Meet My Crazy Family
by Chikaniwa
Summary: Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker are dating and not many know of their relationship. After meeting Kanda's family, Allen decides to introduce Kanda to his. It's only fair? No matter how crazy his family could be...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long author note, but there's just a few things I would like to mention. Please read over.**

This is the first time I am using Fanfiction. I usually use AO3, but the fanbase fan fiction here for this series is a bit different in my opinion than AO3.

 _ **I want to warn that I didn't have anyone else read my work for grammatical errors or content. However, I've reread the story over and over in an attempt to fix any errors to the best of my ability. So I apologize for any that I make. Again sorry.**_

This is not my first attempt in publishing my fan fiction online. I've written some Jojo stories, but it is my first time writing one for -man. (I sort of lost the hype for Jojo and now D. Grayman is the new obsession due to the update of chapter 219. Haha...)

Anyways. I know their are people who will be jerks out there and it can't be helped at times. But please keep in mind I am not a professional writer nor am I a good writer. I just want to write and see how others think of my writing (as a way to improve my writing). Moreover, it's fun. Especially, since I have plot bunnies and ideas that I'd like to share with others. On that note, if you do not like my story or don't particularly like it or if something is not accurate. Then please feel free to tell me by private message or the review/comment section, but please leave a why. I do want to know. I realize it can be a lot of work, but its not like you have to say you hate or like my story. I do appreciate the effort and the help since writing is not easy.

Rated T for swearing, but I don't think I'll make this M...we'll see. There will be some drama? What kind of romance doesn't.

Yullen. AU.

 **Thank you so much. Please enjoy.**

 ** _I do not own -man in anyway, all rights got to Katsura Hoshino_**

* * *

It was a daily occurrence between the two at the Black Order Academy. No one tried to stop them because it was useless. Even the adults didn't care anymore since sending them to detention or the principal didn't deter them from fighting. If they stopped for the moment, they just start up another argument. Though, more importantly, no one wanted to be caught in between the crossfire. Not ever since some brave people tried to stop them and ended up with bruises and black eyes. Hell, some were even sent to the hospitals! So people adapted to their fights and accepted it as a fact they could never get along; like how grass grows, birds fly, and the sun shines. Freshman learned real quick about the two.

Many students thought their rivalry was adorable, some thought it was annoying, some didn't care, some thought it was admirable, and very few thought they just needed to fuck. For the most part, there was something between the two boys. Soon people began to question if their relationship was based off of rivalry? Sexual tension? Love?!

Maybe the last one seemed a bit stretched for most people. A majority couldn't even see them in a loving relationship other than a hostile one.

…...Well, oddly enough, Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker were in love. To think that the kind, sweet, gentlemanly like Allen Walker was in a relationship with the cold, antisocial, and arrogant bastard Yuu Kanda! Guess that cheesy cliche opposites do attract thing is true in some way. Nothing like throwing some punches and insults to say "I like you" and "Wanna date?".

Only two people knew that they were together. Lavi and Lenalee, who promised to keep their relationship a secret. They were happy for the two boys, especially thrilled that the fighting between them toned down significantly.

The only female in the group sipped on her drink, staring at the two boys in front of her. "It's just so surreal." She continued staring with her dark eyes like she was afraid the magic would be gone if she looked away. Kanda and Allen were sitting comfortably close to each other. Usually, they would never be this close to each other without trying to kill each other.

"I know. Instead of them trying to kill each other, it's actually going to be a form of sex play." Even though, Lavi promised to keep it a secret that didn't mean he couldn't tease them.

"LAVI!" A chorus of shocked cries erupted from all three of them and instantly, Kanda launched out of his seat towards him. The Japanese boy was attempting to throttle the red head boy tp death.

"Allen! Don't just sit there! Your boyfriend is trying to kill me!" Hands and arms were flailing all over the table. They were receiving some odd stares from the people around them, but the three were too busy to notice and Allen was used to the stares. His physical appearance wasn't exactly what people saw every day. White hair, grey like colored eyes, red pentagram scar over his eye, and the arm that was horrendously burned… yes the epitome of normal looking.

He sometimes wonders how he was managed to get a boyfriend. Sure Kanda could be a dick at times, but at least he didn't care about his imperfections. Kanda liked him for who he was. He wasn't even sure that he loved himself. A part of him knew it was childish and naive to think of this, but he couldn't help it. He hoped this happiness would be forever, but he knew better. Life could be cruel at times.

The white haired boy merely hummed. "And for once I'm actually okay with Kanda trying to kill you, Lavi." But Lenalee shot Allen a disapproving glare like a mother scowling at her children. He hated it when she did that, when she gave him that look. It always made him cringe and feel horrible, like he committed a crime. So he always ended up complying with her orders. He pulled harshly at his boyfriend's waist to get him to sit back down. "Calm down, we can always plan to kill him later when there's less witnesses. I prefer to not go to jail because of Lavi."

"Che, good idea Moyashi."

"It's Allen. We've been dating for half a year now and you still can't don't know my name?"

"Fuck you Moyashi."

Allen opened his mouth to retort, but Lavi beat him to it. "You mean _Yuu_ hasn't already been doing that?" Once again, the murderous intent came back to Kanda and he lunged himself towards the other boy. This time, Allen was not helping and chooses to avert his gaze from Lenalee to focus on his drink.

"If I kill him, then it's worth it!"

They were kicked out of the cafe for disturbing the other customers and weren't allowed to ever go there again. This wasn't the first time they've been kicked out of an establishment. They ended up dragging out a very pissed off Kanda, though what else was new about Kanda. If he wasn't pissed, he was angry, and if he wasn't angry he was in a foul mood, etc. Thank goodness Allen convinced him to leave his precious sword, Mugen at home. Kanda would have made an even bigger mess and broke something, which he wasn't paying of course. The food bill and his godfather, Cross Marian, debts were enough and they were drowning him. He questioned why Mana appointed Cross as his godfather. That man had been bad news from the first day he met him. However, there was nothing he could do about it since it was Mana's decision. Mana...he couldn't help, but feel sad at the thought of his foster father.

 _Keep walking forward._

Damn his diet and damn Cross. Well, he could always ask his family, but he didn't want to rely on them for money. He simply felt bad. His uncle, Neah still sent him some funds, despite that he's told him to stop. He was getting older and he needed to learn how to live on his own.

Though, for the life of him he wondered why Cross didn't just send all his bills to Neah? OR better yet, Cross could just get a job and pay his debts like any other normal person would. Then again, he probably did send Neah some. It's just the main bulk was given to him because his other uncle, Adam didn't particularly like Cross. If he found out Cross was sending Neah large amounts of his bills, it wouldn't be good. Allen didn't even want to think what would happen. The last fight between the two older men ended up being similar to a war. He and Neah were stuck in between, unable to decide who to side with.

Cross has known the Campbell triplets since they were kids. Well, to clarify he was Mana's friend and to a certain degree a friend to Neah. The two would never admit it, but they were; while Cross and Adam never got along.

Maybe that's why Cross wanted him to attend the Black Order Academy instead of Ark Academy. He wanted to piss Adam and Neah off, but also needed someone to pay his debt. What a clever bastard. Then again, if it wasn't for Cross forcing him to attend Black Order, he would have never met Kanda. So in a way, he was...god, it hurts to admit it, but he was actually grateful of Cross. If Cross wasn't such a bastard, he might have thanked his godfather. However, he wasn't going to utter those words at all to him.

He didn't want to imagine what Cross would say or think. It would probably just irritated him. It helped that Cross wasn't here at the moment. That man had a talent for disappearing and knowing more than he should about certain situations. Well, at least he was okay with Cross's lack of presence. It gave him a considerable amount of freedom to do whatever and to decide on his own; compared to Neah. Ever since, Mana died and he was sent to live with his other relatives, Neah constantly coddled him. It was sweet of his uncle to do, but he was perfectly capable to walk on his own path and make his own choices.

"So I'm dropping you lovebirds at Yuu-chan house?"

"For fuck's sake stop calling me by my first name and drop the chan! You sound like a fucking weeabo."

"Ah _Yuu_ are so cruel!" Again the strangling commenced in the car, while Lavi was driving. It was never old to make stupid puns at Kanda's first name or irritating the boy. He made it to easy and it always worked. It was hilarious and always made his day.

"Not while he's driving! You're going to get us all killed! Kanda, you know he's only does it to bug you." Lenalee sighed when they finally got Kanda to release his grip on Lavi's throat. This was the third time in a row today that Kanda's tried strangling Lavi. Lavi must have been trying to go for a new record: How many times can I get Kanda to try and kill me and live to tell the tale?

Allen and Kanda got off the car and when the door slammed shut Lavi cackled like a madmen. "Alright kids! Remember to do it safely!" He drove off before the couple could do anything to kill him.

Allen sighed at Lavi's antics as he listened to his boyfriend complain about Lavi. "Stupid rabbit never shuts the fuck up. He needs to learn to mind his own goddamn business!"

He decided to change the subject off the red head. "Have you figured chemistry homework for Komui's class?" They entered the house with Allen following behind Kanda.

Kanda grunted. "Shit no. That sister complex freak assigned so many fucking problems and-" Before he could finish a man that wasn't suppose to be home until next week, threw himself over Kanda.

"Son! I've missed you!"

"Oh fuck no." The arms around him tighten and at that moment Kanda wanted to die. "Why the hell are you here?!" His arms were awkwardly hanging around his side because he didn't want to hug him. In fact, Yuu Kanda didn't hug… well he didn't hug unless there was a seriously good goddamn reason to and that reason better be life threatening. No, his foster father didn't count.

"Kanda! Can you please filter your mouth at least for your father?" Allen scolded, but he was amused how Kanda's foster father could act like this with Kanda's attitude. It was sweet overall their relationship. He knew Kanda didn't mean any of the harsh words that spills from him. It's just the way the Japanese boy acted. Kanda's way of showing affection was odd.

"He's not my father!"

Tiedoll wiped the tears of joy from seeing his son with a tissue. "My work finished earlier than I thought son! Now that I'm back and I've asked your brothers to be home for dinner."

"Can't. I have plans with Moyashi." Kanda prayed and he hardly did that, hell he didn't even believe in God. But it's just for this moment that he'll throw away everything he's stood for to believe in God. So please, see he even added a please, he prayed Moyashi would play along and get Tiedoll off his back.

Apparently his prayer fell on deaf ears because he saw that mischievous glint in Allen's eyes. ' _Oh hell no.'_ He knew where this was going and the words slipped off of Allen's lips before he could interrupt him. "Nonsense Kanda! I couldn't bear to stand getting in the way of your family dinner! You haven't seen your poor father for months!"

Allen knew payback was going to be a bitch, but it was worth seeing the horrified look on Kanda's face and the exuberant look on Tiedoll. That man never looked happier. "Oh bless you! I'm sorry I ruined your plans with Yuu."

"Che. Better be-ow!" He directed his eyes to the sharp pain on his foot. Goddamn Moyashi. Allen tried really hard for him to behave around Tiedoll. Honestly, he didn't completely hate Tiedoll, there could be worse people out there to be his guardian. It's just why does he have to act so fucking annoying?!

"After all, Yuu hardly ever brings anyone back home… in fact! This is the first time I've seen Yuu bring anyone home! How about you join us for dinner as an apology?"

Allen noted that Kanda turned a shade lighter at that suggestion and his smoldering glare burned through him. Clearly, Kanda wanted him to say no. "I would love to Mr. Tiedoll."

"Splendid! And do drop the formality, any friend of my son is a friend of mine! Please you can call me Froi, Moyashi."

Allen did his best to not outwardly cringe at being called that. It wasn't his name. "It's Allen Walker sir. Kanda isn't too good at remembering my name for some reason."

"Oh he gave you a nickname too! You must be real special to my boy."

Kanda sinked into the couch and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe his stupid ass "family" was going to meet his boyfriend. Wait, no. Maybe it wouldn't be like that. Maybe Tiedoll thought this was just one of his friends and not his boyfriend. Alright, then this wouldn't be a complete disaster and something to kill himself over.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Che, wipe that shit eating grin off your face Moyashi. You know you're going to regret it." They were waiting in Kanda's room. Actually, it was more as in Kanda retreated into his room to get away from his foster father, until Marie and Daisya arrived.

The smile never left Allen's face and with an innocent pout he asked. "Regret what?" Might as well enjoy the ride then and make it worthwhile. Suddenly, his back was against the wall of Kanda's bedroom and wrist were held together by Kanda's hands.

He felt Kanda's warm, wet mouth smash down hard and roughly over on his own lip. Allen was caught off guard. How could he be doing something like this when Tiedoll was home and soon, his brothers?! He tried pushing and resisting, but that just earned him a growl from Kanda and his knees grinding him to hardness. They parted leaving Allen panting for air and he shivered when he felt a hot breath at his ears. "Payback is a bitch, _Allen_."

Now that was cruel, but what was even more crueler was that Kanda broke away right when Tiedoll called for them. In a panic frenzy, Allen scrambled into the bathroom leaving a very satisfied smirk on Kanda's face. "Need help Moyashi? Don't worry I'll give them a good fucking reason why you're in the bathroom"

"You're such a wanker Kanda!" God he despised Kanda at times… why did he have to fall for an asshole like him?

It was a good twenty minutes before he went downstairs and he was amazed he got himself to calm down so quickly. Not that he had a choice anyways. He had calmed himself by splashing cold, _very cold_ , water at his face. He even slapped his face to snap out of it. He went downstair, glaring at Kanda briefly before putting on his gentlemanly mask.

"Oh man Kanda, the first person you've ever brought home is that kid, Allen Walker?! No way!"

Allen's face twitched slightly at being called a kid, but no one seemed to notice. He was fifteen! Fifteen years old, an adult! Not bloody five! Sure he was a bit short for his age, but he wasn't that tiny! He still had a few more years of growing. It's not his fault everyone else was so freakishly huge. "Nice to see you too Daisya. Hello Marie."

"Why did you bring Allen?" Daisya persist. Kanda and Allen were famous at the Black Order academy for being rivals. They couldn't stand being the same room together and could never get through the day without a fight. Yet here they were both in his house and a fight hasn't erupted. Something was odd. It was something he needed to know because he knew in his gut that it wasn't like Kanda.

"Why the fuck not?! Do I need some special permission to bring Moyashi here?!"

"We've just settled some of our differences Daisya and we realized we have a bit more in common than we realized." Allen quickly interjected just so Kanda would stop yelling. Really, there was nothing to be upset about.

"So what? Your friends now?"

Marie hummed and smiled. "Hmm, yes friends." God Kanda hated when Marie smiled like that because that meant Marie knew something that he didn't. Marie was pretty sharp even if he was blind and he figured out quickly that he was dating Allen. It actually wasn't hard for Marie to figure it out. Marie believed that they would get together based on their interactions with each other. He spent a few days in paranoia that Marie was going tell someone and even threatened him to stay quiet. The threat was unnecessary, but it sure as hell assured him that he wouldn't say a word.

Dinner proceeded rather well, despite how much a grump Kanda could be and how much of an irritation Daisya could be. Near the end of dinner, Marie smiled again, that one smile Kanda hated from him. "Father did you know Kanda is in a relationship with Allen?"

A horrified expression painted across his face and without thinking he shouted. "Marie! You traitor!" Sudden realization at what he said replaced his horrified expression. Why did he say that? He could have said something different that didn't confirm they were together and at the same time didn't so blatantly denied it. It was strange though, lately a part of him didn't want to deny their relationship and wanted show the world that this Moyashi was his. Then another part agreed with Allen to keep their relationship a secret because they didn't want to deal with people's reactions. It was goddamn paradox and a goddamn pain in the ass. He hated how the man was blind because he couldn't see the death glares he was giving him.

It appears one side of Kanda was stronger than the other.

Allen's hand slapped his forehead. "Bakanda." Kanda just confirmed their relationship. If his family had been a little less smart than they wouldn't have figure it out. Despite how Tiedoll acted and how much of an idiot Daisya was, they weren't stupid.

He and Kanda were on the same boat about their relationship. Allen didn't want his family to know because chaos would ensue. No doubt about it. Though, for Kanda he just didn't want his family to know. They were okay with Lavi and Lenalee, since they were all best friends. Marie found out on his own and he had promised to stay silent...well not anymore.

Marie shrugged, while Daisya laughed so hard that he tipped his chair over causing him to fall onto the floor. Though, the Turkish boy ignored the pain and continued to laugh on the floor. "Kanda this was going to happen eventually. Besides, look how happy the news made father."

Who cares about how happy the news made the old man. He wasn't the least bit thrilled about it and he was going to get Marie for this later. Tears streaked down the old man's face and sniffles were heard. "He's not my father and someone fucking kill me now." Kanda muttered as he mentally prepared himself for what's to come.

"Is this true?! Then, how could you not tell me Yuu! I would have prepared something more wonderful!"

Now Kanda looked defeated and sulked away like some kid with his arms crossing one another. "It's not even that funny you fucker." Daisya was still laughing on the floor the whole time.

"Now Daisya, stop making fun of you brother." Kanda flinched at that word, he didn't want to be associate with that idiot. "In fact Daisya, you should follow your brothers example! Marie has a wonderful woman and now Kanda has a wonderful man! When are you going to find someone?" Daisya rolled his eyes, he hated these talks. He'll find when he meets the right one, until then he'll have his fun.

The next hour Tiedoll kept pestering Allen and Kanda for details about their relationship. Kanda made no effort to supply any answers. So that left Allen to answer all of Tiedoll's questions and he was careful with his replies. Maybe he slipped a little here and there, he wasn't sure, but Kanda kept glaring at him at times. While, Daisya and Marie enjoyed their brother's suffering. It was strange to hear stories about how different Kanda acted. It didn't matter if the person was man, woman, old, young, child, boy, or girl, Kanda treated everyone the same. Yet, it was only to Allen and Alma that he didn't act the same.

Though, even his relationship with Allen and Alma were different. Kanda and Alma had been friends since they kids. They saw each other only as friends and this would be the time Kanda would admit that Alma was like a brother to him. The two still stayed connected through email even though Alma had to return to China.

Kanda glanced tiredly at the clock. It was almost midnight. Jesus, they've been at this for too long. "Enough old man, Moyashi been up way past his bedtime." He grabbed Allen by the arm with a little more force than he intended to. However, could any blame him? He just went through hell in his opinion. He ignored the strings of protest coming from everyone, especially from Allen, who look indignant at the bedtime reference. He took his car keys and Allen shouted his goodbye when he realized he couldn't shake off the strong grip on his arm. "Get in." He opened the car door for Allen and got into the driver's seat.

"Hmm I think that went rather well."

"Che, glad someone had fun."

"Your family isn't nearly as bad as you make them out to be."

"That's because you haven't lived with them."

"They are infinitely less crazy than my family. You only have two brothers, I have several, _several_ cousins." Kanda kept his mouth shut, Allen hardly talked about his family. This was a rare occurrence for him to talk about them and he won't lie, but he was curious. The boy was a mystery at times and full of surprises. Truthfully, that was one of the reasons why Allen caught his eye. "About twelve?" He almost choked on his saliva. Who has that many kids? It seemed Allen read Kanda's mind and laughed at him.

"No! We're not all related by blood! We were all adopted." A nostalgic smile appeared on Allen's face as he went quiet to reminisce about his childhood. "I was adopted by Mana, while the rest were adopted by his two older brothers. Despite how insane they can be, they are truly wonderful people once you get to know them."

"So when can I meet them?"

Allen did a double take. "What?"

"Geez Moyashi can't you hear? I said when can I meet them?"

"I know what you said… I…"

"Well? It's only fair I meet them since you met mine." Kanda smirked, but soon turned to a frown when he realized how uncomfortable Allen was. He couldn't see his face due to the darkness, but he could tell. Was this really something to be nervous about? He decided to see if Allen would answer before the ride was over and if not then he'll let it slide. Honestly, he wasn't exactly dying to see them.

They arrived at the Black Order's Academy dorms and the uneasy silence was getting on his nerve. "Hey." He reached over and touched Allen's cheeks tenderly. His action came at a surprise for Allen and even himself for a moment. "It was a joke. Don't go and overexert that pea sized brain of yours."

A smile stretched across Allen's lips. "You're the one who can't even remember two syllables Bakanda." Quickly, Allen planted a light, chaste kiss against Kanda's cheek with his own cheeks painted a rosy color. "Good night."

He felt Kanda's gaze as he walked towards the gate and made his way towards his dorm building. When he safely made his way inside did Kanda start his car and drive away. This was one of the many sweet quirks Kanda had and one that many didn't noticed. The cold Japanese boy may appear to not care about anyone, but he did. The first time he noticed was when Lavi had forced them all to attend an event somewhere, god he couldn't remember because Lavi dragged them _everywhere_. Kanda had been forcefully volunteered to drive them to the event and back. They arrived home late and each time he dropped someone off, Kanda would wait a few minutes then drive off. He made sure everyone got home and inside safely. Though, if you confronted the Japanese boy about this, he'd never admit it. Classic Kanda. Because then he'd have to admit that he actually cared about people like Lavi and there was no way he'd ever say that. His image would be destroyed.

He checked to see if his roommate was asleep and appears he wasn't even here. That's good, then he didn't have to be too careful if he was being disruptive. He sighed and dreaded to look at the messages on his phone. The battery had been dead this morning and he didn't have time to charge it and bring it with him. So he left his phone to charge in his dorm room. This meant he was unable to answer any of his dear family messages the whole day. He flipped over the screen revealing 100 new messages and about 50 missed calls. He groaned, he was going to have to look through every single one and Neah was going to kill him. He flopped onto his bed and scanned briefly his inbox. A majority was from Neah, some from Road and Tyki, a bit from his other family members, and a few from his friends. He loved his family, but they could be a bit overprotective of him at times. He wished they would stop treating him like a child even if he was the youngest in the family.

He ignored Neah's messages because he had a feeling what they were about and clicked the first one that wasn't Neah. It was Tyki.

 _Tyki Mikki_

 _Today_

 _1:00pm- TM: For the love of god shounen , please answer your phone._

He opened one of Road's and yawned drowsily.

 _Road_

 _Today_

 _1:05pm- RK: Neah is soooo freaking out its hilarious._

 _1:06pm- RK: I miss u Allen! Cant u come home earlier? *Emoticon_

 _1:06pm- RK: Dad got me new dolls and I cant wait to show u! 3_

After reading her message, his eyes didn't have the strength to stay open and he allowed sleep to overtake him. The last thing on his mind was Road's message about her new dolls... let's just say he had a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**_

So, managing/editing/formating on Fanfiction has been a bit... irritating, but I'll eventually learn to figure it out or learn to deal with it. Anyways, my updates will be pretty sporadic, it depends how much life will troll me OTL. Though, I do promise I will not abandon this story. I'm very determined to finish it.

To Candy Crackpot: I apologize, but I will not write a backstory of how Kanda and Allen ended up together. I feel there are several stories written on Fanfiction that really touch upon the build up of their love relationship. As a result, if I write about their backstory I feel it'll be a repeat of what other stories portray. What I'm interested in is the after part of when they get together because most tend to stop once the two characters get together.

I apologize for any grammatical errors that I have made.

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me."

He groaned, feeling his body shake from left and right roughly. He refused to open his eyes, despite that someone was shaking him and he didn't like it. He just wanted to sleep since he stayed out so late. Plus, today he had no classes and his friends weren't planning to go out or anything. Essentially, there was nothing he needed to… right?

"Allen…I'm sorry for waking you up, but your phone hasn't stopped buzzing since seven in the morning and it's almost one now."

His eyes were now wide open and he bolted up causing him to scare his roommate, Arystar Krory the third. Shit, he completely forgot about his family situation. "Thank you Krory and I'm sorry if it was bothering you."

"Not at all Allen! I was just concerned if someone you know was in trouble, since they kept messaging you." Krory's smile revealed a set of sharp and long canine teeth. Krory had moved from Romania to attend the Black Order Academy. They had first met when they were both hopelessly lost on campus. There was an instant connection between them and they became fast friends. He liked Krory. He was a good person and a good friend, even though he was a bit overly emotional and naive at times. He remembered Tyki came to help set up his room that day and to make sure everything went well. Don't ask how he got lost even though Tyki was with him. He was glad Tyki could come along, it was either him or Neah or Sheryll and Tyki was obviously the best choice. He stepped out the room for just a few minutes and the next thing he saw was his roommate stripped down to his underwear and his belongings in the hands of his cousin. Tyki had tricked Krory to play a few rounds of poker and won most of the poor boy of his belongings. Another time, he remembered Lavi fed lies when Krory had asked for dating advice with Eliade. Naturally, he helped Krory both times.

His roommate went back to typing on his computer, while he began meticulously and painfully reading all the messages in his inbox.

 _Tyki Mikki_

 _Yesterday_

 _1:00pm- TM: For the love of god shounen please answer your phone_

 _Today_

 _12:41pm- TM: Answer your phone shounen_

 _12:41pm- TM: That's why you have one_

 _12:42pm- TM: You don't want him to come over do you?_

 _12:43pm- TM: The Earl is literally holding Neah down from going_

He dialed his uncle's number and prepared for the worst, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This wasn't something he wanted to do first thing he woke, but he couldn't hold it off any longer. The phone rang for quite a bit before he heard it stop. "Hello?" He was greeted with all sorts of noises in the background. There were shouts, screams, whining, something breaking, someone tripping, and lots of clatter noises. "Hello?"

"ALLEN!" Choruses of voices shouted loudly in his ear and quickly, he pulled his ear away from the receiver.

"I want to talk to him!" That was Road's voice.

"Too bad! I'm his uncle!" That was Neah, it was odd how childish he could be despite being what forty? "Road, don't make me tell Sheryll!"

"Give me the phone four eyes!"

"Road, Wisely no fighting!"

"Hey Allen!" "Yea hey! Heehee!" Two voices chimed together at the same time and that was the twins, Jasdero and Devit.

The phone kept switching from person to person and he wasn't sure what was going on. He knew he should probably find somewhere private to make his call. It was going to get real loud. He made his way outside and found an isolated bench under a tree as he waited for someone sane in his family to actually make conversation. He was finally ready to talk and they weren't, so he waited.

"TYKI!" After the outburst cry of his cousin's name, things got real quiet and that was eerie. He hoped no one was killed.

"Hey Shounen, glad to see you're still alive."

"Tyki what is going on?"

"Nothing unusual, just how it is normally."

His family was a bit odd and he was putting it lightly. "Right. How did you get the phone from everyone?"

"Luck Shounen."

"Too bad that luck doesn't help you win at poker against me."

"That was a low blow shounen. You wound me." Despite the words, Tyki was chuckling into the phone. "We all miss you and we're worried about you, especially Neah."

He sighed tiredly as he ran his hand through his white hair . "I know, I know. I have been busy and-" He never got to finish when he heard Tyki suddenly yelling.

"ROAD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW-?!"

"Allen!" A cheerful and childish tone drowned Tyki's protests. The phone had finally made its way into his older cousin, Road's hands. Yes older cousin. She didn't act her age...much like Neah.

"Road what did you do?" His stomach started to rumble and he contemplated to hang up to get some food. He didn't even brush his teeth or changed from his pajamas. What stopped him was the fact this whole fiasco of waiting half hour for someone to talk to him could start again. He just needed to get this over with now.

"Hmm just broke Tyki's door a little." The girl replied innocently, which she wasn't. He found that out the hard way he first met her and he shuddered at the memories of "playing" with Road.

In the background he heard Tyki shouting at Road and apparently to Sheryll. "A LITTLE?!"

"Calm down Tyki, my sweet little Road didn't mean it!"

"Sweet, little?! She mutilated the damn door with that axe!" Just a bit odd. "Road where did you get the axe?!"

"Shut it Tyki! Stop hogging Allen for yourself!"

He went ignored as the two began to argue while Sheryll tried to calm them down. Finally, the phone changed to the person he wanted to talk to originally. "All of you out! Especially you Road!"

"No fair!"

"This is my room."

"No talking back to your father! Now out Tyki Mikki!" Neah wasn't actually Tyki and Sheryll real father, but he had adopted them. Much to Neah's dismay, the two brothers found it awkward to call Neah "father." Though, they still respected him as their guardian, so that was the best Neah was going to get.

"Allen Walker." He winced at how anger Neah was. Neah only called him by his full name when he was extremely angry.

"Neah I'm sorry, I can explain."

"You better young man! I was worried sick about you!"

"Neah I left my phone at my dorm and I was gone the whole day."

"I should have known Cross would have enrolled you at Black Order! He's just the sort of asshole that would do this. More importantly, I shouldn't have let you persuade me to let you go! Adam was right!" Here they go again. Every time Neah was upset, he'd bring up the same subject: Cross is an ass, I shouldn't have let you go, Adam was right, etc. "You're so far away and who knows what dangers are around you! What if you get hurt?! Maybe I should installed a GPS chip onto your phone like Sheryll did to Road and Tyki."

"Please Neah, calm down and no." Sheryll did what?! He'll have to make a mental note to tell Tyki and Road about that. The last thing he wanted was for him to constantly keep track of where he was. It was bad enough he had Neah calling him every single day."I'm fifteen years old already and you can't be around to help me forever."

"I CAN TRY!"

A small smile formed on his lips. Despite all the craziness and constant babying from his family, he wouldn't have it any other way. "Thank you Neah…"

"We're family Allen, there's no need for any thank you. As long as you're safe and happy, then I'm happy. Remember study hard, but not too hard and remember no-"

"Parties, drugs, fighting, sex, and anything else that's written on your "not to do" list. Good bye Neah and don't forget to tell everyone else that I said hello." He remembered Neah had sat down with him in his room and rambled on and on about what he shouldn't be doing when he left for Black Order. That was also the time Neah had forced him to enroll in a self defensive class. Not that he already didn't know how, but Neah was insisted. It was certainly fun to try some of the moves he learned when the twins were pranking him and when he needed to get out of Sheryll's death grip.

"Bye Allen, I love you."

The words I love you… he's come a long way. Who would have thought that dog would have led him to the man that changed his life.

He closed his phone screen and exhaled loudly. The conversation with his family took a lot out of him and it made him realize just how much he missed them. He leaned against the bench, while closing his eyes and let himself relax. The breeze was nice today and reminded of that day Mana took him to see that magnificent golden sunset. When Mana had said he wanted to show him something, he didn't expect that. His breathe literally was taken away.

Speaking of breathe... he wasn't feeling good, there was slight pressure on his nose and when he opened his silver eyes, they met deep black ones.

"Hey don't sleep out here Moyashi."

"Kanda! It's Allen!" His voice came out nasally because Kanda's fingers that were pinching the bridge of his nose. He swatted the boy's hand away. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you have fucking alzheimer Moyashi. Remember we were suppose to work on Komui's fucked up chemistry problems yesterday, but we didn't. Plus I called you, but you didn't pick up your damn phone. "

Immediately, he turned his phone one. The icon on the top of his smartphone indicated Kanda did indeed texted and called him. However, he was so busy with his family and their crazy antics that he didn't realize it.

 _BaKanda_

 _Yesterday_

 _11:22am- BK: Lenalee and the baka usagi want to have lunch with us._

 _11:22am- AW: Where?_

 _11:31am- BK: Don't know. Picking u up soon_

 _11:31am- BK: Better be ready Moyashi_

 _11:57am-BK: We're outside._

 _Today_

 _1:13pm- BK: Coming over._

"Sorry Kanda, I was busy. My uncle called today and he brutally boxed my ears."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Right. I forgot you're completely clueless of the English language."

"Fuck you. You're the one making up shit. Who the hell boxes ears?!"

An unexpected laugh spills from Allen's lips and Kanda wondered if he was okay. "I'll see you at the library okay?"

"Che. Don't be late."

 **XXXXXXX**

They entered the library greeted by the sounds of pencil scratching, keyboards clacking, pages flipping, and hushed whisper. The library was always filled with people. The Black Order Academy was a prestigious school that took in the best of the best, as a result the academic here was by no means easy. The founder of Black Order Academy was competitive and strived to be better than another well known academy, Ark Academy. As a result, both schools became rivals and fought for several years for the title of the best. Though to this day, there was no winner. In Allen's opinion there really was no difference between the two academies. They both offered great opportunities, extensives programs, and wonderful professors; except Cross. No, he's not just saying that because he was biased...Moreover, both academies had the same programs, academic, and applicant requirements were the same.

Ark Academy accepted any applicants, gender, race, and age didn't matter. The Black Order Academy did the same. As long as, the applicant accepted was talented or brilliant in some way, but then again what is the standard for that? Honestly, the criteria was a bit hazy. The last time he heard, Timothy Hearst was the youngest to be accepted by the Black Order Academy and his cousin, Road for Ark Academy. He's heard Timothy was a clever boy for his age…

"Are you planning to take any winter courses?" He took a seat across from Kanda and grabbed his homework out.

"Anything to stay away from the old geezer. He's been a pain in the ass more than usual, especially since he found out we're dating. You?" Kanda started to copy the problems down onto paper and painfully started on the problems.

For some reason the words, "we're dating" made his heart flutter and his cheeks warm. He would have never imagine to be dating the boy he had constantly fought with everyday, the boy that had insulted him everyday, the boy that made his blood boil, and the boy with the most horrible personality known to man! All those annoyances proved to be charming in a way and without even realizing it, he had fallen for the boy, Yuu Kanda. When he had realized it, it had been the most horrifying moment of his life because he was certain Kanda hated his guts. So, he had kept to himself and that drove him crazy. Though, in the end with some help from Lenalee and Lavi, he found out Kanda had also felt the same. That moment when Kanda confessed, he had never felt so relieved and ecstatic. "Knowing my uncle he'll want me back in a heartbeat. Is problem number two suppose to look like this?" He showed him his answer and Kanda shook his head.

"You forgot to convert here. So you'll be home the whole winter break?"

With a sigh he redid the problem and after properly solving it, he got the right answer. He paused and put his homework aside for a moment. He wanted to ask Kanda something and winter break would be perfect for him to come over. It was short, but not too short. Plus, he didn't have to stay too long and he could be back to spend the New Years with his own family. "Yes… Kanda…"

"No Moyashi, I'm not going to fucking pine for you like some teenage girl."

"No Kanda that's not what I was going to ask! I've been thinking about what you said last night…."

"If you don't want to, then you don't have to. I was fucking kidding."

"I know Kanda, but it's only fair since I met yours. I would like you to meet my family. Perhaps spend the winter break there?"

A look of surprise washed over Kanda's face, but promptly went back to his usual look. "I'll think about it."

Panic wells inside of Allen and he wonders if he upsetted Kanda. Maybe it was too soon? He met Kanda's family only by accident. Moreover, it's only been half a year since they started dated. Though, to be fair, Kanda was the first person he felt different about. The love he felt for Kanda wasn't the same compared to his friends and family. He felt strongly for Kanda and it felt serious. Then again it was his first time and that was the problem. He couldn't tell if this affectionate he had for Kanda was fleeting and if Kanda felt the same. The whole relationship idea was foreign to him. It always had been for Allen Walker.

"Moyashi." Fingers snapped in front of his face. "Moyashi!"

"Huh?"

"Huh what. I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes."

"Beansprout isn't mine name Bakanda!" He decided to push the uneasy feelings and thoughts away.

The two began to bicker like a married couple and as their arguments became more heated, so did the volume. Eventually, the librarian kicked them out and they were banned to come together. They didn't even finished their homework.

'Good job Bakanda. You got us kicked out."

"You were also fucking yelling too. Che, we can finish this shit in your dorm."

"My roommate is there."

"So?"

"You scare him Kanda."

"So what?! I scare fucking everyone, what makes him so special? He just needs to learn to grow a pair of balls."

"Or be like Lavi."

"Christ no. One baka Usagi is enough, I don't need any more to bug the shit out of me."

Despite, his protest they walked back to his dorm room because there was no where to go. Cafe's and restaurants were too noisy. Plus, Allen didn't want to spend an arm and leg to get food. One of the benefits of dorming at the Black Order school was their housing included a meal plan. Students that were dorming could go into the cafeteria eat whatever free. Well, not entirely free since the housing tuition included the cost of food. However, Allen was pretty sure the amount that he ate went well over the cost of his housing.

They enter his room and sure enough Krory didn't want to be in the same room with Kanda.

"Krory! You don't have to leave. Kanda will play nice, right Kanda?"

"No, no Allen. It's not you or... Kanda. I remembered I need to go to the library for something."

"Jesus fucking christ it's not like I bite." He wasn't sure if Kanda was trying to be witty since Krory did look.. he didn't want to make fun of the other boy, but he did have an uncanny resemblance to a vampire. Krory flashed them a weak smile and still left even though, he reassured Kanda was the sweetest person in the world. After Krory left he turned facing to Kanda with an annoyed expression.

"Kanda smiling isn't going to kill you."

"Not my fault he's such a goddamn pussy."

Allen sighed and threw a pillow at him, which he easily deflected. The two settled down on the floor comfortably with papers sprawled all over the floor and didn't argue anymore. He liked these quiet and peaceful moments with Kanda; even when they weren't dating before. There was a calming effect Kanda had when he wasn't emitting an aura that screamed "get away from me". He sat closely to Kanda that their shoulders were touching. Hours ticked away as they finished each agonizing problems.

"Remind me to never take any of Komui's shitty class again."

"I would, but I thought he's a better teacher for inorganic chemistry? And don't you need that class for next year?"

"Goddamn it." Kanda was done. He threw the homework like it was the worst shit he's ever seen in his life in front of him. Frustrated, the boy laid his head back on Allen's bed.

"See, you should have picked a Liberal Arts major. After this, I don't have to do anything more with science or math!"

"And tell me Moayshi, what would I pick?"

"There's a lot of choices. Isn't your father a professor in the arts?"

"Fuck that Moyashi. I don't need the geezer to cling onto me more than he usually does."

"There's English, anthropology, linguistics, and I'm not going to list them all Kanda. There's so many. Perhaps, you can major in music and finally, be cultured like I am. Instead of listening to that horrible loud noise you call music."

"First, go fuck yourself. Second, you're the one with the taste of an old man and third, not everyone knows how to play an entire goddamn orchestra like you do."

"First of all, I don't. Second, I'm fifteen and third, an orchestra consist of brass, wind, strings, and percussion instruments. I-mmpf!"

Now that was a effective to quiet him or in Allen's case an unfair way to shut him up. Now he's completely lost track of what he wanted to say with that kiss. He frowned at him, but in situations like these, he was pretty sure it came off as a pout. Neah and Sheryll always gushed how incredibly adorable he was when he was trying to be mad. If he recalled those moment… he wasn't trying, he was actually mad. Though, seriously they needed to get this done because he had other things to work on. Cross would kill him if his grades dropped! Funny how the man cares more about his grade more than him. "Kanda! What about homework? Isn't it due to-!"

He wasn't interrupted by a kiss this time, but his warm breath hovered over his lips. Kanda takes his chin between his finger and thumb to bring him closer. So close that he could smell the earthy, almost floral green tea fragrance on him; it was comforting. "Learn to shut up Allen."

It's moments like this when his body is pressed against Kanda's that he realizes how thin and small his body was compared to Kanda's. For once, he decided to heed Kanda's advice and when Kanda realizes it, a smirk plays across his mouth. Their mouths pressed together softly before Kanda coaxes him into opening his mouth and his tongue slips in between his lips. He moaned at the hot sensation of Kanda's tongue exploring and marking every inch of his mouth. In that hazy moment, his hand reached to run through the Japanese boy's raven hair. The hair band was flung randomly and they were going to have to search for it… later though, not now.

The black hair cascaded freely down from it's usual tight ponytail, almost like a representation of the uptight Kanda now letting go. Allen loved his hair, especially letting his fingers roaming through the soft strands. How could Kanda manage to have such long hair and without making it look so feminine? Well it didn't matter, it did not change the fact he looked attractive with long hair.

Then vaguely at this moment, he hears a familiar and loud music ringing in his ears. A very familiar classical piece written in suite D major by man who he thought was British, but turned out to be German…Why was it playing now and where was it coming from?

Oh bloody fuck.

That was his phone ringing.

"Ignore it." He hears Kanda growls as the boy's hands made their way to his belt. Fingers agilely slipped to his waist and unhooked the belt through the loops of his pants. He pulled the belt off and threw it somewhere where it wouldn't be a liability.

Again the musical piece rang and continued until he was starting hate the piece. He was pretty sure Kanda just hated his phone. He was definitely going to change the ringtone later.

His voice mail echoed in the room. "You have reached Allen Walker, but I apologize that I cannot make it to the phone at the moment. I will get back to you. Thank you." A loud beep followed by a loud unhappy message.

"ALLEN WALKER! YOU BETTER ANSWER YOUR PHONE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN! WE ARE NOT HAVING A REPEAT OF THIS!"

"Kanda." Trust that his uncle had some sixth sense to interrupt him during something important. "Kanda." He tried again because the Japanese boy was unwilling to budge.

A loud spiteful groan rumbled from Kanda's throat. "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck Moyashi." Reluctantly, the Japanese boy relinquish his hold on him and allowed him to answer his phone. He stood up and watched from the corner of his eyes as Kanda buried his face into his pillow frustrated and pent up. He redialed the number and instantly, a voice screamed his name. Apparently, he hasn't learned yet to not put the phone so close to his ears when calling his family.

"Neah." Allen did his best not to sound too hostile. If only he could strangle his uncle right now. "Didn't you call just a few hours ago?"

"Oh Allen, did I? You know I'm not as young as I used to be, so my memory isn't as good. What felt like a few hours ago, felt like years to me."

"That's absolutely hilarious Neah. You should have been a clown." He replied in the most deadpan tone he could muster.

"Anyways, what's wrong with wanting to call my dear, sweet nephew?! Can't an uncle call to talk to their nephew, who they haven't seen in months?"

"Normally they can, but you… you are a whole different story."

"Allllllllleeeeeeeeeennnnnn." His uncles whines like a child. Who was the adult here?

"Neah, why are you calling?" He wasn't in the mood for this and he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Unexpectedly, he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips showering his neck with passionate kisses."Nnrgh, stop that!" He quietly hisses away from the receiver.

"No." Kanda huskily whispers into his ears, nipping at his earlobes.

"Allen you're ending the semester in four weeks right?"

"Hmm, y-yes. Ne-Neah you can… can find this all online!" He squirms in the Kanda's hold as his hands were dangerously making their way down… a little too down.

"But, but Allen! I want to hear this from you because I miss you so much!"

"Yes Neah, I miss you-ah! Kanda bugger off!" Enough was enough! He elbowed his boyfriend in the gut and he heard a grunt of pain. That was enough to keep Kanda's hand from going any further down.

"What was that?" Neah's tone turned from whimsical to deadly quickly and he mentally berated himself for that slip up.

"Nothing." His brain quickly tried to concocted a story for his suspicious uncle because if he didn't this would mean the end of him.

"Allen."

"Alright! I'm having a study group with my friends and one of them tried to take the last cookie from me!" That had to be the dumbest lie ever, but he was ad-libbing here and Kanda wasn't being much of a help. In fact, he was doing the opposite. There was no way they were this was happening in front of his uncle. God, he'll never hear the end of it from Neah and his uncle would be sticking to him twenty-four seven. Especially, since having boyfriend was a big no on Neah's "not to do list".

To be fair Allen was only fifteen. He was at the stage of adolescent where they begin to disobey their parents or guardian.

"Okay then... I'll pick you up at three o'clock when you finish your last final?"

"That's not necessary Neah. You don't have to travel all the way here to pick me up! Besides, how's your piece coming along?" His uncle was a world renowned pianist, who had a very bad case of sickness called procrastination and among other things, but those were another story. The last musical piece he needed done was due the very next day and he had months to finish it before. However, for the life of him he couldn't understand why Neah would put himself through the torture and begin composing a piece the day it was due. That whole time, Neah had locked himself in his room and refused to come out for anything. Amazingly, he completed it in less than twenty-four hours and it was a very magnificent piece too. Though, he couldn't say that his uncle felt magnificent after he was done.

"Now you sound like Adam! I'll have you know, I've started!"

"Writing the clef doesn't count. We all know you're going to be writing one for the piano."

"At least it's something and well, you might never know if I decide to write one for the violin!"

"Hmm yes as if that will ever happen Neah. I'll hire a taxi. Now bye."

"But-!"

"No buts!" He ended the call with a single press of a button without another word from his uncle. Not sure if his actions was going to make things better or worse, but he'll deal with the consequence later. Immediately, he was forcefully pushed onto the bed with his back against the white sheets. The phone was taken out of his hands and turned off by the perpetrator. "Kanda! You can't just turn my phon-mmpf!" He wished he would stop doing that! Kanda can't just kiss him every time he wants him to shut up!

"Don't care." The Japanese boy snaps as he quickly slips off his own shirt, revealing an intricate black colored tattoo. Allen still didn't know what it meant and why he had a tattoo, but Kanda had promised him one day to tell him everything. He took the boy's word for it because he knew Kanda never made promises he couldn't keep. As a result, Kanda hardly ever made promises.

A loud banging noise startled the two, but more importantly just who was it outside knocking at his door was interrupting them. Kanda gritted his teeth in irritation and bent down to whisper in his ear quietly. "Not a word." All he could was nod his head in agreement. Hopefully, if they pretended they were quiet, then the person would think know one was in here.

Today, was not their day.

"Hey Allen! It's me Lavi! I tried calling you, but you weren't answering your phone."

He stared at Kanda with a "I told you so" expression, while Kanda mouthed a "fuck you" towards him. Kanda glared angrily at the door as if his glare could burn through the door and burn the rabbit outside.

"I know you're in there! I just talked to Krory! Oh hey, is Yuu in there too?! Are you two doing something and-"

Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off the bed to reach for the doorknob before Lavi could say another word. He opened the door slightly, not enough space for anyone to see the inside. "Fuck off." That was all Kanda said before slamming the door shut.

"Alright then! Guess you two are busy… I'll come back later!" He could hear the smug tone in Lav's voice and sighed, now the redhead was never going to let this go.

"You know Lavi is going to torture us about this later." He propped himself up and watched as Kanda came back to the bed.

"Let's count how many fucks I give Moyashi… wow that was fast."

Allen wasn't able to make a single remark, but he certainly did make all sorts of interesting noises.

 **XXXXXXX**

"...I would like you to meet my family. Perhaps spend the winter break there?"

In a blink of an eye, three weeks flew by and Allen's offer echoed in his mind for the past three weeks. The timer was ticking down and he had one more week to decide. Alright, so maybe he was being a dick by not replying, that much he'll admit. He never expected his joke to end up turning into something serious. Now here he was unable to focus on anything these past three weeks and that's why he was sitting here alone in the library. He was trying to catch up on some work and studying that had been neglected, well not purposefully neglected. It's just he had a lot on his mind and all those thoughts just happened to be about that baka Moyashi.

Kanda sighed frustrated and gently slammed his head on the desk. He was proud of his stoic and cold personality, especially the "fuck off" aura he had. How could one person conjure up so much emotions in him? The boy was on his mind every single day even before they started dating. Just how could one person become the bane of his existence?

If it wasn't bad enough, he was worrying Moyashi and he bet he was hurting him in some way because he could be such a girl at times. Yet, it's that boy, who he called a girl that has managed to sneak his way into his heart. Out of all the millions of people out there, it had to be him. He knew Allen was trouble from day one and he hated to stick his nose into trouble. It was easy to figure out what kind of person he was: a paradox. Allen cared about others and didn't want others to worry about him. Yet, at the same time he too wanted to be cared for and worried about. Allen tried so hard to be likeable by everyone and he was just so self sacrificing. That's what actually pissed him off when he first met him. It was fake. However...however, despite the consequences, he still pursued the boy. It was irrational and unlike him to do that, but he did it anyways. He couldn't get rid of Moyashi from his thoughts and it was to the point that he even confided in Alma... a little. Che, Alma that little shithead as he remembered being being made fun of.

He was deep in thought and certainly, not catching up on his work like he intended to. His head was still down on the table and he didn't notice someone taking a seat across from him. However, he did hear someone calling his name and it was annoying. Whoever it was, couldn't they just take a hint and leave him alone?

"Kanda."

"Kanda."

"Kanda!"

"WHAT?!" He cried and at the same time stood up. Everyone in the library stared at him and in return he glared back at them. The effect of his death glare was immediate and everyone turned back to their business without a word. Yuu Kanda was not a person to fuck around with. He turned to the voice calling him and in front of him was the only girl he could stand to be in the same room with, Lenalee.

The Chinese girl's dark eyes were full of concerned. "Are you alright Kanda? We're worried for you, especially Allen." Typical of Lenalee to be straightforward when she was worried for her friends.

"Just peachy."

"Kanda." This time she called his name with more stress or as Lavi liked to call it: "here comes Mama Lenalee"

He didn't budge though. He was being stubborn.

Lenalee sighed. "You haven't been yourself lately. It is because Allen asked you to see his family?"

He didn't say anything because Lenalee knew what was going on, so what was the point. She probably forced Allen to tell her since the Moyashi was weak when it came to women.

A gentleman to the core.

"If you're not ready, you can always say no and Allen will understand."

"Are we seriously having this discussion?" It was odd how Lenalee was counseling him about relationships, considering she's never been in one. Well, it wasn't her fault. Her batshit crazy and overprotective older brother practically scared away every boy from getting close to her.

"Well it's obvious you need someone to talk if it's bothering you like this! Kanda, there isn't anything wrong with not wanting to see his family."

"I…" A sigh escaped his lips. "I don't fucking know."

"Then figure it out and don't make Allen worry sick about you!"

"It's not that simple!" The answer came out a little louder and harsher than he intended, but he wanted her to get off his back.

It was strange, but for an old lady she ran up rather quickly to yell at him. She was lenient on him for now since Lenalee was here. Usually, an outburst like that would have earned him a one way ticket out from the library. However, it must be because Lenalee was here and it was hard to dislike Lenalee. It wasn't because of her older brother. Regardless, of the old librarian warning, he ignored the old hag. He had more urgent matters to sorry about.

He hated the feeling of not knowing what he wanted when it was obvious. Particularly, he hated the foreign feelings bubbling inside of him. Overall, he had always consider himself a lone wolf. He never thought he would be so invested in one person, more so than Alma…

No jesus, it wasn't the same and maybe that's why he was so exasperated. The feelings that he was invested in with Allen was different from Alma. Friends don't fucking kiss each other, friends don't fucking make his heart beat like no tomorrow, friends don't fucking think about each other every fucking minute, and friends certainly don't fucking fuck each other. FUCK.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

The outburst startled Lenalee and she casted her gaze away from him for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Kanda, I know that I've never had a boyfriend and it's not my place to tell you, but both of you are my friends. As a friend to you both, I don't want to see anyone hurt. I may not know you as well as I would like to, but I know you're not the kind of person to take in interest in just anyone. There's obviously something special about Allen to you. What is he to you?"

The sound of a muffled buzzing emitted from the back of Lenalee's pocket as if that was her cue to leave. She flashed a smile at him before leaving and to take her call outside. So, now here he was sitting in the library alone and left to think carefully about what Lenalee said. Kanda's afternoon certainly did not go as plan, but then again when has life ever played by his rules?

Fuck this shitty game called love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more thank you for the reviews and thank you for the follows and favorites.**

So. I've heard D. Gray-man will update every 3 months and 3 months is almost up. My body is ready.

By the way, I hope this chapter wasn't too long and the pov shifts aren't too bad?

 **I apologize again for any grammatical errors I have made. Feel free to point them out if you want to and don't hesitate to ask any questions if anything doesn't make sense/confusing.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"For the fifth fuck time, GET OFF OF ME!" He threw the last of his suitcase, along with Mugen, into the trunk of his car, after finally peeling his foster father off his back. Jesus christ, the man needed to take a hint and leave him alone. Anyways, he was only going to be gone for two weeks then come back to spend the rest of the winter break back at this hell hole.

"Son, I'll miss you!" His foster father wailed as he tried to latch onto him again, but he grabbed Marie to interfer. Tiedoll found himself hugging his oldest son instead of him. There was no way he going through that again and waste more time. They were in for a long drive back to Moyashi's home and they had to be there by tomorrow morning. In the words of Moyashi: "or else my uncle will be absolutely livid.'

"Father, don't be upset. Allen promised that they will both return after Christmas." The blind man reassured his foster father with a gentle pat to his back.

"Yes, Yuu make sure you both come back alright? It would be wonderful to have him over to spend the New Year with us. By the way son, do you have everything? Toothbrush, socks, jacket, and-"

"Yes, yes, yes, bye."

"It's a shame Daisya couldn't be here to say good bye."

What a shame, the absolute worst, he could just cry. He was glad Daisya wasn't here, the bastard wouldn't stop giving him crap about dating the Moyashi. Daisya had a big mouth and was annoying as fuck. He had expected Daisya to tell everyone he was dating Allen, but oddly enough he didn't. Though, he wasn't complaining, probably Marie had something to do with it.

He hopped into the car seat and drove away to pick up Allen; while ignoring the cries of goodbye from his foster father. He took a deep breath and sighed. He must be the craziest motherfucker ever, but he was doing this. _He was doing this._ He was going to meet Moyashi's family. Apparently, Lenalee's little Opera moment helped him make up his mind that he felt, like actually felt, something for Allen. He's never met someone that could frustrate him so much, even more than Alma and Lavi combined. Of course, he wouldn't admit to her, but she knew. She knew the moment he told Allen yes.

He saw the white haired boy waiting for him with his suitcase by his side at the housing entrance. He parked temporarily to helped the boy with his belongings.

"Kanda. Is there a good reason why you brought your sword?"

"There's no way I'm leaving Mugen alone Moyashi. Last time I did, fucking Daisya broke it."

"ALLEN. What kind of boyfriend are you when you can't even remember my name? Honestly, Kanda. My name isn't that hard to remember."

"Che, whatever dweeb. Just get in the car because we're late as it is."

"You can't call me that when we get to my house. Unless, you want to explain to them why you call me beansprout. I will watch you flounder."

"Goddamn it, just get in the fucking car." How could he explain why he called Allen a Moyashi? Though what is there to explain? There really was nothing, but the fact that he just looked like one. Short, thin, and white just like a beansprout. So what could he say to his family? A term of endearment like Lavi said? He paused for moment before mentally slapping himself for even considering that the baka Usagi was right. Well whatever, he'll cross that bridge when it comes or be careful around them.

"Can't you just leave it with Lenalee or Lavi?"

"Komui would send one of his fucked up robot after me for bringing a weapon near her and Lavi would… well whatever. Bottom line, I'm taking Mugen with me."

Allen looked uneasy, but sighed tiredly. He probably realized their was no way he was going to part with his beloved sword for two weeks. In the back, of Allen's mind he thought maybe Kanda might need Mugen. His family could get a little crazy.

Half an hour into the trip, he listened to Allen give him directions to his home and he ended up driving into all sort of directions. Soon, he found himself in shady part of town and he glared at the boy, who merely gave him a sheepish smile. They were actually heading the opposite direction of where they wanted to go. However in hindsight, he should have known better than to trust Moyashi's sense of directions. What was he thinking? Obviously he wasn't. The British boy still got lost on their campus. "I can't believe I fucking trusted you to show me the way!"

"I honestly thought that was the right way to go!"

"Jesus! Give me that!" He snatched the smartphone from the boy's hand and looked at the map displayed on the phone. "You retard! Can't you read a map and tell what's north, south, east, and west?! You've been leading us the wrong way from the beginning!"

"That way is north right?" Allen pointed straight.

He refrained from slapping his forehead. "You're directionally impaired. North isn't always straight. Anyways, what's the address? You can at least know that correctly?" He punched the location into his own smartphone and sure enough, he was able to figure out where to go. It didn't change the fact that they were way behind schedule.

"If you need a break, I'll be happy to drive."

" _You_ driving my fucking car? Hell no. You'll get us lost while I sleep."

"That was an accident and I apologized! I didn't mean to."

"Yea, just like Bush didn't mean to bomb Iraq. Besides, when did it become legal for you to drive?"

"Hmm yes, by law I'm not allowed, but I've known how to drive since I was thirteen. So when we hit the freeway, it's a perfect moment for you to take a break and let me take over. That way, we'll be less likely to be caught that way."

He couldn't help, but flash him a strange look. "The fuck Moyashi."

All Allen did was shrug nonchalantly and yawned. "Someone had to drive Cross when he was piss drunk and when my cousins were too."

"No. I'm not going to risk losing this car if we get caught or if you get us both killed."

"My driving skills are impeccable, but if you insist. My offer still stands."

"Let it stand. However, Moyashi you look like shit." Now that he noticed and a little less concern with getting on the road, Allen did look tired. He saw there were dark circles underneath his eyes and looked about ready to fall over.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Christ Moyashi, I'm asking you what the hell is your problem?!"

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine."

He couldn't, but feel his blood boil when Allen tried to flash him a reassuring smile. Normally, that smile would have worked, but he wasn't stupid enough to fall for it like other people did. "Che, nothing my ass. Learn to lie better Moyashi."

"I don't want to concern you Kanda with my problem that's all."

"If I didn't give a shit, then I wouldn't ask."

A another tired sigh slipped past the boy's lips and his smile falters. "Really, it's not that bad. I've been having a bit of issue with my godfather's problems. Nothing unusual."

He heard Allen's godfather was Marian Cross, a professor at the Black Order Academy and an extremely brilliant one too. However, he was more well known as the professor who shows up briefly at the academy to teach a few days before disappearing to god knows where. He didn't know what kind of person Cross was. Though, from what he's heard about the man and what he makes Allen go through. Cross sounded like a douchebag. Even more than he was.

"There's room in the backseat for you to sleep."

"I'm okay Kanda. I don't think it's fair for you to stay up driving while I rest."

"I don't give a crap and I'm not letting you take over. End of story. Now get your ass in the back or so help me, I'll get Mugen."

"You wouldn't."

He was a man of his word and he parked his car to get out of the driver seat. When he open the trunk to get Mugen, Allen immediately scrambled to the back. They both grabbed his sword at the same time. Allen's hands on his sword made it hard for him to take it out. "Bloody hell Bakanda, I'm in the back! Was that really necessary?" Feeling satisfied, he released Mugen from his grip and closed the trunk.

"All you have to do is fucking listen to me." The British boy stuck his tongue out as his response before laying down. Kanda merely just rolled his eyes at how childish that was and took off his black trench coat. He threw the warm coat at Allen's face.

"Hey!"

"The last thing I need is a sick Moyashi."

The boy stared at his coat briefly before giving him a sincere smile. In a soft voice, whispering almost. "Thank you Kanda."

His heart fluttered at the sight of how happy Allen was and all he could say was. "Che." But, all the anxiety and everything he dreaded about this trip just suddenly, vanished. He was left feeling warm and at peace from the sight of how happy Allen was. Everything will work out, it'll be alright...

 **XXXXXXX**

As soon as he drove into the neighborhood, he realized how close he was to doomsday. Sorry, did he mention earlier that he actually felt alright? Well, he changed his mind. He didn't say anything about how uneasy he was feeling, but he didn't need to because Allen could tell.

"Relax Kanda, they'll love you." Allen's hand touched his gently and he didn't even realize he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Trust me Kanda. You've got the most blinding smile in the world and you're personality is absolutely wonderful."

"Hah, ha, hah Moyashi. Real fucking funny."

The British boy shrugged with a smug smile. "I try."

"Stop hanging out with the idiot Usagi. His stupidity is having an influence on you."

"Odd how you can say that when he's got the highest GPA out of all of us. But Kanda, there's probably a few things we should go over about my family before we get there. Please pull over."

He couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow because this obviously wasn't going to be fun. "What?"

"Well…" The white haired boy took a deep breath before exploding with words. " Both my uncles can a little over eccentric at times, no actually, my whole family can be eccentric. Especially, my uncle Neah. Watch out for him because he's particularly overprotective of me and he'll probably won't let you out of his sight the whole time you're staying. In fact, he might try to kill you, but don't worry because I won't let happen. Then… what else...oh! Don't be fooled by how any of my cousins look, especially Road. Don't ever play with her... remember that and you'll live and by the way, don't freak out when you see her doll collection. My cousin, Skinn absolutely love sweets, so don't tell him you hate them because I know you do. If he gives you candy just take it and eat it, please. He gets rather upset when someone doesn't like sweets. You can spit it out when no one is looking. However, watch out for Lulu Bell because she always has a talent to appear out of nowhere and when you least expect her too. Next, is my cousin, Wisely and he has a knack for being able to predict what you say and think. Almost as if he can read your mind. As a result, don't be shocked when he does that and don't punch him. Also, don't punch the twins, Jasdero and Devit. The twins love to prank and essentially, they are the epitome of everything you find annoying. So please have some tolerance for them. Oh what else, what else and-"

He was wondering when Allen was going to stop. He had been non stop explaining him what to watch out for and expect. There was something about him being killed and a girl name Road? "Hey Moyashi, fucking breath... do I need to write this shit down or what?"

Allen momentarily stopped and his face fell. "Oh lord, Kanda! Maybe you were right, maybe this was a horrible idea! What have I done?! I don't know what I was thinking and-mmpf!"

He grabbed a fistful of Allen's white dress shirt to bring him closer and smashed their lips together roughly. It was sort of uncomfortable because the space around them was a little lacking and the car's center console was between them. When they parted, he gave the boy a soft peck to his lips before releasing him from his grip. "Hell, I could have told you this was a fucking shitty idea and said no."

Allen was flustered and his mouth formed an o-shaped from surprise. "Kanda…"

"But still, I agreed and came. I'm not backing out and why? Because I fucking love you, now quit your bitching and let's go." They settled down and silence filled the atmosphere between them, but it was comforting in a way.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Holy shit Moyashi." He pulled up to a very extravagant and large driveway. The gate was in a shimmering in a gold metallic color with an elaborate cursive initials of CB. He saw the house from a distance and it was about the size of their academy's campus.

"Right, another thing Kanda that I forgot to mention... my uncles are Neah and Adam Campbell."

"Campbell? You fucking mean, _the_ Campbell family? The ones that founded Ark Academy and the rival academy to fucking ours?! Which you attend… how… why the hell are you… explain."

"Well... long story short...the person who adopted me was Mana Campbell and he was the youngest brother of the Campbells. Mana died a couple of years ago and Cross is my godfather only because of Mana. Somehow Cross managed to sign me up to attend Black Order Academy, rather than Ark Academy like Neah and the Earl wanted me to go to. That reminds me, don't say a word about Cross. They are still miffed at him for that."

"..." He watched Allen speak into intercom and drove in when he heard the gate buzz open.

"Kanda, don't tell anyone about my family relations to the Campbells. I'm a hundred percent sure that the school will think I'm a spy and I'll get expelled."

"Che." He wasn't complaining, but what a pain. He never really understood the rivalry between the two academy. He only went to Black Order Academy because his foster father worked there.

As soon as they got off the car, Allen was tackled to the ground by a little girl with an unnatural blue color hair. But that wasn't the surprising part, it was the part where her lips were pressed against Moyashi's lips. Instinctively, he grabbed the little girl by the back of her shirt and lifted her in the air off of him. Who the hell is this girl?

The girl was unfazed by the sudden lift because she was so happy to see Allen. "Allen! I missed you!"

Allen stood up and dusted himself. "Kanda, put Road down before-!"

Suddenly, Allen found himself tackled to ground by a man this time and cooing in tone Kanda found disgusting. "My adorable cousin! It's been too long since I last saw that cute face of yours!"

"Sheryll, please get off of me and your nose is bleeding."

Sheryll immediately let's go and reaches in his pocket for a tissue. "Forgive me, sometimes I can't believe how blessed I am! I truly have a wonderful family, with a cute daughter, an adorable cousin, and a beautiful brother!"

"What about Wisely?"

Sheryll paused for a moment before crying out in despair, pulling Allen and Road together into a bear crushing hug. Road was unfazed by the sudden contact, she was used to her father strange affections and hugs. "Oh that boy! He prefers to stay shut in his room and read or sleep, instead of coming out! He even doesn't wear the clothes I buy him… just like Tyki does!"

In Kanda's mind, he thought the man was a nut and almost worse than Komui… worse than Komui? He didn't think anyone could be worse than Komui. Now that took skills.

A twisted smile appeared on Road's face when she finally noticed Kanda and he felt himself wary of the small girl. "So Allen! Who's this boy?"

When Allen opened his mouth to reply, the boy was knocked to the ground once more, but this time by a large golden retriever. "Timcanpy!" Upon hearing it's name from him, the dog double its effort to lick the boy's face affectionately and covered him in his saliva. Kanda noted just how freakishly sharp the dog's teeth were. He was pretty sure dogs weren't suppose to have teeth that sharp and he didn't want to imagine how painful the bites were. "Yes boy, yes I missed you dearly too! Now off!" The dog did as it was told and sat down with it's large fluffy tail pounding against the concrete ground. "You've gotten so big Tim?! What has Neah been feeding you?" Then a frown crossed Allen's face. "Speaking of my uncle… where is he?"

"Well, Neah just so happened to have a music piece due this afternoon. However, he didn't want to go because you were suppose to be home this morning. Though, you never showed up, but that's okay! You're here now. So, the Earl forced Tyki to drag him to finish his work and submit it. They should be home right about…"

Just as Road started to trail off, a sleek midnight blue car suddenly swerved left and right erratically. The car's sporadic movements broke and ran over the lawn decorations, in addition to ruining the pristine grass. It just so happened the car was driving dangerously close towards them. Immediately the group moved away from the car, where Sheryll snatched Road and Kanda grabbed Allen, while Allen held onto Timcanpy. Once the car parked with a screech and smoke rising from the wheels, instantly the car doors door flung open.

"LAND!" One man cried as he fell on all four to the ground, looking a little a green like the grass. While the other man from the driver seat, happily latched onto Allen and screamed his name like a kid on Christmas day. Poor Allen, this was the fourth time today that he found himself very intimate with the ground. He felt like those tackling dummies those American football players practiced with.

"N-Neah." The white haired boy could barely breath as his uncle kept squeezing the life out of him.

"You two almost hurt my precious daughter and cousin!"

"Thank you for your concern everyone, especially from you Sheryll. But hey, don't mind the fact that Neah almost tried to killed me." The man who had looked a little sick, now looked miffed. "I'm never getting in the same car with you again."

"We could have been here earlier to see Allen if you weren't driving so slow Tyki!"

"Slow?! You were-I!" Tyki exclaimed before shutting his mouth and running his fingers through his black curls defeated. "Can't believe we're having this conversation. Yes, blame me who wasn't driving double the speed limit." As Tyki reached into his pocket for a cigarette, Sheryll slapped it out his hands causing Tyki to drop the cigarette. He sent a annoyed look at his older brother as he picked it off the floor. "I'm pretty sure I deserve one for having my life flash before my eyes."

"That's a horrible habit you have there little brother. Think of the health of our children!"

Tyki eyed Road and Allen, "the children" his older brother was clearly indicating and shrugged. Those two were anything, but children, still he didn't want to get sucked into a heated debate. "They're both still alive right? What can't kill you, can only make you stronger. Though Shounen, is looking a little bit discolored there Neah. Might want to lighten up your death grip."

With that, Neah realized that his hold had been a little tight and eased his grip slightly. Allen let out a gasp for air and glared at his uncle. "Sorry about that Allen... I'm just so glad your home!" Allen found himself smothered under his uncle embrace.

"Allen didn't come home alone this time!" Road clapped her hands gleefully, eyeing the Asian boy. Kanda wasn't sure how that was amusing because suddenly, he found himself under the scrutinizing gaze of everyone. Even the dog was staring at him with his knifelike teeth beaming at him. The atmosphere felt tense compared to earlier when everyone was throwing themselves at Moyashi.

Allen ducked under his uncle's arm to escape, much to his disappointment that his nephew didn't want to stay with him, and moved towards Kanda. "Everyone, Neah. This is Yuu Kanda."

"You Kanda?"

He gritted his teeth at that. It never failed to have at least one person mistake his first name for the English pronoun. "It's Y-u-u, not y-o-u. Call me Kanda... please." He saw Allen give him an appreciated look for being polite and not exploding at that mistake. At this point, he'd be yelling at someone. He was really taking to heart the saying, "if you can't say anything nice than don't say anything at all."

"Welcome Kanda! You must be a great friend of Allen if he invited you over for the break!" Neah beamed, not suspecting anything wrong that Allen came back home with a boy.

Maids and butlers emerged down from the steps of the mansion. They came and took their luggage inside, though before Allen headed in he whispered quietly to one of the servants as Sheryll and Neah headed inside. He realized that Allen must have been trying to get his belongings to his room. Neah and Sheryll were quite oblivious, but Tyki and Road knew that the Asian boy was much more than just a friend. Tyki at the back, whispered to Allen with his lips stretching into a sly smile. "Ahem, a very good friend huh?" Allen face merely flushed, mouthing a "shut up" at his older cousin.

When they entered, two more people came down. A stoic, but elegant blonde haired women descended down the stairs first and spoke. "Welcome home Allen. The others, including the Earl have stepped out for while, but we will all be present for dinner." Following behind her was a another British boy with white hair like Allen and a bandanna around his head like Lavi did sometimes. He wore a drowsy, grumpy expression from just being woken up.

"Why did you wake me up Lulu?"

"Because Allen is home and you should greet him, instead of sleeping all day Wisely."

"Look the pot is calling the kettle black."

The women eyes narrowed threateningly like a cat at Wisely.

"Alright break it up you two! I won't let anyone spoil my day now that Allen is home safe and sound in my arms!" His uncle continued to gush and engulfed his sweet nephew into a hug again. Which, Allen attempted to break free from his grip again. Speaking of ruining someone's day...

"Wisely, Lulu Bell meet Yuu Kanda and Kanda meet Wisely, Lulu Bell."

They exchanged greetings and during the exchange, Kanda couldn't help feel unsettled by the way Wisely kept staring at him. He restrained himself from snapping at the boy and telling him to fuck off. Gratefully, Allen said something before he did.

"Wisely, you do know it's rude to stare?"

"Hey Allen…" Wisely began with a yawn. "You brought your boyfriend."

"WISELY!" Allen screeched at the same time as Neah and Sheryll shouted. "WHAT?!"

Kanda was caught off guard by the sudden bluntness of the boy, Wisely and he wasn't sure how he knew. It shouldn't have been that easy to tell? They just got here and he's barely said a word. Well, it didn't matter because this wasn't how they planned to break the news. They were suppose to settle in and discuss how they would break the news to his family.

Wisely jumped and wide awake now by the sudden loud outburst from all of them. "What? Was it something I said?"

"I don't know Wisely, what do you think?!" Allen snaps at him while blushing furiously.

"Oh, oh!" The light bulb in Wisely head turned on. "You were planning to tell everyone at dinner after you two had discussed a plan. Well, to be fair Allen. I had just woke up." It was too late because the damage had been done. It's amazing how Wisely's able to read other people and predict what they were thinking. Yet, Wisely wasn't smart enough to stop and think about what came out of his mouth. As a consequence, Wisely had a bad habit of just blurting out the first thing that came from his mind.

"Nice one Wise!" Road cackled hysterically as she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Tyki and Lulu Bell watched amused at the scene playing out; while the color drained from both Sheryll and Neah.

Neah put both his hands on Allen shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't know where Wisely got the idea from, but please tell me Wisely is lying. You brought Kanda because he's a friend that you trust like how Mana trusted that wine-man-whore-good-for-nothing-bastard Cross? Right? Right?! Because if not, then… then I'll go insane!"

"Please don't Neah, you'll upset the Earl."

It was Allen's turn to put both his hands on his uncle's shoulder and look him dead in the eye. SIlver eyes staring right into desperate amber eyes. "Neah... well… I… I won't lie Neah, but… yesKandaismyboyfriendandokaylet'sgoIloveyouNeah." Allen spoke so rapidly that he didn't catch a word of it, but what he did process was the boy pushing him up the stairs. "Faster Kanda! Bloody hell faster!" He didn't even get see their reactions, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Run Shounen! Run!"

"Belt up Tyki!"

Like a computer downloading a software, it took a few minutes for Neah's brain to process all the new information introduced to him. As soon as he finished processing the news, he understood what his nephew told him. Though, by that time the pair were long gone. "WHAT?!" A loud screamed echoed throughout the house and could even be heard outside, causing the birds that were perched outside near the estate to fly away. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The pair ungracefully stumbled into Allen's room and he watched the boy move some furniture to barricade the door. "Moyashi… are you for fucking real?"

"One hundred percent serious Kanda because Neah can get a little barmy!"

"What?!"

"Bloody hell... insane! Look, if you want to live in the next ten seconds, then help me." The heavy footsteps got louder and that was enough motivation for him to help the boy barricade the room. After they were done, the two sat on the floor panting and tired with their back against the furniture blocking the door.

"In your fucking words Moyashi: "I think that went rather well." "

"So very supportive right now Bakanda, I knew I could count on you."

"ALLEN WALKER! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Hmm about that Neah! I'll come out when you are ready to talk like an adult and not murder my boyfriend the minute he steps out!"

"BOYFRIEND?!" A thump was heard and after that was silence.

"Oh bloody god… Neah… Neah, are you still alive? I didn't kill him did I?!"

"Nah Shounen, you just made him faint."

Lulu Bell walked up the stairs towards where Neah fainted in front of Allen's room. "Tyki, don't just leave him like that."

"Then you get him Lulu."

"I would, but I just had my nails manicured and painted." To emphasize her point, Lulu looked at her nails and showed it to him. "Now get him to his room or I'll sic Rasutoru on you. I don't want the Earl to scold us if we leave him here like this."

Tyki cursed as he dragged his adoptive father to his room. Who in the right idea thought it would be a lovely idea to give Lulu a panther for her birthday? They could have just given her a regular cat like how they got Allen a dog. But no. One more evidence to prove his family was just full of weirdos and psychos. Well there's at least one good thing… Neah wasn't as heavy as the Earl. "He'll be in his room!" He thought the couple would like the warning. He wondered how Sheryll was taking the news, he probably fainted too from early. Great, he was going to have to be the one to drag him to his room… god he was going to have to carry his older brother.

As Tyki dragged the unconscious Neah, Road decided she was bored. She would let her uncle take care of her father. "Allen! Stop hiding and let's play a little before dinner!"

A wave of fear washed over Allen and Kanda didn't understand why. She was only a little girl. "Road, Kanda and I are busy! Besides, Neah would kill him if he stepped out!"

"I didn't ask the girly boy to play, but he can join! The more the merrier!"The little girl sang cheerfully.

"Motherfuc-oof!" An elbow hit his gut before he could finish his swear. Long hair does not mean he was a girl. In fact, long hair does equate a girl. He's lost count the times he's been hit on and mistaken for a girl; which is how he gets into fights most of the time. He knew if he cut off his long hair then, he'd make himself appear less feminine. However, he liked his long hair… as girly as that sounded and besides, Allen really did too. He liked the feel of the boy's fingers through his hair and it was soothing oddly. He blinked and scowled at himself. Allen just always seems to come up in his thoughts doesn't he? He thinks about one thing and then, boom! It's all about Allen.

"But Neah is unconscious for now, so he won't bother us. If he does happen to wake up then, we'll just have to make him sleep a little bit longer!" That's something a little girl shouldn't be saying and the tone her voice made Allen shiver, while he raised an eyebrow.

"Keep making her wait and she'll break down the door like she did with mine."

"I said I was sorry!"

"No, you didn't. You gave me a piece of candy!"

"I didn't? Well, then that candy was an apology gift."

"What am I Skinn?"

"Hey! Candy is delicious! Who can hate it? They're better than those nasty things you put in your mouth!"

"She's right Tyki." Allen spoke still in his room and definitely refusing to come out now that Road wanted to play. He'll stay in here as long as he can until dinner.

"What is wrong with today?! Why am I suddenly the target of suffering today?!"

"Oh Tyki! That's everyday!" Road giggled, obviously enjoying his misery. Road did always did derive pleasure from someone's pain and suffering. Where did Sheryll go wrong in raising her?

"Alright, I'm out Shounen. Good luck fending for yourself tonight." Tyki began to head for his room when he heard his younger cousin call from his room.

"Wait Tyki! You can't just leave me like that! I need someone sane to help me tonight!"

"Hmm, I think I can."

"Please, let's make a deal! I'll let you win at poker against me."

Tyki paused and thought about it. It was tempting, but man… he must be really desperate if he's actually considering it. Then again, how can a fifteen almost sixteen year old keep beating him at poker? It just doesn't make any sense. "Throw in a pack of cigarettes and I'll reconsider about helping you tonight."

"Those cancer sticks will be the end of you Tyki."

"I'll take my chances. Come on Road, don't you have homework to do? If the Earl find out that you haven't finished them, just think how upset he'll be. Plus, you don't want Sheryll to know?"

Road puffed her cheeks in displeasure because she knew her uncle was right. She really didn't want her father to be her personal tutor, god anything but that. More importantly, she didn't want to see the Earl upset because she didn't finish her homework. She learned from Neah his procrastination habit and paid dearly for it each time or rather Tyki did. Tyki would always be there to help his niece with homework when he really shouldn't, but it wasn't his fault that the girl could make good bargains. "We'll play together later than Allen!"

Kanda just had to get it out of his system and say it. "Your family takes batshit crazy to a whole new level." Maybe that's why this family lived a few hours away from town and at a secluded area.

"They do and this is when we're all not together. Just wait until dinner."

"Fun." He sighed and let his eyes roam around the room. As expected, the rooms were very large and spacious. Despite everything that happened, it wasn't hard to not notice just how extravagant this house was. The outside front entrance of the house had several pillars as support and decoration. There were vases, large plants, and statues neatly placed around the front. Even a large working fountain sat in front of the house and the lawn was a fresh green color. Surrounding the mansion were several rows of trees and not a single neighbor in sight.

When he had first entered he had been greeted by the blinding, pristine white tile floors embellished with gold intricate designs. The walls also brightened to match the flooring. In addition, there was a large glass and golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling center of the doorway. A grand staircase that spiralled down both sides with marble pillars to support them and velvet plush carpet covering each of the steps. The light wooden railings of the stairs shined and even had their own beautiful design. The windows were glass stained and each window had it's own set of curtains. It was a very big place and big places meant lots of spaces. Weird statues, unnecessary furniture, art, plants, and other trinkets filled the spaces. He felt the house belonged to royalty.

The family name Campbells might as well be. They were a family that seemed to delved into everything. The Campbells have a very long family history and family tree. They were influential and that influence wasn't just in one country, but stretched miles and miles into other countries. No one knows truly, who began the Campbell power and empire. It just seemed, since the beginning of time they were always this wealthy and powerful.

It was funny, but comparing the mansion to Moyashi's bedroom, it was quite simple. However, the simplicity of the boy's bedroom reflected his personality; pure and humble. The entire bed was neatly folded and a snow white color with only a deep crimson blanket to contrast that stark whiteness. The large glass windows covered by silky, cream curtains that had golden tassels around it. Since, they had moved the dark red wooden desk and matching colored drawer, there was now an empty space occupy where they were. Next to the space, where the desk should be, was a bookshelf full of colorful hard cover books. Another shelf besides it included, rows and rows of CDs and tapes. Taking a closer look at the materials placed on the shelves he saw they more than half were musical related topics. Truly, something he expected from a music major.

He was nowhere as rich as Allen's family, but he wasn't poor. Perhaps middle class or upper middle? His foster father made a good amount of income, but he didn't spend it frivolously or showed off. Tiedoll prefered a modest and free lifestyle. That was something he actually appreciated about Tiedoll when he wasn't being so goddamn irritating.

What caught his eyes was a photo frame stand resting on the nightstand next to the bed. There was a cheerful clown and a scowling red headed boy standing next to each other. The immediate thought he had was that he hated clowns. He wasn't afraid of them like most people were, but he couldn't tolerate them. They were completely fake, ridiculous, and annoying. Their face plastered with that creepy smile of theirs as if they were hiding something. Judging from the look on the smaller boy's face, he was irritated too, but his silver eyes indicated that wasn't how he truly felt. He frowned wondering who were they because the small boy looked awfully familiar like…

"That's Mana, my adopted father and me."

He didn't even realize he had been staring at the photo for a while until Allen spoke. He had always suspected Allen's hair wasn't naturally white when he first saw him. His suspicion was confirmed when Allen told him that his hair turned white from trauma when his adoptive father died. Though, he never knew his adoptive father had been a clown.

"We met when… when… we worked together at a circus."

He didn't comment about Allen's hesitation there. Everyone has something they don't want to share about their past. Hell, he was never one to pry into someone's business because he didn't like it either. If Allen wanted to tell him something, then he would. But he couldn't help, but wonder. Working at a circus? What was he doing at the circus? The little Moyashi didn't even looked to be eight or nine in that photo. When he was Moyashi's age at least he was in an orphanage, it wasn't the best shit, but better than surviving out on his own as a child. Does that mean he had always been alone? Struggling by himself to survive? Was it because of that arm of his?

He knew about Allen's arm, how could he not? The white gloves he saw Allen wore all the time was one of the things that bugged him because who still wore gloves? Especially during the summer. He recalled the look on Allen's face when he found out: horrified and scared. He also recalled the look on his face when he told Allen that he didn't care about his arm: the boy had cried. Out of all the people to cry in front of, the boy cried in front of him, Yuu Kanda. It was awkward to see the fiery, silver tongued boy he usually fought with to just… cry. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Sure the arm was odd, but it didn't make Moyashi any different. It wasn't until later Allen told him why or at least the gist of it.

However, a majority of people would have found it odd that Kanda was more bothered at the fact Allen wore gloves, rather than the disfigured blood red arm.

He watched the boy sit down on the bed and held the photo in his hand. He saw him stare at the photo wistfully. "Sorry Kanda."

"Che, for fucking what?" He took a seat besides him after flicking the boy's forehead. He thought the Moyashi face didn't look right. That was one of the things he found frustrating about Allen. The boy practically apologizes for every single little thing and ninety percent of the time, it wasn't his fault or something he could control. Allen had the biggest martyr complex he'd ever seen in his life.

"Ow! What was that for Bakanda?!"

He rolled his eyes as Allen rubbed the spot where he had lightly touched him. "Don't be such a baby. It's not like I cut you with Mugen."

"If I recall correctly, you did try to cut me with your sword."

"You asked for it."

"I only asked if you going to Lavi's party that day!" Allen placed the photo down and reached for something on his bed.

Something yellow, soft, and round was thrown to his head. "The fuck?!" He stared at the object that was thrown towards his head. It was round shaped doll with wings by it's side and long a tail that swirled at the end. "What the hell is it suppose to be?"

"I'm not sure actually, but the Earl knitted it for me."

"The Earl?"

"My other uncle, Neah's older brother, actual name is Adam. It's his title, since their older brother was in line to be the next head of the Campbell family household. Though, really Neah and Mana started to call him that to sort of tease him. Eventually, the name stuck and became his nickname."

Kanda continue to examine the doll and enjoyed the soft feel of the material when he crushed it with his hand.

"Though, honestly Kanda… thank you for coming. It's just… it really means alot to me because you're the first person that's ever…" Allen's cheeks became pink and nervously, he ran a hand through his white hair. "Bloody hell, this is so much harder to explain than taking Komui's test."

"Me too." Without hesitation, those words slipped past his lips and it was his turn to be slightly embarrassed. "This is the first time that I've been out of my fucking mind to like someone so much."

"Kanda… will you do me favor?"

"What kind of dumb ass question is that? Do I have a choice?"

Despite, the crude words a warm smile appeared on Allen's face. Allen knew just how to decipher Kanda's attitude. "Follow me." He watched him open the window with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this, but we'll have to use the window to leave. I don't want to risk Neah waking up or encountering Road."

They were currently on the second floor of the mansion and it was pretty high up. However, if they used the tree and bushes to cushion their landing it was possible to make it down safely.

Allen motioned for him to go first. "Ladies first."

He prepared to fly out the window, but not without flipping the bird at Allen first. Gracefully, he propelled himself out the window with the force of the jump to seize the branch with his hand. Using the branch, he landed in the bushes and landed safely without hurting himself. Quickly, he dusted himself for any dirt and looked up towards the window. "Alright Moyashi." He open his arms to signal to the boy that he'd catch him.

"Kanda. You're not seriously thinking about catching me?!" A slight blush made it's way to Allen's face.

"No I'm fucking doing this because I want to look like an idiot. What do you think?!"

"I've done this several time already, so there's no need for you to catch me! I'm not made of glass!"

"Fucking hell, you couldn't have fooled me. Who's the one that gets hurt ever fuck other day?"

"I do not!"

"Last week in Komui's class, you tripped over god knows what and slammed your face against the floor. Last month at gym, a football hits your face. Two months ago, you cut yourself with scissors and burned yourself. Four months ago, a car almost ran you over. There was that time you sprained your wrist. Oh, and do I need to fucking mention what happened during that summer when-"

"Okay! You've clearly made your point and I don't need a reminder!" Allen yelled, the blush becoming even more visible as he remembered what happened that summer semester.

The Black Order Academy was offering an alternative sort of learning experience, something outside of the classroom. The academy decided for that summer semester they would take the art students and athletes to nature. It just so happened that all four were able to go because Lenalee was on the track team, he was there for kendo, while Allen and Lavi happened to have art. Lavi and a some other people, who he couldn't remember, figured out how to sneak into the girl's shower. Naturally, he had said no when Lavi asked him because it was retarded and ridiculous. He wasn't planning at all to go, until Lavi mentioned the Moyash was tagging along. He recalled doing a double take when he heard that. Allen would have never agreed to spy on the girls. He bet Lavi must have either persuaded, lied, or blackmailed Allen. So he went, but only because Lavi forced him to and he wanted to tease the Moyashi. Sure enough that night, everything that could go wrong did go wrong. They were almost caught and the Moyashi had sprained his ankle in the process of escaping. If he wasn't there then Allen would have definitely gotten caught and punished.

"What if I crush you?!"

He rolled his eyes, was the Moyashi seriously being self conscious about his weight? "Will you just fucking jump already!" Shortly when the words slipped from his lips, he felt the boy's slim figure in his arms. "How can you weigh like nothing when you've got that freakishly huge appetite of yours?"

"S'not that bad." Allen mumbles with a sulk as he unwinds his arms from his neck and leads him to where he wants to take him.

From the window, three rooms across from Allen's, was Lulu Bell's room. She had watch the scene between them unfold without the pair noticing her. Which is what she had hoped would happen. She took notes from what she had seen in order to determine what kind of person was Allen's boyfriend… Kanda was it? "How romantic... don't you think so Rasutoru?" The large black cat merely purred in agreement as she stroked her head. "I wonder what the Earl will think about him?"

The pair stepped outside and he wonder how much land did they own? Allen had finished telling him about the gardens his family had and each garden had its own theme. Now he was telling about an incident in the Japanese styled garden, where one of his older cousin, Tyki who he saw earlier, ate all the koi in the pond. Who the hell- abruptly he sneezed and interrupted his train of thought. He frowned wondering where that came from, damn pollen.

"Are you alright? I thought idiots couldn't catch colds."

"I will fucking deck you in the head Moyashi."

They stopped in front of a black metal fence that had fancy swirls designed on it. Everything they owned simply had to be designed with something; curls, swirls, flowers, trees, whatever. There was hardly anything that the family owned that was simple. On the top of the black, gothic looking gate sat an angel. "This is the family's personal graveyard. Mana is buried here."

So that's what Allen was doing. He wanted him to meet his deceased adopted father grave. The pair stayed quiet as they passed several graves. They reached a tomb inscribed with the words: _Mana Walker, loving brother, father, and uncle. On the bottom, was a quote: Don't Stop. Keep Walking._

He had heard Allen say that like a chant several times when he was saddened or discouraged. Now he knew, who inspired Allen to keep persevering. He watched patiently, while the boy kneel down at the tombstone and laid his head against the stone.

"It's been awhile Mana. Sorry if I haven't been here lately. Can you believe that horrendous person you called a friend enrolled me to attend the Black Order Academy? Well, in the end... Cross actually did something wonderful for me that didn't involve racking up the bills. I met someone at the academy. Mana this is Kanda and we've been dating for the half a year now." The boy gave a sad sigh and glanced at him. "Mana would have loved to meet you. He would have been ecstatic in fact."

Kanda knelt besides Allen when he mentioned his name. He dipped his head respectfully and folded the palm of his hands together. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry about Moyashi, I'll be there when he's not himself or thinking straight." Promptly, he stood up feeling slightly embarrassed and looked up at the sky. He essentially made a promise to Allen's adoptive father's grave that he would take care of the boy. The sky was painted in a gradient hue of sky blue turning to a golden orange color and rays of light glimmered through the darkness of the clouds. "We should head back. You're family might lose their shit when they see that we're both gone." He held his hand out for Allen, who gladly placed his hands into his.

"Yes. Farewell Mana, I'll see you again next time and I'll make sure Bakanda doesn't lose anymore brain cells. So that he can actually remember my name."

"Che. I do know your name and it's Moyashi. Moyashi will always be a Moyashi." He felt his lips curl upward when Allen merely playfully scolded him and said no more.

They headed back together with the sound of the wind whistling past them and brushing against the side of their face gently. Their fingers entwined in each other warm hands and their cheeks glowing.

 **XXXXXXX**

One by one, as time progressed slowly towards dinner time, the members of the Campbell family were all arriving home. A black and lustrous limo was heading straight to the Campbell's home. The head of the household smiled to himself fondly at the thought everyone would be home for dinner, especially the youngest child. To this very day, he still couldn't figure out how that irritating man, Cross managed to pull one under him. He never liked Cross, but tolerated him only because of his younger brother, Mana. At the thought, of his younger brother he could feel tears threatened to come crashing down. Neah was right, he was still a big crybaby even at this age. He shook his head and pushed back the tears by remembering that Allen was home. Once more they would all be together.

As expected when he stepped out the limo, he was tackled by Road. It used to be back years ago, he would be greeted like this by more than one child. It would be a wave after another of them tackling him to the ground. However, they were all grown up now. As a result, no one came and greeted him with a bear crushing hug. It was comforting that Road, who was sixteen years old, continued to keep her childish ways. It couldn't be help that some things don't last forever. Though, he was grateful at least they never never forgot that they had each other.

"Road!"

"Earl! Everyone's home now!" The girl laughed as he twirled her around while she clung to his waist. When he finished twirling her around, they stepped inside and made their way to the living room where he was greeted by all his family members.

As the servants took his coat and hat away, he noticed not everyone was present. Neah and Allen were not here. He was about to ask when Wisely, typical of the boy to be able to figure out what's on someone's mind, answered. "Neah is in his room because he fainted earlier."

Immediately, at the news of his brother fainting sent him rushing upstairs to his brother before anyone could explain why. The feeling of panic surged through him and he didn't register any of the calls from his children. The first thought was he couldn't lose another brother. His thoughts were scattered all over the place: Why did he faint? What happen? Was he hurt?

"Adam!" Suddenly, his younger brother cried and hugging him tightly when he entered the room.

"Neah, what's wrong?!"

"I had the most horrible dream! Absolutely terrifying!"

Oh no, this was what he was afraid of. When Neah had heard the news Mana had died, he was devastated. He recalled the days Neah had stayed locked in his room and refused to speak to anyone. As a matter fact, he didn't want anyone near him and if they tried, he would scream at them. He remembered Neah had thrown a chair at Tyki for trying to get him out of the room. Mana death almost drove Neah mad and it frustrated him at how helpless he was. He was unable to save Mana and then Neah. The first few weeks was difficult, but eventually wounds did heal. However, Neah had nightmares and constant panic attacks. It was a daily routine to calm his brother back to reality.

The trauma Neah experienced wasn't the only issue. Mana had always been traveling. As a result, when their youngest brother passed away from an accident, the incident occurred far away from them. It took a great deal of effort to transport Mana's body back to the country. Then, if that wasn't troubling enough, there was Allen. They had only heard about the boy from Mana's letters and that their youngest brother had adopted Allen. They had never met in person, regardless he was family. After Mana's death, he intended to take full custody of the boy and bring him home. However, there were legalities preventing him from adopting Allen into the Campbell family. Mainly, rival companies and political enemies just trying to make things difficult for him. He knew they were pulling the strings just to make it hard on him. Really, they didn't care if he adopted Allen into the family. Moreover, Mana had used a pseudonym name and he had to prove that Mana Walker was indeed Mana Campbell. During that time, he had no choice but to leave Allen with Cross. Particularly since, Mana Walker named Marian Cross his godfather legally. The whole situation had put a strain on their family relationships.

Thankfully, things turned out to work in the end.

He sat on the bed and ushered him to do the same. He wrapped his arm around Neah's shoulder and a sigh escaped his lips. "Neah, we've had this talk before." Several times he had to tell Neah that it was true and Mana was gone.

"I know, I know Adam, but… but it was so real. It can't be true right? It couldn't be that he… "

"Neah. Look at me. I know how much he meant to us and I know you miss him."

"That's why I don't him gone! I can't stand to see him taken away from me!"

"He's not truly gone and you know that Neah."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact I want him here with us!"

"And he will always be here with us. Remember what I've said, he'll always be here with us as long as we remember him-"

"Adam…"

"He would have never wanted us to act like this after his death-"

"Adam…"

"He was always-!"

"ADAM!" The shout startled him and he stopped losing his train of thought. He saw confusion written all over Neah's face. "Just what are you talking about?"

It was his turn to be puzzled. "What do you mean? Weren't you thinking about Mana?"

Neah's golden eyes went wide with shock. "NO! I'm over that, _really_ , don't you remember our last talk? I was talking about Allen! I had a frightening dream that Allen had a boyfriend!"

Oh… OH! Instantly, he felt his face fell and he shook his head. Here he thought it was something dramatically serious. Not to say that Allen's and his potential love relationships were not important. Honestly, he felt a bit silly. "Neah… we've also had this talk before too. Allen is a young man and...wait… boyfriend?"

Neah nodded. "That's what I dreamt about."

"Well regardless of gender..." He was never one to judge his children and their preferences. "Allen is a young man and we knew this would eventually happen. If he's ready for a relationship then that's his decision and we will be there to make sure nothing bad happens." Yes, after a few testing and intimidating, some background checks, a bit of questioning, and a copy of their family history. Just the usual. He wanted to make sure his family was safe and no one could hurt them. Perhaps unrealistic, but no said that he couldn't try.

"But I'm not ready!" He watched as his younger brother pouted and whine, while rolling on the bed and hugging his pillow.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to prepare for it. It's not as if our little Allen is bringing home anyone anytime soon. It was only a dream dear brother." He felt relieved when he saw a bright smile appeared on his younger brother's face.

"You're right!"

"Good, now let's get ready for dinner. Tonight will be a special night for us all."

How little did they know that it was going to be a very memorable night.


	4. Chapter 4

That feeling when you read the manga that was 40 pages, but it felt like it was only ten pages…

I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I've made.

LOL this is what I'm doing instead of paying attention in class. No regrets.

Thank you for the reviews and follows, please enjoy!

* * *

They were thankful no one saw them return back to Allen's room, but once inside the boy just wouldn't shut up. Allen kept rambling on and on about dinner time, his family, his worries, and what he should do. Honestly, he stopped paying attention after the first ten seconds and that served only for them to argue the next hour or so.

"Shut the fuck up already!"

"Excuse me? I think this is a very important moment for us in our relationship?!"

Which was true, but didn't mean the boy had to sound like a broken record. "You can be such a fucking women at times Moyashi." It wasn't that he didn't care, but in his opinion things never went as plan. If they did, then life wouldn't be such a bitch. Besides, he wasn't suicidal. He knew he couldn't continue to act like his usual self or at least, not completely. Moyashi needed to calm the fuck down.

"And you can be a twat at times Bakanda. I just don't want to this to end in disaster."

"Then you're hoping for too much."

" _Kanda_."

"I'm not about to hightail out of here like some coward because of your batshit insane family." After all, it was like what Lenalee had said before: " _...you're not the kind of person to take in interest in just anyone. There's obviously something special about Allen..."_

The two begin to simmer down and spent their time quietly in the room. Kanda was never much a talker and Allen was comfortable with whatever anyone wanted just because he wanted the other party to be happy. Allen read a book, while Kanda meticulously cleaned Mugen. It still amazed anyone how much time Kanda could spend preening a sword. Though, don't ever say that to his face because the last person that did, ended up in the hospitable and Kanda in jail for a little while, until his foster father bailed him out.

"You remembered to bring a suit right?" Allen asked as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean, crisp white dress shirt.

"I'm not a fucking old man like you." He pulls from his bag a white dress shirt.

"And I don't have the brain capacity of a nine year old."

"Look who's talking brat. Who the hell plays dress up for a family dinner?"

"Bear with it, the Earl takes our family dinners very seriously. Especially, the one dinner where they are celebrating my return. Now get ready."

It's been awhile since he wore a suit and the stupid tie just refused to fasten itself together correctly. He used to wear ties all the time as a kid, but Tiedoll never did teach him. Tiedoll always bought clips on since they were always late to an event or some shit. He always said that if he didn't always stop to admire shit on the way. Then they would actually get there on time for once. Damn old man and his stupid habits. Eventually, as he grew older he just didn't go anymore. It was boring as fuck like watching paint dry and he hated the people.

"Do you require some assistance with that?" The white haired boy asked, tilting his head with a smug smile.

He really wanted to punch him in the face, but if he did then how would he explain the bruise on the the boy's face?… Wait a minute, that statement made it sound like he was in an abusive relationship. Except that he was the one abusing and the Moyashi was the victim. Whatever. Bottomline: he wanted to punch the boy, but couldn't because it was more trouble than it was worth. "Wipe that shit eating grin off your face Moyashi. Who almost burned my fucking house down?"

Immediately, the grin disappeared and a small frown followed on the boy's face. "I was only trying to fry an egg..." To this day, it was still a mystery to him how the Moyashi almost set his house on fire just by cooking an egg. Allen nimbly took the necktie and fastened them together into a knot with a small flap behind the large flap by the end.

"Excuses." He watched how serious the Moyashi was. His rosy lips pinched together in a tight line and he felt compelled to place his lips there. While Allen was concentrated on his tie, he was fixated on the boy's face. The complexion of his reminded him of the princess Snow White, fair and delicate. His skin and hair were white as snow, while his lips and the scar above his eye were red as blood.

In addition, the Moyashi could be a ditz at times like Snow White. What kind of idiot falls for the same trick three times? Yet,there was an unexpectedly dark side to him and it was a side to him that he kept hidden. Similar to Snow White when at the end had forced her stepmother dance in scolding hot shoes until her death. Shit doesn't get darker than killing someone, rather than being a saint and forgiving.

Absent-mindedly, his fingers traced the scar of the boy's face causing Allen to freeze. There was confusion written all over his face. "Kanda?"

He silenced the boy by gently placing a kiss on the scar above his eye, one of the many things Allen was self conscious about. The pale complexion made the rouge on Allen's cheek darker than on most people. "You're being odd right now Kanda."

"Deal with it Moyashi, it's your fucking fault."

"Now I know it's much more pleasurable to make out with each other than to go out there, but let's not make the Earl and Neah wait. Neah in particular, right Shounen?" The new voice made both boy's swerve their head towards the doorway with their eyes wide in surprise.

"Tyki!" As soon as Allen cried out his name in astonishment that was his older cousin cue to leave and just in time too. The pillow Allen threw at him ended up smashing against the door.

"You didn't lock the goddamn door." He scowled at the white haired boy releasing him from his hold.

"I usually don't when I'm home, so I'm not used to it. Remember when you didn't lock the door and Lavi barged in?"

"For fuck sakes, I locked that friggin' door! But that dumbass just had to go and pick the damn door opened! At least that taught him to fucking knock from then on."

"You know I couldn't face Lavi for a week, I was utterly embarrassed."

"Che. The idiot was more scarred that you ignored him for a whole week than what he saw." He recalled Lavi having a break down that one of best friend didn't want to talk or see him. The idiot had latched onto Allen crying and it took fuck forever to pry him off.

The pair headed out when they were done dressing themselves and to his surprise, Allen's older cousin, Tyki was waiting for them by the door. The man shrugged at them casually. "He still gets lost from time to time."

"Thank you Tyki." Allen drawled, the sarcasm just oozing from that statement.

"Che. I'm not surprise." On the way to the dining room, which was quite a distance away, Tyki and Kanda shared stories of how directionally impaired Allen was. It was through these stories that helped Tyki and Kanda realize that they could get along with one another. It was also through these stories that Allen had the strongest urge to kill the two.

 **XXXXXXX**

Kanda never realized that anyone made a family dining table that seated for what twenty people? Usually something this big and extravagant would be for formal events, normally not for a family. Then again, Allen has stressed his family wasn't exactly... average. He noted above the dining table were more chandeliers, but these seem to shine more brightly than the ones he saw out in the entrance. The room was decorated with golden designs and the walls in a creamy white color, rather than pure white. Some parts of the wall were painted with landscape in oil. The carpet still heavily designed with intricate shapes was colored in a dark red and black. As a result, the table had to be a wood similar to the color red and the tall chairs too.

The table was covered with a white cloth and fancy China silver wares were already placed on the table. Decorated on the table were vases filled with red and white Japanese anemone.

"Allen!" As soon as the Earl saw the youngest member of the family, he engulfed him in bear crushing hug. This family, Kanda noted, had a hugging issue far worse than Tiedoll.

"Earl!"

"It's so wonderful to see you again Allen-pon!"

Allen-pon? And here Allen complained that Moyashi was a stupid nickname.

Allen couldn't help, but cringe at the weird nickname and he saw Tyki flash him a sympathetic look. Tyki too was also a victim to the Earl's creative nicknames. Allen cleared his throat and mustered the sweetest, most innocent smile he had. "Earl, everyone I want you to meet Yuu Kanda." The smile was so sweet that it almost made Kanda gag.

Upon hearing his name, he stepped forward and shook the man's hand. "Please, call me Kanda."

"Wonderful to meet you! Allen hardly ever brings anyone over! It makes an old man like me happy to see he has a friend." The Earl took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe a stray tear falling down his cheeks. "You see when our dear Allen was just a child-"

"I'm sure Kanda must be starving Earl! We can talk about that some _other_ time." Allen quickly interjected from letting his uncle say anything more about his childhood."Besides, where is Sheryll?" Hopefully that would be enough for his uncle to stay off that topic.

Then the Earl's eyebrows furrowed together. "You're right Allen-pon! Where is Sheryll, Road?"

"He'll be back. He needed to take care of some business." The Earl was obviously upset someone was missing. He understood life as a Prime Minister was a busy job after all he was in something similar to Sheryll's position. However, Sheryll still needed to find a way to not be so busy.

Allen directed him to his seat, and he sat right next to the boy. By his side was Tyki and by Allen's side was the Earl. The little girl, Road was sitting next to Tyki and he guessed the empty space was where her father was suppose to sit. Neah sat by the Earl's other side with Lulu Bell next to him and Wisely next to her. After Wisely and Sheryll seated the rest of the family: a quiet looking person who was Toraido, a big burly Man named Skinn, the twins who Allen deemed as annoying, Fiidora with an interesting pair of earring, another large man wearing shades inside a building was Maashiima, and Maitora was the one that covered his head with a black hoodie. They were all wearing formal attire, despite the person who was wearing a hoodie.

Dinner was already being served by the servants. Western style of course. He pushed back the feeling of despair from the lack of soba for the next two weeks... _two weeks._ What a pain. Allen often complained about his diet that eating just soba wasn't healthy. It's not as if his diet just consist of soba, he ate other things like tempura and pumpkin. Though, they were mainly eastern style dishes, despite living in a western culture for most of his life. His taste buds never could adjust. How odd was it that the Moyashi was complaining about his diet? The boy should be the one watching what he ate. The Moyashi ate just about anything, junk food for the most part. After all, a Moyashi can't grow properly without the right amount of nutrients. No wonder the boy was a midget.

When Neah noticed him, he stood up and pointed at him accusingly. "YOU! You were in my dream!" Kanda have sworn Allen was about to die in that moment but, hey… who's the one that was threatened by their uncle to be killed? He should be the one more on the edge. Yet, he wasn't. Worse comes to worse, he could take Neah on… how hard could an old man be?

Then Neah sat down with a worried expression on his face and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. "It was horrible. I dreamt that you were dating your friend Kanda and-" Neah turns to face the twins, who were throwing food onto each other plates. "Will you two stop playing with your food?! Please, no more food fights Jasdero and Devit! My favorite shirt still smells like sardines!"

The twins looked at each other as if they could be communicating telepathically and sulked from having their fun taken away. "No food fight?" The long blonde haired questioned, who looked like in Kanda's opinion, a very strange looking girl. However, was that person a girl? No girl was that flat… right? Now he's not one to judge someone's appearance, but the piercing and stitching around the strange girl looked uncomfortable. While, the other wore an excessive amount of eyeliner like some wannabe goth. He quickly averted his gaze in order to not think about it and cause anymore trouble than necessary tonight. One less annoyance the better.

"Oh yes Neah… what a horrible dream…" Allen mumbles into his cup, trying to take a sip of the water.

"It started with me walking you to the altar and I was holding your arm and oh, by the way you were just so adorable Allen, especially in that white dress!"

"Ack!" Instantly, Allen placed the cup of water down back on the table and started to cough. His face turned a shade of bright red and it wasn't due to the choking.

Kanda patted the boy's back and wondered who in their right mind imagines a boy in a dress? Kanda thought about it and realized that the Moyashi would look good in a dress. His small frame would fit nicely into- _stop_. For a moment, Kanda stopped breathing and thinking. It was getting dangerous. After Allen's coughing fit was done, he reached for his glass of water to calm himself. Just as the water reached his lips, Tyki leaned towards his ear and whispered.

"There's no need to imagine it, he's worn a dress before."

His eyes went wide with shock and he spits his water back in the cup. It was his turn to start coughing.

"Are you two alright?" Neah asked.

"Great ahem." Just _fucking great_ he adds in his mind. Kanda sends a death glare towards Tyki, who merely gave him a smug smile.

"I'll tell one the servants to fetch you a new glass of water."

"Anyways as I was saying. I was walking you down the aisle and up to a altar. AN ALTAR?! That could only mean one thing. You were getting married Allen!"

"Oh Lord…." Allen sighed quietly under his breath.

"And standing at the altar was your friend Kanda! But thank goodness it was just a horrible nightmare! I mean Kanda is your good friend and not at all someone that you're planning to marry… right?!" The smile Neah gave slightly twitched and he sliced his steak with much more force intended and caused him to chip the plate.

"Someone's in denial." Road whispered into Tyki's ear who nodded in agreement. It seemed Neah has unconsciously blocked what happened early today when they all met. Of course, they didn't want to remind Neah since it was Allen's job. They didn't want to ruin little Allen's big day.

"Well... you are partially right."

"That's right I'm righ- wait… what do you mean by _partially_ _right?_ " At this news, the Earl stopped moving his utensils and everyone else followed. The small side conversations and chatters ceased. All eyes and ears were on Allen.

"Allen-pon? Just what do you mean by that?"

"Yes Allen. What do _you_ mean by that?"

"Shit is starting to hit the fan Jasdero." Devitt grinned, while Jasdero merely nodded enthusiastically in agreement. They were just excited their favorite person to tease was about to get in trouble. Thus, allowing them to get some new material to tease Allen.

"Does he like sweets?"

Kanda eyed the big large man and he was sure that this wasn't the appropriate time to ask a question like that now. Though, he wasn't dumb if he figured out what Allen mean by that. He guessed the Earl and Neah needed some clarification in case they were interpreting the wrong idea… which they weren't.

"Not now Skinn. Let Allen-pon explain."

Allen licked his lips nervously and looked at Kanda for a moment. "Well…"

"Well?" The Earl asked with that smile still plastered on his face. "Go on."

"We… I... "

"For the love of god Allen! Stop beating around the bushes and say it already!" Wisely interrupted, slamming his hands on the table and causing the table to shake. The boy almost jumped out of his seat. "I can't take the suspense! Allen is dating his friend, Kanda! There!" Wisely promptly sat down with a satisfying look on his face.

Allen faced palmed and muttered irritably at Wisely's lack of tact. "Wisely…"

"That my sweet niece is a pack of cigarette you owe me. I told you he'd be the one to blurt it out." Tyki smirked at Road, while she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Wisely, you just lost me a year worth of candy! I knew I shouldn't have placed so much faith in my own brother!"

"Hey! Everyone's thinkin' it and I'm just saying it."

"You have a problem and should probably go see someone about it… but yes, Wisely is right. Kanda and I have been dating for about half a year now. We- Neah, Earl are you two alright?"

Honestly, it was only the Earl and Neah that were truly devastated or astonished at the news. Sure, most of them were a little surprise, but not as much as Neah and the Earl. The two sat there in shock with the color drained from their face and their mouths slightly gaped open as they digested the news. Considering they had just talked about this kind of situation earlier. Guess Neah dream wasn't a dream.

"..."

"..."

"Adam…"

"Yes Neah?"

"Am I still dreaming? _Please_ tell me I am."

"You know how I do hate to lie to you dear brother."

"..."

"..."

"Alright then..." It was hard to see Neah's face when his bangs were covering his eyes, but after he finished taking a deep breath. Kanda saw those amber eyes flashing menacingly at him. The glare reminded of a predator preparing to kill and guess who was the prey. Instinctively, he moved back and it was the right call because Neah had flung himself across the tables towards him. However, he didn't move back far enough and Neah's hands found themselves on the collar of his dress shirt.

"KANDA!" Allen exclaimed shocked, standing up immediately from his chair.

"NEAH!" It didn't really matter who was calling Neah's name because it appeared almost everyone was. The Earl grabbed a hold of his younger brother and attempted to pull him away from the Japanese boy. While Allen and Tyki did the same and tried to pry Neah's hands from Kanda's collar from the other side. But Neah had an iron grip. It was hard to believe that Neah, the musician, was actually a strong fighter. He just didn't look like it. During Neah's childhood he was a prankster and often picked fights with whoever he wanted, in particular Cross.

The impact caused the table to shake and sent some of the table wares crashing onto the floor. The sounds of the plates and utensils breaking only served to magnify the chaos ensuing in the room. The flower vases that were placed on the table spilled all over the table and some met it's fate at the ground. All sorts of liquid spilled and colored the white table cloth, along with other fabrics. Their meal tonight flew all over the place and mainly landed on Kanda and Neah. "I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" Neah growled.

" _Motherfucker!_ " Kanda cursed as he held onto the edge of table like his life depended on it, which it did. He was preventing Neah from pulling him towards him.

"JUST THIRTY SECONDS ADAM! THIRTY IS ALL I NEED TO STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

"NEAH! LET HIM GO!"

"Neah, brother, now let's be sensible here!"

It didn't help that Devit and Jasdero started singing a taunting song to add more noise to the pandemonium. "Allen and Kanda sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-WAH!" The usually quiet and calm Toraido pulled Devitto's chair down causing Devitto to fall off his seat and taking his twin brother with him. It seemed there was a limit to how annoying the twins could be and that song grated his ears.

"Grow up you two." Lulu Bell sighed as she watched the twins crash down together. Then again it could be said for the same at the grown man, who was her uncle, trying to strangle the poor Japanese boy. Instead of talking about his disapproval in an sophisticated and less messy manner. When the whole fiasco started she had moved her chair away from Neah. However, it didn't help because a glass of wine splashed across her chest. She groaned silently and was glad she decided to wear black. The stain would be less apparent.

Jasdero and Devit saw that it was a perfect opportunity to start a food fight once they recovered from their fall. Their first target wasn't Allen for once, but Toraido.

"Is there any way for us all to be a little more quieter?" Wisely groaned in pain, cradling his head as everyone continued to scream and yell. As brilliant Wisely was, brilliance came at a high price for him. He had chronic headaches, which was part of the reason why slept so much.

"Lighten up Wise! This is the best dinner _ever_." Road giggled, clapping her hands in amusement when she should be helping somehow. She too decided to join in on the food fight once she dodged some vegetables that flew towards her.

It appeared all the food flying around was avoiding Maitora. As as result, he just continued to sit in his chair unaffected by the violent scene happening next to him and fiddled with his smartphone. Looking closely at Maitora he was wearing headphones under his hoodie to drown the noises. While, Fiidora thought it'd be wise to hide behind the tall dining table chair that he had been sitting at as a shield.

Unfortunately, no one was coming out the dining room untainted.

Somehow Neah managed to pull away from the Earl's grip and for a moment he released his hold on the Japanese boy. As a result Allen fell backwards when the force from the other end was gone. Meanwhile, Tyki was greeted with a face full of mash potatoes thrown towards his face, courtesy of the twins. This gave Neah leeway to tackle down Kanda. Now Kanda found himself on his back with Allen's uncle on top of him, trying to choke him. "Let go, you fucking jackass!" Kanda spat as he grabbed ahold of Neah's wrist from strangling him or punching him.

"Watch your fucking language!" Neah snapped back and instantly he felt the Asian boy smack his forehead against his. The unexpected hit to his forehead caused him to momentarily allow Kanda to push him off.

Kanda winced from the pain at smashing his own forehead against the other man. He didn't expect the man to be so hard headed. Quickly, he ignored the pain and stood up to prepare himself for another attack. He saw Neah amber eyes blazed with anger and the next thing he knew he felt the wind knocked out of him. How the hell does an old man like him recover so quickly? He stumbled back, but managed to duck the fist swinging at him and ended up smashing a hole in the wall. As a result this left Neah stomach opened for a punch to the stomach. However, Neah reacted quickly and managed to kick him by his shoulder and sides. There wasn't any time for him to defend himself and goddamn it, he was going to feel that one in the morning. In pain, he fell to the ground and was on his back.

Again the older man was on top of and as much as Neah wanted to punch him, he just wouldn't let him. The two ended up in a deadlock and for the rest of the time tousled all over the floor.

It took Skinn and Maashiima, the largest and tallest members of the family, to wrestle Neah off of Kanda. Though, the two didn't come out unscratched. Maashiima ended up with his shades broken and Skinn lost a tooth. By the end of it everyone looked like they had gone through a train wreck. Everyone's once proper and slicked hair were all in dissray with strands sticking all over the place. Their nice, clean clothes were now painted in all sorts of color and some on their hair. The beautiful carpet stained with grease and pieces of food. Most of the china plates that cost an arm and leg were simply broken or chipped like nothing.

However, Neah and Kanda suffered the most. Kanda could feel how sore his shoulder and sides felt, it was probably discolored. Hell, fuck that everywhere hurts. Neah was in the same condition and the man realized he needed to get back into shape.

Kanda noticed that the Earl still had a smile on his face, even after everything. "Excuse us, while Neah and I have a talk outside everyone. Please try and… enjoy dinner…"

"B-b-but Aaaaaadddaammm!" Neah whined as his older brother grabs him by the arm and dragged him outside of the dining room. "Ow! Ow! Gentle! I'm hurt here! Mentally and physically!"

"Or what's left of it…" Tyki muttered sitting down on the chair and lightening up a cigarette. No one complained or rather, they didn't have the energy to care that the cigarette was lit.

Allen let out a weary sigh with a distressed expression on his face. The boy helped Kanda off the floor and helped him sit on the chair. "Kanda…I'm terribly and truly sorry for all this and oh my god you're bleeding!" The boy hurriedly asked a servant for towel and first aid.

Kanda lets out a grunt and cuts him off as he combed out bits and pieces of food from his hair. The ponytail he wore was ruined, since the hair band had snapped somewhere between the whole fiasco. "I half expected to get Mugen."

"Kanda that would have been a horrendous idea. Mugen doesn't solve everything." Allen shook his head, feeling miserable and filled with regret for letting Kanda get hurt. The servant arrived with a wet towel and gently, the boy dabs at his forehead where he was bleeding.

Truthfully, he didn't even know he was bleeding and didn't even hurt when the Moyashi cleaned it up. However, he was glad to accept the bag of ice that a maid handed to him and the coolness was relaxing to his swollen body. "Solves the fucking rabbit problem I have." When joking didn't work to lift Allen's spirit, Kanda lifts the boy's chin up with his hand, so their eyes met. "Hey, I'm still alive Moyashi."

A small smile cracks on boy's lips. "Of course, the Bakanda I know isn't that weak. "

Abruptly, the pair heard a retching noise being made and that effectively ruined the mood between them. It was the twins with Devit speaking as usual. "Get a room you two! God knows there's so many here!" Devit and Jasdero tried to make fun of Allen even more, but a pair of knives was thrown at them. Just barely, _barely,_ the knives didn't hit them and landed right between the twin's ear.

"Stop ruining the moment between them!" Road snapped at the twins before turning to Allen and Kanda with a sweet smile. "Well that was romantic Samurai boy." Then she glared back at the twins who were sweating bullets from the knives near their faces. "Maybe you two should learn something from him!"

Kanda felt his eyebrow twitched at that nickname and Allen figured it was his cue to interrupt the two. "Alright then! I think that went rather well didn't it?"

A chorus of groans erupted from the table, where many agreed that it didn't go well. The door slammed open with Neah and the Earl returning. The Earl looked exhausted as if he just fought a battle with Neah. While, Neah just looked displeased and was glaring daggers at Kanda.

Kanda didn't dare back down and returned the glare back. Everyone in the whole room could feel how heavy the atmosphere became and some swore they saw static between the two. His gaze only faltered when Allen pulled on his hair down harshly. "Stop that Kanda!"

At the same time Neah's gaze broke off when the Earl slapped his younger brother behind head. "Neah… what did we just discuss."

Guess it didn't matter that the two were the most injured.

"Ow! Come on Adam! Can't you tell I'm all battered up?! Can't I do it tomorrow?!"

"There's that procrastinating nature of his. Watch he won't say it until he's on his… "

" _Tyki-pon."_ The Earl called out to him in a warning tone.

"... deathbed sorry." Tyki hastily said, shifting his eyes away from the Earl's. He did not want this to be about him.

" _Well Neah?_ "

"God, I haven't heard that tone since we were kids when Mana and I rigged your shower to spray out blue water. You had blue hair and skin for weeks!"

" _Neah."_

"Alright ugh, I hate you so much Adam." Neah agonizingly tried to control his hands from wringing Kanda's neck when he turned to face him. The twitch in Neah's hands didn't go unnoticed by Kanda.

"Smile Neah." The Earl reminded him. "And apologize."

Neah's eyes were closed, but at least he managed to smile or sort of. Neah looked like he had just been stabbed and was left to bleed to death in some dinky alleyway. "I'm... sorry."

Now Kanda really wanted to tell him to go fuck himself because he knew that Neah didn't mean it. But Allen's stare was burning holes into him and he didn't want a repeat of earlier. He wanted go and shower. "... Apology accepted."

In a flash, Neah's eye narrowed bitterly and his index finger was right in front of his face. "You may have won the battle-"

"Off to bed everyone! We've had a wonderful evening today and I know all of us would like a shower!" The Earl cheerfully beamed and once more yanked his brother away from the Japanese boy. "You must be exhausted Neah, time for bed!'

"-but you haven't won the war!" Neah finished just as his older brother pulled him away from the dining room completely. The two brothers could be heard bickering as they went upstairs to their rooms.

Before Kanda and Allen left, Maashiima stopped in front of them. "Hey, I feel for you. Good luck you two. Though I don't think the rest of us will be on aboard until the Earl and Neah give the A-okay."

"Thank you Maashiima." Allen sighed. With that the larger man wished them good night before heading upstairs to get his brother Maitora to fix his glasses.

Everyone headed upstairs to clean themselves from the incident that happened at dinner. "Kanda, do you prefer the bathtub or shower?"

"Shower. I have to get all this shit out of my hair."

"Then that just leaves the bathtub for me."

"You can go in first."

"Or we can go in at the same time."

For a good minute Kanda didn't understand what just came out of Allen's mouth. "... Fucking what?" Was the Moyashi insinuating what he thought he was thinking?

"A simple "what" would have sufficed. Is there no filter for your mouth?"

"Moyashi just answer the fucking question."

"I have a separate bathtub and a shower. Really there is no need for any one of to wait because I believe we can't." Allen made a face at how much food stained him and the smell mixed together was not appealing at all. He agreed.

Oh. Okay now that made sense to Kanda. Allen hardly ever initiated the first move.

"Why were you expecting something else?" He heard the Moyashi say as they entered the room. He didn't see the look on the boy's face, but he saw a slight curve to the boy's lips as he grabbed a robe and entered the bathroom first. Kanda blinked in surprise. Was the Moyashi actually considering… no, no, of course not. Not while his uncle was out for his head and he really didn't need to be caught red handed. It would certainly make for an awkward two weeks, more than it already was. He grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom. He felt the heat hit his face as soon as he entered and the steam started to engulf the room.

Allen was already submerged in the water and sitting in tub. "Kanda. You can use my shampoo and conditioner."

"Soap is fine."

"Soap is meant for the skin, not the hair. There's a reason why they are separate products."

"Whatever. If it ain't broken, then don't fix it. "

"Honestly, I think you're hair would feel a lot more softer and look much more nicer if you just used them."

"So you admit that you like my hair?" He felt his mouth form a smirk and it became wider when the boy started sputtering with a blush. He definitely knew that wasn't from the heat in the bathroom. It was obvious Allen liked his hair, but he would never admit just to spite him somehow.

"God-! You know that's- just go clean yourself. You smell horrendous."

He removed his clothes and didn't even need to look at the boy to know that he was stealing glances at him. He didn't mind since it was just the Moyashi. Odd, how he was used to the Moyashi. But oh well, they've already both seen each other bare to the core. He heard water splashing from the tub and was a bit amazed how fast the Moyashi finished bathing. Maybe it was just him that took long showers, but whatever. His body stung and the soreness distracted him and he paid no attention to the other boy as he continued to strip.

Bad idea because the next thing he knew a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and he found himself thrown in the white porcelain tub. Should he be thankful that he wasn't grabbed from his bad shoulder? No he shouldn't. Water blurred his vision and filled his mouth. There was an ache to his tail bone from the force and the ache already on his body intensified. He coughed out the water and attempted to glare up at the perpetrator: Moyashi. "The fuck-!" Suddenly, a towel was thrown at his face.

"I'm going to show you soap isn't for your hair!"

This is how he found himself sitting in the tub with the Moyashi washing his hair. He opened his mouth to protest, but that allowed water to enter his mouth. He sputtered and wiped the water off his face. "For fuck sakes I don't need the crap and I can was my own fucking hair."

"How do you know if you never tried washing you hair with shampoo and conditioner? Allow me to do this and we'll see who's right."

He didn't like the idea of someone touching his hair, it was his hair and part of him. Therefore, he didn't like people touching him. "You just want to touch my hair don't you?"

"That's not the point!" The boy's face flushed again before scowling at him. "Look, if I'm wrong I'll treat you to lunch next time and it won't be at any fast food chain."

"And if you're right?" He liked the idea of Allen paying for his own lunch because the he was eating up his cash like he was with the food. Plus, burgers and french fries are shit. Honestly, there was no need for him to pay for Allen's food, but he just felt compelled to do it. It wouldn't sit right with him to not do it for some reason.

"Then nothing."

He felt the boy's fingers massage comb through his hand with the water. "Bullshit."

"Hard to believe that I don't? Well let's think of it this way then, _I'll be right_ and _you'll be wrong_."

He couldn't even turn to see the smug expression the Moyashi face and glare at him spitefully. "God you're a goddamn prick." But… he supposed he could make an exception for once and endure it for just this moment.

"Mmm, that's what every boyfriend wants to hear from their lover's mouth."

With a flick of his wrist his hand came out from the water and graced the boy with his all mighty middle finger. It was his favorite finger since he used it so constantly. Instantly, cold water stung his back and he whipped his head to growl at him. "You fucking did that on purpose! What? Can't tell which way to turn left and which way to turn right now?!"

A fake look of concern appeared on the boy's face. "Oh, was it too cold for you Bakanda? My mistake. Now stop acting like a child and turn around, so I can wash your hair."

"Try that shit again and I'll fucking drown you."

"You do that and no one is going to stop Neah from murdering you."

"What the fuck is his problem?"

He turned around and let Allen resume washing his hair. A light and refreshing aroma came from the shampoo hit his nose. He to admit the feel of the Moyashi's finger massaging his scalp and the soap lathering into the foam… actually felt relaxing. He never used all those hair products because soap worked just fine for him. After all, his hair still came out nicely that even Lenalee hated him for it. He thought why buy so many products when he could just get one. It definitely saved him the effort, time, and money.

"He's just… well, a tad bit concerned for me."

"Just "a tad bit" " He quotes in the same mocking British tone Allen had. "You need get your pea sized brain checked."

"Mana's death affected him just as much it did to me. I'm Mana's only adopted son, essentially I'm all that's left of Mana and Neah feels the need to protect that. "

"Doesn't fucking justify trying to attack me."

"Of course not, but what I mean is the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Try to be… understanding Kanda."

He noted how Allen hesitated that last part. Well he wasn't going to deny it that he wasn't a very empathetic person. He just couldn't relate so why bother trying to pretend? He's never been through the experience and so he couldn't really understand fully. He was very much the kind of person to do fucking something about it, instead of wallowing in sorrow and self pity. "I'm the one who's walking into that hell."

"Do you regret it?"

"Oh geez, is there a fucking echo in here? Because what have I been fucking saying this whole time?!"

"Just making sure, you have to be daft to not to notice that I have some issues."

"Story of my fucking life. Get over it." It was sort of strange, but relaxing how they can make light of their problems and fears. He wondered how did he get so close to the Moyashi sometimes.

"There's no need… hmm how did Lavi put it? Right "no need to get your underwear in a twist?" "

"It's "don't get your panties", Moyashi, "panties in a twist" and for fuck sake's stop repeating things after the dumbass."

Allen shrugged as if Kanda could see him. "I would have used "knickers" but Lavi is quite intent on trying to teach me American colloquialism."

"The idiot gets off on teaching anything to anyone."

"All things aside, I'm sorry Kanda." He feel's the boy's finger glide over his discolored shoulder gently.

"Am I dead? No. Then it'll fucking heal and I'll live."

"I know, but Kanda ever heard of an emotion called being _concerned_? You know a human emotion that we feel when the person we care for is hurt?"

"Does it look like I fucking it need?"

"I guess not, if you're being a bloody old sod. Why is it that I ended up falling for a git like you?"

"Hell if I know. I should be asking myself that question." Before he could even comment what the hell "sod" and "git" meant, Allen brought the shower head down to give his hair one last rinse. "There!"

"Took you fucking long enough. I thought I was going to prune myself completely."

"You're already a shriveled up and sour man on the inside. So what's makes the outside so different?"

"Fuck you Moyashi. It feels no different. I did not go through all that shit for no reason." He grabbed a bar of soap and rinsed himself as he saw the boy from the corner of eyes slip into a white bathrobe. "

"Tsk, patience child. You have to dry your hair and comb it to tell the difference.

"Patience my ass. It had better work for wasting my fucking time."

"It hasn't been that long Bakanda! Have you lost your sense of time?"

"Only because of your Alzheimer was contagious." He stepped out of the water to get the bathrobe that Allen gave to him to use and slipped it on. His back against the Moyashi.

"You can't catch Alzheimer and I'm not that forgetful! You're the one that keeps forgetting my name isn't beansprout!"

"It's Moyashi. Not beansprout." Technically, it was true Moyashi means beansprout in English, but that didn't mean they were the same language. So different spelling and different pronunciation. He turned to face the boy, but instead saw a shower head pointed at him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he got a face full of water sprayed towards him. At least he could be thankful that it was warm and not cold. He wiped the water off his face, but that didn't change the fact he was soaked again. Angrily, he spat the water out of his mouth and growled at the boy, who gave him a smug smile like he won. Oh yeah, the Moyashi won something alright: _death_. "You're a fucking dead Moyashi!"

Immediately, Allen bolted out the bathroom with Kanda hot on his trail. Normally the game of chase was reserved for younger children and not for a fifteen year old and nineteen year old. It was quite ridiculous to them chase each other around the room. Allen just merrily laughed at him, despite knowing that he was in deep trouble and Kanda... well was always pissed at something, but now he had a legit reason to be. It was inevitable that he caught Allen because there was only so much the boy could run in the small room. Even though, the room was bigger than average.

He tackled the boy onto the bed with him being on top and Allen on the bottom. His hands pinned both the boy's wrists against the plush mattress. Even though he was annoyed, he made sure to not crush the petite boy under his weight.

"Kanda, you're getting water all over my bed and me! We'll catch a cold at this rate. Get off!"

"No. You should have thought of that shit before you pulled that fucking stunt!"

Allen chuckled, his smile stretching from the corners of his mouth at the boy on top of him. "Well in hindsight maybe it wasn't a good idea. However, as Lavi's would say it: "totally worth it." " Causing Kanda to groan at the mention of learning words and phrases from the idiot. In Allen's point of view, it really was worth it. From their chase earlier, the bathrobe now hung loosely from the Japanese boy's shoulder and hardly covered his chest. Despite the ugly color that was beginning to form on his shoulder, it didn't change how well built Kanda's body was. The water dripped down from the well toned body that loomed over him as if shielding him from everything. It felt like it was only Kanda he could see in his vision and it made him feel oddly… safe.

He didn't like depending on Kanda for everything. Not because the boy was unreliable or just because he wanted him to get angry. Rather, Kanda was too _dependable._ One example, he had gotten sick once, but he put on the facade that he was okay. Really, it was actually a spectacular act that would have put the greatest actors to shame. Everyone believed him. Though, he could tell instantly that Kanda was skeptical, but he thought Kanda didn't particularly cared about him since they always argued. So he didn't give a second thought about the other boy. In the end, he fainted in some obscure hallway by himself, where he had been trying to get to his other class. The next thing he knew he felt himself on something soft and comfortable, instead of the cold and hard marble floor. He didn't even know how he ended up in the nurse's office until he heard that irritating nickname from an irritating boy.

He just felt as if Kanda had to accommodate to his whims and he hated feeling like he was hindering him. However, at the same time he wanted that. He wanted someone to depend on. The Japanese boy's long, raven hair cascaded all the way down towards the bed and he brought his left arm to touch the Japanese boy's cheek.

Kanda anger dissipates when he sees the boy staring deeply at him lost in thought. " Allen." No answer. "Allen"

"..."

"Hey Moyashi!"

"Hmm, yes?" The boy underneath him vaguely answers.

Funny how that hated nickname was able to get a response from him. "You've got that look like I just fucking kicked a puppy." He released his grip on the boy's wrist and placed his left hand on top of the boy's scarred left hand. That idiot and his stupid ass emotions.

"How would you know? Don't tell me you've kicked one before?!" Despite trying to lighten the mood, he feels Allen tighten his grip into his hand.

"Che, I've never liked dogs."

"Kanda! Don't let Timcanpy hear you say that!"

"Like dogs can fucking understand human language dweeb."

"But I assure you that Tim can."

"Yea right."

"You prefer cats don't you?" Allen figured Kanda was more of a cat person. Kanda was quiet, prefered to observe, hated changes, and weary of everyone. However, once he gets to know someone better and falls in love with them, then he becomes extremely affectionate. Moreover, he hated getting wet and couldn't swim.

"At least cats are fucking quieter and more independent, but I don't prefer the extra work. Especially, when I'm already busy taking care of a Moyashi."

"For the hundredth time, I'm not a beansprout!"

"Who says I was talking about you? I'm growing an actual Moyashi in my garden." Yes, he did like to garden and found it calming. Surprising considering how everyone complained how violent he was and that he didn't kill most of the shit he grew. Anyone that called a girly deserved to be cut down by his Mugen. "What? Finally accepted that you're a Moyashi?"

"No way, not until you admit what an idiot you are, _Bakanda_!"

For a moment Kanda narrowed his dark eyes at the boy before a smirk appeared on his lips. "Fine." He leaned towards the boy's face with even more strands of hair flowing down, while hearing Allen let out a confused noise. He whispered into the boy's ears. "I'm an idiot that's in love with a bigger idiot."

Allen opens his mouth in surprise, but instead his lips formed a soft smile. "Sometimes I can't believe even you can say something insightful and charming. Usually, it's profanity and idiocy that I hear."

"Goddamn it Moyashi, shut your fucking-mmpf!"

Allen interrupted Kanda with a kiss and he felt sort of proud of himself for getting back at Kanda. Now Kanda will see that he doesn't appreciate being interrupted with a kiss. Though, maybe it wasn't working on Kanda… because the Japanese boy was really into it.

During their heated kissing session, they failed to hear the door trying to click open. What came out of nowhere and bursted into the room was Allen's and Kanda worst nightmare tonight. The door broke apart and fell down like wet tissue paper. While Neah, who was bruised also, appeared to have no trouble breaking down a door. When Neah saw his precious nephew in a precarious position with his said "boyfriend." Well Neah nearlyjust about lost his shit and a high pitch, loud shriek filled the house. Almost as girly as the Moyashi's Kanda noted. The noise echoed throughout the house and outside. Whoever was the first Campbell member to build a house far from town and away from neighbors had wonderful foresight.

So all the noise Neah made was only disturbing the household. Everyone was used to shenanigans like these at home, so no one bothered to come check what the commotion was about. Well, as long as no one was dying...

Startled and embarrassed Allen got up, but accidently slammed his forehead against Kanda and both boys winced in pain. When Kanda recovered, he quickly got off of Allen and both tied their robes to cover themselves. He couldn't believe this was happening and why was the door on the floor?

"ALLEN WALKER! JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!"

"NEAH! IS THAT MY DOOR ON THE FLOOR?!"

Kanda winched at how loud the shouting was between the two.

"Never mind that Allen. That can be fixed later, but YOU?!" Once again the finger was pointed at Kanda accusingly. Neah didn't even give the poor boy a chance to say anything and suddenly, Kanda found his luggage being kicked out of Allen's room. "TIMCANPY!" Neah bellows and the dog comes running up the stairs. Allen's uncle gets on his knees and cups the dog's muzzle in his hands. "Tim. Do you love me?"

The dog barks joyfully and gives Neah several licks to his face as if answering. "Yes."

"Then do me a favor, I want you to watch over Allen. That boy is dangerous and he wants to hurt Allen!" Neah points yet again to Kanda. Clearly, Neah didn't understand how rude it was to point. The dog turns to look at Kanda with a growl and flashed his white and sharp set of teeth.

"For fuck sake's." Kanda swears under his breath. Even the mutt was against him and now he had even more of a reason to not like dogs.

"Neah, stop filling Tim's head with a load of rubbish!" Allen tried to yell at his uncle some more, but found himself constricted by his uncle's embrace. Promptly, cutting off any oxygen and allowing the boy to talk.

"It's okay Allen! You're safe and sound now! I can't believe I left you alone with him! Oh if Mana was still here, he'd skin me alive for letting that uncouth boy defile you!" Neah wept pathetically, but when he looked at Kanda his attitude turned a 180. He glared at the Japanese boy, who was glaring back at him. "I won't allow you take Allen! I don't approve at all!"

Allen finally broke free of his uncle's hold and sighed exasperated at him. "Neah, you can't be serious?!"

"I wish, but... Adam is being a good Samaritan and giving... _him_ a chance." Neah didn't even bother saying Kanda's name and just referred to the Asian boy as "him" with a disgusted tone. "So, seeing as Allen is quite infatuated with you, we are for the most part willing prove yourself."

"I accept." Kanda was never one to have anyone tell him what he can or can't do, especially if he was serious about it.

"Wha-Kanda! Wait a minute, don't I get a say in any of this?!"

"NO!" Neah and Kanda both exclaimed at the same time, completely silencing the boy. Allen swore his uncle's grip became tighter around his chest.

A grin stretched across Neah's face. "Good. Though, I won't have you and Allen sleeping in the same room."

Allen's eyebrows scrunched up and he crossed his arms together to emphasize his annoyance."Then where is Kanda suppose to sleep Neah?"

"I don't know. I would rather he not be here, but I can't kick him out. So...he can just take the room furthest from here. Lulu will give you the key to your new room."

Allen sighed and rubbed the side of temples. He murmured under his breath like a chant. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is definitely not happening."

"Relax my sweet nephew! The door can be easily fixed!"

"Neah. You know fully well this isn't about the door!"

"It isn't?" Neah pouts childishly.

"Che." Just for tonight, Kanda allowed Neah to win because it was late and he needed to mediate on this. "It's alright Allen." He managed to get a word in when the two were arguing with each other.

Allen blinked in surprise at how easily he agreed with his uncle. "Are you sure Kanda? I'm terribly sorry about Neah."

"Hey!" Neah cried.

"Not a big deal. Dealt with worse shit, see ya in the morning." He exited the room and Neah placed the unattached door to block the entrance. Kanda let out a frustrated sigh when he noticed a figure waiting by the right side of the doorway in the shadow. "What?!"

"Calm yourself, I'm here to give you the key to your new room that's on the other side."

Suddenly, the door next to Allen's opened and appeared Tyki, who had been one of the people listening in when Neah started screaming. Not like he had a choice, it was so noisy and his room was right next to Allen's. Though, he felt pretty sorry for the two and he thought Kanda was alright. Allen wasn't stupid and could read people pretty well. So if Allen thought Kanda was indeed the one, then he wasn't the one going to stop him. That doesn't mean he wasn't concerned about who Allen dated, but like he mentioned the boy wasn't a fool. "Oh come on Lulu, stop being such a goody two shoe and let him stay in the empty room closer to Shounen."

"But the Earl and Neah specifically said to give him that room."

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"Only if we understand why they must be and I do not see the need for it now."

"This is why you're single."

"This is why you're a man-whore." Lulu Bell retorts back without missing a beat.

Kanda blinked in surprise. Too much information.

"Hmm, I won't deny that. Though, I can feel the love in this conversation, so glad we had this talk cousin." Tyki merely smirked and took out a key from his pocket. "I was hoping you'd actually had a heart in there, but I guess not."

"Where did you get that key?"

"Took it earlier when Neah fainted. I had a feeling he was going to kick him out of Shounen's room later. Here." Tyki threw the key towards Kanda and smirked at him. "The empty room two doors to the left of Allen's." With that he retreated back to his room and closed the door.

Lulu Bell shook her head and turned around to walk down the stairs. "Fine. He can handle the repercussions if they ask."

He looked back at Allen room and sure enough the dog, Timcanpy stood guard outside and bared his teeth at him. "Fucking hell. Look you dumb mutt, if I had wanted to hurt the Moyashi then it would have happened a fucking long time ago. Why would I come here to hurt him when he's home?" He snapped at the golden retriever and instantly, Timcanpy stopped growling. The animal appeared to look as if he understood. Great. Now he was considering maybe the dog did know human speech. He groaned and made his towards his new room and settled in to mediate. Thankfully, the rest of the night proceeded quietly.

* * *

I feel bad, cliche almost to interrupt a steamy moment between the two. But comedy and murphy's law; where anything that can go wrong will go wrong. _Maybe, maybe_ I'll attempt to write a scene where they aren't completely trolled. Don't worry there will be a rating change and warning if I decide to.

Sad that the other Noah's (Maitora, Fiidora, Toraido, and Maashiima) haven't had much screen time to develop their personalities. So I had to make them up a little. It's going to bug me when they do start getting more screen time and actually develop their personalities because it'll be inconsistent with what I've portrayed. OTL

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5- Mana

As usual, I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes and I mean I try, I try to catch them all. Don't hesitate to point out my fail OTL.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!

By the way... revitalization of the DGM ANIME IN 2016! I have no one to share my hype with so... YES DGM ANIME. Really a good arc to pick back up.

Enjoy! (Is it 2016 yet where DGM anime is airing ;^;?)

* * *

The Campbell's were a prestigious family. They were blessed with talent, brilliance, opportunities, and the most important: luck. They were blessed even further when Katerina Campbell gave birth to triplets and lived to see them grow up until she died of old age. She named her three boys, the oldest of them Adam, the second oldest Neah, and the last Mana. They grew up healthy and happily.

Ever since Mana was a child, he enjoyed making people laugh and smile. His two brothers had always joked he was such a clown and eventually, that joke turned to a reality. He wanted to be a clown, but it was odd for someone from a notable family to choose to do something so… ridiculous. It wasn't exactly a respectable job. He knew his brothers would be concerned about him and he knew the social repercussion of his decision, but it was his dream, his passion. His two older brothers tried to dissuade him, but it was futile. They realized that they could do nothing to stop their youngest brother, especially when they say the shine in his eyes when he spoke about being a clown. As a result they supported him and thus, Mana D. Campbell became Mana Walker.

Out of all the last names he chose, Mana wanted his new last name to be Walker. It was befitting after all Mana's motto had always been: " _Keep walking forward."_

 **XXXXXXX**

Mana had to admit being a clown was hard work. His brothers were unable to contact him and he didn't have time or the money to contact them. It's just... they were always moving and well, he just wasn't used to this kind of life. Mana D. Campbell had been born lucky. He had a loving family, wealth, power, status, and education. As Mana Walker he had nothing and he was no one.

He wasn't used to the hardships reality threw to those not as lucky as Mana D. Campbell. For example, he never had to really think about his next meal or make an effort to save money. Everything he used to do and loved were actually considered luxury. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, though all that did was ruined his ponytail.

Again a sigh escapes his lips when he remembers just how many times he's been fooled and how many times his belongings had been stolen too. It was the worst. He never considered just how people could be well… mean, for a lack of better words at the moment. He felt like a fool sometimes for being so nice and trusting others without a doubt. However he has met some people that were kind too, so it wasn't a total disaster.

Right and he adopted a dog! A dog! He had found the dog when he first started traveling as a clown. He could barely support himself and he went out and took a dog in with him. He just couldn't help it. The poor animal was hurt, hungry, and had no one. He had to take the dog.

Whatever reasons compelled him to take the dog, he had no regrets. He fell in love with the dog and Allen became a trusted companion of his. Out of everyone he's met on this journey, it was sad to admit, but he could actually trust him. Allen made him unaware of his loneliness and sometimes that animals were better than people… most of the time.

Suddenly, he slapped his face and his face turned from tiredness to determination. He shouldn't be complaining like this! Life wasn't all full of misery and evil! There were good things about life!. This was the path he took and goddamn it! This was the path he was going to keep walking on! He loved the joy he brought to others and besides, this was what he wanted.

No one ever said dreams were easy to fulfill.

With renewed vigor he stood up from the crate he was sitting on. The troupe he had been currently working with so far finally disbanded, so he needed to find a new one. He wasn't going to give up and head home. No! He wasn't going to whine or complain anymore. He could do this! "Come on Allen! We've got to _keep walking forward._ " The dog barked and happily followed him. One good thing was that the he was still alive with Allen by his side.

A clown and his dog walked down the snow covered road.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Allen! Allen! Oh that dog... where are you?" Mana muttered to himself as he searched the circus area. They had just found someone willing to hire them and he was just thrilled! He just needed Allen for a few minutes and practice some routines. They couldn't afford to mess up, especially since they were new. In this business, he learned newcomers had to work harder to earn their keep and their paycheck… much to his amusement money has become an issue for him.

He made his way behind the tent to search outside, but when he did, a man bumped into him. The man was large and the force caused him to stagger. "Oh pardon me!"

For the life of him, he couldn't remember this man's name, but he did know that he worked here. He had been told by his brothers that he had horrible memory sometimes. Which he objected! He could remember things perfectly! Some things just tend to slip his mind easily.

The man didn't even apologize or even look him and continued his way. Well wasn't he just rude?! He stepped out to find his dog, but instead found a redhead boy. He was lying facedown on the snow and he thought the child was dead. He rushed over to him, but the boy lifted his head and glared at him, telling him to stop. He didn't look older than seven and yet, he wore an expression that didn't belong on a child. It was so cynical.

His heart tightened.

"Wotcher lookin' at yer twat?"

The boy's voice startled him, he sounded so hostile like an animal baring its fangs. "I-" He stuttered like an idiot.

"Yer wha'?!" Shakingly the boy stood up and dusted the snow off himself.

"Are you alright?" He just blurted out and that was an ever more idiotic thing to do than stuttering.

The boy merely rolled his eyes at him. "Yer have ter be the bleedin' biggest twit I've ever met in me life!"

Okay he had a point. He wasn't exactly the poster child of a happy and healthy person. Actually he was mangy looking boy with face scrunched up in a scowl and in pain. There was slightly discolored bruise on his face that he tried to hid with his bangs. He was thin and a bit pale, but not sickly thin or pale at least.

"Are yer done starin'! Oi! This ain't a circus!" The boy shakingly got up and attempted to shake the snow off him, but stumbled falling back onto the snow on his knees. "Damn it…" He mumbled frustrated.

"Technically we are at a circus…" His cheeky remark only seem to make the boy even more angry; which wasn't his intention at all. He really just wanted the tension in their conversation gone so he could help the child.

"If yer lookin' for tha' mutt of yers its not out here!" The boy shouted and stormed off while limping away in pain.

He had felt intimidated by the boy's demeanor. He's never seen a child with a look so distrustful and adult like. He was so intimidated that he forgot how to articulate and all his manners. He should have asked for the boy's name and introduced himself. Though he should have been more aggressive to help him even if he wasn't that sort of person to that forced others to begin with.

 **XXXXXXX**

Applauds rang throughout the crowds for the star of the show, who in return bowed graciously for their claps. His partner sat by his side and wagged his tail happily. The dog did not truly know what was going on, but he knew overall the claps were an excellent thing.

The pair headed backstage and he knew they performed wonderfully. The ringmaster came to congratulate him and handed him some tips for his job well done. Mana turned to his dog and smiled at him, while scratching the dog's ear. "Allen, you did such a great job! Good boy!" They've been with this troupe for three months now.

Once lunch came and went, he was left searching for his dog again. He wondered how Allen could disappear without him knowing. He thought only cats did that? At least he knew he was faithful and would later appear. It's just he was worried for Allen. He had to look out for his friend and partner.

He walked outside to the back of the tent again to call for Allen, but noticed a star decorated ball rolling towards him. Confused he tried to pick the ball up when suddenly, up came Allen running towards him. The dog picked up the ball with his teeth without even regarding his presence and ran away from him. "Allen! Where are you going?!" Where did he get that ball and who was playing with Allen if it wasn't him?

He followed Allen and met the redhead boy again. The boy picks up the ball the dog had dropped in front of him. When their eyes met, the boy immediately tensed and dropped the ball, spooked almost. The dog whines and picks up the ball in mouth, sitting in front of the boy and begged for him to continue playing.

" 'e's the one 'oo wanted to play and all!"

My, did the child speak quite strangely, but that wasn't important right now. He wondered why did the child look so shock as if he committed a crime. Why did he sound like he was going to hurt him?

Again the boy bolted from him before he was able to open his mouth. Once again, he has eluded from him and Mana was left with more questions about who he was. Why does he keep running from him? Why is he here? What is he doing here? He was only a child so where were his parents? The mystery made him want to know more about the boy.

"Allen… just who is he?" He bent down to pat the dog on the head. "Though I'm rather hurt, you didn't come to me to play ball."

"Woof!" Allen responded and licked his hand as if apologizing.

 **XXXXXXX**

A another month later, the ringmaster came up and praised him. He also told him to come up with some new routines, so here he was with Allen outside practicing. He juggled four balls in hands and threw one to his partner. The ball landed perfectly on the top of his muzzle and allowed the dog to balance the ball there. He counted in his head to see how long Allen could hold the ball there. However, Allen made a mad dash instead of practicing with Mana. "What- ow!" In his state of shock he forgot he had been juggling three balls and two dropped onto his foot, while the third on top of his head.

He ignored the stinging pain and ran to follow his companion. It was easy to figure out where Allen was going. He was barking loudly and nonstop as if something was horribly wrong. What's gotten into Allen?!

He saw that he had finally stopped and his eyes drifted to the figure next to the dog. It was the boy lying on the ground with his eyes close. "Allen! What happened?" Mana facepalmed himself for being an idiot. Allen couldn't talk because he was a dog.

The dog whined and licked the boy's face. He wasn't waking up.

Mana hastily looked at the boy and turn his face back and forth, hoping he would wake up. "What's wrong? Wake up!" He didn't even know the child's name and that served only to frustrate him even more. He picked the boy up and brought him inside to his tent to take a better look for any injuries. He placed him down on his bed carefully and brought his ear close to the boy's face to hear if he was breathing. Then he placed a hand over the boy's forehead to check if he was sick. He felt slightly relieved the boy was still alive and wasn't sick. However, his face had scratches and was slightly discolored.

He did his best to tend to the boy's his face, but he could only do so much with the supplies he had. They weren't near any town at the moment and the next town was a day away. He realized that he needed to take boy's shirt off to inspect for any other injuries. He prayed the boy wouldn't freak out in the middle of him taking off his shirt or the fact the shirt was gone. He also hoped no one would walk in all of a sudden and start assuming the wrong idea. The last thing he needed was someone accusing him of being a deviant and preying on small boys. Well, better hurry while the boy was unconscious, he wouldn't know… hopefully. Oh dear that still sounded wrong.

One by one, he unfastened the buttons and the vest came off first. Then he went on to unfasten the buttons off the dress shirt and he was going to remove the shirt, but paused. He noticed the boy was wearing an oven mitt. Why an oven mitt? Why did he have it on? The boy's choice of clothing confused him. He reached to remove the clothing, however a small hand shot up. It scared the hell out him and he stopped what he was doing.

"You…" The boy began, but never finished and instead, roughly pushed him away. "Wotcher' fink yor doin'?!" He snarled like a wounded animal trapped in a corner.

"I… I was just treating your wounds. You were hurt badly and-"

"And wot'?! It's none of yor bloody business!" The boy turned to leave, but Mana was tired of seeing a upset and hurt boy. No one should have to live in agony, especially a child. He wanted to see this boy actually smile. Honestly, couldn't the boy see that he was only trying to help? He reached out and grabbed onto the boy's left shoulder and in a flash, the boy's jerked away. The boy roughly slapped his right hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

It was loud and furious, but underneath it he could hear the desperate and frightened tone. He didn't understand why and in that moment, when he tried to register it in his mind. It happened again. The small boy ran away from him and he couldn't stop him. He snapped out of his stupor and tried to chase after him, but he couldn't find him.

"I just want to help you!" He found himself yelling into the cold abyss.

He returned to his tent frustrated. He would meet the boy again, especially since they worked together for the same circus. Though, he couldn't sleep that night and Allen was restless that night too. He wondered what was going with the redhead boy. His thoughts were filled with that boy. In that moment when he touched the boy's left arm, he saw red. The skin appeared to be a blood like color and if he was wrong… there were veins all over. Overall, it was unnatural and terrifying, almost monstrous.

Mana eyes went wide. Did he just call the child a monster? No child was a monster. Now he felt horrible and shocked that he would ever think of something like that. If he was a monster then why did he look so hurt? He's seen the boy a few times doing odd jobs around here and he's never once done anything bad. Even his dog Allen, liked the boy. During their previous stay with other circus groups, Allen barely interacted with anyone. If there was one thing he knew about animals, they didn't discriminate.

Monster are not born, they are created.

Why… just how could this happen to him? Mana felt sick thinking about it. What has he seen that no one else has? Why? Though, more importantly why was a child like him working at a circus? Where were his parents? Guardians? Did he have one? Were they working at the circus? If not, he should be at an orphanage where they could take care of him and help him find a family? Children shouldn't be out here working like this…

Questions filled his mind and soon, he fell to sleep.

The man never realized that he was naive, more so than a seven year old child.

 **XXXXXXX**

For some reason, Allen hasn't been feeling well and he was worried. He watched sadly as the dog laid by the heater. Well he was getting old... now that he thought about. It was only natural he suppose that he forgot someone as important as Allen could not stay by his side forever. Yet, he still prayed Allen would stay with him a little longer.

He had just finished another performance when the ringmaster came up to him to talk about his dog. "What's wrong with your dog, Mana?"

First of all, the dog had a name, it's Allen. Mana didn't like the ringmaster, but he was the boss, and if he wanted to make living he knew that he couldn't voice out his complaints. "I'm not sure. The next town we move into with a veterinarian I'm taking him there."

The ringmaster eyebrows scrunched together displeased. "Well if that dog doesn't make it then we can always get you a new one and train that one. The crowd, especially the kids, love to watch the animals perform. Anyways, keep up the good work!"

He watched as the ringmaster walk away and he could have sworn that "good work" meant "make me more money." Second, Allen was a living being. He wasn't a thing that could be replaced or thrown away. Allen was his friend.

When he came back to check on Allen, he stopped dead on his track and saw the boy near him. He made sure the redhead didn't see him and hid behind some props. He was curious what he was going to do. It was easy to tell that Allen adored the boy, but what did Red think about Allen?

The child stared left and right, he was making sure no one was there and crouched down by the dog. Allen expressed its happiness by perking his head up and licked the boy's left red hand. Usually, that left hand was covered with an oven mitt, but not right now. The hand may have been grotesque, but to the dog Allen, it was perfectly normal. The small grin on the child's face did not go unnoticed by Mana.

If he recalled correctly the times he's seen the boy, he's never seen him smile at all.

 **XXXXXXX**

Even the weather seemed to agree with his mood today, it was gray and cloudy. He can't remember the last time he's ever felt this depressed. Not since the last fight he had with his brothers and it was a stupid fight. All their fights were stupid.

It was so sudden that he found him like this. He just finished preparing his clown outfit and was going to fix Allen up. However, he couldn't find him and Allen knew they had a performance. Every time he was dressed in his costume, Allen would be there waiting for his turn to be dressed.

Eventually, he did find him and the energy he had to go out and perform completely left him. He asked, more like demanded, the ringmaster if he could skipped this performance. The man wanted to object, but he complied because he was his number one clown at the moment.

Mana didn't understand why someone would do such a thing to Allen. He did nothing wrong, actually he did not do things that were right or wrong. There was no such thing for him. Allen treated everyone the same way he would have liked to be treated. Normally and kindly. He would only be hostile if something or someone was threatening him.

Allen was only trying to live peacefully.

Mana rubbed the dog's head affectionately as he sat under a tree near his friend. He imagined what the world would be like without evil, cruelty, and greed; well anything that wasn't negative.

He imagined people would smile more often, laugh more, and glow brighter. It would be nice…

Because he was the youngest, most of the family business fell on to his two older brothers. He remembered the days his brothers would stay cooped up in their rooms drowning in papers. It was very rare that they would ever stop working. So he had made it a mission to make their days better by doing several silly things. Just the thought of the tricks he played made him laugh, yet at the same time melancholy. He hasn't seen his family in years. He wondered how Adam was doing and handling their troublesome brother Neah.

He turned his head at the sound of footsteps behind him. A weak smile appeared on his face, it was the child, Allen's friend. He noted that the boy cautiously moved closer to him to see what he was looking at. "Is it dead?" He hears him ask. It? Hmm.

"He is." He starts to cover the bruised body with soil.

" 'Oi! 'e's all covered in bloomin' bruises! There's only one geezer that would do this and that's Cosmos! 'e only did this because yer popular than 'im! Honest guv! Yo're number one and 'e ain't! Blimey! 'e's a bad performer, but 'e's good at doin' these sort of fings!"

Mana had to admit that this was the first time he's seen the boy mad like this. Usually, he always wore a frown, but it wasn't anger, it was something else. Moreover, this was the first time the boy has talked so much to him. So he didn't hate Allen. That made him happy and comforted him from Allen's death.

"I know, but Allen was an old dog to begin with and… well there's nothing I can do about it now." Perhaps that sounded a little uncaring, but it was true. He hated that Allen was beaten and killed, but honestly what would getting back at Cosmos bring? It wouldn't bring Allen back. It would just make things worse for him and everyone else. He placed the star ball that his dog had taken a liking to as a gravestone.

"yor not gonna take revenge?" Mana didn't even need to look at the boy to know he was upset. He too cared for Allen even though he tried to not show it.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Have you ever heard of that saying?"

"No. Wot the bloody hell does that mean?!"

"Revenge never brings anything good. It only brings more hate." After praying for Allen he turned to look at the boy. His grey liked color eyes stared at the dog's grave and Mana noticed that he too is covered in bruises. Just like Allen was. "What is your name? I've seen you, but this is the first time we've actually met. My name is Mana Walker." He extends his arm to shake the boy's hand, though he never takes it.

"Red."

"Red? That's really your name?"

Red just shrugged nonchalantly and took a seat next to him. "I don't 'ave a name. They just call me that."

A child that didn't have a name? "Didn't your parents name you?"

"Don't 'ave any. They abandoned me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of parents just abandons their own child? That was unheard of him to Mana. So how could this boy who looked no older than seven explain something like that nonchalantly. There was something just plain awful about the way the child explained his situation. He wanted to hug him, but he knew that would be a bad idea.

" 'ey I don't need yor pity." Silver colored eyes sharply gazing at him, reminding Mana of a cat hissing at him.

"I'm not… do you have any friends?" He noticed the Red's face turned grim and resentful. He was only a child and hasn't seen the world and met enough people. Yet, here was this child with a face of an adult.

"I don't need them! S'truth! Especially at a place like 'ere and wen I grow up I'm bloody well leavin' this place an-jswhamrefmdng?!"

He prevented Red from finishing his sentence by pulling on his cheeks. "You know you should have seen your face. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen! Now that I've taken a close look at you, you're hurt too."

For a moment, Red was surprise, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared and a scowl reappeared. The boy slapped his hands away and went back to rub his abused cheeks. "Aren't yer sad 'e's gone?" The child spoke so softly and sorrowfully that it startled Mana and he tried to think of something funny to cheer Red up. However and unexpectedly, he saw tears falling from the boy's eyes before he could joke anymore.

"It were the first time, the first time...anyone 'as ever done that and that dog were 'appy ter lick it. It were so warm!" The small body kept shaking and the tears kept pouring. "Why am I cryin', I don't understand!"

Mana didn't know the true reason why the boy was crying, it wasn't just because of Allen's death. He knew the dog's death was only a factor in all of Red's suffering. There was something deeper in his grieving, a pain he didn't know. He sits there without moving and without making a sound as Red cry for as long as he needed to. He wasn't prepared nor did he know what to say to a child that has been abused. Instead after a while, he rubbed the boy's back soothingly and he was surprised Red let him.

After a while,the poor boy had finished, but exhausted himself from crying. He felt his lips curve into a small smile and he carried him in his arms. Red may act big and strong, but he was really small. He fitted in arms perfectly. He continued to walk inside his tent and he imagined the boy will definitely have a heart attack when he wakes up.

Mana was right because Red bolted up in his arms shocked. "Wot'! Put me dahn!" Red kept struggling in his arms and so he beared with it until he reached the heater to put the rowdy boy down. "Wotcher doin'?!"

"Well aren't you cold? You keep shivering." Mana pointed to Red's shivering legs and smiled warmly at him. "You're all skin and bones, no wonder you're so cold!" He removed his own coat for Red to wear. Despite Red's complaints, he didn't say anything when the boy wrapped his coat closer to his body.

 **XXXXXXX**

Today they were performing on the streets in town today. Right now, he was excitingly making balloon animals for the children. While, Red was out there passing out flyers. He hummed happily at how his planned worked.

The clown had tricked Red into helping him outside his usual work routine. Mana quickly found out Red liked to isolate himself and purposely worked behind the scenes. In addition, the boy was not well liked by the other members of the troupe. Notably, the other clown Cosmos. It didn't make sense to Mana why Cosmos despised Red. Every chance Cosmo found, he would torture the boy and the ringmaster never did anything about it. Even if the ringmaster did anything, he often sided with Cosmos and he was left to defend Red. HIs interference helped to ease the poor boy's unjust punishment, but he was powerless to prevent it.

He's lost tracked the times Red has yelled at him and punched him for helping him. The insults and violence didn't deter him nor did the "advice" from his colleagues about the boy. From what he understood based on his colleagues "advice", the boy was an orphan and he was seen as a "demon". It was all due to that left arm of his, which he could barely move at times. Everyone who's seen it had the same reaction he did: grotesque and terrifying. The ringmaster had picked Red up because he needed the cheap labor. Not because he was doing it out the goodness of heart. Other than that, no one really knew anything about him or cared for him.

Appearance dictated who the boy was. No one truly understood or saw the boy for who he was.

Red was anything, but a monster. He was just a child with a disabled arm.

He couldn't explain the joy he felt when he persuaded, more like tricked the boy again, to perform something. He didn't know that Red had a competitive streak in him and he would always remember that. Moreover, Red had so much potential when he put his mind into something. Red came back with his winnings stuffed in a sack, though the boy didn't come back alone. Behind him was a redheaded man with his hair tied in a ponytail, but the color of his hair was shade lighter than Red's hair. He was dressed in a black coat and wore a white opera mask that covered the right side of his face. His jaws dropped in astonishment as he slowly began to recognize the man. "Cross?!"

Trust that he would meet his elusive childhood friend here out of the places. He contemplated if his brothers sent him to find him since they haven't heard from him in awhile.

"Yer know 'im, then, eh? Here I fought 'e were lyin' "

"Told you brat that I knew a Mana Walker." Red glared at the man and Cross glared back. Mana could tell they weren't going to get along. He could have sworn he saw sparks flying between them. "Alright kids no fighting. Here." Mana handed Red a balloon sword and Cross a balloon gun. Red took the balloon in his hands with questioning look, while Cross popped the thing in his hands. "That was mean Mary." He exaggerated by trailing a finger down his cheeks like a tear was falling.

Red smirked. "Ha! Wot a girly name."

"Why you little!" Cross looked ready to strangle the child.

He stepped in between the two and reprimanded the older man. "Cross! You know better! What are you seven?"

"Goddamn it Mana. When you're not busy with this." The redhead man snapped and gestured to Mana's attire as he begins to light up a cigarette. "Come meet me at bar that's around the corner."

 **XXXXXXX**

"Alright Mana, what's with the kid? " His eyes narrowed and stared at the boy besides him. "Did you knock someone up?"

"No! Oh my god Cross why would you say something like that?! There are children here." Mana hissed at his friend as he quickly covered Red's ears.

The boy obviously heard everything and shoved him away. "Jeez its not like I haven' heard 'em before! Stop being a git!"

"I just asked if he wanted to come and promised him some free food, right Red?" Truthfully, he felt uneasy to leave the boy by himself at the circus, more than bringing him to a bar. Though as long as he keeps an eye on Red and not allow alcohol near him then it was safe he suppose to bring him to bar. He knew that Red has survived without him since the day he had been born, but… still. He felt he needed to be there for him and do something now that he's here.

"Yea, yea, yer know, yer were the one 'oo kept buggin' me and if the food is really free… then I'll take wot I can get." Red frowned. They sat at the bar with Mana at the middle, Cross by his right, and Red to his left. The two childhood friends began to talk, while Red gladly ate his food when the plate arrived. It was strange to Mana that even though he was treating Red, Red didn't order the most expensive thing on the menu to eat as most people would.

"You know your brothers are being a real pain in my ass. Hurry up and send them something, so they know you aren't dead." Cross groaned as he ordered a drink and Mana watched hesitantly with his muscle tensed. His friend had a habit of pawning all his troubles off to someone else and he wasn't right now willing to help him. "Don't worry I'm paying." Just like that relief washed over him. He's lost count the amount of times he's had to pay or bail Cross out of trouble, usually involving money.

He hated how he was making his family worry. "I know, I know, but I've been so busy! Did they send you here?"

"Does it matter?"

"No it doesn't I guess. So how are they?"

"Besides being a pain in the ass? They're doing fine. Oh they've decided to adopt."

"Adopt…?"

He watched as his friend's roll his eyes and from his coat took out a photo. "Kids. Your immature brother Neah, god forbid, took in two Portuguese brothers and a Russian kid." He pointed to the two children holding hands besides Neah and the other holding Neah's hand. " Then he moved onto Adam's adopted children. "Your lunatic brother Adam adopted three American children and one French. I bet you that being raised by him, those brats won't all be quite there."

"Cross! I think my brothers will be excellent fathers! So stop insulting them!" He frowned at him disapprovingly. "Besides I don't think you'd do any better than them!"

"Of course not. I don't want any snot nose brats."

Suddenly realization smacked into Mana like a hammer hitting his head. "Oh my god Cross that means… that means I'm an uncle?! Why did they decide to adopt?" Honestly, he couldn't imagine Neah raising a child, much less two! The three brothers were all silly, but Neah was the childish out of them all. So how does a child raise a child? Well at least Adam knew when to be a serious adult, so it wouldn't be too bad… right?

"They went to a charity event for some orphanage and they met some of the kids. That's how it all started. I see you've started too, you three really are triplets." Cross eyed the other redhead boy eating next to Mana.

He choked on his water. "Wha-what? No I haven't decided about that! I care about them and I love working with children, but I haven't even given thought about adopting one!" Though he could and he did care about Red and the boy had no one. He needed more time to think about it. Being a parent, a single parent, a father wasn't a decision that could be decided easily. It was a big responsibility. However… what difference did it make if he was already so invested in Red? Father or not, he grew to care for him.

"Calm down Mana." Cross patted his friend on the back as he continued to cough. "I was joking."

Mana sigh and quickly pushed the thought away for the moment. Right now he was with his childhood friend and shouldn't ruin the reunion with his own personal dilemma. So he settled for focusing on Cross and then a chuckle escaped Mana's lips. "Last time I heard, weren't you working on your credentials so that you can be a professor and teach these, so quote "brats"?"

"First of all, just because I'm going to be teaching doesn't mean I have to like it. Second, they'll be past the age of eighteen…. well most of them."

Cross Marian was a talented and intelligent man, almost a prodigy. However as they say God doesn't give two gifts. Cross was extremely unmotivated to do anything that he didn't consider "beautiful" or worth his time. What he considered "beautiful" or worth his time involved women, gambling, drinking, and money. To others they were seen as frivolous and unacceptable things. Everyone who has met Cross criticized that he wasted his "gift." He should be using his knowledge and abilities to benefit society. With the constant disrespect and pressure, it was amazing how his friend didn't cave in and could still live a carefree life. That was one of the many traits Mana admire about his friend and why he decided to pursue his dream.

"Though, I'm surprised Cross. Are you starting to care about sharing your genius with others and help make the world a better place?" Mana teased his friend.

"Stop that, you're making the wine taste bad." Cross made a disgusted face once he took a sip of the wine. "I've got a plan that's all. Once I finish getting what I need, teach some brats, impress some people, get paid, and other benefits. Then, I'm gone."

"Cross that's not going to work and it's not that simple."

"It will work and I'll make it. Especially since a new school opened up and they have a wonderful policy. They have benefits and the pay is great. Any professor with extreme potential and capability will be granted tenure in less than five years. I'll work a little, then disappear using up all my paid vacations and reappear again for my paid vacation to restart. It's perfect."

"Cross Marian... I don't even know what to say, really your ability to avoid responsibility amazes me." He had to admit Cross was rarely this determine, well it was better than what he usually did he suppose. Now if only he could this determination all the time and put it to work, literally.

Cross's motto had to be truly: work smart and not hard.

An amused grin stretched across Cross's mouth. "Can't help that I'm allergic to responsibility."

 **XXXXXXX**

It was nice seeing a familiar face, but it made him feel homesick. He missed that golden sunset and the sound of the wind that blew across the field. The rays of the sun made the vast swath of the field glow golden. The three of them would often sit and watch the sunset. One day he'll show Red how beautiful the world can be.

He and Red were now walking back to the circus. Mana had several thoughts on his mind. One issue being if he should leave this troupe. There was only so much he could take from the ringmaster. Their latest argument stemmed from his loss of Allen. The ringmaster tried to convince him to get a new dog, but he had refused. He just didn't want to pick up another animal and trained it. He wasn't by no means lazy or stingy to buy one, however in a way he wasn't over Allen's death. He just couldn't go through with the grief and loneliness again. The second issue was that clown, Cosmos, who he knew was sabotaging his acts. He couldn't prove it, but it was obvious to see that the perpetrator was him. Yet, every time he confronted Cosmos, the man would deny it and the ringmaster always defended Cosmos. It's not like he had obligation to stay there. There were several other circus around and he could perform out on the streets by themselves. Or perhaps, he could do something else together if money was tight.

Obligation... he did have one: Red

The third and most serious issue was Red. He was a person that wasn't easily be angered, but the people at the circus made his blood boil. There was still so much he didn't know about him and he didn't want to push him. He had to be patient. If he pressed the boy then it could damage any progress he made with him. He wanted to be his friend, someone the boy could rely on. He wondered if Red would come with him. He wanted him too. In these weeks, they were beginning to get along and he felt the boy trusted him more than he normally did. Perhaps more than anyone in his life so far. Still would he travel with him if he asked Red to come along?

"Why did yer want ter be a clown?"

He glanced at the boy a little shocked he asked something so personal of him. Red never got close to people. "Well it was my dream to make people smile and laugh."

"Wot a childish idea." So said the child here.

"It's important to smile and laugh or else…"

"Else...?"

He bent down in front the boy and flicked his forehead.

'ey! Wotcher doin'?!" Red yelled heatedly as he Instantly his small hand rubbed the spot where he had flicked at.

"You'll have wrinkles all over forehead and you'll look like an old man in no time! Plus, all that negative energy keeps you short!"

"No way! Yor lyin'!" But Mana still saw the perplexed features on the child's face as if he actually believed him. Mana couldn't help, but let out a laugh. The laugh gave it away and Red figured out it was just a joke.

In that moment, he noticed the corner of Red's lips twitched into a small smile. "That ain't funny! This is why I 'ate clowns like yer!"

"Well I don't like kids who don't laugh and smile!" So like a child he stuck his tongue out on purpose towards Red.

"Wotever. Quit stickin' that tongue out! It's bloody nasty."

"I've always wanted to know what snow taste like." Mana knew he was being silly, but Red was just too serious at times. Red needed to learn to have fun, especially when he was the child here and not him. He had a childhood filled with smiles and laughter. He looked up at the sky as the snowflakes slowly cascaded down.

Unexpectedly, a mass of white and freezing ice hit his face without him noticing it. He cried out stunned and fell backwards with his bottom landing onto the soft snow. Ah great now the heat he radiated was going to melt the snow and wet his coat. What had happen? He didn't even know, only that it was really cold. What he could comprehend was that Red was laughing...he was laughing! It was loud and cheerful like any normal child.

"Yer! Aahahaha, yer ahaha! Oh yer should 'ave seen the a look on yor face wen I frew that snowball at yer!" In his fit of giggles the boy gave a smirk. "It were the funniest fin' I've ever seen."

He blinked amazed and remembered those were the words he had said before to Red when they sat under that tree. "Oh really? It'll be ever more hilarious when I do this." Quickly he stood up and formed a snowball in his hands and started to chase after him. Soon the two began a snowball fight outside. Some of the bystander shook their heads at how foolish they were being and others wanted to play, but something was holding them back.

 **XXXXXXX**

The pair flopped down on the snow tired from their game and Mana could tell Red had never had this much fun. "You know how to make a snow angel?" When the boy shook his head, he started to move his arms and legs back and forth on the snow. "Want to try?"

Red nodded and began the motions in the snow. Now the two were laying on the white ground making snow angels. Mana didn't realize the distance between them and accidently, touched the boy's left arm. Instantly, Red jerked his hand away and he scooted away from him. Mana mentally cursed at himself for being so careless. He didn't even get a chance to apologize.

Without any warning Red stood up and bolted. "Damn it!" He didn't waste a single moment and ran after the boy. They were a long distance away from the town and Mana found himself at the edge of the forest entrance looking for the boy. "Red!" He continues to call and scream.

"Red!" Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of red caught his attention. He had found him and wouldn't let this chance escape. He caught up to Red and grabbed a hold of by engulfing the child into an embrace. His arms wrapped around the small shaking body tightly.

"Stop it! Get oray from me!"

"Why?!" Mana felt himself desperately crying out as he held the tiny body against his.

"DON' TOUCH ME!" He didn't know where Red found the strength, but he pushed him off. The both of them found themselves sitting on the snow, panting, tired, and defeated.

"Why Red? You're not a monster."

Those silver eyes grew wide and enraged. "Wot the bloody hell do yer know about me?! I'm one! Blimey, 'ave a look! LOOK!" Red flashed him his blood almost scale-like colored arm at him, bulging with veins, and black nails with a scar on the back.

He expected that Red thought he was going to react and treat him the same like everyone else. He was going to treat him not as a human being and run away frightened of him. He'll think now that he'll get beaten, insulted, and yelled at. That everything he did was a lie. He will admit that the arm did scare him at first, but not anymore. He could remember the nights where he lay awake thinking of that arm and the boy. Red's arm just looked differently, but it didn't mean he wasn't human.

If Mana was anyone else he would have been frightened and ran as if he was going to die. He saw the child's silver eyes glistening and filled with a wish, hope that that he was like the rest of them. He could see Red was afraid to get close to others because loving meant getting hurt in the end. He remembered that he and his brothers loved their mother deeply and when she died it felt the whole world had changed for them. Red thought it out that if he never loved then that meant he would never know that blissful happiness that came from intimate human contact. As a result, that made it easier to see the next day without being filled with that unnecessary human sorrow of needing others.

Mana took the boy's hand and entwined their fingers together. They were holding hands, his hand with Red's. When Red tried to pull back, he kept their hands tightly clasped together. "I'm looking and all I see is a hand."

"Yer 'ave ter be biggest git I 'ave ever met!" Before he knew it he felt a fist collide into his face.

The tiny hands that pounded him hurted, but at the same time they didn't. He wasn't in that much agony as Red was. The fists slowed eventually and he felt warm hot tears splashed onto his face.

"Why?! Why aintcha the same as the bloomin' rest of them?! Why can't yer?! I don't understand yer! Why could yer 'ave lied and leave me alone?!" Red screamed in a strangled voice that sounded miserable. It appeared all energy left him and suddenly the boy plopped onto the snow ground on all fours.

He didn't understand why he wasn't like the rest of them and didn't want to be. "Did you want me to? Because I won't Red... come with me Red."

"I…" The boy sniffled before continuing. "...can't."

"You can. Who says you can't? You don't have to stay with them. I'll take care of you Red and I'll protect you. You won't have to worry anymore." Red stayed silent and it was driving Mana crazy. He was begging. "Please Red, come with me. I want you to."

"Yer'll regret it." Red weakly threatened him and without even flashing his signature glare at him.

"The only thing I'll regret is that I didn't find you sooner."

"..."

"..."

"Promise?" His voice became weak and small.

Mana chuckled softly as he recalled when he had first met Red, the boy had been jaded and cynical. However now it seemed he was still a child that didn't completely lose everything. "I promise. Come." He turned his back and knelt down low enough for Red to climb on his back. It took awhile, but Red got the message and tiredly climbed onto his back. The boy was too tired to protest being carried around on the man's back.

A clown and his son walked together down the snow covered road.

 **XXXXXXX**

Years past from his last encounter with his old childhood friend and now he found himself once more to meet up with the fool. He calls him fool with most affectionate he had and he did not have that much to begin. Unless that said person was a woman and a smokin' beauty too, alas his friend wasn't. His heavy boots loudly hit the wooden floor of the third rate apartment floor as he made his way towards the room. He knocked on the door once he found where his friend was staying. The door opened slightly and he saw above that there was no one.

"Hey! Down here you, tosser." That voice. It made his eyes go wide because he was not expecting a boy to answer. Much less the very same boy he had met Mana years ago when the fool decided to go work as a clown. "Hey! are you deaf or sumfink old man?!"

Oh this brat was definitely going to get it one day and he gritted his teeth before letting out a sigh of frustration. "Where's Mana, you brat?"

"Brat! Why yer-!" The boy began with growl, but stopped himself for a moment and that made him weary. He remembered the boy had been fiery when they first met, now he seemed a bit more in control of his temper. "Ahem. Mana's in the shower. Who are you?"

What was this boy's name? Blue? Green? Orange? Oh well, Mana will tell him whether he wanted it or not. "Cross Marian."

The boy's face lit up with realization and he snapped his fingers. "Oh! You're that man with that girl name!"

Cross could feel the vein in his head pulse angrily. He took a deep breath because he knew if he killed the kid now, then more people would be on his case. More importantly Mana would plain right murder him and he wanted to at least go out dying like a boss. The boy gestured for him to come in and he went in, planting himself on the couch until Mana was done.

The child was in the small kitchen making some tea. He noted the boy looked a lot better than when he had first met him. The kid definitely had more meat on him, was looking brighter, and his hair had more sheen, but the kid was still a runt. He didn't care about a lot of things, people being things unless they were interesting to him then he considered to be people. However that didn't mean he forgot easily, especially this boy who was important to Mana. Mana really was his friend and one that he would never say. However the man knew, which is why they were friends in the first place. He didn't have to explain to him and the man just knew. With that being said, that didn't mean could go and pull a ludicrous stunt that tangled him into it. He hated kids! Brats like this boy here!

"Here's your tea." The kid seemed to try and say politely, but it came out as a growl. Mana must have adopted the boy and taught him some manners. In addition, had tried to get the boy to speak properly and losing his cockney accent. The strangest accent he's ever heard in his years of traveling and meeting different people. He tossed his coat on the couch and took a seat.

Out came Mana from the shower wrapped in a towel with his long hair drenched in water. When his friend noticed him, he jumped startled. "Cross?!"

"Who else?" Cross drawled deadpan.

"Allen, you should have told me Cross was here!" Mana said slightly embarrassed and quickly went into the room to change. A towel wrapped around his hair when he came out.

The boy seemed to look sad. "I'm sorry… I didn't know. Are you mad?"

Mana came out with an incredulous look and gave the boy a hug. "No! Never Allen! Just next time warn me when we have a guest. It's rude to keep a friend waiting." Cross could see the boy brighten up and took to heart everything Mana said. What a minute? Allen? Wasn't this kid's name some color? And wasn't Allen the name of the dog he had? "Thank you for making the tea Allen. You didn't hurt yourself?"

"Nope!" Allen smiled excited.

Cross couldn't believe how much the grumpy child changed and could actually show emotions like smiling. Anyways, as much as he wanted to see a parent coddling their child, he had places to be or more like rampaging bars and play with all the women in town. "Get lost brat. It's time for the adults to talk."

The smile on the boy's face disappeared and now giving him the evil eye. Mana frowned and scolded him. "Cross! That wasn't nice."

"Mana, how many years have you know me? When have I ever been nice?"

Mana rolled his eyes and turned away to grab a coat from the closet."Sorry Allen, but could you go out and play for a while?" Naturally Allen complied without protest and when Mana wasn't looking the brat had the audacity to flip him the middle finger. The brat put on the coat and headed out to play in the snow. "Not too far and don't talk to any strangers!"

Mana took a seat next to him and gushed enthusiastically. "Cross, you can't imagine how happy he's made me! And what a magnificent boy he is!"

A disgusted look was painted on his face and no, he didn't want to imagine it. He despised kids. "Yea…" Mana continued to ramble on and on about the brat.

"And he so adorable and-!"

Even if he wanted to he couldn't tune Mana out and eventually he couldn't take it. For the sake of his sanity, he got up and covered his friend's mouth with his leather gloved hand. "Mana."

A sheepish look appeared on Mana's face as he scratched his head. "Though… I don't think you're here to talk about how wonderful my adopted son is or came here to see his photo album…"

Jesus, Mana has become those crazy parents that coddle the fuck out of their kids and did nothing, but talk about them. "Hell no." He growled and pulled photocopies of some documents from his coat pocket. The papers scattered all across the coffee table.

Mana didn't even need to look at the paper to know what he was talking about. Mana knew he had this talent, ability to not just vanish into thin air, but to be able to find out about almost everything. "It had to be you Cross. I trust you and besides I adopted him as Mana Walker, not as Mana Campbell."

Cross snapped irritably. "I know and that's the shitty part!" He fully knew well the situation about the Campbell family and Mana. Hell it was Mana that came and confided to him about his plan to be a clown.

Mana pouted childishly. "Errr… are you angry….?"

Cross groaned displeased. "Mana…" He breathed out a troubled sigh. "I… just annoyed and now I need a cigarette." Immediately his friend got up to open the window.

"I'll give you that for today." Mana muttered, knowing fully well just how unpleasant this news was for him. Normally he would have not allowed him to smoke because of Allen.

"You don't have anyone else?" Cross asked after taking three puffs and breathing them out.

"Cross. I trust you."

"Is this some prank? Are you fucking crazy?!" He unintentionally bit the cigarette in his mouth.

Mana gaze was unwavering and he didn't wince when he raised his voice, instead repeated calmly. "I trust you."

His friend's attitude made him even more miffed. "You could have still listed your brothers." This was exactly where he didn't want his life to end up… with some brat as his responsibility.

"I know, but I don't want anyone finding out yet. Last I heard, my brothers were fighting in some political or business problem. They could use me and Allen as blackmail or something!" Mana whined distressed.

"You're a fool still! How could you list me as that brat's Godfather?! Do I look like some person that's equipped to take care of a child?!" He slammed his hands against the coffee table violently, causing the papers to stir and the cups of tea to spill a bit on the papers.

Mana face turned gentle and confident, unaffected by his behavior. Mana knew he would act like this when Cross heard that he was put down as Allen's Godfather. "I know you would have a lot to teach Allen because I know my brothers can be a bit… enthusiastic in their teachings." Not that he didn't want his brother's to influence Allen, but he wanted Allen to be a little more open minded than his brothers.

"Isn't that an understatement." Cross muttered crossly.

"Please Cross. You were always the kind of person who was rough around the edges, but on the inside you do care. You'll see that Allen is a sweet boy."

He didn't want to be seen as that, but damn it Mana. Cross groaned and slapped the palm of his hand against his face. He didn't have a choice, Mana wasn't giving him an inch. "Our Father, who art thou in heaven, please save me from this devil and his evil."

Mana huffed annoyed. "Come now Cross, you're wasting your breath on a God you don't believe in. We know you make a horrible Christian."

"Me and several millions of others." He scoffed and for a while they fell into a upsetting silence. He followed Mana's gaze outside where Allen was building a snowman. Mana's gaze was completely tender and lovingly at the child. Cross swore under his breath. Damn it all, this brat had made his way into his friend's heart and now meant the world to Mana. If he kept a firm stance on declining to be the brat's Godfather. He knew it would break his friend and it would probably ruin their friendship. He rather enjoyed Mana's company, despite that it was probably more trouble than it was worth. Then again, he did owe Mana several favors for helping him. God he hated kids. He grudgingly lit up another cigarette and ran a hand through his long hair. "Fine."

A wide and joyous smile broke out on Mana's face. The man bolted up from his seat ready to hug Cross, but swiftly Cross held his hands up as a sign of no hugs. "Thank you Cross! I knew I could count on you, my friend!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, Mana! I said I would accept him as my Godchild and look after, but only when you can't! Don't expect me to visit him and all that nasty shit."

"I know. I just need some reassurance if anything happens to me that I can trust someone to look after him." Mana said sadly, but a smile replaced the gloomy look. "Tonight we'll celebrate, my treat!"

Cross raised an eyebrow. Wow, Mana must have been extremely happy about him agreeing. Mana hardly ever treated him since he used to help pay for some of his bills. "You're crazy Mana. Though let me make sure. You want me to be the brat's Godfather even though you know what a lazy son of a bitch I am?"

"Cross." Mana sighed disapprovingly.

"Just making sure."

" _Cross_." Mana called his name in a warning tone.

"Though explain to me Mana. Why did you name him after that mutt you had? You know he's not a replacement for the mutt?"

Mana stammered flabbergasted and snapped fiercely at him. He didn't mean to make a remark that would upset the man, but it did. "I know that!" After that his friend seemed to relax and whispered. "I know that. It was Red's decision to be renamed as Allen."

Ah Red! That was the boy's name before! He was on the right track that his original name was a color. Why a color? What kind of parents named their child after a color? Guess better than Marian.

"You didn't remember his name… you better remember his name is Allen or else." Mana smiled frighteningly at him that he felt shivers going his spine and it wasn't because the window was opened. "Now that we've cleared this up. I better tell Allen and…" His friend bit lips worried. "There is a secret we have to clear up. I don't want this to be a complete surprise and scare us all causing more… anxiety if I'm not there." Mana called for Allen to come back in and as they waited, left Cross wondering what secrets a child could be hiding. He killed the cigarette in his hands because Mana would pitch a fit if he didn't.

Allen came back in face red from the winter wind, but didn't complain if he was feeling cold. Seeing Mana made everything okay. Instead remarked with fake innocence while pointed his finger at him. "He smells bad." Cross glared at him because anyone with enough brains could tell the brat was doing it on purpose.

"Really? Cross always smells. We'll fix that by giving him a mint." Too bad his friend Mana didn't when it came to his adopted son. A fool blinded by love.

He took one because the look on Mana's face told him he would be forced to eat one if he didn't willingly take it. With much prejudice, he broke the small mint in his mouth between his teeth causing a loud crunch.

Mana helped his son take off his coat and picked him to sit on his lap. He put his hands on his son shoulders and spoke, softly and kindly. "Allen, you remember Cross or Mary as I had called him one time."

Cross grimaced at that spiteful nickname of his that Mana's older brother Neah had thought up for fun. Actually he hated his parents for giving him such a name that could easily be twisted into a girl's name.

Allen flashed Cross an unpleasant look, but nodded his head. "Well, he's my friend since we've been kids and I trust him."

"How much?" The boy questioned skeptical.

"Very much. Like how much I love you."

Allen frowned that Mana put so much faith on the sleazebag man on their couch, but didn't ask anymore.

"… well." The man licked his lips nervously and closed his eyes as he hastily explained. "So I may have placed him down as… your Godfather."

The two men had both expected Allen to explode with anger, but the boy sat on Mana's lap with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What's a Godfather?"

Mana tried to think of how to break it to his son, but Cross spoke up first much to Mana's dismay. "If something ever happens to Mana, knock on wood, you'll be taken under my wing." Just like that he could see the cogs in the boy's tiny mind get to work. Countdown to five, four, three, two, and-

"WHAT?!" Allen screamed horrified and jumped off his adopted father's lap.

"Ssshhh, sshhh Allen, calm down." Mana quickly soothed.

"Yer! How could yer, yer sod!" In Allen's enraged mood, the boy was reverting back to his temperament before and speech. "Me wiv 'im?! Yer bloody bonkers!"

Cross let out an irritable growl. The fuck was this kid saying? He was the best person to be with, he was fun and mostly beautiful. Maybe not for kids, but details.

"You… not yer." Mana winced as he corrected the boy. They've been trying to correct his speech and it was disheartening that Cross managed to ruin years of practice.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Not the point!" Then his face dropped into a sad and bitter expression, in a low voice he cried. "Did I do something wrong?" The tears rolling out of his eyes nearly killed Mana right there and now.

"No Allen." Mana whispered delicately and hurt. He dropped down to his knees and gently lifted the child's chin. Amber eyes met silver eyes on the same level. "I promised, remembered?"

"Why then?"

"I… I just need to know if anything happens to me that you'll still be protected even when I'm gone. I have to think ahead, keep walking forward."

Allen gave Mana a long face, but indicated that he understood. "But why him?" The boy jerked his head towards Cross, who had wanted to throw up at the melodramatic scene playing before him.

"The fuck should I know." Cross grumbled.

"Cross! Language!" Mana shouted angrily at him and he gave his adopted son a small grin. "He's a good man when you get to know him."

Allen tackled Mana's leg for a hug. "Don't worry Mana! I won't need 'im. I'll take care of you and make sure you'll be safe!"

"Allen…" Mana grin turned into an ecstatic smile and exclaimed. "Allen! You are too adorable!" The man brought his son into a hug because he too wanted to live forever by Allen's side and watch him mature into an amazing and kindhearted man.

Cross wanted to leave so badly. Forget his friend treating him for a celebratory meal. "Ahem." He pretended to clear his throat to remind Mana he was still here because he couldn't stand another loving scene between father and son. "Great that the brat-"

" _Allen."_ The brat snapped, interrupting him.

Cross looked down on the child and continued. "As I was saying, great that _the brat_ agrees…" He felt satisfied when he saw the hated look on the kid's face when he mocked him. "but what secret were you talking about?"

Instantly Allen paled and clinged tightly onto Mana's pants, hiding himself in sheer fear. "You told him?"

"No." Mana replied in an understanding tone. "Allen, dear...:" The man bent down to face his son face to face again. "He is your Godfather, he's a family to you now. He needs to know... "

Cross couldn't help, but feel a bit sicken at that.

"What if…" The boy began terrified with an expression that stunned Cross. This kid, what was he hiding?

"I've known Cross since I was a child, he's like a brother to me. In fact, you'll be a little surprise about what you'll find about him." Mana reassured the boy, but didn't tell him what surprise Cross had. However Mana momentarily glanced towards Cross's right eye. "However Allen, I would never ever make you do anything you don't want to do. If it's really uncomfortable then… we'll hold it off…" That was the best Mana could come up with as a compromise because he had no intentions of hurting his son. "Only when you're ready."

Allen looked back and forth between Cross and Mana before nodding head. "If you trust him, Mana and say so… then I'll do it for you."

Cross noted just how much the boy held Mana in such high regards. It was a bit concerning. Just what would happen if Mana was gone? Not that he wanted that to happen. No, no. He pushed the thought away and concentrated at what the brat and Mana wanted to reveal to him.

"Cross, please." Mana pleaded.

He nodded. It must be real bad if Mana was begging him like this if he acted poorly. The boy hesitantly and slowly raised his left arm with a gloved arm. Just like that, all the shields were off and the boy was panting hard.

Cross had to admit that he too lived quite a nice life, but unlike Mana he knew there were scumbags lurking around. He knew the kinds of people out there and in fact, he spent most of time out with them now and then. It was because his family had money and connections that no one dare say anything poorly about his right eye. That and he would beat the shit out of them. Obviously it didn't do any good when their were out of sight and out of mind. Behind backs he knew they whispered about him. Still he was treated like everyone else and accepted the odd mask he wore. Money could do anything essentially. However what happens to someone, let alone a child, with a when they had no power or money?

The arm was clearly disgusting and no doubt the boy had been mistreated and cursed for it. He couldn't even imagine what shit storms he's had to go through because people were such cruel and ugly animals.

"Can I cover it back now?" Allen begged, pathetically in Cross's opinion, but no could blame the child. Mana nodded and helped him put his shirt and glove on.

"Geez kid." Cross finally breathed out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding onto.

"I'm an abomination right?" Allen muttered and before Mana could open his mouth to reply, Cross found himself yelling at the kid.

"Stop putting fucking words in my mouth! That's you who thinks that and not me!"

Allen blinked shocked and didn't have anything snarky or really anything negative to say. He was too surprised. No one has actually said anything like that to him.

"Look brat, no Godchild of mine going to be some pussy who can't accept who he is. So I suggest you take a good look at yourself and realize that arm of your isn't the ugliest shit in the world." Goddamn, he just spewed those words without thinking about the repercussion.

Mana mouth was wide open and gawking quite inelegantly at his friend. Classic Cross to spare no mercy to a small child. In a way, there was a positive message underlying underneath all the cold words. Truthfully he didn't know what to say and was feeling anxious to how Allen would react.

"Look brat. I'll show you and _only_ once. Mention this ever again or to anyone, I swear with God as my witness, I will shot you with Judgement."

Allen answered meekly. "Yes." Even if he didn't know what or who Judgement was.

He didn't have to tell his childhood friend twice. Mana knew what was underneath his mask that covered the right side of his face. He removed the mask to show the boy that he had a scar underneath, one he had received from an accident. He'll confess that it was probably a side that he didn't find beautiful about himself. However the mask made him seem mysterious and the ladies certainly found it appealing. In the end, it was fine with him. He placed the mask back on and got up, ready to leave. "I've stayed here too long." He needed to get out of here. No joke.

Mana snapped back to reality. "Eh? But Cross!"

"Bye Mana."

"Wait Cross! You've never denied anyone who's offered to treat you to dinner?!" Mana cried out in protest and astounded.

Cross glanced down momentarily at the child and in a low tone, almost foreboding. "Pray kid we don't meet again." Allen flashed him a puzzled look that lasted a few seconds, then he was given a dirty look. He picked up his coat and put it on, departing without another word. Mana was bothered by his sudden want to leave, but nonetheless respected his wish. Being friends with Mana for so long meant the man could read him like a book. Though that's not to say he couldn't read Mana like a book too.

A blast of cold air hit him after spending too much time in the heat. The whole time he could feel those silver eyes by the window pierce right at him as his boots shuffled through the sidewalk covered in a blanket of white. If he spent any more time in there he too would be caught in the whole thing, more than he already was. He didn't want to feel anything for the kid and certainly, didn't want Mana to force him. Caring for people was a pain, see what he has to deal with because he held Mana in high regards? To him, the brat was just some promise he would fulfill to Mana if, _if_ , and hopefully never will happen. He didn't stay in one place for too long, due to glaring apparent reasons, so without a doubt the next time he would see the two would be...

He tilted his head to look at the unchanging light blue sky that seemed to never know what sorrow was. Silently he asked up to the heavens. "Jesus if you're up there… the fuck man?"

* * *

It's the 25th here, so Happy Birthday Allen!

I wanted to write about Mana, shed some history about the past. I don't why, but I always imagined Red to have a Cockney accent. As a result I tried that and I used a generator (don't judge me). So forgive me if I did such a poor interpretation.

By the way, if anyone wants some good lols and knows DBZ or FFVII or Hellsing then check out TeamFourStars abridged versions. _Too funny_.


	6. Chapter 6

I updated so quickly since I'm break... so I apologize for any mistakes I've made, but I still hope you'll enjoy reading it!

For later keep in mind that: _Whole chunks of italics represents the past_ and _one_ word italics represents emphasis.

* * *

Just when Allen thought his life couldn't get any worse, it did get worse. He was rudely awoken by his uncle, who dragged him away from the comfort of his warm bed and destroyed his chance to apologize to Kanda. He was forced to get ready and had to haphazardly throw on his clothes or more rather, Neah dressed him since he was barely conscious. He was really too tired to care at the moment, but now that he was fully awoke… it really was embarrassing wasn't it?

He lead him all way to the living room and pushed him down to sit on the couch. Guess it wasn't enough for his uncle to barge in last night while he was with Kanda and to top if off, his uncle thought it would be best if he spent the entire night sleeping with him. It was for his own "safety" apparently. How mortifying. Who has ever heard of a fifteen year old sleeping with his uncle?

He hardly got a wink of sleep last night and wished something or someone would end his misery. Lady luck decided not to grace him and he ended up staring at moon for hours and hours until his eyes couldn't take the scenery.

"Good morning Allen-pon!" An all too animated voice greeted at such an early morning.

Oh bloody god, even the Earl was up and sitting here at the couch at an ungodly hour with Neah up too. Both were planning something. He hesitantly replied. "Good...morning? Is there a reason why Neah ushered me to get ready and dragged me here? Plus, without eating breakfast." To prove that he was indeed hungry, his stomach let out a strangled cry. Now that he thought about it, he didn't eat that much for dinner for some reason… oh wait, no there was a reason: Neah.

"Oh well, we can't have you starving can we Allen!" The Earl frowned and ordered the servants to have their breakfast served out in the living in front of the television. The maids and butler brought a small table covered in a white cloth and began placing food on top. At the speed they brought everything out and set it all was quite an amazing feat. Truly, the servants of the Campbell family were nothing to scoff at.

Usually they had breakfast in the dining room all together, so what was so different about today? Why were they in the living room? Despite his concerns, Allen grabbed a warm blueberry muffin from the basket on the table and took a bite of it. Whatever it was he'll find out without a choice, so for now he'll let himself relish in this fleeting blissful state and this delicious muffin!

"We're planning to watch all our family videos that you're in!" Neah beamed enthusiastically.

Allen nearly choked on the muffin and dropped it on the table as a reaction to what he just heard. The Earl merely smiled and offered the boy something to drink, which Allen gladly took a sip of. Usually in stressful and shocking situations like these, food always helped, sadly not this time. Clearly, it was a shame that he couldn't eat away his distress. He cleared his throat before he squawked in horror with probably enough force to shake the entire world. _"WHAT?!"_

"I know I'm just as excited as you are!"

"For the love of all that is holy." Allen muffled into his hands. He was feeling something, but excitement was _definitely_ not one of them. It was more of something along the line of _despair_. Sometimes he wasn't sure if Neah was purposely acting this oblivious or choosing to be.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and it was Lulu Bell dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. She greeted the three politely as she commonly did."Good morning Earl, Neah, and Allen."

"Good morning Lulu Bell! Have you come to join us to watch some of our family videos?" The Earl asked.

"Yes." She only responded with a yes just because the Earl seemed to be offering her to watch it with him. Lulu Bell liked to spend her time with the Earl and to please him. "Before I forget, I took the liberty of observing Yuu Kanda. Here are my thoughts and observation of him when he first came." Lulu Bell handed the Earl and Neah the stack of paper, which she pulled out of nowhere in his opinion.

"You were spying on us Lulu?!" Allen cried out indignantly.

"No. Observing. Not spying."

"You were watching us when we weren't looking and without our permission…" The blonde women simply nodded as she gracefully took a seat in the arm chair next to the sofa. He could tell Lulu Bell genuinely saw that there was nothing wrong with spying and that just made Allen even more frustrated. "That's called spying!"

"Excellent job Lulu!" The Earl chimed happily as he and Neah read through the contents. At the praise, he could tell Lulu Bell was extremely happy. That's something a parent shouldn't be praising to their own child. "This goes perfectly with the report I got from Sheryll when he came back last night. Oh, which you didn't get to read Neah because you spent all of last night with Allen."

Neah grabbed the folder handed to him before Allen could snatch from the Earl. Allen exasperated hissed with arms over his chest. "I can't believe you guys did a background check on him!"

"We're just doing this for your safety Allen." The Earl pouted, but then his expression turned serious and concerned. "Especially since you chose someone from the Black Order Academy."

"What does that even mean?!"

"I'm only saying Allen-pon that the people from the Black Order Academy can be dreadful. For example that director of the academy, Malcolm Lvellie is quite a nasty man."

"Now you don't know that and I assure you that everyone there are amiable people!" Allen objected as memories of the academy played through his mind.

"I agree with Adam and have you seen Lvellie moustache? It screams evil." Neah nodded in his head in agreement as he read the paper.

There was certainly someone in this room that Allen wanted to scream at and that someone happened to be everyone in this room. He couldn't since they were his family and family meant they had privileges. Family meant he needed to have tolerance for them. Moreover, he couldn't bring himself to do it since he was by nature a kind hearted person. Anyways, it wouldn't be worth it because they wouldn't have listened to him. So he settled for slamming his head on the table out of frustration.

"Neah I was referring to the man's personality and his methods. His facial hair has nothing to do with it."

"Have you stared at that thing? Cause I do every time I see him and he doesn't get any nicer each time I see him. By the way Allen, don't slam your head on the table." Neah frowned at his nephew as he flipped to the next page.

"Why not? It's a much more smashing thing to do than what you two are doing."

"Very funny, young man. We're only do this for your safety." Neah scolded.

"How is doing background check on my boyfriend-

Very quickly Neah interrupted his nephew with a very painstaking cry."Shshshshshshshsh! I don't ever want to hear that word from your mouth young man!"

Allen gave Neah a deadpanned look. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes! You have no idea how much that word physically hurts me."

"Right. Anyways, how is background check on my _boyfriend_ and watching family videos of me for my safety?" Allen air quoted the "safety" part and ignored the protest from Neah when he used the word "boyfriend."

"It's not, but…" A sniffle was heard from the Earl and brought a handkerchief to his eyes. "...it reminds us of how much you've grown. Our little Allen is no longer be little."

More footsteps were heard and they belonged to Road, who immediately jumped into Allen's lap. "I knew I heard Allen's voice downstairs! Watchu guys doing?"

Neah began. "Trying to-"

"Kill me." Allen finished.

"Don't be a drama queen nephew! We're just going to watch some family videos, especially the ones with Allen."

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Road's eye sparkled with mischief at the idea of something that involved Allen being cute. Like father like daughter.

The poor British boy's eyes went wide with horror. "No Road. No it does not!"

"Let me wake up father, Tyki, and Wise!" Road giggled as she jumped off him and bolted upstairs.

"That's a terrible and I mean terrible idea Road!" Allen nearly screeched and tried to get up, but Neah pushed him down with his hand.

"The more the merrier! Wake up everyone, why not?!" The Earl laughed, loving the idea spending some family quality and Neah nodded his head in approval. "We'll wait for you!"

The only thing Allen could do was hopelessly pray that they wouldn't wake Kanda up. In the next half hour everyone came down due to Road spinning a lie that the Earl wanted everyone awake and down stairs.

"Don't worry Allen!" Road started as she sat on Allen's lap. "I brought your boy-friend too." To which Allen responded with a painful groan and Neah's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I can kick him out for you Allen." Neah all too happily offered. "Or better yet, I can make him disappear off the face of earth."

Allen flashed his uncle a death glare. _"Don't touch him Neah."_

"What?! I can do it you know, it's not the first time I've done it. It isn't even that difficult." Neah huffed indignantly.

"Don't worry if he hurts Allen-pon in any way, then we can do it. I"ll help you too." The Earl chimed in a bizarre tone that sounded merrily for someone that was threatening to hurt someone.

"It'll be a brotherly bonding time for us when it happens! Oh fun times, fun times!"

Allen couldn't believe the Campbell brothers and hoped they weren't serious… wait minute, what did Neah mean by "not the first time." "How about a even better idea? You just approve of him and we can all live happily ever after?!"

"Please Allen, you're too old for Disney fairytales." Neah scoffed.

Following behind Tyki was indeed Kanda and he wore a grumpy express similar to Wisely. Sheryll gave annoyed expression his face at his brother and son when he saw the unrefined clothes they wore. "Wisely, Tyki why do you two insist on wearing such hideous clothes? I swear Tyki you have been a horrible influence on Wisely!"

Tyki and Wisely rolled their eyes at the same time. It was way too early for Sheryll to nag them on their preference of clothing or what to do and not do. The two thought to themselves that they didn't look that bad. Sure they wore loose fitted clothes that were a little discolored with some tears here and there with some stain...stains. Their hair weren't combed nicely and strands were everyone, but it wasn't a disaster. It wasn't that bad… right?

"Why so early?" Wisely asked with yawn and took a seat on one of the couches next to where Allen, Neah, and the Earl sat. It was nine in the morning. Everyone agreed in a tired murmured chorus, even the twins didn't make much noise since they were also dead tired as well.

"As they say everyone! Early bird gets the worm!" The Earl said cheerfully. "Wake up now! We're going to start our family videos runs!" Suddenly, everyone didn't feel tired and their disapproval rang out louder and clearer.

"Wait a minute, why did you wake me up to watch your family videos?" Kanda whispered hurriedly to Tyki, who had been the one to fetch him this morning.

"Hey, I didn't know this was happening. Road woke me up and told me to get you." Tyki answered, feeling a sense of dread as he took a seat on the plush couches. When Sheryll sat next to him, the feeling of dread intensified. Who was Sheryll going to cling to when an adorable moment comes up? Him that's what.

Kanda looked at Allen for any answers, but the boy refused to look at him and his face was beet red from embarrassment. The Japanese boy was slightly surprised when the Earl greeted him. "Good morning Kanda!"

"Morning…" He could help, but feel slightly suspicious. He half expected the Moyashi's uncles to ignore him or something.

As soon as Kanda had arrived, Neah had been watching him like a hawk. "Stop being so nice to him, Adam! I feel like you're betraying me! Aren't you on my side?" The older man pouted, pouted like some kid.

"I am, I am, but it's no fun to dismiss him right away." The Earl smiled, calming his brother down. " I'm interested to see his true colors from everything we're going to throw at him."

Wait… was Allen's other uncle threatening him, while happily smiling at him?

The Earl clapped his hands enthusiastically and gestured for him to sit down near Tyki. Instead of obeying he raised an eyebrow at the Earl. "I'll pass." Why would he want him to watch childhood videos of everyone. One he wasn't interested, two he didn't give a fuck, three it was fucking creepy, four it was odd, and five did he mention he didn't give fuck? He wouldn't mind a day to himself while the Moyashi's family took a stroll down memory lane.

"Nonsense!" The Earl frowned. "No need to be polite!" Funny thing, Kanda wasn't even trying to be.

"Earl! I don't think Kanda would feel comfortable though!" Allen stuttered and attempted to dissuade his uncle from allowing Kanda to watch these horrifying videos. He was also attempting to help Kanda from feeling out of place. He knew the Japanese boy couldn't care less about these sort of things and wanted out from seeing the films.

"You're practically going to be like family to us since you'll be staying with us for the next two weeks or so?! Come, we don't bite."

Suddenly Kanda felt someone grab onto both his shoulders and roughly push him down onto the couch. He turned to glare at whoever it was, it turned out to be the large man named Skinn. "The Earl wants you to watch. Sit." Skinn grumbled and took a seat near Kanda's escape route.

"Looks like you're stuck." Tyki sighed miserably next to him with a pitying look in his eyes.

"Neah... which videos are the ones with Allen?" The Earl asked grabbing the tapes and CDs from the shelves. Neah walked over to help his brother and realized that he never did label of any of them.

"You know… that is an excellent question."

Allen stood up with an unaffected Road clinging to his neck, surprisingly not choking the boy. "Then I suppose we don't have to watch it now!"

"Sit down!" Neah barked at his nephew causing Allen to abruptly sit back down.

"Oh well! Then I guess we'll just watch it all!" The Earl all but happily declared as he put in the first tape he grabbed into the player.

Literally everyone screamed "NO!", except Kanda because thankfully he wasn't part of this family. The video started playing and no one was safe during their family video marathon. Neah and the Earl decided to watch all of them, not just Allen. Though, on the bright side, Allen felt he wasn't going to suffer alone in this and he didn't feel all that hungry anymore!

 **XXXXXXX**

 _The videos began with Neah shushing the Earl as they carefully made their way down the hallway towards a room. Without making a single noise, they walked into someone's room and the camera loomed over a sleeping figure. It was Tyki as a small boy holding onto his stuffed bear. It went on for a good hour before the boy got up drowsily and rubbed his eyes. Then the video was over._

Sheryll nose in the middle had began to bleed profusely and ended up going the bathroom to clean himself up. Tyki's cheek heated up like the color of blood and he coughed feeling very uncomfortable. He couldn't understand what was adorable about him holding onto a stuff animal. There was no way to escape from here, so at least he should be able to have a cigarette to make up for this. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen and that made the whole situation worse.

 **XXXXXXX**

Road promptly became embarrassed when they watched her as a baby.

 _She was sitting on high chair making a mess as her parents tried to feed her something that looked like vomit. Then the video skipped to a scene where she was having a bubble bath. The small girl gleefully blew bubbles all over the place and the other adults played along._

 _"Bubbles!" The video ended when she had just made a beard bubble and showed it to the Earl._

"I remember that." Neah laughed. "It was a shame that I ran out of film."

"Ah I remember washing everyone...and now no one wants me to help them anymore."The Earl cries into his brother's shoulder. "Children grow up so fast!" While everyone's faces flush as there was a reason why they didn't need the help.

Road's was thankful that was the last of it. She was a kid being ridiculous and making a mess, not to mention naked. Someone would argue she wasn't acting any different than she was as a child. However say it to her face and well… the person who said it wouldn't have a face by the end day. Allen flashed the girl a "I told you so" look and Road in response flashed him a sheepish grin. She didn't really consider the idea that they might change their mind and watch all the family videos.

Kanda believed Sheryll needed professional help; mentally and physically. How could Sheryll be alive after losing so much blood?

 **XXXXXXX**

The twins laughed at the two, but when it came their turn, they decided to keep quiet the rest of the time. It wasn't funny anymore once they were getting a taste of their own medicine.

Kanda noted everyone, but Allen was there. Well Allen did say he was adopted by Mana and they often traveled.

 _They had all gone to the zoo. Jasdevi and Devit were the youngest at that time, but other than that the rest looked a little older. Being older meant that family bonding time seemed less exciting and it was evident on a few of their faces; Tyki's, Maashiima, and Maitora faces. Though, it was hard to tell how Toraido felt, since his long bangs covered his face._

 _Neah busily filmed every moment and the Earl tried to make sure everything went well. They saw various amounts of animals, insects, reptiles, birds, and they also ate a variety of food offered at the zoo. However, trouble started when Neah looked down at Road with his camera. "Hey Neah, isn't that twins over there?" The video zoomed into the twins, who were relieving themselves near a tree. They watched the Earl scrambled towards the twins and the people in the background giving them stares or snickering. That was the end of the video._

"I still couldn't believe you just let them do that Neah!" The Earl scolded.

"Hey! I didn't even realize what they were doing until you rushed them to the restroom! Besides, who else was going to watch everyone from letting it happen again?"

"I believe that was the fastest I've ever ran while holding two kids."

All these videos so far demonstrated for Kanda were that kids were nasty little beasts.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _The next video they were at Disneyland with the weather reflecting just how perfect the day was. Neah was holding the camera and was talking to a small child clinging to his leg. "Maashiima don't be afraid! It's just Mickey Mouse, he's not a bad person. Go on and take a picture with him." Eventually with enough prodding the boy goes towards the character. The whole time Neah zoomed in recording them. As soon as Maashiima got close to Mickey, the boy kicked the poor man in the suit between his crotch. "Oh my god!" Neah cried out horrified before the screen turned to dark._

Kanda couldn't blame him. Disneyland was a ridiculous place to be. The first time he went to Disneyland was because of Lenalee's birthday. He never went to birthday parties, but Lenalee was the only girl he could stand. Plus, he didn't want Lenalee's insane older brother to send one of his robots after him. So he assumed it was safe to go. Oh how fucking wrong he was. Lenalee had fucking lied to him about her birthday party being held her house. By the time he figured it out, it was too late to bail and Komui practically threatened to kill him if he didn't attend, since the Chinese girl knew which buttons to press to manipulate her brother. He still can't believe the crocodile tears worked. Lavi and Lenalee efforts seemed to double when he told them he had never been to Disneyland. Despite it being Lenalee's birthday, he wasn't sure why the shift to him and why Lavi thought of some bullshit idea that Disneyland was a rite of passage.

"Aside from the man getting kicked, I thought it was cute how scared you were." Neah cooed.

The large man pushed his shades up and was glad his skin color was darker than the rest of his family members. So it made it harder to see how embarrassed he was. He couldn't sink into the couch since he was too big. "Mmmmother of god."

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Next thing they watched, Neah and Sheryll were at the airport. Neah pointed the camera at the doorway as they waited. Out came Road and almost crashing into her father as she tried to give him a hug._

 _"Did you have fun Road?"_

 _"Yep! You should have seen how the airplane got higher and higher and made that loud noise and…" From then on the little girl kept sharing her experience._

 _"Exhausted Adam?" Neah chuckled causing the video to shake a little._

 _"Yes, but I'd say it was worth it."_

 _"Hey Earl…" The Sheryll''s voice began concerned._

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _"...Where's Wisely?"_

 _The camera started to shift left, right, up, and down. Then flashed back at Sheryll with a puzzled look. "Isn't he here…?" It was the Earl turn to look around._

 _"Oh. Well Wisely still back on the plane." Road explained like it was nothing._

 _"WHAT?!" All three men shouted at the same time._

 _"Road, I told you to wake him up!" The Earl cried in a very frantic tone._

 _"I know, but Wisely wouldn't wake up and it was too much work to wake him." Road shrugged and skipped inside to the car._

 _"So he's still on that plane?"_

 _"My son is still on the plane!" Sheryll continued to shriek._

 _Immediately, the Earl ran back into the airport screaming. "NOOOOOO!"_

Wisely was trying to pretend that he had fallen asleep, but it wasn't working and they could see his eyes were twitching.

"I had to pull a lot of strings to get that plane to stop. You were halfway back to Europe!"

 **XXXXXXX**

 _The video starts off with a small blonde girl lapping milk like some cat. Promptly, the camera was placed a table. "Lulu Bell, you are not a cat!" Neah groaned._

 _"I am!" The small blonde girl huffed as she continued to lick the bowl of milk._

 _The argument went on and on that the camera became long forgotten sat. The recording still continued as it sat on the table "Adam do something! You know that she'll listen to you!"_

 _"But she's only a child and pretending! We don't want to crush her imagination."_

 _"Adam, she's asking for a litter box and she's started licking people. She even bit Tyki!"_

 _Lulu Bell walked past the camera and started meowing. Then she stopped to eyed a vase and her hand moved towards the expensive object._

 _"No! Lulu Bell don't you dare!" Neah screamed fearful with his arm outstretched to stop her and he slowly made his way towards her. It was as if any sudden movement would ruin everything. "No."_

 _The girl merely stared blankly at Neah and the Earl who had a worried expression. She shrugged and knocked the blue Asian looking vase onto the floor. The porcelain shattered into millions of pieces and both Campbell brothers winced in pain. "That…" The Earl began distressed. "... that was a gift from the Chinese president…"_

 _"Yea, okay Adam we need to have a serious talk here." Neah walked over and turned the camera off with a look that he just realized the camera had been on the whole time._

"I'm glad that it was just a phase!" Neah breathed out relieved.

That was the end of that and Lulu Bell emotionless expression didn't change one bit...like a cat almost. She didn't even blink or wince.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _The next that played on the television was a birthday party. "Alright everyone! Make sure you say happy birthday to the birthday boy!" Once the children dispersed, The Earl shook hands with some man. "Thank you inviting us to your son's party!"_

 _The video played out normally as it would at any child's birthday party. Lots of kids, lots of food, lots of games, but more importantly lots of noise. Nothing out of the ordinary._

Kanda noticed it was a big and extravagant birthday party for just a child. If Tiedoll ever tried that shit with him he'd throttle the man. In fact, he has and after he told him more than once that he didn't even want one.

 _The birthday party was held outside and so everyone gathered by the table when it was cake time. Everyone started to sing happy birthday to the boy. After they were done, it took the birthday boy in the video to think of a wish. It turns out one of the boy's couldn't wait to eat the cake and dug his hands into the cake. People shrieked and one in particular called out. "SKINN!"_

Once the film ended, Skinn ended up mumbling. "Kid took too long."

 **XXXXXXX**

 _"Neah stop filming and do something!" The Earl whimpered holding onto Fiidora, who was covered in red and had chunks of red pieces stuck to his hands._

 _Neah followed his brother into the bathroom and continued to film as his brother prepared a bath for the boy."I know and I already called the maids to clean it. It's just this is amazing."_

 _"I don't know if you'd call waking up to the smell of spoiled meat and finding out the living room is coated in it amazing."_

 _"You don't like my paintings?" Fiidora choked almost of the edge of crying. The Earl had a horrified expression when he realized that he made the child upset._

 _"Oh well look at the time! Better see how the maids are doing." Neah left the bathroom quickly and left his older brother to calm the child. He headed downstairs to_ _the living room, where blood and discolored chunks of meat covered the walls. There were figures of men and animals drawn on the wall, tables, carpet, and couch._ _"Nasty…"_

Fiidora simply looked away and pretended that didn't happen as he continued to sketch away on his notebook.

"It smelled like that for weeks, until we decided to just replace everything; walls, wallpaper, furniture, carpet, floor, and among other things."

"Though, after that we got the idea to take him to an art store."

 **XXXXXXX**

This time they were at church.

Kanda never pegged the Moyashi to be religious, but he remember the boy said he didn't really have a preference. So it must be his family. Right off the bat, they definitely did not worship any Eastern Religions. He didn't see any crosses or bible and their attitudes didn't scream Christian or Catholic. Atheists? But that couldn't be right, they were attending a church. As if Wisely read Kanda's mind, he answered. "It's not your average religion like Christianity, Islam, Paganism, or Buddhism. I guess in a nutshell it's a mixture of it all, but we have a slight more focus on Noah and his thirteen followers. It's called Noahism."

 _The entire family was outside the church and all dressed up nicely. "Wow doesn't everyone look nice today!" Neah exclaimed, getting everyone in the video before they all went inside._

 _The Campbell family all sat down on the wooden benches and when they did, a loud voice rang out. "Look Earl a pig!" The camera pointed to Toraido who said it, while pointing to a very large women dressed in pink in front of them._

 _The Earl's eyes went bug eyed and Neah muttered an. "Oh no." The hurt was evident in the women's expression when she turned around. In fact, every single person in the church was staring at them; some snickered, some whispered, some laughed, and some shook their heads. The poor women couldn't really berate the child because he was a child. All she could do was gasp. Neah and the Earl refused to look back at the women. Neah kept pointing the video camera at the Earl and pretended to be busy filming. While, the Earl tried to make amends._

 _"Now Toraido that wasn't nice. Go apologize to the lady."_

 _"But it's the truth. Lying makes you bad."_

 _"Toraido. Just this once won't make you bad."_

 _"But… " The boy turned to the women. "My father is making me apologize to you. I'm sorry."_

 _The women's lips pinched together and sniffled. "It's okay dear… you know all people come in different shapes and sizes."_

 _"Yes, but you're shape is like a pi-!" The Earl's hand shot out and covered his adopted son's mouth._

 _"We are terribly sorry." The Earl mustered his most charming smile towards the women, which appeared to work… somewhat because she abruptly turned around without a word._

 _"But Earl, she is-mmmpf!"_

 _The video turned off once the sermon started._

"That was the first time I had ever wanted the ground to swallow me whole."

Toraido sank deeper into the arm chair and his head down causing his hair to cover not just his eyes, but his entire face. "I wish the ground was doing that to me now." He muttered quietly to himself.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Neah all these videos are out of order! I told you to organize them!" The Earl reprimanded his brother.

"I was planning to after the first twenty videos, but… they just sort of slipped my mind." Neah nervously replied as he rubbed the back of head. "Anyways let's watch the next one in this box!" He pulled out a tape from the box and popped into the television box.

 _Another video at Disneyland, but this time it filmed everyone. It was a pretty normal day and everyone was having fun. Until, Sheryll who looked to be six or seven, started acting fussing. He was screaming, running around, and swiping things off the shelves when they were in the store. Essentially acting like a demon toddler. Neah seemed fed up and slung the large video camera over his shoulder. Apparently Neah was so annoyed that he forgot to turn off the electronic and the whole conversation was being recorded._

 _He dragged the child outside the store and firmly told him. "You need stop acting like that Sheryll now."_

 _An evil smile crept on the boy's lips and Neah gave the boy a puzzled look. Sheryll clears his throat and yells in a clear voice. " "PLEASE DAD, PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME AGAIN!"_

 _The effect was immediate and the crowds eyes Neah with dirty and angry looks. Sheryll looked as if he had won, but Neah was a stubborn person and could be frightening. Neah's horrified expression changed to a glare and he leaned closely towards the boy. He too spoke in a clear and loud voice. "I don't beat you, but I can start if you want to."_

 _The small boy's smirk faltered and looked seemingly worried. "I'll call the police if you do."_

 _It was Neah's turn to smirk and he threw the boy his cellphone. "Oh start dialing, but I'll still have you until they get here. Trust me, I'll be done once they are here."_

 _"...I'll be good." Sheryll looks down terrified._

 _The once dark and chilling aura from Neah disappeared and changed to cheerful mood. A happy smile appeared on his face and he clamped his hand down on the child's shoulder. "Great! Now let's go back in and pick something from the store that you want!"_

 _After Sheryll's episode, the day continued on normally and the scene ended when the day was over._

"Neah! Did you threatened your son?!" The Earl turned to his brother shocked.

"He was asking for it and besides, I wasn't really planning to be beat him."

"You can't just threaten a child like that!"

Then again there were lots of things Neah wasn't suppose to do, but he did them anyways. "Hey, it worked didn't it? No kid of mine pulls that kind of stunt and gets away with it! See he stopped that kind of attitude!" Neah puffed with pride at his parenting skills.

While, Sheryll coughed into his hand uncomfortably. "I was only seven at the time. Though, it would be much more adorable if it was my little brother or my children."

 **XXXXXXX**

 _The television starts with them at some place that look like a daycare since the room was colorful and decorated with silly things; rainbow carpets, butterfly stickers, etc. Though, the most obvious was the fact there were a bunch of small children in the room. Parents sat around the room and it appeared today was about bring your parent to talk about their work._

 _The teacher stood to the front of the room and clapped her hands joyfully. "Alright kids! I know we are excited to show what our parents do. But, before we begin let's us thank all the parents who took time from their busy schedule to come today! Give them a round of a applause!" Claps reverberated throughout the room. "Wonderful! Please be respectful and listen. Who would like to go first today?"_

 _The door opened and out appeared the Earl rushing in. "I'm terribly sorry! The meet ran a little late."_

 _Suddenly a boy wearing a maroon jacket with the hood covering his head, jumped on top of the table and proudly announced. "That fat man is my dad!"_

 _Instantly, giggles and laughters were heard throughout the room and the Earl's mouth slightly opened in shock. Apparently, the boy didn't take it too well that people were laughing and started to cry. "It's not my dad's fault he's fat. I love my fat dad!"_

 _The adults in the room started cooing at how adorable that statement was, while the Earl was calming his son down. "Maitora, I love you too. Now let's sit down, so they can begin." Maitora stopped crying and nodded his head._

 _The video ended after all the parents introduced themselves and their line of work._

Neah sighed disappointed. "I wish I could have gone too. I had to track down the teacher to give me a copy of the video."

The Earl had tears streaming down his face when Neah looked at his brother. "Neah… I haven't gain that much weight have I?!"

"Wha-what no! You still look the same the day we were all born!" Neah quickly said to comfort his brother as his brother sobbed into his shoulder. Adam's weight was a sensitive topic, just like how height was to Allen's,

Maitora tugged down his black jacket's hood further down to cover his face and shook his head.

 **XXXXXXX**

It was a very good, very good, thing that Kanda was a master at handling his emotions. Any normal person would have probably laughed or winced each time something humiliating happened in the videos. He kept a passive face each time and he was glad he could keep it up. He'll admit that he felt incredibly uncomfortable watching a bunch of people that he didn't know and their awkward situations. In particular of what he was watching now, that was the true test. He bet Lavi would be laughing his ass off if he ever found out and Lenalee would try to pull the same trick.

 _"Where is he?! Is he out yet?!" Neah practically cried out climbing up the stairs and running down the hallway towards Allen's room. The screen jostled violently._

 _"Calm down Neah." Tyki flashed his adoptive father an odd look like he was crazy, standing besides his equally excited niece._

 _"I don't know why I never thought of it before. Good job Road!"_

 _"I know!" The girl clapped happily._

 _From the inside Allen's room, the boy shouted unhappily. "I hate you all so much! Tyki you traitor!"_

 _Tyki eyes went wide with disbelief and held his hands up in defense as if Allen could see. "My hands were tied up just as much as your were."_

 _"But the difference was that they actually did tie me up!"_

 _"We only did it because you refused to cooperate with us." Road huffed as she rolled her eyes._

 _"I wonder why!"_

 _"Don't be embarrassed Allen! You'll look great, especially since we had Lulu do your make up." Neah consoled._

 _Allen screamed frustrated. "I am not coming out and that's final!"_

 _"What about food?"_

 _"I'll starve myself! So can I please have all my clothes back, including the ones you ransacked from my closet!"_

 _"Come one Allen, I'm not getting any younger!" Road whined. "I wanna see you in that dress!"_

It really took Kanda all his will to not react at all and his eye almost, almost being the key word, twitched. Dress? Was this what Tyki had been talking about at dinner last night? If so this was going to be incredibly fucking awkward. There were just some things once seen could not be unseen.

 _Road looked towards the camera. She nodded at Neah and Neah returned the nod. The camera points to Tyki and the girl looks at him. Tyki blinked unsure why the two were looking at him, but he knew it wasn't good news. "What?" He moaned tiredly._

 _"TYKI GET HIM OUT!" Neah and Road chorused together._

 _"Wha- why me?!" Tyki exclaimed flabbergasted. "What am I supposed to do?!"_

 _The screen shook as Neah shrugged and a Road deep in thought for a few moments before her signature grin appeared on her face. She sang delightfully. "Oh I know how to get him out!"_

 _Tyki looked almost afraid to ask how and decided to keep quiet, while Neah excitingly asked. "How?!"_

 _"You'll see!" Road grin only got bigger as she danced her downstair and in the next few minutes she came back with a plate of mitarashi dumplings._

 _Tyki shook his head in disbelief. "Now that's plain evil Road. You know that's his favorite." However Road stick her tongue out as a response and didn't think twice._

Kanda merely rolled his eyes. Figures the only thing that could trick the boy was food.

 _"Oh Allen!" Road called out in a voice that made everyone's hair stand up. "I've got a plate of delicious mi-ta-ra-shi dump-lings!"_

 _"You can leave them by the door and leave!" Allen shouted._

 _"No way. Come out and I'll give you the whole plate!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"NO!" The British boy finally screamed out._

 _"That reply took a lot longer than it should have." Tyki commented._

 _"Darn it!" Road huffed annoyed. "He never says no to food!"_

 _"Wait Road." Neah said. "You're on the right track, but we're thinking too small! A plate won't cut it for Allen!"_

 _"So another plate?" Tyki suggested in a perplexed tone._

 _"No. Oh Allen!" It was Neah's turn to call out his name in a melodious tone. "What if we let you eat thirty plates of mitarashi dumpling and! I'll take you out three times to eat at a Mitsuboshi restaurant whenever you want?"_

 _"You know…" Tyki began with an unsettling expression on his face. "I don't like how obsessive you two are to see him in a dress…"_

Kanda could just see the drool on the Moyashi's face in the video behind the door.

 _A quiet muffled noise was caught on camera and the video turned to the door. "What?" Neah asked._

 _"I said FINE!" Allen yelled exasperated. At that answer Road grabbed a hold of Tyki's hands and jumped up and down joyfully with an not so excited Tyki. "However! This stays between us AND we are never to speak of this again!"_

 _"YES!"_

 _The camera nodded eagerly and fast._

 _"Are we clear?"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"I'm SERIOUS! Do we have an understanding here?!"_

 _"YES!" Road practically begged desperately and the girl hardly did something like that. Usually she forced or manipulated others to get what she wanted._

 _The door lock clicked open and Road slammed open the door. Road giggled and skipped her way to the poor, flustered boy who was hiding at the corner of his bed. "You two are insane."_

 _"Welcome to the family Shounen." Tyki sighed miserably._

 _"Oh Allen, I think it's adorable that you thought a measly door could stop us?" Road smiled cheerfully as she used her hidden monster like strength to drag Allen from his hiding spot. "Maitora! We got in! We need pictures too!" Quick footsteps made their way towards his room and appeared Maitora wearing yet again a hoodie that covered the top half his face, but didn't cover the smile on the bottom half of his face._

 _"For mitarashi dumpling, for mitarashi dumpling, for Mitsuboshi, for Mitsuboshi." Allen muttered desperately to himself like a chant._

The whole time Allen refused to look at the television with his face in the deepest shade of scarlet that looked similar to Mugen's hilt.

 _"Look on the bright side Shounen, no one could ever tell you were a boy if you went out like that." Tyki chuckled with a grin._

Allen had covered his face with his hands and speaking of chanting, the boy was doing it now. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening." Right now all Allen wanted was for God to strike him here now and put him out of his anguish.

The worst part of this whole thing, Kanda had to admit that the Moyashi did look… well… not bad. Not bad... It wasn't surprising that Allen fitted well as a girl because: A. Looked like one. B. Acted like one. C. Short like one. D. Sounded like one.

He wouldn't mind seeing… wait a minute, now he sounded like some pervert. These people around him were starting to affect him. If someone stared intently at the Japanese boy they could see a tint of red on his cheeks. Kanda tried to fill his mind with other things, really anything that distracted him from being caught up at what the Moyashi was wearing.

 _"You, stop that!" Allen shrieked with his finger pointed at him. "I wouldn't be laughing if you were dressed in this." The boy points to his attire as flashes kept coming from Maitora's professional camera. The long dress was dyed in a shiny and deep amethyst color with the bottom of the dress had layers of black frills . The top part of the dress was slim and in a corset style, decorated with black lace and a ribbon at the back also in a deep amethyst color. The black sleeves draped over his shoulder and the color of his satin gloves matched his dress. His hair was longer and the scar was covered up, but make up couldn't cover how much agony was on the boy's face._

 _Road and Neah faces scrunched up in disgust. "Tyki in dress? Gross!" Road exclaimed disgusted while looking at her uncle._

 _Tyki appeared as if he just realized that he was the only sane person right now. "I don't understand why you two even bother to imagine me in a dress."_

 _"You're just jealous cause you're not as cute as Allen!" Road snapped and Neah nodded his head in agreement, while Allen gave Tyki a horrifying look._

 _"And I'm okay with that."_

 _Allen turned to the Maitora and tried to grab the camera, but his other cousin had height advantage. All he had to do was merely raise the camera above the boy and it would be out of reach for the smaller boy. "Enough with the cameras!" Then the boy turned to face his uncle. "And enough with filming!" He tried to get the camera, but once again height advantage._

 _The boy's face was scarlet with frustration, but disappeared with realization. He whistled. "Timcanpy!" The dog, who was much smaller in the video, came running into Allen's room. "Get them." The boy first points at Neah with an evil look on his face._

 _Neah had begun to back away, but Timcanpy was faster and a blur of golden fluff tackled him to the ground. "No fair! I bought you Tim!" Neah cried out in anguish as he and the camera fell to the floor. The screen turned black._

"For the love of god Sheryll." Tyki groaned as he hands his brother the tissue box and tried to prevent his brother from passing out on him.

"Allen-pon, you looked wonderful in that dress!"

"I know! That's what I said to him!" Neah agreed enthusiastically.

"I was sure we had more videos somewhere." The Earl frowned trying to remember, while everyone else hoped he didn't.

"I think they are all with the photo albums."

"Wonderful! We can look at more videos and pictures too!" The Earl jumped from his seat energetically and skipped out of the living room.

Neah followed too, but not without shouting. "You guys stay put, okay!"

 **XXXXXXX**

As soon as the two were out of sight, Tyki and Sheryll got up from their seat on the couch. At once, Skinn and Maashiima took their place next to Kanda. The Japanese boy found himself stuck between the two giants and Kanda was a pretty tall guy. However, between the two six foot tall giants… Kanda didn't look at all that tall. Clearly, he could tell the two were trying to intimidate him and he wasn't going to let it work. "What?!" He snapped annoyed when all of Allen's family members were giving him the evil eye; except Allen. The boy looked as if his soul was flying out of him and was still recovering from the shock on the couch.

Tyki started off nicely. "Well look now, we don't mean to come off as-Road!"

Tyki never got to finish when Road bumped into him and stood in front of Kanda. Her arms crossed and eyes glaring daggers at him. Kanda blinked, the little girl he had been seeing the whole time didn't appear like a little girl, but a women. A very angry one. "Forget the good cop, bad cop routine Tyki!"

Wisely smirked and whispered to Toirado. "Now Tyki is going to say "Ah, but that's my thing.""

"Ah, but that's my-!" Tyki stopped mid sentence because he had heard Wisely and turned annoyed at his nephew. "Wisely! Stop that!"

Road ignored Tyki and her full attention went back to Kanda. "Fuck your thing Tyki! Look here Samurai boy-!"

"It's Kanda for fuck sakes!"

Sheryll looked ready to murder the boy because language and for interrupting his daughter. However Tyki held his brother down to allow Road continue and at the same allow Wisely to continue his predicting. "Now Road will say, "whatever. I don't care if you were the emperor himself."" Surprisingly, the stoic and quiet Toraido actually snickered under his breath.

"Whatever. I don't care if you were the-!" Road stopped to growl at her younger brother. "Not now Wisely! Not when I'm threatening someone! Anyways, listen here Kanda, if you ever so much say a word about what you saw. Then we will all fuck you so hard that three generations down your line, they'll still feel it!"

"Well, we don't mean literally that we'll fuck you, but that you'll regret." Wisely frowned and crossed his arms, while his sister rolled her eyes at him for the explanation.

"That's what I meant Wise!"

"I know, but it's just your word choice and the implications are a bit… uncomfortable."

"Plus aren't they're both guys?" Fiidora asked confused.

"What?" Road asked perplexed at what Fiidora meant. "What about them being guys?"

"Well, he can't have children with Allen. So his kids can't feel it later." Fiidora pointed out.

Road paused for a moment to rethink her threats, but Kanda let out a groan of frustration and growled. "I fucking get it!"

"We aren't joking." Lulu Bell added, which just reassured Kanda his safety.

A white headed figure forced his way towards Kanda, it seemed Allen was done wallowing in his suffering and decided to move on. "I don't why we're all still here just to threaten Kanda. Because wouldn't it all be better to run now? I, for sure, don't want stay here when they pull out the pictures."

Instantly, everyone scrambled frantically to get out of the house. Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him off the couch. At least they all tried to leave….because there were two figures by the doorway. One with a miffed expression and the other with a dejected smile. At the sight of the two, everybody halted and no one risked even breathing.

"Well shit." Devitt gulped nervously and broke the tension the air and his twin brother, Jasdero whimpered in agreement. "We dead."

"Shit indeed." Neah frowned with his arms crossed.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Explain to me why the fuck I'm doing this?"

"Think of love as a contract. When you read the big bold letters at first it may all seem wonderful, but don't forget the small fine print at the bottom that says otherwise. It just so happened we're Shounen's fine print and you sealed the contract with a kiss."

"How can you say something that smart when you couldn't even do my homework Tyki!" Road complained to her uncle.

"School was never my strong point." Tyki shrugged nonchalantly.

Road huffed and glared at him annoyed at his attitude. "Stop lying Tyki! That was homework for elementary kids! You were way past that level!"

Sheryll sighed wearily and shook his head disapprovingly. "My little brother never does anything he's told."

Allen raised an eyebrow because he's seen Tyki in the library reading books that were difficult. "Isn't it because Tyki doesn't do anything that he doesn't like?"

"Nah." Devit mocked. "Tyki is just dumb."

"Dumb heehee!" Jasdero reiterated in his fit of laughter.

"Excuse me? You two kept answering with the number five on Road's homework. At least I put something different each time." The twins settled for sticking their tongue at the older man before resuming to pay attention to the punishment they were given.

"You're both dumb as bricks." Road said and rolled her eyes at the boys fighting as she leaned bored on the sofa's armrest.

Suddenly Neah turned his head and snapped at them."Sssshhh, quit the chatter and help me figure out what Wisely is trying to say!" He turned his attention to the boy who was begrudgingly playing along to his grandfather's whims. Wisely held one finger up.

"One word." Tyki reluctantly participated and Wisely nodded.

"No for fucking real. What in the actual fuck am I doing here?!" Kanda hissed, who had the utmost disgust and hate plastered on his face. Wait… that was his usual appearance. He sat with his arms crossed like a child on the couch.

"Well." Allen began calmly with his hands folded on his lap. "You are participating in a spectacular game with my wonderful family-!"

"Any day now, before I decide to kick the fucking bucket." Which honestly sounded a lot better than being here right now.

"You'd make someone very happy if you did." Allen retorted. "Look Kanda, it's just a game of charade. You're not going to die."

"Shows what you fucking know." Kanda grumbled. Out of the things to do, it had to be fucking charade. The dumbest and the most retarded game ever. When Tiedoll wanted to spend "family quality" time, charade was one of the "bonding" shit they did. If he hated playing it with Tiedoll, then there was difference here.

"Well poker is banned." Tyki sighed disappoint before looking at Allen. "Because of someone by the name of Cheating Boy A."

Allen looked away at that remark and couldn't really deny that fact. "I'll go easy?"

"We can't even play monopoly because Allen becomes invested in the fake money." Tyki continued.

"Hey!" Allen protested indignantly. "Money is money! Even if it's fake!" The boy crossed his arms and huffed.

"Just what kind of childhood did you have?" Tyki asked giving the boy a pitying look.

"In actuality, we can't play any card games because Toraido too good at Bluff and Wisely for some strange reason can cheat at Goldfish!"

"Plus not everyone knows all the games."

Kanda never realized there was a way to cheat at goldfish and Wisely looked about ready to say something, but everyone kept interrupting him.

"Wisely cheats at everything!" Road accused her younger brother her lower lips forming into a pout. "Not just Goldfish!"

"Chess." Lulu Bell joined in. "Scrabble, Guess who, Connect the Four, Battleship, Checkers,-!"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Blame it all on Wisely that we can't do anything!" The other white haired boy shouted exasperated and crossed his arms in frustration.

"We're not saying we don't want you here." Sheryll said to comfort the boy.

"You're not suppose to talk Wisely if you're the one up there." The Earl scolded playfully.

"No one is even paying attention!" Wisely protested.

"Twister was fun!" Devit cackled looking at Wisely.

"Real fun!" Jasdero held the box up in the air.

 _"NO!"_ Wisely shuddered with his fully opened in horror as he remembered getting crushed one time.

"That was an accident!" The Earl moped. "I didn't mean to fall on you like that!"

"Though that's not why we don't play. Lulu Bell is always the last one standing." Neah quickly explained so his older brother wouldn't be upset they stopped playing twister because of his weight.

"She's quite flexible." Tyki winked.

"And you finish very quickly." Lulu Bell retorted with a straight face and tone that had Kanda do a double take on what the woman said. The woman hardly looked like a person that made any jokes much less innuendos. It appeared everyone else was use to the unexpected actions of each of their family members or really didn't mind.

Tyki let out an amused and deep rumbling laugh. "Touche."

"You mean the games right?" Devit asked unsure.

"I was referring to the board games. I don't know what else there is to think." Lulu Bell answered, but the tiny mischievous shine in her eyes said otherwise.

"Nothing at all Lulu Bell!" The Earl smiled that said enough talk of this topic.

The conversation and atmosphere flowed nicely that Kanda just suddenly suggested. "You could always try video games." He won't lie, but he did enjoy playing a few video games here and there.

Well no one complained about the Japanese boy's input. "Not even video games." Maitora complained upset as technology was his forte. "We've tried, but Sheryll and Lulu Bell don't understand how it works. "

Lulu Bell frowned and softly spoke. "Too many things happening on the screen."

"I don't understand the point of playing those sort of things." Sheryll defended.

"Don't forget that Sweet Tooth keeps breaking the controllers." Tyki teased causing Skinn to let out a growl.

"Charade offers a good balance where everyone can participate and Wisely can tune out every now and then to not cheat." The Earl explained pleased.

"I DO NOT CHEAT!" Wisely yelled out and threw his hands in the air in frustration at everyone attacking him! Not his fault he was so good at playing games.

They were split into two teams: The Earl versus Neah. To make the teams fair, they all wrote their names on a slip of paper and placed them all in container. Neah was just too ecstatic along with Road that Allen was on the same team as them. However, Neah's happiness was short lived when he realized Kanda was on his team. Tyki and Wisely were the other two on their team. On the other side, the Earl had Maitora, Sheryll, Toraido, Lulu Bell, Jasdero and Devit, Skin, Fiidora.

The twins couldn't be separated and were counted as one person, in fact some swore they were smarter together.

"Stop fraternizing with him and help me!" Neah whined and forcefully brought Allen to his embrace. It wasn't bad enough his uncle kept latching onto him, but he began to shake him left and right in his arms.

"N-N-Neah!" Allen stuttered as he was shook relentlessly.

"He's on the same team as us." Tyki said slowly in case he was misunderstanding something. Aren't they suppose to communicate if they were on the same team?

Neah made a displeased expression at what Tyki was indicating to him. While Kanda merely rolled his eyes and scoffed at the old man. "Trust me, this isn't a walk in the park for me either."

"You can leave." Neah frowned.

"Nonsense Neah!" The Earl huffed before he started to begin a grandiose speech with the proper hand and arm flailing techniques. "Throwing him out would be rude and we, Campbells, are different from others! Our dear Allen, a precious family of ours has chosen another. We should give him the chance to show us who is he and if he's suitable for Allen!"

Kanda didn't hesitate to give Allen a "what the fuck look" and Allen merely returned an expression that told him "I told you they were kooky." The Earl was spewing on and on that most people would think is quite pleasant and honorable. Though to Kanda, he saw the whole speech as bullshit. He expected that there was bound to be some sort of shit the Earl wanted to warn him about. He tuned out halfway compared to others who were listening to the man intently, though the Moyashi was clearly feeling humiliated. He could see that the boy wanted the couch to swallow his tiny body whole. Similar to how the small coins just slip from people's pockets and into the couch's crevices. Where the coins were never seen again...

"Until he does something horrible to our Allen-pon, then… well it's fair game for everyone!" There was an uncharacteristically evil glint in the Earl's eyes that didn't quite match the cheerful smile on the man's lips. Kanda had to admit it nearly made him jump out of his own skin, even though he was anticipating something like this. He just wasn't used to seeing this sort of attitude from the old man, granted he's only seen him a few times over the span of two days. Though that wasn't even half of what his shock was, but there was a sort of excitement in the air from the rest Allen's family member.

The message that he got: if he fucked up, he was fucking screwed and it was going to be a bitch to get out of.

"Now hold on everyone! Please! No one is hurting anyone here!" Allen exclaimed flabbergasted and Road in particular seemed disappointed at the news.

Neah stroked his chin in contemplation about what his older brother said to him. "Well, you do have a point I guess..." Suddenly the man cried out and wailed out sorrowfully. "BUT! How could you betray me Allen!"

"Do wha-... Neah are you crying?" Allen asked tiredly as he slapped his forehead and let his hand slide down his face.

"No." Neah murmured, but the sniffle and the way his voice broke proved otherwise.

The Earl brought his brother into a hug and comforted him. "Dear, dear Neah. It's all right, Allen won't leave us and he won't forget about us."

Kanda rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "This is fucked up." Honestly this sort of dramatic scene looked as if it looked like one of those shitty drama shows that Lenalee made him watch one time. Where once was plenty enough for him. All the two brother needed was a spotlight and some cheesy sad, instrumental music in the background.

"I-you two-god-I mean-ugh." Allen groaned. "No one is betraying anyone! Just what nonsense are you two blabbering on about?! He's my boyfriend and there is nothing wrong with that!" The boy's face was slightly tinted with pink at the declaration of telling everyone Kanda was his boyfriend. They knew Kanda was his boyfriend, but saying it like that was embarrassing, even if he was surrounded by friends and family.

"It's just not fair." Neah whined. "He's only gone for five months and the next time he comes back…" Neah's began to sob into his older brother's shoulder. "He brings a boyfriend back home with him!"

"So much fucking whine. Need some cheese for that?" Kanda growled annoyed and Allen shot him a look that said "I told you to shut up."

Neah glared at Kanda and was about to snap at the him, but good old Tyki managed to save the day somehow from letting the two start a fight. It was just without thought that the words slipped from Tyki's lips. "You make it sound like the Shounen came back pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Neah and Kanda shrieked together, traumatized and appalled at the thought of that. Time seemed to stop for Neah and the expression on his face fell. If Allen had been a girl, Neah just would have been constantly on defcon one.

"Tyki… quite honestly I don't know what point you were trying to make with that, but I think you just made everything worse." Allen groaned painfully as he shook his head and rubbed the side of his temples.

"Umm…" Tyki flashed Allen an apologetic look. "... Well I'm...a helper?"

"Oh yeah, that was some real help there." Kanda drawled sarcastically.

"That was the wrong kind of help Tyki!" Allen shrieked indignantly.

A thundering boom came from Neah when he slammed his fists on the table with much displeasure on his face when he glanced at Kanda."I cannot stand this! He'll be treated how I want!"

"Which happens to be like shit." Kanda growled.

"Exactly." Neah nodded in agreement. "Glad you're smart enough to understand that."

He eyed the pillow behind him and imagined what he could do with it. It was so easy. Just one movement he could take that pillow and bring it over to Neah's face. Then… BOOM! He's good as fucking dead and there would be a semblance of peace in the world… or rather his world, but meh details.

Consequences be damned. He reached for the pillow behind him, but the Moyashi was faster and grabbed the thing first. He let out a curse under his breath and Allen rolled his eyes at him as if reading his mind. "Do it and you'll have more problems on your plate."

"Or one less." Kanda muttered. "What is it with you and fucking food? Don't tell me you're hungry?!"

"No!" Allen blurted out slightly flustered. "Why do you think I only think about food?!"

"Geez, I wonder why…" Kanda drawled sarcastically.

"I don't! Fine, give me one instance where I do!"

Kanda stared for a moment at the Moyashi as if he was serious before beginning. "When you fell asleep at the library at our last study session before finals and-"

"That was one time!" Allen interrupted Kanda before he could continue on to list the instances he may have slipped about wanting food.

"Bullshit." Kanda stared down at the boy because he had so many other instances of the boy sleep talking about food.

"Hmm… so what!" Allen frowned. "So I talk a bit in my sleep about food, but that doesn't prove anything!"

"Miranda carries candy and shit everyday to class because god knows the mating call your stomach makes!"

"Err... " Allen faltered feeling embarrassed that he did sounded like a glutton.

"Need I mention the food you order all the time? The food you eat when you're stress, studying, or bored?" Funny thing the Moyashi didn't eat when he was truly upset or angry.

"I... " Allen pouted. "Alright, maybe I do think about food…. half the time."

"And there is nothing wrong with that!" Neah shouted and eagerly brought his nephew into another suffocating hug. "Kanda! Why don't you go up next after Wisely is done?"

"No." Kanda scowled with a glare at Neah.

"No need to be shy! I bet you're a expert in charades." The Earl hummed excitingly.

"Wait, we would be going out of order if Kanda went next and we haven't even finished figuring what Wisely was doing." Allen said nervously and poor Wisely had been standing up there for the past five minutes without anyone finishing his turn.

"Titanic." Lulu Bell stated.

Wisely nodded and replied. "Yes!"

"There! Lulu Bell figured out what Wisely was saying! And I'm sure no one has any objections to you going next." Neah gave everyone a frightening smile and without a doubt no one had any complaints, except for one. "Your turn."

"..." Allen looked at Kanda and Kanda looked at Allen. After a while, the Moyashi's eyes were practically begging him to play along just this once. Kanda mouthed to the boy "no fucking way" and the pleading look was bothering him. Leaving the Japanese boy with no choice, especially when everyone's gaze was on him.

"Damn it." Kanda grumbled to himself quietly and unwillingly stood up to the front. He picked a topic out a top hat and honestly he wasn't going to bother. He already had a topic in mind and didn't care what was written on the paper. He flipped four fingers.

Allen spoke first. "Four words."

Kanda pointed at Neah.

Allen continued to be the one deciphering Kanda's charade though he beginning to feel a sense of impending doom about to coming. "Neah…"

Kanda brought his arm up and bent it, so the palm of his hand faced his face. Then flipped Neah off and placed his other hand on top of where his elbow would be. Kanda has never felt so satisfied in his life right now.

The whole room dropped a few degrees and everyone froze. No one one dared speak or even turn to look at Neah's expression. Though one did have an idea what it would be. Allen gawked horrified at what Kanda just did… his boyfriend just… he just…

Good old Wisely, the only who was brave or stupidly brave enough to voice out the obvious. "Uhmm, I think he was saying and I quote because this isn't coming from me personally… but he's saying "Neah, go fuck yourself." "

"WE KNOW WISELY!" Everyone snapped together exasperated at the boy causing the Wisely to cringe in shock on the couch.

Immediately Neah got off the couch with a menacing smile on his face and though Kanda was a fearless person, his instinct instructed him to take flight. To sum it up, Kanda knew when to pick his battles and this one was not in his favor.

So here sat poor Allen on the couch and shook his head as his uncle began to chase his boyfriend around the house. It was like some cartoon where Neah ran after Kanda, and the Earl ran after Neah. Then everyone else followed after when either the Earl got hurt or was about to get hurt or something broke.

"Should we do something?" Tyki asked concerned next to Allen and winced when more crashing noises echoed throughout the mansion.

Allen rubbed his head as he felt an oncoming headache and held up his hand. "I… I… jus- I- you know, I don't even want to talk about it." Road inched closer to him and snuggled against his shoulder.

"Don't worry Allen! When Neah kills Kanda, you'll still have me!" The girl exclaimed gleefully.

Oh, it was going to be a very _long, long_ night.

* * *

I'll admit it was hard writing out the family videos to fit the characters and they seem out of character, but only because they were children. Hope it wasn't too odd. By the way, I didn't make up any of these embarrassing childhood moments. These have actually happened in real life to people, but not to me (thankfully). The only part I did make up was Allen's. Noahism isn't real… I just made it up.

There was really no particular preference in the teams when they were playing charades. I used a random name picker generator and I find it odd that Allen, Kanda, Tyki, and Road were chosen to be placed together.

 **Happy New Year to everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for taking the time to review, follow, or/and favorite! I appreciate how much you guys like this story! ... that what I write isn't complete shit ^^"b. Thank you so much.**

I don't know whether to cry every time because DGM updates or cry because I have to wait another three painful months...

Well anyways I apologize for any grammar mistakes I've failed to catch! Still please enjoy!

* * *

There was a long, long, list that contained a whole ton of things that Kanda hated. So it wasn't a surprise to find that the Japanese boy hated mornings, people, morning people, and practically anything that existed. The only surprise was to find out that someone like this was actually alive.

Sure Kanda did get up early at times to practice with Mugen or meditate, but he was by no means exactly excited when the sky broke out with sunlight. It was only because it was quiet and no one would be disturbing him. Besides anyone who made it their goal to wake up early to annoy Kanda and wanted a short life. So to be awaken so early by the things he hated at such an ungodly hour and so cheerfully... he was not... thrilled.

"WAKEY, WAKEY! SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Two voices echoed in the room that reminded him of an overexcited Lavi from doing or eating god knows what. He thought maybe he was having a nightmare. As the noise persisted it became harder to ignore and harder to use the typical "oh maybe I'm dreaming" excuse. He would have to woefully accept that yes, this was the sad reality he had to live in. One where everything he hated was out to get him.

If reality had special sound effects, then the moment Kanda's eyes were wide opened there would have been a crashing sound. No longer feeling sleepy or drowsy, he threw the covers over and was ready to mutilate some rabbit. He had expected to see a redhead, but instead in his view were two people, a blonde and black haired. Then he remembered that he was staying with the Moyashi's family. He probably wanted to unconsciously forget something troublesome.

"Did we interrupt your beauty sleep?" Devit sneered, while waving something in his hand. However, he couldn't make out what it was because he wasn't paying too much attention to it. He was much more concerned with wanting to chop them up.

Jasdero continued to mock him. "Heehee! Sorry princess!"

The princess joke didn't sit well with Kanda and in fact no jokes about him ever did. Didn't matter. when, where, how, who, and when. In a flash, he pulled out Mugen that had been by his bedside and pointed the blade at both their necks. "The. Fuck. Do. You. Idiots. Want." Kanda grinded out and punctuated in case they couldn't get the idea across that he was not a happy camper.

Oh they got the message and a terrified look spread across their faces. Kanda was glad they were smart enough to understand that at least."Is that real?!"

"Why do you have a sword?!" Jasdero asked frightened and Kanda would have just responded because he can and wanted to. However the two frantically and rapidly spoke that he really didn't get a chance to make his snarky remark.

"Allen's boyfriend is a killer!" Devit screamed.

"He's crazy!"

"He's in love with a killer!"

"A psycho!"

"A psycho killer!"

"Does Allen know?!"

"Allen is going to get killed!"

"Oh god Jasdero! We're going to die!"

"We're too young to die!" They both wailed out fearfully at the same time and clung onto each other as if this was their last moment together.

"For fuck sakes, do you two not have an off button?!" Now that was just plain pathetic. Kanda's murderous intent began to slowly disappear and his guard fell. Though no one could blame the Japanese boy especially when he felt a migraine threatening to appear and the day hadn't even really begun either.

Devit and Jasdero looked at each other with each thinking exactly what the other was thinking. Though, unknown to Kanda he didn't recognize the look on their faces that they were planning to do something. Unexpectedly the object in their hands was pointed right in front of his face and he got a real good close look at it... not that he had a choice. The twins were holding guns…. guns?!

They shot something blue from their guns and something wet hit his face. Thank god for small miracles he suppose that it wasn't actually a bullet. It had been so sudden that he didn't get a chance to dodge it. However it didn't hurt that much that he wasn't able to recover quickly. He wiped the substance with the back of his sleeve. It was some sort of paint? Well whatever the two had done to his face, he'd process it later because first thing first, he needed to chase them. The twins bolted out the room with Kanda right behind them with Mugen still in his hand. Nothing could save them from his unyielding rage right now.

Kanda was so concentrated on chopping off their two heads that he wasn't aware that the twins were leading him somewhere. To say that it was awkward when he arrived at the dining hall with Mugen in his hands in front of the Moyashi and his family, well… was an understatement.

"He's here!" Jasdero and Devit jeered cheerfully, presenting Kanda with outstretched palms and arms like a prize in a gameshow.

Allen's eyes were wide with shock and the fork in his hand clattered loudly against his plate. He swiftly made his way towards Kanda with a napkin in his hand, which Kanda snatched to wipe his face. "What did you two do to him?!"

"Wow question for the fucking ages." Kanda spat as he wiped his face.

"We woke him up, duh." Devit replied immaturely.

"You two are really incompetent. You guys couldn't even wake up someone properly." Tyki scoffed, flipping through his newspaper.

"Define properly." Jasdero giggled.

"We told you two to wake him up and tell him to get ready for breakfast. Not to shoot him!" Allen glared disapprovingly at the twin's shenanigans.

"Well, he's up isn't he?" Devit shrugged and sat besides his brother at the table for breakfast.

"Who's bright idea was that?!" Kanda growled, clearly in a bad mood.

"Neah… but I'll admit I was a fool to... entrust this task to them." Allen confessed with a guilty look, especially when the rage radiating from Kanda.

"Told you so Shounen." Tyki quipped and Allen flashed his cousin a look clearing stating his comment was truly appreciated.

Now that Kanda's treasured Mugen was in hand, he tried unsheathed his sword as he normally did when he felt agitated. Which is to say that was all the time. However Allen stood in front of him with his hands on his hips and a disapproving frown to go with it. It was the boy's unhappy demeanor that he reacted and halted his movements. Usually he wouldn't have cared about anything, but now he did. What a horrible influence the Moyashi was.

"Kanda." The boy ordered in a stern tone. "No." And a grumpy look spreaded across Kanda's face, not at all liking what Allen was telling him.

"Is that a sword?! Oh! That's it!" Neah shrieked and stood up from his seat in alarm. "He's dangerous and even more reason as to why you can't date him!" The man glued himself onto his nephew and smothered Allen into his chest with the boy waving his arms to struggle free.

Kanda rolled his eyes in disdain as if Neah wasn't the one that didn't initiate wanting to attack him or threaten him first. "And you're the epitome of safe."

"As a matter of fact I am! I am his uncle after all and been with him longer than you."

Kanda knew the man was doing this on purpose and his claim meant nothing. Yet those words by Neah stabbed him through the gut and made him feel more irritable than it should have… because it was true.

"Neah, behave!" Allen gasped, finally breaking free and slapped his uncle's hand. "Kanda is right in terms that we do allow the twins to carry dangerous weapons around and Road has impeccable aim with sharp objects. Not to mention if I recall correctly, didn't you and the Earl used to spar around with swords?" Allen chided as he pushed Neah away.

"First of all, we don't do that anymore and the swords really are just for decoration. Second, I don't know what Road does in her spare time. Third, it's not like they're using real bullets." Neah retorted defensively.

"Only because the twins would be shooting real bullets if we didn't have Maitora modify the bullets to be paint bullets. Even then, they still hurt." Tyki pointed out as he recalled the many times he's been shot at. Some of the colors couldn't be washed off his clothes and god knows how many times he's had to replace his wardrobe. Though Sheryll wasn't complaining, his older brother took joy in him asking for his help and dressing him. Tyki hated asking for his older brother for help and Sheryll knew.

"Doesn't change the fact that Kanda isn't dangerous to be around." Allen huffed at his uncle.

"It's not just that!" Neah protested with a whine. " He's got bad manners, carries a weapon, swears, has no respect, and a nasty personality!"

"Really?" Kanda remarked in disbelief. "Really. You're going to preach that shit to me?!"

"AND!" Neah took a deep breath before sobbing out without shame. "He's trying to take away my nephew!"

"Grow up." Kanda snorted at the man.

"No fighting children!" Allen cried out, completely exasperated. He pushed Neah and Kanda further away from each when he realized they were trying to size each other up. "Neah go sit down! And Kanda go upstairs to wash your face! Unless you want to be parading around with a blue face."

"Like a smurf!" Devit laughed.

A sharp glare from Kanda had Devit suddenly cringing from how serious and intimidating Kanda was."I'll show you what a smurf looks like!"

Devitt paled slightly and quickly rejected when he noticed how the Japanese boy was inching closer to him. "Nah man, I'm good."

"You know something." Tyki contemplated as his eye stared at Neah then Kanda. "They both are kind of similar. You know in terms of bad manners, have no respect, and they really care about you."

Instantly Kanda stopped dead on his tracks towards Devitt and Neah let out a terrified gasp. At the same time they roared outraged together. "WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" The two glared disgusted at each other for speaking at the same time.

"Case in point Shounen. You know what they say, children tend to marry people like their parents." Immediately a loud thud was heard a table and Tyki winced in pain, dropping the newspaper he had in his hand down. He glared heatedly towards Neah, who merely smiled at Tyki innocently.

At the sheer thought that Kanda resembled Neah or even, dare he say it? Cross. It just downright made Allen shudder and utterly sick. "That's a disturbing thought there Tyki."

"Allen is not marrying anyone!" Neah screeched hotly, but realization hit the man and he frowned at his nephew. "... Wait a minute! What's disturbing about me?!"

"Nothing Neah, I love you. Now go back to eating your breakfast." Allen replied lovingly and turned to face Kanda with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that Kanda… if I recall I don't think it's permanent."

"You think?" Kanda seethed annoyed as he began to storm back to his room. He wanted whatever shit was on his face off now.

"Geez, I think we made him mad." Jasdero pouted. "We were just playin' around."

"Kanda isn't that kind of person and ah, well…" Allen cringed at the heavy footsteps Kanda made that indicated how furious he was. "... he's mad like that all the time."

Kanda angrily went to his room and washed the stuff all over his face. He didn't know how long he spent scrubbing whatever it was off his face and took a peek at his smartphone in his pocket. Half an hour of scrubbing his face went by and he could still see faint traces of blue on his cheeks. Kanda frowned irritated because he couldn't stay in the bathroom all day washing his face. He quickly got dressed by slipping on a black pant and a plain dark, blue v-neck, short sleeve shirt. He made sure Mugen was tucked away safely before heading downstairs.

On the way out he bumped into the Moyashi's other uncle, who they called "The Earl." Out all them, he was weary of this one. He could tell that the Earl was watching him and did not seem to think too fondly of him. He was just being polite, which he had to admit that he prefered Neah over the Earl. Neah was at least honest in how he felt about him, but this man seemed to be sneaky.

"Good morning!" The Earl beamed.

Plus, anyone who was so overly enthusiastic and smiled a lot had to be hiding something. There was just something that wasn't right with someone being too happy. "Morning." Kanda acknowledged back as politely as he could.

The Earl smiled at him and walked by his side. "Yuu Kanda, you must be from Japan?"

"Yes."

"Japan is one of my favorite places to travel in the world!"

Kanda wondered where the old man was going with this. What about Japan? What does it have to do with him? Besides that yes he was Japanese.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was a kid." Kanda replied indifferently, he hated also when people asked questions about him. Though he needed to control himself since this whole thing meant a lot to the Moyashi and he would never hear the end of it if he messed up. Anyways there was no harm to these questions he assumed.

"Do you remember the country you were born in?"

Kanda shrugged. "Not really. Like I said I was only a kid." Jesus, did it ever take this long to get to the dining room? The last two trips had been fast like a breeze, but now it was like a slow burn.

"Do you want to go back?"

The Japanese boy was getting tired of playing twenty questions without snapping. "Does it matter?"

"Of course! It's your place of birth."

Kanda never really thought about it. In fact, he hasn't thought that far ahead and was only right now trying to graduate from the Black Order Academy. He was pretty content with where he was. "... I haven't thought about it."

The Earl accepted his honest reply. "I see, Yuu."

"Kanda. Not Yuu." It was an automatic response like a machine.

"Forgive me, that was one of the culture difference I had trouble remembering the first few trips to Japan. First names are reserved for family and loved ones. It makes me wonder how close you and Allen-pon are then?"

The Earl's last words felt ominous to him and before he could questioned it, they had finally arrived to the dining room. Kanda let out a "tsk" in annoyance. Just how cliche was it for the Earl to say something so foreboding and to be interrupted by them arriving now? What was this?! Some sort of stupid romance story?!

"Good morning!" A chorus of greetings were aimed at the Earl when he entered, while Allen waved at Kanda and flashed him yet again, an apologetic look. As the only empty seat was across from Allen.

Kanda shrugged it off. It wasn't life crushing news he couldn't sit next to the boy. In the end, he knew whatever Neah was doing was futile. Kanda was frightening serious when he became invested in someone. He made his way to his seat while feeling the heated glare from the Moyashi's uncle next to the boy.

"I'm sorry about Neah's behavior Kanda."

"And not to mention sorry for whatever he does later." Tyki snorted and again a thump was heard under the table causing the man to recoil.

"I said it wasn't a big deal." It's not as if they needed to share a room... though Kanda wouldn't lie and say that he didn't miss the warmth next to him when he fell asleep and woke up the next morning. Though he would never be caught telling that out publicly despite that his actions made it obvious how close he wanted to be near Allen at times.

A servant set a plate filled with food that left Kanda wondering was this a meal actually for breakfast. In fact, he's never seen anything like it. There were two poached eggs, thick sausages, bacon, beans, potatoes, toast that looked to be fried, broiled tomatoes and mushrooms. At least, he should be glad there was vegetables to counter the bacon and sausage. Though more importantly, he hope he wasn't expected to finish the whole meal. He stared at the contents before taking a bite of the eggs since that seemed to be the most familiar food on the plate. When he looked up, he noticed a large stack of cake that was layered in frosting on… what was his name… Tyki mentioned the giant man as "Sweet Tooth". Though whatever his name was, it didn't change that looking at the monsterosity just gave him diabetes.

"Want some?" Skinn grunted catching him eyeing the cake.

Kanda replied without missing a beat. "No."

"Ah, but nothing greater than having sweets for breakfast!" Road exclaimed and managed to throw a handful of her waffles covered in every single sugary nightmare known to Kanda right in front of him. Some of them didn't make it to the plate, but at least didn't land on his clothes.

Kanda gaped at the disgusting concoction contaminating his food, though not as if he enjoyed the meal he was given in the first place. Still he couldn't believe the girl just placed the food on his plate without his consent. He rubbed his forehead tiredly because it was really too early for this shit.

"Road, I don't think you were suppose to do that."

"I absolutely hate sweets." Kanda growled annoyed and one of the maids came to replace his meal.

"Kanda don't say-!"

A slam from the table and a crack was heard from the table, but it wasn't enough pressure that it broke the table. Still there was probably a crack if someone took the white table cloth off. A furious snarl came from Skinn as soon as the sentence finished from Kanda's mouth. "You take that back!" Skinn looked ready to snap the Japanese boy's neck in half for that statement.

"I. Absolutely. Hate. Sweets." Kanda repeated while keeping his gaze steady and unfearful. He wasn't going to let anyone else tell him what to do or not do. He gets that crap enough from everyone.

"Skinn." Lulu Bell called out in a calm manner. "What have we talked about?" Lulu was a tiny women compared to Skinn, yet she was able to chastised the larger man for his behavior like he was a small child. The man merely sulked and continued eating his sugary, almost diabetic meal.

"Sweets are the best." Skinn mumbled sullenly as he scooped a bite of the cake into his mouth.

Road rolled her eyes."Well no wonder you're always frowning and looking unpleasant."

"No that's just the way he was born." Allen corrected the girl.

"At least I wasn't born a midget." Kanda retorted.

Road practically leapt out of her seat and looked offended. "Hey! Don't make fun of his height! There's nothing wrong with being short! Being small makes you cute!" Sheryll's head shook approvingly at his daughter's outburst.

Allen facepalmed at the part where he was being called "cute" because that wasn't suppose to be used to describe a boy. "That was very helpful Road."

"Besides isn't that why you like Allen _Kan-da_?!"

"Un-fucking-believable." This was stupid. They were not having a discussion if the Moyashi was cute or not. Yuu Kanda did not find things cute.

"Are you saying my nephew isn't cute?!" Neah snapped and stood up from his seat.

"I am not cute!" Allen yelled exasperated in between Neah's outburst. "Since when did you care about his opinion?!"

Neah took a bite from his toast with much more gusto than normal people did when eating. "As your uncle Allen I have the right to be concerned for your safety and wellbeing!"

"Or just until he's eighteen." Tyki remarked and another thump from under the table was heard and Tyki cringed in agony as his poor knee was abused again. "Will you stop that?!"

Neah ignored Tyki and let out a horrified cry, distinctively looking like the figure in a painting called The Scream. "Who knows what he's done to you!"

Wisely rolled his eyes at his grandfather and that was the technical term, but Neah and the Earl didn't really appreciate the label. Guess it made them feel too old. "Just say it Neah." As Neah continued to contemplate over his dilemma about knowing the unknown and so Wisely offered. "Need some help?"

"No Wisely. No one needs you to help." Allen scolded as he remembered Wisely's traitorous mouth from yesterday and the first day.

"But-!" Wisely protested only to be silenced by Allen's scrutinizing stare.

"No buts! You did such a wonderful job when you first introduced Kanda to everyone and our… amazing game of charades that I really can't ask you to assist me again."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Wisely asked innocently.

"Yes Wisely."

"Yes to the help or yes to the sarcasm?"

"You are being cheeky sod right now."

"That's not fair! You know if I don't say it, then I'll go crazy!" Wisely complained.

"Wisely. Don't. I mean it." Allen was a kind hearted person, who hardly ever got mad. However when he did it was quite scary. The warning tone in his voice made it apparent that he was on the verge to do something… quite unpleasant to the other white haired boy. "Pray tell Neah, what do you want to ask me?" Allen sighed tiredly and leaned his cheek against the palm of hand.

"I can't! Just thinking about it makes me…I can't even find the right words to describe how I feel! A mixture of horror, rage, anguish, and...and…."

"Shock." Wisely supplemented.

"Yes! That too!"

"Though, how is that any different than what you've been feeling lately?"

"Yes, but this is infinitely worse."

"Please Neah, what haven't you done that could be worse than what you've been doing?"

"I had a legitimate reason for that!" Neah whined.

"You smell that?" Kanda sneered. "That smells like bullshit there."

"See!" Neah snapped and pointed his finger at Kanda. "Totally legit of me to kill him."

Allen slapped Neah's hand with his fork and scolded him for what seemed like the millionth time for just this morning too. "Neah pointing is rude and we all know the real reason why you don't like Kanda."

"Because he's your boyfriend!" Jasdero answered.

"Oh look at you, aren't you the sharpest knife in the drawer." Kanda muttered sarcastically.

Devitt spoke up as he tipped his chair slightly, rocking his seat back and forth. "I don't see the big deal. I mean so what if the pipsqueak got some girly ass looking boyfriend?"

"For the last time I'm not short!" Allen snapped frustrated. "We're the same height!"

Kanda has heard the feminine jokes about him so many times and it never fails to bring out the murderous intention in him. "Let's change that. I'll get Mugen and slice him into smaller pieces."

Devit paled and looked slightly uneasy as he was just introduced to Mugen today. The boy stopped rocking his chair and stood up with a holler, while his finger pointing at Kanda. "No way! You wouldn't!" His gaze turned to Allen for his usual polite and caring objections.

Instead Allen smiled and hummed pleasantly. "For once Kanda that actually sounds like an excellent idea."

Wisely gripped the edge of the table and bit his lips. He didn't know why he this sort of compulsion to blurt what was on his mind. It's just if there was an issue or something going on, he needed it resolved. It just drove up up the wall to know what others didn't and he needed to point it out. That way the situation can get moving and the problem gone! Maybe… well, whatever the reason was he'll admit that he did have a problem… He lost it and blurted out loudly. "Have you and Kanda have sex yet?!"

Literally, everyone who had decided to take a drink or took a bite of their meal, spat out the contents onto their plates or choked. The only one unaffected was the Earl who continued to move his utensil and eat his food. It was an unexpected and awkward question that usually people don't ask. Trust Wisely to knock that wall down. The couple sitting at the table with their faces red like a tomato. Though with Kanda's personality, it was hard to tell if his face was red from anger or embarrassment. Whatever Kanda was feeling, it didn't change the matter that Wisely was on the top of his shit list.

"Gross!" Devit complained. "Who wants to know that?!"

"Yea gross!" Jasdero added by sticking his tongue out disgusted.

"WISELY! DO YOU NOT LISTEN?!" Allen shrieked at a higher pitch than usual, this occurred only when he was flustered.

"This is exactly what I've been trying to tell Sheryll these last couple years." Tyki complained to his older brother.

Sheryll responded. "And I've taken our lovely talks into account, but I didn't see the problem. My son just has..."

"A big mouth." Lulu Bell finished for him.

"... likes to talk." Sheryll frowned disapprovingly at the woman.

"I do listen! It's just that Neah needed some... support. He wanted to know, but he couldn't say it. I was helping him!" Wisely reasoned with great relief like some druggie who just got his hit of the day.

"Helping?!" Allen sputtered flabbergasted. His family had an odd understanding about the concept of "help".

"I didn't ask you!" Neah countered because there were some things worth not knowing and now that he knew, his appetite completely disappeared.

"I know, but I could tell that you wanted me to ask, so you could know."

"Great fucking job." Kanda snapped fiercely at the boy next to him causing Wisely to feel slightly uncomfortable at the violent aura. Wisely wasn't much of a fighter, he was a scholar. "Now have someone help you to learn how to shut the fuck up!"

"Well have you Allen-pon?" The Earl asked not at all bothered.

"Earl!" Allen shrieked, fully humiliated at his uncle's wanting to know about his private affairs in the bedroom. He had never felt the urge to go and hide under a rock or wished to be like Cross who was able to hide away when things got bad for him. "Why are we discussing this during breakfast?!"

"It's no one's goddamn business to know!" Kanda yelled who was well beyond irritated. He hated people who didn't know how to mind their own damn business. Whether they've slept with one another was private shit. Besides it didn't really matter. What's done is done. What could Neah do about it?

"Well considering you are only fifteen Allen…" The Earl eyebrows crossed worryingly together on his face.

Once the words, "fifteen" and "Allen" slipped from the Earl's lips, Neah eyes went wide with realization. The words continued to replay like a record player and worse than it did when "boyfriend" was said. Someone, someone, had deflowered his innocent and beloved nephew! Mana's pride and joy! With that his worst imaginations were coming to life… but only in his mind. "Oh my god! Please don't tell me!" He turned to look at his nephew and then back to Kanda. He stood up violently causing his chair to fall back onto the ground. With dread, he placed his hands on his cheeks, followed by a high pitch scream emitted from his mouth.

"Neah. Neah. Listen to me. I need you to take a deep breath." Allen begged carefully and desperately. He eyed Kanda that told him to not say anything or make any sudden movement. "And stop imagining whatever it's that you're imagining!"

Neah placed both his hands on his nephew and whimpered, almost in tears. "Allen, please tell you haven't?!"

Allen opened his mouth and didn't answer, instead he pleaded for his uncle to sit down. "Neah sit down!" Allen attempted to pull his uncle back down to his seat. "Neah!" It was too late, Neah was off to lala land and no one wanted to know what was there.

Kanda felt he was being made out as some sort of deviant. Almost as if what he did was wrong. Honestly, Kanda just about had it with the Moyashi's uncle and he didn't have that much tolerance to begin with. It was a miracle that he lasted this long without snapping. Why did he need the man's approval?! What power did Neah have?! Just what gave Neah the right to judge him for being with the Moyashi… never mind the fact Neah was Allen's uncle. Why did he have to put up with this shit?! Allen was his. A part of him did wanted Neah to know and wanted nothing to stand in his way. Fuck it all he didn't share and unknowingly he verbalized his desire. "We did."

A chilling and deathly silence filled the room. Everyone did not expect Kanda to admit it so easily, since early he denied it. They wondered what was the sudden change in decision? It was clear to tell the boy was not a very sociable or open person.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kanda's dark eyes narrowed, challenged Neah.

Neah screamed out again in pure unadulterated terror and Allen shot his boyfriend a look that Kanda never gave a fuck about. "Oh Kanda that was not the right thing to say."

Kanda snapped. "Why the fuck are you angry at me?! He's the one dying to fucking know."

"Someone is going to die." Allen bemoaned and slapped his forehead.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at Neah's behavior. "You know fifteen is well above the age of consent."

"NOT IN MY BOOK!" Neah roared and wIthout anytime for anyone to react, Neah flung his chair at Kanda towards the poor Japanese boy. Apparently Neah had the full intention of killing the Japanese boy this time. The whole idea of his nephew having a boyfriend made his blood boil. However, the fact Kanda had touched his precious nephew, quite honestly made him lose his mind and this time flip his shit at Kanda. Quite literally too.

Kanda swiftly ducked down and dodged the chair that had been thrown to him, along with Wisely and Fiidora who sat next to him. They had flung themselves out of their seats to get away from the crash zone, where the chair broke into several parts.

"Can't we ever just have a normal meal together?!" Fiidora sobbed as he raised his head above the table to see what else was going to go wrong.

"That's the thing Fiidora, we never do anything that's normal." Tyki groaned.

Kanda was genuinely flabbergasted and that was an astonishing feat. Usually he didn't show any other the emotions, but annoyance or angry. Now he was left wondering who was worse in overprotectiveness parent/sibling: Neah or Komui. At this point, he thought they were both on the same level of fucked up, but with Neah winning by just an inch. Well he could only say that because he wasn't dating Lenalee. Though if he was dating Lenalee he had the feeling he'd be Komui's new test subject.

"NEAH!"

Allen stood up from his seat to grab Neah, but Road wrapped her arms around the boy. "Wait!" Road yelled with an uncharacteristically serious and worried tone. For once the normally childish Road was now acting like her age.

"Are yer bloody bonkers?! He's going to kill him!" Allen shouted in bewilderment.

"Allen, Neah is really angry and you could get hurt! You've never seen him truly angry!"

Many were just afraid and didn't want to get caught up in being in the danger zone with an extremely furious Neah. The man could be frightening that even the Earl had a difficult time stopping his own brother when he was enraged. Besides, the Japanese boy was a big boy and appeared he could handle himself.

"So you're telling me to let him hurt Kanda?! I can't do that Road!" The British boy was starting to feel mad and wanted to push off the girl's hold. However, he didn't want to hurt her and knew he shouldn't let himself become too distraught because he might do something he would regret later.

Chair throwing didn't work and Neah wanted to get across to where Kanda was. However he didn't want to get food all over himself and thought to himself briefly that perhaps, he should have had the Japanese boy sit closer to him. Then that would have made strangling the boy to death easier. In everyone's state of shock and fear, Neah decided in his fit of fury to flip the dining table over. His "rational" thinking was: one, it was in his way and two, he had the money to get a new one, and three, he's been meaning to redecorate the dining room. He was getting tired of seeing the same old thing.

"Earl! Shouldn't you be doing something?!" Tyki asked incredulous.

The Earl chuckled nonchalantly. "Oh Tyki-pon I would, but it…." He scooted his chair back when the table flipped over in order to not get any of the food or plates on his clothes. "Neah has already lost it! All we can do it wait until he's calm himself down!"

"Hey… don't say that so cheerfully, Earl." Tyki commented in disbelief.

When the table flipped over, Road immediately tackled Allen to the ground away when the boy stood up. She pushed Allen from danger and both of them fell to the floor with a thud.

Everything on the table fell onto the ground crashing and broken to bits. It didn't matter the expensive decorations and silverwares were destroyed. Much to the servants dismay this was another mess they had to clean and it wasn't easy to get the stains off the beautiful carpet floor. Neah stepped on top of the table to get to Kanda and the wood from table snapping could be heard with each step the man took.

"You just had to open your big mouth!" Lulu Bell hissed at the boy, who crawled besides her to get away from the table. Once again, her outfit was ruined by the food that splattered all over her expensive shirt when the table flipped over.

"Nice job Wisely." Devit mocked.

"Yea, look at what you did." Jasdero repeated.

"Wisely, we need to have a talk about this." Sheryll chided, looking at his son.

Wisely opened his mouth, but closed it to contemplate what he should say in his defense. He couldn't think of anything that he hasn't already used. So he gave up and took the blame with reluctance. "Fine. Maybe I shouldn't have said it that way."

"Or nothing at all." Lulu Bell glared.

The table flipping took Kanda by surprise and in his stupor didn't even realize how close Neah was until he felt a blow to his cheek and stumbled against some table behind him. Suddenly, there were hands wrapped around his neck.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY NEPHEW YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

People say that you can't live without love, but in the situation he was, he had to say that oxygen was more important.

As Neah continued to squeeze his fingers on his neck, he managed close down his chin and grab a hold of Neah's wrists. WIth all his might he pulled Neah to himself and brought his knees to the man's chest. It took three hits to get the pressure off of his throat and when it was gone he gasped out with equal frustration at Neah. "FUCK YOU AND THE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON!" Neah really needed learn some new tricks other than strangling.

From there on, he lunged at the older man and the two began a brawl with more aggression. The punch from Neah knocked the wind out of Kanda. Neah snarled venomously. "YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

If he had heard that in a different circumstance, he'll admit that… maybe, just maybe he could have found it in his almost non existent heart to be inclined to have more tolerance or something. However he was getting his ass beaten and abused, so in this moment he was not inclined to give a damn. "S-shit." Kanda cursed under his breath as he lost his footing from the force of the punch and found himself on his bottom on the floor, unable to defend himself from the next strike. He prepared himself for the blow, however it never came.

Instead a familiar white haired boy stood in front of him, who stumbled slightly, but didn't fall back. Gasps reverberated throughout the dining hall like an echo and it seemed like time stopped moving. The familiar boy was none other than the Moyashi with a silly grin on his face.

"Ah… ow...that actually hurt a lot more than I expected…" Allen chuckled lightly, trying to make the situation appear not as awful as it was.

Kanda should have expected it in the long run, but in the heat of the moment he didn't it and in turn only made him angry.

A horrified and pained expression spreaded across Neah's face. Despite that he was just punched several times earlier and fighting Kanda was not easy. However, the pain was nothing compared to what he just did to his nephew. Neah hesitated to get near Allen and his gaze turned away from the boy as if looking at him might kill the boy. The man didn't even know what to say.

When Allen staggered backwards, almost falling, Kanda quickly got up and disregarded any protests coming from his body to catch the boy. What set time back in motion was a surprising gesture that Kanda did and astonished everyone. Kanda picked Allen up in a bridal style, leaving the boy sputtering complaints.

"Kanda! This is all highly unnecessary!" Allen protested out loud through his hands that covered his nose, obviously hiding the blood dripping from his nose. "Kanda!"

Kanda didn't bother to register whatever the boy was saying because he didn't have the patience to listen to the Moyashi's idiotic nonsense. He left the dining hall and shouted to the servants hiding away from the scene. "Someone bring a towel and ice!"

Neah didn't even bother to object about Kanda taking Allen away now as he believed it was probably safer. The tension in the room was unbearably heavy. The Earl motioned for everyone to leave and everyone complied, except for Road. The Earl didn't have the time to argue with Road for not leaving, though then again the girl didn't care and did what she wanted most of the time. The Earl gestured his brother to sit down on the nearest chair that wasn't broken. He spoke lowly next to his brother with a concerned look on his face. "Neah."

Neah leah looked up to his bit his lip in regret. "I let my temper get the best of me… I messed up didn't I?"

"No Neah…."

Neah interjected and rambled on shocked. "I didn't mean to hit him! God… geez, I shouldn't have… I mean… I should have controlled myself. " As the man knew how violent he could get in his fits of rage.

"No!" Road cried out frustrated and wrapped her arms around Neah. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were just protecting Allen and there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Why are you crying? When I'm the one that wants to." Neah chuckled mirthlessly as he returned the girl's hug.

The Earl frowned disapprovingly. "Neah, it was an accident. Allen dove in and took the hit to protect the boy."

"I know, but... I've never once hit him… and I promised… I promised Mana!"

"And I did too Neah, but it was accident and it only happened once." The Earl rubbed his brother's back comfortably. "I think… I think we need to face the truth."

"I know, but it's just… I… it's driving me insane that I don't know what this boy is planning!" Neah shouted annoyed, finally voicing out his concerns. Soon his voice quavered sorrowfully into the palm of his hands, but wasn't too inaudible that they couldn't hear him. "It would just be so much easier to get rid of him instead of… having to watch him shatter into a million pieces when or if that boy breaks him."

"I believe he won't." They turned in the direction towards the doorway to look at who spoke. "I don't sense any ill intention from him despite his brash personality."

"No Toraido, I think it's clear to see that there is nothing we can do to dissuade both of them." The Earl sighed with a small, comforting smile. Toraido often kept to himself and was very observant since he rather stayed in the background to observe people.

"It's just what if?" Neah murmured anxious. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"That can't be helped Neah." Toraido admitted uneasy. "It's Allen choice and I think he's aware of it all."

The Earl squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly. "We just have to be there for Allen if anything happens to him." Neah reluctantly accepted answer as he really had no idea what to do, well besides derail the Japanese boy from getting too involved with Allen.

Suddenly, Road giggled and clapped her hands happily, her mood changed to a complete 180. "Well I think Kanda's perfect for playing dress up with!" The girl was already mischievously forming a way to get the Japanese boy in a gothic like dress.

A small grin cracked on Neah's face. "I guess that would be fun." Only because he did like the sound of the tortured expression on the Japanese boy's face when he eventually becomes subjected to Road's playtime.

"I've got a wonderful idea Neah!" The Earl gasped excited and his face lit up brightly again.

"Really Adam, now?" Neah groaned in discomfort and smacked his forehead against his brother's shoulder. It appears Neah knew the idea already.

"Yes now! The timing is perfect!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Shut the front door!"

"Neah…."

The two brother argued back and forth. Some people wondered where Devit and Jasdero picked up their twin telekinesis from.

Road and Toraido looked at each other, hoping to see if either one of them knew what the Earl and Neah were talking about. Clearly they confused at what what in the world they were referring to.

"You have to be joking!" Neah complained again. "You're killing me here."

"Come on Neah, shake it off."

"Easy for you to say."

"Who was it that started it?"

"So it's my fault?" Neah huffed indignantly.

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you were insinuating."

"Your words and not mine."

Road never had much patience to begin with and wailed. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I want in, in whatever is going on!"

XXXXXXX

"Kanda!" Allen called again. "Kanda!"

"Give it up Shounen, the boy is fueled on his undying love for you!" Tyki joked following behind Kanda, who still carried Allen. Everyone else watched amused at the two couple, but still felt worried for Neah that they left behind by the Earl's request.

Kanda growled. "Both of you shut the fuck up."

"Where is Neah?" Allen asked worriedly and not listening to Kanda at all, after all the Japanese boy didn't listen to him. "I really need talk to him!"

"He's with the Earl."

"I need to make sure-Oof!" Allen glared at Kanda for dropping him unceremoniously on the couch. "You couldn't have done that gently?" Though this was Kanda's way of being gentle, the Japanese boy could have not carried him or drop him on the floor.

Kanda accepted the towel from a maid and demanded to the boy. "Let me see."

"It's not a big deal." Allen objected and turned his face away. "We really should look at yours first."

Kanda rolled his eyes and forcibly pried the hands off the boy's face, revealing a bloodied and bruised nose. Along with the British boy's usual clean, white gloves that were now stained red. "Gloves off, now."

An impressive whistle came from Maashiima. "For an old man, he still got it."

"Maashiima that's highly inappropriate right now." Sheryll scolded and the man shrugged as his response.

"Kanda. We really should treat you first. You took more hit fro-ow!" Allen cried out when Kanda roughly dabbed at his injured nose.

"Stop wasting your breath and quit moving around." Kanda growled and continued to clean the crimson off the boy's pale face. Despite his not so gentle moments from earlier, the rest of the time tenderly dabbed the boy's nose and held the cloth in place when he pressed the ice pack to Allen's nose.

Tyki got up from his seat on the other couch and signalled everyone to leave the living room. He pointed at the two couple and everyone got the hint that they should leave the lovebirds alone. The two said lovebirds didn't even notice everyone else leaving. Skinn forcibly dragged the twins out before they could make any noise to disturb the two boys.

"Ten minutes and no pain killers until the bleeding has completely stopped. " Kanda frowned unknowingly at the sight of the blood. Well most of it has stopped and it was only a little bit. Allen wrapped his dirtied gloves in the cloth and thanked a servant who brought him an extra pair out.

"Don't be mad at Neah, I was the one who decided to take the punch."

"When I obviously could have handle it my fucking self."

"Yes obviously, judging how comfortably you were sitting on the floor."

"What? So diving in like an idiot was your brilliant idea of handling it? I can protect myself."

"...You know he doesn't trust you… yet."

"Che." That was his customary reply to the Moyashi when he wanted to disagree, but he was too exhausted to argue with the stubborn boy right this moment.

Once Kanda sat down besides the boy, he never thought the couch would feel so good. He never wanted to get up again and laid his head against the soft cushion with his eyes closed. He was sore as hell again and even his bruises had bruises. More importantly… it hasn't even been three days and let alone a week. How was he going to make it through the end? He thought he'd never say this, but he missed home… and not because of some shitty people there. Though he was a fast healer didn't mean that he was immune from feeling pain. Speaking of feeling, he could practically just feel the upset aura that the Moyashi was oozing.

"Kanda."

Kanda told himself to ignore it because he was dead tired. Whatever or whoever was calling his name, wanted nothing good from him.

"Kanda."

Nothing was calling him.

"Kanda, I know you aren't asleep so stop ignoring me!"

A jab to his stomach caused Kanda to bolt up in discomfort. "Shouldn't the injure rest?!"

"It's only my nose Kanda. Though I'm serious, if we don't check on your wounds I swear I will-!"

"Get off my fucking case!" Kanda snapped at the Moyashi nagging him, regardless he took his shirt off revealing mainly just bruising. He had only a few scratches that needed to be dressed.

"Kanda, I am-!"

"Are you going to give me that or not?" Kanda sharply asked before Allen could finish and took the bandages. "And it hasn't even been ten minutes let alone five! You're suppose to fucking ice that for ten!"

"Kanda, you're overreacting." Allen sighed with the ice and towel completely forgotten. "This isn't the first time my nose has bruised like this."

"Oh look at this, we've got ourselves a badass up in here."

Allen's eyebrows crossed in irritation as he was trying to be nice and considerate, but here was Kanda being… fussy. Still he didn't say anything snarky. "If you want to leave, I completely understand because I would."

Kanda felt the boy's apologetic gaze over his body and he rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't because you're a goody two shoe like that. Now do me a favor and quit bitching." Immediately, he felt the boy place the cloth wet with medicine over the cut on his face. He let out a hiss from the unexpected sting and moved away from the source.

Allen's eyebrows scrunched in irritation. "Don't be a baby, Kanda."

"Fuck you." Amazing how the Moyashi could be caring one moment and the next moment he wasn't. Damn Moyashi hormones. "You could have warned me."

"You must have ignored it when I was "bitching" " Allen retorted slightly miffed. "Why do you have to be so difficult Kanda?"

"Why do you?!"

"I am only trying to apologize!"

"You sound like a retard!"

"You're such inconsiderate jerk!"

"What?! For not accepting an apology over something that you didn't do!"

"He's my uncle, Kanda!"

"I have fucking Daisya as my brother and you don't see me saying sorry for every single dumb shit he does!"

"You don't even care about him!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Bleeding hell, you're infuriating arsehole! Can't you learn to understand others?!"

"Says the one always acting like some fake gentleman! You can't even speak proper English so how is anyone suppose to understand you?!"

"It is English you prat! And how would you know what "proper" English is?! The only words in that empty brain of yours, and pardon my French, are arsehole, fuck, and shite!"

"English motherfucker do you speak it?! It's asshole and shit!"

"Bleedn' 'ell! You lack cultural awareness!"

"You lack common fuck sense!"

The two boys heatedly argued back and forth until all logic left them and abruptly, found their lips smashed against one another. Allen's fingers gripped tightly and pulled on the strands of Kanda's hair. While Kanda pulled Allen closer to him roughly into his embrace and possessively wrapped his arms around the British boy.

"You're an insufferable jackarse." Allen hissed in between their passionate kiss.

There was an edge of urgency in their kiss like a hunger that raged out of control.

Kanda bit gently down on the boy's lips causing Allen to emit a soft moan and Kanda to let a low animal-like rumble at the noise. "And you're insufferable prick."

Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss first, but they weren't complaining. Teeth grazed each other and tongues fought for dominance. They fought aggressively and their hands grappled each other, eager to find heated skins and-

 _"Ahem."_

They heard an uninvited person clear their throat at the entrance to the living room. The unexpected noise caused both boys to stop momentarily before swerving their furious gaze to whoever was interrupting them. They both exploded with their frustration directed at the poor innocent bystander by the door. _"WHAT?!"_

"Ah… uhhh… actually, you know what... I can… I'll come back." Wisely stuttered, feeling truthfully scared for his life. It didn't take a mind reader to tell how mad the two were.

 _"JUST SPIT IT OUT!"_ Allen and Kanda attacked the poor boy and never mind that two were on the couch. In addition Allen's shirt was half opened, while underneath a shirtless Kanda.

Wisely jumped startled and took a step back in fear with his hands up in the air. "Don't kill the messenger!"

 _"WISELY!"_

Wisely fidgeted nervously. "Jeez, alright… ahem, the Earl… wants to... wants to see you two when… you know, when you're done… um, your business." The boy was ready to bolt as soon as he got an answer, which he had feeling he knew. However, he wasn't allow to make any decision for people even if he knew the answer.

"Five minutes." Kanda curtly responded and the glare coming from him was enough to cut Wisely in half.

Immediately, Wisely hastily walked out and up the stairs. He muttered to himself annoyed and alone in the hallways. "Go tell them he said! It's your fault he said! Your responsibility he said! Should have kept your mouth shut he said! Stupid Tyki!" The argument between the two had been loud for everyone to hear and it was awkward. No one wanted to get in between or interrupt a lover's quarrel. However Wisely had been offered as a sacrifice to not only relay the message, but to also check on them. Especially when the arguing couple became suddenly silent since the silence that followed was more frightening than the two yelling at each other. The only willing person that would have gone was Neah, but the Earl managed to persuade him.

After Wisely left, they both parted and the rush they had felt earlier disappeared. Allen and Kanda sat on the couch, while they looked away from each other with nothing to say. However their backs still touching one another.

"Kanda."

The Japanese boy wore a cross expression, but nonetheless turned to the British boy. Out of nowhere, a hand slapped a band aid onto his cheek roughly. He could tell his discomfort made Allen feel a little bit better. "... You're such a fucking cunt." Kanda hissed.

"I despise you too." Allen merely smiled angelically.

XXXXXXX

They made their way to the Earl's room and unsurprisingly, Allen opened the wrong door. Out appeared someone wearing a strange mask with a…a torch gun? Not to mention, there was a irritating, screeching noise coming from the room. For a brief moment Kanda saw what a mess the room was and it reminded him of Lavi's room. However, the idiot's room looked more like a library than a workshop.

"Oh! Pardon me, Maitora!" Allen shouted surprised, trying to raise his voice above a loud machine in the room that was making the noises.

Maitora held up one finger and closed the door. When the door reopened the noise was gone. "Sorry, was making something and cutting wood. The Earl's room is in the opposite direction." Maitora informed indifferently as if this was a daily occurrence and pointed to the room across from his.

"Right. It's been awhile…" Allen thanked embarrassed and closed the door, ignoring the look on Kanda's face who still couldn't wrap his head around how anyone could get lost in their own home. "It's a big house."

"If I had a penny for every shit excuse you make when you get lost, I'd be- "

"And we're here!" The British boy quickly interjected because he could not take anymore of Kanda's sass. It was only the second try that they were at the right room.

"Oh Allen-pon, did you get lost?" The lack of a reply from the boy revealed what the Earl wanted to know.

"Allen's here?!" Neah cried nervously from behind the Earl and tried to make a bolt for the bathroom, but his brother was much faster and caught him by his shirt collar. For a moment Neah couldn't breath and when his nephew walked in, his breathing didn't get easier.

Naturally Allen spoke first with a cheerful smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm okay, honestly Neah. It was my fault since I purposely did that."

"No! No! Geez Allen, nothing's your fault!" Neah yelled fiercely causing the white hair to blink in surprise. "It's mine!"

Nah really, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Kanda really wanted to make a snide comment about that, but he wasn't suicidal. So he settled for his usual. "Che."

"I shouldn't have snapped like that and hit you!" Neah continued, mentioning nothing about Kanda. His tone turning upset as he eyed the injury that he inflicted on his nephew. "And- oh Allen! I'm sorry!" Neah wailed and began squeezing the boy in his death embrace.

"Neah… I understand… my nose." Allen groaned as his face was pressed against the man's bosom.

"Oh… sorry." Neah apologized sheepishly and quickly released the boy.

"I'll accept that apology, but like I said and I'm serious, I'm the one who purposely took the hit." Allen interrupted Neah by placing a finger against his uncle's lips. "And I think your first apology should go to Kanda, not me."

Neah mouth gaped open in disbelief as if his soul was starting to fly away from his body, while Kanda snorted in disbelief. "Yea fucking right."

Allen scowled at the Japanese boy. "A little support would be nice."

"Bite me."

"I'll do you one even better." Instantly, Allen smacked the Japanese boy where it would be the most agonizing. Since he saw the bruises on Kanda's chest, he knew where to aim and he watched as Kanda stumbled in pain to lean on something.

"Wait a minute!" Neah hollered, finally returning to the land of the living, and pointed his finger at the "culprit". "There's nothing to apologize if he was the problem to begin with!"

"I'm not the fucking problem, you are!" Kanda growled.

"No one is a problem!" Allen slapped his forehead as he felt he just took three steps back when it should have been one step forward. "Neah, please. Kanda isn't distrustful as you make him out to be. In fact, he's the opposite and you would know that if you gave him a chance!"

Kanda thought to himself that the only time Allen complimented him was never directly to him.

"Now kiss and make up you two."

Neah and Kanda looked at Allen as if he was ill. Then both eyed each other with the most sickening expression on their faces.

"I don't mean literally."Allen rolled his eyes at the two and noticed how their shoulders relaxed. Though that was quickly ruined when he added."Though, it would be nice if you two could hug and get along." The boy paused and tapped his chin in contemplation. "In fact, maybe you two should."

"That a great idea!" The Earl praised. "Nothing like close human contact to bring each other closer!"

For a good few moments the two stared at the Earl and Allen as if they needed to be the ones to get their sanity level check.

"..."

"..."

"HAVE YOU LOST IT?!" "ARE YOU INSANE?! Kanda and Neah both practically screeched out incredulous and equally horrified.

"No."

"I'd rather die than get near him!" Kanda spat venomously.

"Yea and I rather he do that!" Neah concurred.

Allen smiled at them both sweetly, but it was a deceitful smile that sent a frightening shiver ran through their spines. Maybe the boy needed to spend less time with Road. "Do it or so help me God, I won't visit next time, Neah."

"That's a bit too drastic isn't it Allen?" The Earl remarked uncomfortably.

The British boy simply shrugged. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

Neah pouted while he shuffled his feet unwillingly closer to the Japanese boy. He would apologize this time without a fight only because he felt the need to appease Allen and he did want Allen to come home during his breaks! He couldn't stand to think how alone his nephew would be! More importantly, he had hurt his nephew and felt guilty. "Fine... I'm sorry." Like some child who was caught and was being patronized and forced to apologize.

Kanda refused to budge. "Touch me and you die."

Neah scoffed. "As if I want to do this! I'm doing this for Allen!" The man's eyes tightened together in agony. "For Allen!"

"Kanda." Allen warned. "Hug or dry spell, your choice." Neah just so happened to choose to lose his hearing in that moment.

"You wouldn't." Kanda glared spitefully at Allen, but he knew better than to question or even doubt the stubborn Moyashi. Hell he'd make more progress convincing a wall that it wasn't actually a wall than convincing the boy of anything. Once the Moyashi was dedicated in doing something, he would see it through. He turned to Neah involuntarily and hissed. "Make it fast."

Awkwardly and as if they were being tortured to death, they placed their arms around each other. Though appeared more to be hovering above each other's arms and back. They refused to look at each other as they attempted to hug. When they finally laid their arms down and touched, they parted as fast as they "hugged".

Kanda crossed his arms displeased. "We are never to speak of this again."

Neah rubbed away at his clothes and fixed it as if it had been soiled. "Agreed."

While Allen was glad they were able to get close to each without tearing at each other's throat, granted only for a second. Well he'll take what he can get. Plus, they actually agreed on something.

"Oh I'm so glad we've all made up!" The Earl sniffled, wiping a teardrop with a handkerchief in his hand. "I hate having family feuds!" Instantly wrapped his arms around Allen and Neah, bringing them into a tight hug.

Kanda looked the man oddly because it wasn't even much of a feud and not something to cry over.

In a blink of an eye, the Earl was all smiles again and shouted exuberantly. "Great! Onto business now!" The Earl turned to Kanda and released his two family from his embrace. "Now I realize hiking wasn't what you were expecting Kanda. Which is why I took the liberty of preparing some clothes for you!" With a snap of his fingers, servants stormed the room with racks of clothes.

Kanda eyed one outfit and was left wondering what the fuck, how the fuck, and where the fuck did he get all these outfits. BUT. More importantly, how the in the seven hells did he get the measurements for his size down to a T? The numbers were all exact and... shit was just plain creepy.

Allen shook his head and answered uneasily, knowing what Kanda was thinking because logically speaking what stranger knew someone else's body size perfectly? "You don't want to know how. Trust me."

"It's simple, really." The Earl replied offhandedly. "But that's a story for another day."

Kanda paused. Wait. What. What did he mean by simple and a story for another day? How did he know? He wasn't able to say anything because clothes hit his face.

"These look like good clothes to wear for a hike!" The Earl cheered, not wanting another word about the subject and pushed him into the bathroom. The door was slammed shut.

"Neah?"

"Yes my wonderful, adorable nephew?"

"Stop that. You sound like Sheryll."

"Point taken. I'll stop."

"It couldn't have killed you to be more gentle?" Allen patronized at his uncle's childish nature.

"Yes, yes it would have as a matter of fact." Neah huffed and turned his head in disdain. "Especially when he was yelling at you!"

"To be fair, I was also yelling and you were the cause of it all."

"I object!" Neah whined.

"Overruled." The Earl warned before turning to his nephew with a worried look on his face. "I hope the fight Neah caused hasn't upset you."

"Now hold on a minute! I-!" Whatever the man wanted to say it was silenced by the Earl with a chastising frown. Neah clamped his mouth shut with a pout.

The boy blinked, taken aback before his face lit with an amused look. "Nonsense! That's how we usually are and it's the only way to communicate with Kanda. Anyhow we'll be fine because Kanda's too stubborn to let Neah ruin things." In fact, he felt a lot of better after the yelling and… kissing. "I forgot to ask, but are you serious about the hike?"

"He is!" Neah wailed dramatically. "Why not tomorrow?! Or next week?!"

"Pish-posh Neah! It's perfect timing and you know it!" The Earl waved a finger in front of his brother. "I've already sent a maid to tell everyone to get ready!" At that reply, Neah buried his face against the bed and moaned exhaustingly into the mattress.

Allen patted his uncle's back comfortingly. "You can ask someone to carry you."

Neah's head bolted up in the air offended. "I am not that old!"

The bathroom door opened, revealing Kanda, who walked out dressed in the outfit given to him without a choice. Much to Allen's dismay, Kanda walked up to Neah and grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt. Kanda's actions outright made Allen's poor heart just want to tear up and die.

Neah's serpent copper colored eye narrowed dangerously, yet curiously at the Japanese boy. The man was slightly taken back from Kanda's actions as this whole time he had been expecting a punch to the face, considering how the Japanese boy has been treated. "Listen, I'm fucking so tired of your shit and I don't take shit from anyone! I don't even see why the hell I need your approval?! I only endured it for the Moyashi's sake, but if you're going to be a fucking ass about it, then I don't see why I should care!"

"Moyashi?" The Earl wondered out loud finally registering the nickname. "Beansprout?"

Allen cleared his throat and grumbled. "That would be me…"

Suddenly to the Earl that made sense. "Ah, because you're hair, skin, thin, and sm-" He paused to think of a word other than small as he knew how height was an issue. "... petite."

Allen let out a long and exasperated groan, but reluctantly gave the Earl a pass.

"I don't fucking care what you think or do about me being with him, but I'm not giving up on him! You can try, but you'll be wasting your breath." With that Kanda released his hold on the man and he felt the adrenaline leaving his system.

Allen eyes were wide with astonishment as if he just heard Cross reveal that he'd lead an honest life from now on and work like a hardworking normal individual. Yet at the same time, the Japanese boy's confession made the area near his stomach feel immensely warm. He had the sudden impulse to go up and press his lips against the other.

Without warning, the Earl popped in front of Kanda and gave him an applause. "What a stunning speech there young man! It was quite heart warming and such that I could feel a teardrop from my eyes!"

Kanda eye narrowed suspiciously and he got the distinct feeling he was being mocked. As he opened his mouth to snap at the fat old man, Allen quickly came behind him and covered his mouth. "Don't ruin it BaKanda!" The boy whispered into his ear. "You were doing so well!"

"What do you think my dear brother?" The Earl mused with that knowing grin on his face.

Neah didn't say a word to Kanda, but stood up, fixed his dress shirt, and flashed the boy a dirty look. "We should get going or else we won't make it." Immediately, Neah snatched Allen's free hand that wasn't on the Japanese boy's mouth and dragged him downstairs.

Kanda could hear Allen voice protesting to Neah when they left. Kanda sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair. He was always a person that never wanted to get involved with something so troublesome because this, this was exactly how he did want to feel: like he just battled hundreds and hundreds of demons.

"Don't take it too personally, my boy."

Another automatic response that Kanda had. "I'm not your boy."

"Tsk, tsk!" The Earl scolded playfully, unfazed by the boy's coldness. He leaned towards Kanda while he waved a finger in front of the boy. "You will be when the time comes, in fact like I've mentioned, we're practically family now!"

The Earl's last words practically made Kanda want to throw up. It reminded him of Tiedoll… great.

"Neah wants to protect this family just like I do. You seem like a bright boy, Kanda. Don't do anything to upset us all, okay?"

The Earl caught him off guard and patted his cheek a few times. The stunned expression quickly turned to to a glare, telling him to never do that. However, the Earl just shrugged it off and simply motioned for him to leave first. "Now shall we?"

* * *

So let me tell you, I went in to DGM fanfiction liking yullen as my preference. However as I kept reading and getting really into DGM... I ended really liking poker pair, NeAllen, Laven, and hell even TykixKanda. Fans, look at what they do to you!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if this chapter took a while for me to post and it's kind of short compare to my usual length. However I couldn't think of anything to add in this chapter without messing up the main goal of this chapter that I had in mind.

Oh my fucking Gott in Himmel, the second promo video of DGM from the AnimeJapan 2016 is fucking beautiful. It makes me want to cry tears of joy and hype.

And Tyki, oh my god TYKI. I fucking love that sexy man and so that brings up a question I really want to know… why is Tyki always written out to be some creep ;^;? I mean he's usually the go-to-guy that's the one raping Allen. Which is totally not golden and makes me want to cry tears of sadness and despair.

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors if you see them and I hope you enjoy reading! Also I want to apologize for my inconsistent use of Devit's name in previous chapters. I've used Devitt or Devitto when I should have used Devit OTL.

* * *

When someone mentions about going on a hike, he never quite imagined it would happen literally right at the backyard of their home. Just how rich were the Moyashi's family?

"I know it's a bit odd that we actually have a forest right at our backyard." Allen chuckled as he took a bite of a granola bar and they were only ten minutes into the walk.

Kanda scoffed. "This is the least unexpecting shit I've seen so far." And the part where Neah was giving him the cold shoulder. Though he still needed to be on his guard in case the man wanted to push off a cliff or something. Cause that's what he might do.

"Also it's not a surprise that Shounen has gotten lost around here before." Tyki teased.

Now that was without a doubt to be expected.

"This! This is a very big forest in case you didn't notice Tyki!" Allen exclaimed with cheeks beginning to redden and waved his hand around to show the scenery. He turned his face away from everyone. Though Kanda knew the boy must have been pouting.

"We gave you a map and marked how to get back." Wisely countered.

"That is the story of why Allen is never allowed to go off on his own without an adult." Lulu Bell stated, only adding more fuel to the fire.

"I am an adult! We are not having this conversation!" The poor British boy moaned embarrassed.

"Neah had forced me to organize a search team, phone the police, and asked for a helicopter. If the Earl wasn't there to calm him down, well he would have made me call for the SWAT team." Sheryll recalled amused.

"That was an experience I never wanted to relive again!" Neah cried horrified as he recalled the event with great detail. "We found him half dead!"

"I was not! Stop over exaggerating it." Allen groaned.

"He fell from hunger." The unneeded explanation of why he fainted that day from Lulu Bell caused Allen to stumble.

"Doesn't change the fact I almost died that day!" Neah cried.

"Shame you didn't." Kanda muttered dryly and the next thing he knew the Moyashi's granola bar was shoved into his mouth. Sweet was the first thing taste that he register and he hated it. Second thing was, it was chocolate and he hated that. Nonetheless he loudly crunch the bar in his mouth and swallowed whatever part he bit. Allen would pitch a fit for wasting food and it would be a pain to calm the boy down. There was a time when Lavi purposely started a food fight in the cafeteria and… well it didn't in a way anyone anticipated. Lavi was thrown half across the room for the reason, in the glutton's word: "for wasting food." The redhead came out of the whole incident with a broken arm and nose. While he was… no he wasn't going to talk about what happened to him. To simply put it, the Moyashi practically used all his power to put an end to the food fight and obliterated anyone that stood in his way.

Truly Allen's stomach has no bounds.

Kanda glared at the boy and shoved the rest of the food into the Moyashi's mouth. "The fuck."

After finishing the granola bar did Allen reply. "You looked a tad bit peckish is all." It was really to shut Kanda up so no more arguments would start. It was such a lovely day outside after all.

"I'm telling you, you should just put a GPS on him like I did for Road and Tyki."

Immediately Tyki and Road paused, looked at Sheryll strangely and said together. "What?"

Road frowned and shouted hotly with her hands on her hips. "Dad! I can't believe you!"

Kanda was for once thankful his foster father was nothing like Neah or Sheryll. Tiedoll was annoying, but not crazy annoying like the Moyashi's family.

"Oh Road, honey don't be like that. I'm only doing this for your safety!" Sheryll hushed gently, trying to calm his daughter.

"Where have I heard this conversation before?" Allen grumbled with his arms against his chest and his gaze stuck on Neah, who had no clue what Allen was talking about.

Kanda couldn't help but scoff at the idea of how Sheryll and Neah needed to protect them. From his point of view it looked as if those two needed protection from their crazy guardian.

"Safety?!" Road screeched incredulous. "Come on Allen, we don't need them! I am never talking to you ever again dad!" The girl huffed indignantly and grabbed Allen's hand, who took it and agreed wholeheartedly.

Sheryll face fell and looked at Lulu Bell desperately in need of some womanly advice to help raise his daughter. Lulu Bell shrugged and stoically answered. "A girl needs her privacy, Sheryll…" Silently and distastefully she added. "...men."

Tyki, who's been with his brother longer than Road, didn't have the energy to argue. Instead decided to take his brother's odd behavior in stride and stopped questioning the madness in his methods. "Maitora… could you help me out?"

Maitora paused and coughed stiffly. "I… I would, but it was Sheryll who asked me to put the GPS in your phones…"

The reply left the twins bursting in a fit of laughter. "That's just priceless!"

Tyki and Road made a mental note to throw their phones out later. If it wasn't for the fact that they both didn't back up their data, then they would have just thrown their phones right off the cliff.

They continued walking through meadows of grasses and sometimes patches of wildflowers in all sorts of colors. The mountains came in view as they climbed uphill towards a sheer cliffs and still surrounded by the tall pine trees. However the trail they followed, slowly filled with rocks and only specks of green were seen sprouting in the tiny crevices of the dirt. They had to cross this small mountain to get to the other side.

They started to form a line, at most the trail could fit only two people side by side. Kanda was behind the twins, while Allen and Neah were in front.

"Everyone be careful!" The Earl warned seriously as the trail became slightly narrower.

With that warning, the Earl was just tripping flags.

Jasdero and Devit were goofing around by pushing each other around in front of him. Kanda wondered how in the world did those two find it appropriate to start fooling around now? Especially when they were doing it so dangerously close to Allen and Kanda's gazed fell on them as his instincts were practically screaming at him.

"Hey! you idiots in front of me, quit it!" Kanda hissed dangerously causing the twins to take a break in their "fun" to stare at him.

"Can't tell us what to do." Jasdero responded immaturely and stuck his tongue out at Kanda.

"Exactly!" Devit added and continued to knock his twin brother to prove the point.

Kanda swore not even after five minutes did Devit say that... something happened. It just so happened that Devit used a bit too much force and his twin brother tripped over a rock. For Kanda it was similar to watching a train wreck crashing and fast; leaving him unable to do anything as he watch the scene unfurl. Guess who Jasdero happened to bump into?

Jasdero fell towards Allen and pushed the British boy off the edge of the small cliff side. Kanda attempted to lunge forward, but Neah was closer to Allen and instead snatched the boy's arm. Neah managed to thrust the boy forward towards the cliff's wall. However in return, the force caused the man to lose his balance and it was Neah who was about to tumble down. Instantly Kanda reacted to save the man and reached out to grasp Neah's hand. Though gravity was a bitch and Kanda found himself dragged down with the man.

In that moment, Kanda bumped gravity up on his list of hate.

"You stupid degenerates!" Road roared furious at the twins and her eyes burning angry. She would have nearly caused more people to fall off if Sheryll hadn't grabbed a hold of his daughter. "You almost knocked Allen off!"

"I see where your concern lies, Road."

Sheryll bent down to gently chide his daughter at her not so nice (murderous) intentions. "Sweetie, throwing them off isn't going to fix anything."

Road pouted unhappily and muttered. "No, but at least it'll make me feel better."

A guilty look spreaded across Jasdero's and Devit's face. "It was an accident! We were just goofing around-OW!" Skinn slapped Devit on the head, which consequently caused Devit to smack into his twin brother like a Newton's cradle.

"Stop talkin' " Skinn grunted. "You're both in deep trouble."

The Earl cried, the uneasiness evident in his tone. "Neah!"

Neah groaned painfully, but managed to holler back. "No one is dead!"

"Yet." Wisely commented.

Lulu Bell rolled her eyes. "Can you say something useful right now?"

"It is useful." Wisely huffed at the woman that didn't appreciate his insights. "It means we have to get them quickly or else." Suddenly there was a skull crushing smack to his head that sent him kneeling on the floor and cradling his abused head. Wisely didn't have to turn to look at the culprit, he knew already. The shouts by everyone only confirmed just how smart he was to know who it was without looking.

"ROAD!"

"What?!" Road protested and very unapologetic. "Wisely was making Allen worried! Look at him!" She wasn't wrong.

"Don't worry Adam!" Neah yelled. "It's close to the river! Remember that time when Mana fell?!" That incident occurred years ago when he, Adam, and Mana were exploring the land their family owned since the first Campbell bought the land here. A incident that was not entirely his fault. Their mother had been worried sick when they didn't come home at their curfew. It took them god knows how long to figure out how to get to Mana. Then find their way back home with a Mana that could barely walk.

"Got it." The Earl responded and gave the twins his mighty parent look that sent chills down every kid's back. The one look that stated 'oh boy are you in trouble' and there was nothing to do, but accept the punishment. The Earl knew which location Neah was talking since they did spend most of their childhood exploring the forest.

"Hold on Neah and Kanda!" Allen cried panicked from the edge and ran off speedily. He didn't have the time to berate the twins and actually he completely forgot that it was the twin's fault. Allen's only concern was to save Kanda and Neah because they fell due to his carelessness. The thought made him upset.

Then Tyki's voice was heard calling out. "Wrong way Shounen."

"Right!"

Kanda wanted to smacked his forehead, but moving was too hard right now. Instead he was really glad he wasn't on a hike with just the Moyashi. If he was then, he would be the one that had to find the Moyashi. They would probably need that SWAT team. He was more thankful that the fall hadn't been too serious. It was high, but not deathly high.

"Are… you alright?" Neah asked quietly on top of him because of the way they fell.

Kanda always had an issue about personal space, but with all the fist fight he's been in, running, and now falling? He couldn't really complain right now. "More or less. You?"

"Still alive." Neah chuckled mirthlessly and with difficulty he flipped over with his back against the dirt. "Maybe I am really getting too old for this."

Kanda managed to get up despite that his pain sensors were screaming at what an idiot he was. Well he's always been one to never give a damn and to do what he wanted no matter the limit placed on him.

"Sorry, but give me a few minutes." Neah grunted, his voice strained. The ground was actually quite comfortable for the man and believed Kanda might just leave him here, considering how long he spent on the dirt.

Despite everything, Kanda extended his hand towards the injured man on the ground. "Here." He grunted and saw Neah's eyes widen in astonishment. "Christ, just take my hand." Adopted or not, but Neah had the exact stupid look on their face when he did the same to the Moyashi for the first time. Neah took it and he pulled the man up. He allowed Neah to sling his arm his neck for support. "Where are we headed?"

"Go straight down until I say to turn."

Kanda winced as he took a step and looked down to the source, his foot. "Damn it." He muttered. The sting from his foot no doubt indicated he had sprained his foot.

"Here." Neah offered, much to Kanda's surprise, to lean on him. "We'll help each other."

The two slowly and silently made their way to the place Neah was directing Kanda to. A few times Kanda had to stop because of the strain on his foot.

"Over there." Neah pointed towards a path and they arrived to a clearing with a river in front of them. They finally were able to rest near some large rocks by the edge of the water.

The awkward silence between them was stifling and neither one of them wanted to do anything about it. What filled the air were the sounds coming from the river flowing nearby and the animals going about their daily lives. It was an act of miracle that they were alone and haven't began to do anything to one another. Instead they just stared absentmindedly at the water or the dirt floor.

As time for once didn't pass by fast enough and no one was coming fast enough, Neah broke first. He licked his lips nervously, while his head hung down. He did need to be adult and the mature one in the end. "Thanks for… you know back there…"

Kanda huffed irritably. "Meh. Didn't mean much since we're both fucking down here."

"At least you tried." Neah objected. "Judging from how I've been treating you, you didn't need to try."

"Che." Kanda thought to himself for a moment that he really didn't have to... now did he? Yet he reached for the man and got his ass dragged down by this asshole. Well, even if he was a heartless person, he wasn't a petty person. Contrary to belief he did listen to the Moyashi… ever now and then. He had expected to go through something troublesome when he agreed to meet Allen's family. Damn feelings were so troublesome.

They fell into another uncomfortable atmosphere with no words spoken.

"... You don't like to make small talk do you?"

"I fucking hate small talk."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine." Kanda reluctantly mumbled because he could feel amber eyes boring holes next to him. "... umm… fuck, you're right hook is pretty good."

"Oh… um.. thanks…" Neah raised an eyebrow at that response. "Well… I… hmmm, ah… no."

Kanda rolled his eyes irritated and turned to the man. "Look you don't have to force yourself to talk to me. I know you fucking hate my guts."

"It's not like that." Neah snapped and he let out an uneasy breath. "I… I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I'm not." Kanda was surprised just how serious and quietly he spoke. There was no hint of his usual snarky or irritated tone.

"But I don't know that for certain and that's what frustrates me!" Neah yelled angrily, but for once those angry feelings wasn't really directed at Kanda. Everything he did to Kanda was just an excuse to vent his helplessness to protect anyone. "I want to protect him from everything because…" For once Kanda saw truly the fear in Neah when his face fell and soften, making him seem old. "That's why I don't want this to be some sort infatuation."

Kanda stared at the small river that shimmered from the peaceful sky and clouds above. He closed his eyes and focused on the water that flowed gently down. He opened his mouth after a few moments. "I had never met anyone that was so stupid in my life."

"You really have a way with words don't you?"

"You want to fucking hear it or not?" Kanda growled, his dark eyes narrowed annoyed. Here he was baring a bit of these foreign concepts that were called "feelings." and Neah was making sarcastic comments.

Neah cleared his throat apologetically. "My bad, go on."

"I couldn't understand his self sacrificing bullshit and it annoyed me to death." Kanda had at first half thought the boy to be suicidal. Then when the boy had acted all gentlemen like and everyone else thought nothing of it, then that's when he thought to believe the boy to be some attention seeking whore. Well regardless of what he thought of the boy, Allen Walker greatly disturbed him and he did not have a good impression of the boy.

"You could have ignored him." Neah was fully aware what kind of person his nephew was and agreed to a certain extent that he wished his nephew didn't have a heart like a saint.

"You think I didn't fucking tried?!" Kanda's dark eyes fumed with anger as he remembered how sudden the younger boy had infiltrated his life. "He was everywhere with that fake smile. Pretending that everything was okay when it wasn't?! I just couldn't understand the point of looking like the happiest person when you're not!" That and it truthfully reminded him of his childhood days spent with Alma before he was adopted by Tiedoll and moved away. Alma who had also put on the mask that everything was perfect, but inside had been suffering.

"But why did you care so much? I mean, no offense, you're kind of rude."

"Wow." Kanda snorted in contempt. "It's like you're a detective or something."

"You know I'm this close to losing it." Neah glared while his hand demonstrated how thin his patience was.

"I dare you." Kanda hissed.

However the violent mood was ruined when Neah let out a distressed sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The man exhaled in and out, while grumbling to himself. "Okay. Neah, you can do this."

"Do what?"

"Shush!" Neah snapped. "I'm trying to have a conversation with myself so that I don't murder you right here and now!" His hand went up in the air exasperated at the Japanese boy's ungrateful behavior. "Jesus! It's like you want to die!"

Kanda blinked, his expression clearly stated: 'what the fuck.'

Neah concentrated hard with his eyes close to restrain himself. "I can at least hear him out without killing him. I don't want my nephew to hate me." He slapped his cheeks to cheer himself up. "I can do this!" He turned his full attention to Kanda and smiled.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the strange man. "... are you fucking high?"

The smile on Neah's face twitched a little before Neah thought to himself to calm down. However Neah's face turned miserable and cradled his head in confusion. "Just what does my nephew see in you?! He's got real horrible taste in men!"

"I'm not a fucking nut job like someone. He can't choose family after all."

They were simply getting nowhere at this rate.

"I am not!" Neah objected crossly. "I'm making sure that no one hurts him!"

Out of nowhere Neah's face met with Kanda's fist, despite how much Kanda body was sore, the boy managed to land a punch. Neah being emotional right now never saw it coming and fell back to the ground.

"Why did you punch me?!" Neah cried out as he cradled his cheeks and rolled sideways on the dirt in pain.

"Simple, you needed it." Kanda explained plainly as he shook his hands after hitting the man. He didn't want to show Neah that the punch was actually painful for him too, so he turned away to shake his hand to get rid of the pain. Hindsight not a good idea to attack anyone considering what he's been through today. He was so fed up with all this and it seemed easier to get his point across like this. It has nothing to do with the glaring fact that words were never his strong suit.

"What?! What is wrong with you?! Who the hell ever needs a punch to the face?!"

"Idiots, who are can't see just how fucking blind they are. Take a good fucking look at who's fucking hurting him."

"..." Neah stared at him for a few second to contemplate what to say. "Well… honestly, you're face isn't pleasant to look at." Kanda could have sworn he felt something snap inside him and readied his fist again, but Neah waved his hands quickly and yelped in alarm. "Wait! Wait"

Kanda halted and gave the man five second to explain. Two seconds extra than he normally gave to other people.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Neah exclaimed and Kanda let his fist down to relax and felt smug at the tone of Neah's panic tone. The man whined as he cradled his bruised cheeks. "Goodness! You're such a brute!"

"Che."

"At least you can tell me out of everyone, why did you have to pick him?!"

Kanda would have been fine if they were sort of rivals or mutual friends similar to Lenalee and… Lavi. He rather be stuck in a room with Tiedoll than ever say that to their faces, especially to Lavi. The Moyashi did have some, one or two, points that he could tolerate. It was just, he never planned or intended to give an actual fuck about Allen Walker.

Kanda wouldn't lie say that it didn't bother him how in the world did he managed to have himself caring so much for the one person that he hated with a passion. Time after time he had laid in bed, restless as he thought about the Moyashi. He had been absolutely livid, resentful that it was Allen that happened to break through to him. It wasn't even intentional, though when did it all start? He didn't really have much of a choice as he continued to gravitate closer to Allen. The more he spent his time with Allen, the clearer it became and he saw something in the boy. Something that reminded him of himself in Allen…

Truthfully to a certain degree, Kanda did admire how the Moyashi. How Allen was still able to look forward and act so compassionate to the world. Even against all odds, the boy could still act like that. Allen was still persistent to reach out to aide others, granted at the expense of his own. Realistically it was dumb and frustrated him to no ends, but in the end he couldn't help respect sometimes….

Still the Moyashi is dumb.

Though Kanda wouldn't disclose his very private opinions out like that especially, something he couldn't formulate into coherent words. So he settled for something a little simplified and unrefined. "We're both fucked up in a lot of the same ways and at the same time we aren't."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not quite satisfied with that answer." Kanda opened his mouth to snap at the man, but Neah reached his hands over to the Japanese boy's cheeks. Kanda jerked from the sudden contact, but Neah kept a firm grasp so that obsidian and amber eyes were staring directly at each other. "However... they say, the eyes are the windows to a person's soul."

Kanda eyes narrowed his eyes suspiciously, although he tried to keep a serious gaze. Neah could see his actions perplexed him. 'What?!"

Though everything Neah heard wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, the man had to admit that Kanda did have the full intention of doing what was best for his nephew. Moreover he had to applaud to how perceptive Kanda was to see beyond the mask Allen wore. His first meeting with Allen, he could tell the boy hide himself. A mask that painfully reminded him of Mana. He released his hold on the boy's face without disclosing the purpose of his action.

It was Kanda's turn to rub his cheeks and under his breath muttered lowly. "Fucking creep."

"What do you know about his past?"

"It was shit."

"Hah. That's one way to sum it up. Mana never told me the details, but…" Neah was glad Allen came out of shell a bit to share his secrets other than family. It showed how much trust Allen placed on this boy. He stared deeply at his reflection the water showed before he let out a heavy sigh. "Listen up here! I will… … I will say this... and only once! So listen carefully!" The man's face flushed and stubbornly he grumbled. "I think you've been a… ahem… … uh… influence..." The last part was hard to catch, but Kanda was sitting close to him and his full attention was on the man.

"Oh?" Kanda felt his lips stretched into a grin.

"Don't get too full of yourself! I only said positive!"

"I'll show you like I fucking said."

Neah blinked a few times before bellowing out a loud and boisterous laugh.

"I'm fucking serious." The scowl on the Japanese boy's face deepen as he crossed his arms together.

"No. I'm not laughing at you…" Neah chuckled playfully, but the attitude disappeared quickly as the man returned to his intimidating demeanor towards him. "Know that everything that conspired here means nothing! I still won't go easy on you!"

"I wasn't hoping for it."

The two suddenly turned when they heard the voice of the person they had been talking so dearly about. "Kanda! Neah! Don't you dare kill each other-WAH!" That said dear person that they loved abruptly tripped from running towards them. Quickly Kanda reacted and lurched forward with his arms out to catch the clumsy white haired boy.

Kanda caught the boy in time and landed in his arms against his chest. Though Kanda forgot he had sprained his ankle from the fall. As a result, the weight of them both was placed heavily on his ankle caused him to lose his balance. Kanda found his back against the grass with the weightless boy on top of him. "The hell Moyashi?!" He grunted exhausted and hit his head against the ground. "Stop injuring more fucking people!"

"IT'S ALLEN, ALLEN!" Allen shouted annoyed and in the position they were, Allen found it a perfect opportunity to pull on Kanda's cheek with extreme frustration. He had been deeply concerned for him and all Kanda had to say was "The hell Moyashi?!" Not to mention the frustration of how many times he's had to correct the Japanese boy. "I was worried about you and you're being a complete wanker!"

Kanda attempted to get the Moyashi off him, but the boy had an iron grip on his cheeks and the harder he pulled, so did the Moyashi. "Fumph argh!"

Allen found himself lifted off Kanda without warning. "Ah!"

"Alright nephew, keep doing that and there won't be enough of him for me to torture." Neah complained as he released Allen. The boy looked slightly miffed, though helped Kanda off the ground. The whole time the Japanese boy glared daggers at him with abused cheeks.

They heard more rustling and finally arrived Tyki, who came up panting hard with sweat glistening along his forehead. "Shounen…"

"Tyki, you are way out of shape." Allen teased.

"How could... " Tyki held up his hand for a moment to take in more of the sweet oxygen so that he could fill his deprived lungs. "You ran like a beast!" Of course there was no way Tyki could ever be out of shape. The difference between the two was that Allen ran for survival purpose.

Allen placed his gloved hand on his older cousin's shoulder and sweetly said with a smile that didn't falter. "Oh Tyki at the pace you were running, well the debt collectors would have already caught you and asked for their money!"

Tyki gave Allen a sympathetic look. "Just what has Cross put you through?"

Neah shook his head disapprovingly at the mention of Cross, but nonetheless smiled threateningly. "Don't worry once this is over, Cross and I will have a nice reunion with one another. I bet he misses me."

"Neah… don't actually kill him…" Allen muttered reluctantly. As much as Cross deserved it, it wouldn't be right.

"Can you walk?" Tyki asked Kanda, eyeing his sprained ankle.

"Course."

Allen sighed. "You need to get that iced and you can't be moving around too much!"

"I'll be fine." Kanda muttered irked, always when he only had a few injuries and was being treated like some invalid. Besides wasn't it just hours ago he was the telling Allen to take care of his injured nose? Which by the way the boy didn't.

"No." Allen insisted.

While Kanda growled back. "Yes."

"So are we heading back?" Tyki asked confused as the two were bickering.

"No!" Kanda snapped.

"Yes!" Allen frowned, his voice raising.

Tyki didn't know how to reply and so he didn't. Probably because that was the wisest choice.

"I didn't go through all that shit to not see whatever it is that's so fucking amazing."

Allen hesitated, however Neah agreed with Kanda. "It's not that far and he can use Tyki as a support."

"Or I can help Kanda and Tyki can help you." Allen frowned and brushed past Neah without allowing his uncle an inch to protest.

"Or I can get there without help." Kanda grunted, however his scumbag injured ankle said otherwise and it was his turn to almost trip. Immediately, Allen went to his side and he finally accepted the boy's aid because no matter how much he pushed, Allen always pulled closer.

"You know there's nothing you can do." Tyki whispered and when Neah sourly nodded, Tyki knew that Neah already realized it. Consequently, he was left with Neah sulking the whole time as they walked to their destination.

Quietly, Allen supported Kanda on the way to meet up the rest of his family who were waiting for them. "What did you do to Neah?" Allen asked astonished.

"Do what?"

"He feels a bit different."

"You sure you aren't just hungry?" Kanda grunted.

"Kanda." Allen glared dangerously.

"The hell should I know. Nothing I don't normally fucking do."

"You swore and insulted him to the point where he seems a bit relax around you? I don't think so."

Kanda shrugged. "Doesn't matter." They had just found something in common and that was they cared for this person here. How unsurprising the Moyashi managed to help even when he wasn't actively involved. He wasn't going to tell the boy at all what occurred between him and Neah.

They arrived at a field dyed in a golden color by the rays of the sunset and the sound of the wind like music as it blew across the grass. Surrounding the large and tall grasses were trees with one lone tree in the middle of the golden glowing field. Tiedoll had taken them to several places surrounded by nature and they had all been breath taking beautiful. However as he got older, he stopped spending time with the old asshole for obvious reasons. He forgot how stunning nature could be at times and for a moment his breath was caught in his throat as he took in the scene.

Around the tree were the rest of the Moyashi's family waiting for them. The Earl cried out worried with tiny tears at the corner of his eyes. "Neah!" He ran towards his brother and Tyki hastily pushed Neah into the Earl's embrace because he didn't want to get stuck in the bear crushing hug.

"Argh! Adam." Neah managed to squeak. "You're... ah...crushing...ugh... me and... itkindofhurts."

The Earl eyes lit up with realization and a apologetic look appeared on his face. "Oh! I didn't mean to do that!"

Lulu Bell pushed the twins towards Kanda and Neah with a cold, chiding gaze at the two. "Well what do you two have to say?"

Jasdero and Devit looked down apologetic. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sheryll inquired with a patronizing tone.

"For goofing around…" Devit mumbled ashamed.

"And causing people to fall off." Jasdero sulked.

"Good." Lulu Bell nodded and looked through her bag, bringing out a first aid kit. "I anticipated someone might get hurt on this expedition." She eyed Allen for a moment before turning her gaze to Kanda's ankle. Kanda noticed that the Moyashi didn't realize Lulu Bell was indicting to Allen. As Lulu Bell tended to his ankle, the Earl looked after his own younger brother. Kanda grimaced at the way the Earl coddled Neah that reminded him of Tiedoll did when he was injured.

"Honestly Adam! I'm okay!" Neah whined in discomfort that his brother was coddling him like a child when he was so old.

"Surprising. I half expected to find only one person." Tyki joked, though the Earl and Allen didn't find it funny at all.

"You should have seen how frantic Allen was." Road giggled causing the boy's face to redden.

"It was quite uncharacteristic of him." Lulu Bell remarked as she finished wrapping the compression wrap around Kanda's foot.

"Yea! It was hilarious to seem him run around with weird a look on his face!" Devitt jeered.

While Jasdero snickered. "He was screaming his head off!"

Wisely explained reasonably. "We can't blame him. Neah and Kanda didn't exactly get along."

Allen exclaimed, thankful someone understood why he was frantic about leaving Neah and Kanda alone in a forest. "Exactly!"

"Trust me the thought crossed both our minds." Neah huffed. "But it'd be difficult to come up with an explanation. I mean he tripped and fell or got attacked by a wild animal or accidentally drowned?"

"Yea." Road agreed. " Who would believe that? If you want to murder someone it has to be creative and believable."

Kanda looked at the girl oddly, but blinked several times before pushing his thoughts away. No, it's been a long day and he was not about read too deep in that.

"Enough talk everyone and gather around to admire this wonderful view! It's almost time! The beauty is short and fleeting!" The Earl announced with a clap and everyone settled down around the tree.

Road joined her brother up on the tree with Sheryll underneath the branch near them, while Tyki leaned on the tree next to them. Lulu Bell also sat on the other branch underneath The Earl and Neah, who stood next to each other on the other side of the tree. The twins sat side by side in front of the tree cross legged and watched patiently instead of acting out. Maashiima sat down on rock and next to him was Toraido and Fiidora to his other side. Skin sat on the grass and with Maitora near the Earl.

Allen joined Kanda naturally and Neah didn't object since it didn't seem appropriate now. Kanda sat down on the grass on the side of where Neah was, but not near them and kept his distance. He felt the weight of today hit him like a ton of bricks and it was watching the sunset that relaxed him. It was especially comforting to feel the presence of the Moyashi next to him. He noted Road flashed him a look that told him to be grateful that she wasn't going to cling onto the Moyashi. Though why should he be grateful? The girl shouldn't be clinging onto the boy in the first place.

Unexpectedly Neah spoke to Kanda with a surprising kind tone that many would have thought the man must have hit his head from the fall. "Hey Kanda… I'm looking forward to what you'll show me." Though the small smile fell on his lips were noticed only by Road and the Earl. The others were focused on the fact that Neah showed something other than animosity towards the Japanese boy for once.

Allen gawked at Kanda with his mouth wide open and stuttered almost terrified at his uncle's behavior. "W-wha-wha-what did you do to him?!"

"You want to eat the fucking flies?" Kanda pushed up on the boy's chin to close his mouth forcefully.

A reassuring hand from his brother was on Neah's shoulder and the tender squeeze told him that his brother approved. Neah weakly responded with cheeks tinted in a pink color. "Shut up Adam."

Allen realized he shouldn't pry about what happened between Neah and him when they were stuck there. If Kanda didn't want to tell him then it was fine as long as no one was hurt. Anyways he should be glad their relationship is a bit better and not completely in ruins. Allen succumbed to the peaceful mood in the air and leaned his head gently against the other boy's shoulder. "I'm glad it was you, Jerkanda."

"Che, I'm the only who can take your bullshit."

A simple "I love you" could never suffice between these two.

* * *

I debated very heavily about the Alma situation and tried to understand why would Kanda ever fall in love for Allen. Besides for pure Yaoi reasons *cough* (it was kind of hard cause I spent hours lying on my bed and ended up falling asleep! Which didn't solve anything for the most part). Also attempt to express (almost if not all) parent's dilemma of when they find out their child is in a relationship: "is this person good enough for my child?"

Then I decided that it is not actually a Alma and Kanda center story, so I only place like a snippet about them. Still need to mention, even if it's only a little bit since Alma really shaped Kanda to be who he is for the most part.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting!

This chapter contains short stories of scenes/events that occur during Kanda's stay with Allen's family. It will be somewhat fast paced or short or both, sorry about that.

I really wanted to post this on June 6th, but T^T stuff happens. Happy very belated birthday Kanda. BY THE WAY WHAT. Kanda is dog person D:? It's not a bad thing, but I always thought he'd be a cat person. So I wrote that first scene and relate him to a cat before that revelation at Komui Corner.

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope I don't confuse anyone. Please enjoy reading!

* * *

Spending his time at the Moyashi's family with a sprained ankle was not part of the agenda and he glared resentfully at the black ankle brace that severely hindered his mobility. Though instead of berating his ankle for getting injured, he wanted to quickly get up and go through his bathroom routine without anyone's assistance. In short he wanted to get ready before the Moyashi woke up and burst through his door.

He flipped over the covers and as normal placed his the foot into his shoes without paying any attention. Instantly his eyes widen in disgust and he kicked his shoes off like it was a plague. Why in the seven hells were his shoes wet? He limped his way towards his shoes and the closer he got, he realized that his shoes had been chewed and mangled. Teeth marks and drool decorated his dark, leather boots.

Poor Kanda was about to have an aneurysm there. Those were his favorite pair of shoes.

Kanda limped as fast as he could out of his room to find the culprit with the evidence in his hands. He knew who it was, but just needed to find the mutt. He had a feeling to check the Moyashi's room first since Allen practically gushed nonstop about his dog.

Sure enough Kanda slammed the door open and found the dog resting by the boy's bedside. Allen who had been sleeping so peacefully, now found himself startled and rolled off his bed at the sudden intrusion. Nonetheless he groggily untangled himself from the blankets and sat up from the floor, while Timcanpy barely paid any attention and continued to sleep. The dog had no idea what was wrong.

"Kanda?" Allen yawned drowsily. "What in the world are you-"

Before Allen could finish Kanda brought up his maimed shoes in front of him and that completely shut the boy up,

"Oh…" The grey eyes became wider and wider with horror when he registered the item and its condition. "OH!" Kanda just dropped the boots in the boy's hand and instantly Allen dropped them on the floor when the slimy sensation reached his hands. "Gross!" Allen exclaimed disgusted and wiped his hands on his pajama pants. After being thoroughly disgusted, he turned to face his dog with a disapproving look.

The commotion in Allen's room woke a few people and they came to see what was wrong.

"What's going on?!" Neah cried frantically, bursting into the room with a bat in his hand. He fixed his night cap and prepared to hit the one person he hated in his nephew's room.

Allen sighed tiredly, one problem after the other. " _Why_ do you have a bat in your hands?"

Neah scoffed. " _Why not._ "

Allen groaned, knowing the bat in his uncle's hand was going to be used for an intention that wasn't good. The Earl took the bat out of his brother's hand and threw it into the hallway. "Too early Neah and too messy."

Kanda wasn't sure if he heard right when the man said ''too messy.' Did he want to read into that before the day has even begun? After all no one was suppose to be awake as evident to them all still in their pajamas or nightgowns. In addition, he had to worry about what the Moyashi's dog did to his shoes.

Allen sighed and flashed his dog, laying on the carpet floor innocently, a scolding expression. "Sorry for waking all of you up, but it's just Tim and his unhealthy biting habit." Allen's directed his attention at the pair of shoes on the floor. This was not the first time Tim has done something like this.

"Very." Lulu Bell glared at the dog, standing by the doorway. "He's chewed through two of my Louis Vuitton bags and a pair of my Gucci shoe."

"I bought you one for your birthday didn't I?" Allen moaned sorrowfully through his hands. Everyone knew just how expensive those brands were and more importantly, how the boy hated spending large quantities of money. However Allen recovered quickly to wave his finger at his dog and sternly reprimanded the golden retriever. "Bad Tim! How many times have I told you to not chew anything, but your own toys?!" The boy pointed to Kanda's ruined shoes.

Timcanpy ears went flat and let out a low whine.

In the background Neah was actually flashing Timcanpy a thumbs up for ruining the Japanese boy's stuff. Though the Earl slapped his brother's hands to stop him from encouraging the dog's behavior.

So it was hard to tell whether Timcanpy was sad or very confused. Allen, one of his favorite person was scolding him and on the other hand, Neah, his other favorite was praising him.

Either way Timcanpy didn't like seeing Allen angry at him and so the dog mustered his best puppy eye look to get the boy to forgive him.

Allen paused in chiding his dog and his stern attitude fell. "Ah Tim… don't give me that look."

Kanda slapped his forehead. "Moyashi… don't you dare-"

"Oh Tim!" Allen cried pathetically and wrapped his arms around the large dog. "I can't stay mad at you for too long!" Just like that the dog cheerfully licked Allen's face.

"Oh my fucking god." Kanda groaned, unable to fathom how weak will the Moyashi was. The British boy didn't even stay mad at his dog for even one minute!

Lulu Bell seemed to share his sentiments and chastised Allen for his lenient teachings or rather lack of. "This is the reason why he never learns Allen."

Allen pulled his face away from Timcanpy and pouted. "I know, but take a good look at his face!" Allen attempted to justify his claim by making Timcanpy smile. Flashing all those pointy, pearly white teeths.

Lulu Bell and Kanda were not convinced or impressed.

"How can anyone stay mad at this adorable face!" Allen cooed proudly and lovingly at his dog as he petted the sides of Tim's heard.

"He has a point." Neah agreed.

When Allen took noticed Kanda's face, it was enough to incinerate all of Allen's bias feelings for his dog and bring him back to reality. "Ahem, I'm really sorry Kanda and see, Timcanpy is too! Right Tim?"

Timcanpy barked as if the animal knew and to prove that, well he did the unthinkable.

Kanda eyes became large when he notice the dog inching closer to him and ready to jump. He tried to back away, but his injured ankle prevented him from escaping. Instead he tripped backwards, making Timcanpy's job so much easier. He cried out absolutely appalled with his back against the carpet with nowhere to hide. "OH FUCK NO-!" In the end, Tim came crashing on top of Kanda and began to relentlessly licked the Japanese boy's face. Kanda did not want at all dog saliva on his face.

"Ahhh, see. Tim is sorry."

Kanda was certain the Moyashi was laughing himself to his grave, while his stupid and fat mutt was on top of him. Still he managed to yell at the top of lungs. _"MO-YA-SHI!"_

It was official, Kanda despised dogs with every fiber of his being and vowed to never get one.

 **XXXXXXX**

Normally a sprained ankle took about five to fourteen days, but Kanda healed a lot faster than just five to fourteen days and apparently that amazed one of Allen's cousins.

So now Yuu Kanda was getting weirded out by Maitora staring at his ankle like some test subject. It didn't ease him that the man wore a hoodie that covered his face and couldn't see the other's face.

"Can you take off your shoes?"

"No."

"Can I touch it?"

" _Hell No._ " Kanda scooted away, but that didn't deteriorate the freak from advancing closer to him… no not even him, it was his foot.

"Can I x-ray it?"

"The fuck?" What, now? How was the man going to x-ray his foot now? Wait a minute why was he even thinking about that? "No!"

"... How about a blood test?"

"What part of 'no' is too fucking difficult for you to comprehend?" Kanda seethed aggravated. What was he going to do with his blood? When did his mornings become unbearable?

"Stop that Maitora, you're freaking him out." Allen scolded.

"But does it not fascinate anyone that he healed his ankle faster than average? In fact, his wounds seemed to heal faster than most people!" Maitora reasoned, almost giddy.

"Kanda is a special boy." Allen replied and hopelessly prayed that answer would somehow quench his cousin's curiosity.

However that didn't work and instead they saw Maitora's eyes seem to gleam even more with interest at the word special.

"Thank you so much Moyashi."

Maitora was similar to Lavi when they become interested in something. They become overly enthusiastic and the need to satisfy their thirst was great. Though Maitora was more of a hands on person than a bookworm, still his hobbies ranged from a variety of things. Sometimes it drove Wisely up the wall at how much of a racket Maitora hobbies could make. Poor Wisely's headache got worse from it and sometimes Maitora did it on purpose.

"... how about now Kanda?"

"Don't do it Kanda!" Allen quickly warned as he saw the murderous intent burn in the Japanese boy's. "You'll regret it!"

"I already regret that my fist hasn't met his face!" Kanda spat, clenching his fist to punch the other. Suddenly Maitora's hands shot out to touch his chest… touching him without his permission.

Allen paled and was speechless. He could practically feel Kanda's anger boiling and ready to erupt.

A note pad was suddenly flipped in Maitora's hand and as he scribbled down some notes, he muttered. "Subject: Yuu Kanda. Gender: Male. Short tempered. A hundred and eighty-one centimeters tall. Sixty-three kilograms in weight and- "

Kanda lunged violently causing the pillows that decorated the couch to fly all over the place and hit Allen. Maitora easily dodge the pillows in the air and continued to write. Sadly Kanda never made it to Maitora when he fell flat on his face from tripping on a pillow with his twisted ankle.

Allen meekly called out his name. "... Kanda?"

"Nobody say a fucking word."

 **XXXXXXX**

"Ah!"

In front of him was a delicious piece of food and by no means would ever refuse food. Food was sacred to him. He loved food and eating. He practically ate everything and anything, especially if someone prepared the dish for him or bought him a meal. He would never say no to a meal. It would be quite rude and a waste. However... in this situation Allen really hated himself and reluctantly he opened his mouth as his uncle fed him a piece of vegetable. He chewed awkwardly and uncomfortably at his uncle's actions. He could not believe how embarrassing his uncle could be.

"Good!" Neah gushed, preparing to scoop another bite for him.

Being with Kanda for a while meant Allen's learned to read the boy much better than most people. He could tell Kanda was never going forget this moment go and most likely going to use this for blackmail or as a comeback one day.

"Hey! I want to feed Allen too!" Road huffed, thoroughly upset at how much fun her uncle was having and not including her. Though Allen would disagree about how fun it was to feed him like some child.

"No way Road!" Neah wailed. "I need time and support! I need to prepare since I have no choice, but to give Allen away!" One glimpse of his nephew's face brought the man to tears and into a tight embrace.

Allen mouthed a "help me" however no one was willing to lend a hand as they didn't want to face Neah's wrath or worse, be near the man when he's feeling the empty bird nest syndrome. Even the twins, who were usually the first one to tease Allen, truthfully felt pity for the younger boy. Especially when the Earl was holding a video camera in his hand to record all of this.

"Say ah!"

 **XXXXXXX**

Hardly anything frighten or intimidated the Japanese boy. However Kanda needed to confess that Road did have a creepy collection of dolls and puppets. Those beady and painted soulless eyes were staring right at him. As if staring right through to his soul. The smile on their faces never changed.

"That's Frank, that's Mary, that's Theresa, that's…"

Kanda wasn't even listening as she name off each and every one of her dolls. He was too busy staring back at the dolls around him. He had this nagging, paranoid feeling that one of them might spring to life and attack them. Now this was more of realistic and disturbing haunted exhibition than his school could ever pull off. Every year the Black Order Academy would do a festival and every year there would be a horror tour. Without fail, the horror tour wasn't scary and more on the cheesy side. The only part that actually terrified him was going through the tour with Lavi. The idiot rabbit never shut up, making comments along the way and studying each and every inch of the tour. Hell, one time Lavi scared Miranda when she was suppose to be the one doing the scaring.

"Okay Road!" Allen anxiously said after seeing the giant doll head without a body. "You don't have to show us all of them!"

The Moyashi was clinging so tightly onto his right arm that Kanda was about to lose all sensation in that arm.

"Oh but Allen!" Road pouted. "We haven't even hit the main bulk of my collection!"

Kanda swore he saw an unnatural sadistic glint in the little girl's eyes. He glanced down at his watch momentarily and swore under his breath. They've been in this freakin' room for two hours! Just how much dolls could a girl collect?! "Don't girls normally have a room full of clothes?" Kanda whispered to the Moyashi clinging close to him, which wasn't unpleasant. One, the boy couldn't get lost in here and two, he didn't have to go searching for him in this hell hole.

Allen opened his mouth to reply, but Road had heard Kanda. "But being normal is overrated!" She giggled gleefully. "Besides that's Lulu Bell's issue. Now come on! We're burning daylight!"

As if there was any light to shine in this room.

Kanda groaned mentally, how did he get himself into this mess? His mind replayed what conspired this morning that lead him to this troublesome situation.

 _Kanda woke up feeling a sense of dread. What new shit would be waiting for him today to go through? He buried his face into the pillow and let out a groan of frustration. Well whatever shit it was, he could do it because he wasn't that weak. He was mother fucking Kanda Yuu._

 _He raised his head up and looked around. No one was in his room and it was eerily quiet at how peaceful it was. He flipped over the covers to see under if anything was wrong with his body. Nothing. He examined his new shoes and poked them to make sure it wasn't covered in mutt drool. On that note, he found it ridiculous how fast they replaced his old boots. It was the same exact style too. His clothes? He searched the closet and nothing out of the ordinary. He scratched his head almost confused, but thankful nothing was wrong._

 _He shrugged, maybe there was nothing for him to be paranoid about. So he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and comb his hair. Then that's when it hit him…_

 _WHERE THE FUCK WAS MUGEN?_

 _Kanda haphazardly tied his hair, not in his usually high ponytail, but a low and loose one. He flipped his room inside out for Mugen and when he got up from searching underneath his bed, he heard an amused giggle._

 _"Looking for something?"_

 _He glared hatefully at the little girl. It was plain as fucking day when she spoke in that manner, she had something to do with it. "Give back Mugen." It wasn't even a question, but a demand._

 _"Mugen? Cute how you named it."_

 _Mugen wasn't an "it" and he had no time to play this game with her. Again he grinded out his demand. "Give. Back. Mugen."_

 _"I'll tell you after we have some breakfast. Come!" She sang out cheerfully as she skipped down the halls._

 _Hurriedly Kanda went after her to the dining room. As soon as he entered, Allen knew something was wrong and judging by Road's mood, she was the source of the Japanese boy anger._

 _The Earl sent Neah a very confused expression at the sudden tension the Japanese boy was emitting and why Allen appeared apprehensive. He whispered to his brother. "Neah… did you have anything to do with this?"_

 _"Really?" Neah feigned a look of surprise and hurt before grinning amused. "As much as I would love to take all the credit, it wasn't me… well this time."_

 _"Road, whatever you've done to Kanda, stop it now." Allen paused from eating his breakfast._

 _Kanda didn't have any patience and grinded out angrily. "Give. Back. Mugen."_

 _"You took Mugen?!" Allen yelled horrified, surprising everyone because they didn't know who or what 'Mugen' was and the value it had to Kanda. Moreover why was Allen so bewildered._

 _"Maybe!" Road chirped._

 _"Road, give it back now." Allen sighed seriously tired and emphasized the now part. Allen knew how important the sword was to Kanda and anyone that tried to mess with Mugen… didn't have a happy end._

 _"Alright everyone calm down and you." Sheryll glared at Kanda. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter."_

 _"I wouldn't dream of it." Kanda spat sarcastically. "As long as she gives Mugen back."_

 _Sheryll glanced at his daughter perplexed. "Road, why did you take 'this Mugen' from the boy?"_

 _"I'm just playing around." Road answered with a sickening sweet and innocent tone that made Kanda disgusted._

 _"There. She's just playing around, no harm there." Sheryll concluded. "She'll give it back later."_

 _Tyki rolled his eyes at his brother's blind and bias love for his daughter. "No, not there Sheryll. Road stop it with your games and tell us why you took…"_

 _"Mugen." Wisely supplemented. "His sword."_

 _Tyki raised an eyebrow, finding it strange that someone owned a sword and why in the world Kanda brought it with him. However Tyki didn't voice his opinion about that because he didn't want to get cut up by a person with a short temper. "...his sword…?"_

 _Road frowned and huffed. "Shut it Tyki and stop ruining my fun! It's not like I go around to your friends and tell them that you're actually not some poor hobo!"_

 _"Are you still doing that?!" Sheryll yelled angrily._

 _The Earl smiled, but his patronizing tone betrayed how he felt. "Tyki-pon, come to my room after breakfast."_

 _"I don't see what's wro-aaahh…" Neah's opinion on this matter was cut short at one glance at his brother's face. "We'll see you in the Earl's room after breakfast Tyki." Neah repeated, suddenly changing his mind._

 _"Ugh…" Tyki groaned, tensed and nervous of what was to come from their conversation. Obviously it wouldn't be pleasant. How did the conversation shift from Road to him?! "I'm a grown man and still being told what to do." Tyki muttered unhappily._

 _Allen scoffed. "Now you understand my complaints."_

 _"Now Road." The Earl started seriously. "Why did you take this boy's belonging?"_

 _Road whined resentful that everyone seemed to be attacking her, even the Earl! "I just wanted to show him my dolls! That's all!"_

 _Kanda didn't know what to say because he didn't understand the girl's motive. All that effort to piss him off, just so the girl could present her stupid toys to him?! All she had to do was ask, albeit he would have said no… so maybe she did needed to go through all that trouble._

 _With that response an uncomfortable expression spread across everyone's faces and the clattering of utensils stopped. Even Sheryll attitude changed slightly. "Road, honey, what have we talked about forcing people to see your doll collection?"_

 _"You guys make it sound like he's going to die!"_

 _"No, he's just going to come out mentally scarred for life."_

Kanda couldn't believe these people! Don't they know anything called privacy or to not touch anything that didn't belong to them?!

All he wanted was Mugen back in his hands and Allen was only here because he bravely volunteered to come with him. As if he needed an escort or any protection because he was pretty sure that was what he was doing for the Moyashi.

How did Road manage to sneak into his room and steal Mugen from him…? However the little brat wouldn't give it back unless he went with her to see her dolls. His first impression was that, it couldn't be that bad. However it was real apparent that he was wrong when Neah, he quotes: _"I'll never forgive you for taking Allen away from me, but seeing Road's dolls is something even I don't wish to befall on you."_

 **XXXXXXX**

The floor of the abandon house creaked with each step he took and he shivered involuntarily. He was by no means cold, but there was something, something, unsettling him. There was an eerie silence that filled the house that not even the rain and the thunder outside could fill the emptiness. However if he closed his eyes and strained his ears he could hear a haunting melody of moans, scratches, and even a whisper that somehow was beckoning to him.

He peered out the window of the cracked glass, but saw nothing but fog, rain, and thunder cackling. No use trying to see a what was out there. It all started out as fun and games. They were bored and had heard about the haunted house. It was abandon in the middle of the forest where no one ever went. They decided to go explore to find the reason behind why the house was… haunted. They went their separate ways to make exploring the rooms faster.

In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea.

He couldn't describe what was happening, but that it was just strange and odd. It was infinitely more odd as he delved deeper into the house. Now he wasn't joking when he saw a mist, but shaped as a person…

The sound of a crow cawing cut his thought off short and a gust of wind whistled behind him. He turned, his heart pounded with a sense of dread.

Something was wrong.

To prove his point, the thunder and rain began to beat harder against the broken windows causing him to jump startled.

"Why so scared Shounen?"

Again, he was not expecting to meet anyone ever since they parted their separate ways. In fact, this was not the person he wanted to meet first. This was the person he wanted to run from.

"Tyki!" He squeaked and when he something glimmer in the man's hand, he became nervous. Even more so than the predatory smirk on the man's lips and he knew he had to get away from Tyki. LIttle by little he inched away and in return Tyki inched closer. Whatever friendship they once had was gone.

Quickly he made a break for it, but the man was faster than him and managed to trap him in a room. He held up his hands, pleading for Tyki to stop. "Tyki, you don't have to do this! We can work this out!"

"Sorry Shounen, it's all part of the game. I have to do this." Tyki shrugged nonchalantly while twirling the knife in his hand. "Trust me. It hurts me more than you think it does, I mean! I have no one to play poker with after I sacrifice your corpse to the demon king."

"Demon king?" Allen sputtered shocked, out of all things, why a demon king?

"No hard feeling, right Allen?"

In a flash the spear in Tyki's hand attacked the defenseless Allen and a scream echoed throughout the house.

"TYKI! Why did you have to kill Allen!" Road cried utterly devastated as she swung her legs unhappily against the living room table. The table shook causing Allen and Kanda to make sure none of the game pieces were ruined by the girl's objections.

Tyki frowned perplex. "Isn't this part of the game? It's called _Betrayal_ for a reason, Road."

"NO!" Road hollered with a very hostile glare towards Tyki.

Tyki shot his niece a deadpan expression. "Road, you were the one that dragged me down here to play." Why was he always the one caught in Road's shenanigans? He had better things to do then amuse the girl.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you could kill Allen!"

"His character was the closest to mine. What do you want from me?!"

"To kill someone other than Allen! I mean how could anyone want to kill him?!"

"Fucking christ, can we just play the fucking game!" Kanda snapped. He didn't even want to take part in this stupid game, but they had burst into his room and dragged him to participate. He only agreed because the weather was a fucking nightmare outside. It was raining heavily and thunder could be heard from outside. There was literally nothing to do, especially since this wasn't his home. Though annoyingly enough, he had this stupid OCD of always finishing what he started, no matter how ridiculous. "Who cares if the idiot got his ass killed! Shouldn't have gotten himself killed in the first place."

Allen smiled, but his twitch signalling that he was annoyed at Kanda. "Are your eyes too small Bakanda to see my character doesn't have that much speed to run."

"Obviously you fight him, but guess you're too much of a weak Moyashi to fight."

"He had a weapon equipped!"

"Not my fucking problem, figure it out."

The Earl sat in one of the armchairs and was doing his usual daily knitting. "No fighting children!

Neah grabbed his nephew and wrapped his arms around his head. So Allen's face was pressed against the man's chest. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

All of Allen's replies were muffled.

"Well good fucking job because he's dead now." Kanda scoffed.

Neah stuck his tongue out at Kanda. "But honestly Tyki, Kanda would have made a lovely sacrifice."

"And you know what else is lovely? Mugen against your neck."

Allen broke free and gasped for air. "You two need to stop fighting!" Allen grabbed the guide book and smacked the two for fighting.

"Ow!" Neah cried as rubbed his head, while Kanda blinked surprised by the sudden hit.

"Now work together to stop Tyki from winning!" Allen wouldn't lie, but he had hoped by playing these silly games, then maybe Neah and Kanda could work together. Being on the same team meant they would be forced to work together… right?

"Shh Shounen." Tyki hushed mockingly. "Stop being the voice of reason, you're dead. If they want to fight and let me win, then I'm okay with it."

Allen began to talk, but Road and Neah shouts drowned the boy out. "He's not dead!"

Kanda sighed, they were never going to finish with the two complaining about Allen getting himself killed. And it was just a game...

 **XXXXXXX**

Kanda mumbled out broken strings of curses as a way to show how he was not pleased to be woken up at all by an air horn. Especially when the loud pitch had been directly right at his godforsaken ear. He fell off the bed, losing briefly his sense of hearing. Though not his sight and was able to send the most hateful and spiteful glare at the Moyashi's smug uncle. He didn't need to hear himself say. "Fuck you." The words rolled off his tongue as natural as water flows.

Neah smirked. "Get up, we have an emergency!" And strolled away to terrorize the next victim.

When his hearing came back, he heard the air gun go off in someone else's room. "ROAD!"

Everyone gathered, many dressed haphazardly and hair untamed. Some struggled to keep their eyes opened or fell back asleep when they say down. While the Earl, Neah, and Road looked prim and proper, awake and ready for anything. That was a sign that they were the mastermind behind the rude awakening at early in the morning and were planning something.

"So." Neah began seriously. "I bet you're wonder why we woke you all up like that."

"Geez I wonder?" Wisely grumbled sarcastically.

"Well it's cause we have an EMERGENCY!" Road cried frantically and out of nowhere dropped stacks of books onto the table. Those with their heads down on the table woke up with a jolt from that sudden slam.

Sheryll moaned tiredly. "Road… not again. How many times have we told you?" Still the man grabbed a pencil and aided in his daughter's pile of homework.

"Yes again!" Road whined and stomped her foot. "It's not my fault they give so much boring work!"

"Road, this is starting to happen on a daily basis." Tyki sighed, flipping through one of the books he was given with disinterest.

"Regardless!" The Earl roared and started to distribute the textbooks, papers, pencils, and workbooks. "This is an emergency and Road need us! This is a crisis only family can do to get this done, so my dear family… and Kanda." He smiled cheerfully at the Japanese boy, who did not find the feeling mutual. "Let us begin!"

Kanda stared at the work in front of him. Were they for real? They woke him up just to do the girl's homework?

"Kanda staring at it isn't going to get it done." Allen whispered to Kanda.

Kanda glared at the boy and grinded out. "You woke me up just for this? To do your cousin's freakin' homework?"

When Kanda puts it that way... why Allen needed to consider his words carefully because Kanda was right. Yes, they were all awake to do Road's homework. There was kind of no choice since the Earl and Neah wanted them to do this. So he cheekily answered. "Do it because I'm the love of you life?"

"No, you're the pain in my ass so hell no."

"Ah, you say the most affectionate things."

Road frowned and pointed her pencil at Kanda and Allen. "Hey cut the chatter you two! All these problems aren't going to get itself done!"

"The whole point of homework is to do it yourself."

"But it's really no fun!"

"Tough luck kid." Kanda snapped. Truthfully he hated homework too and if it wasn't for Tiedoll getting all over his case about school. Then hell, he wouldn't bother with it. He didn't mind learning… as long as the topic is relevant to him and something of interest. If not then he couldn't care less because why, why in the world did he need to know imaginary numbers? Didn't they know the definition of imaginary? How can those numbers exist if they aren't real?! Anyways… that doesn't mean she should pawn off her problems for him to do.

"Let's look on the bright side-" Allen started, but Kanda interrupted him.

"I fucking hate you."

Allen ignored Kanda's sour attitude and continued on. "This is a good review for the basic knowledge that you've learned." He scribbled in answers and not just random ones like the twins and Tyki would do, but actual and correct answers.

Road sighed. "Alright Kanda, do my homework _please_ …" She emphasized the please just to butter him up. "And I'll give you a picture of a sleeping Allen!" Road took out a photo from her pockets and waved it around like it was a piece of candy.

"Why the fuck would I want that?" Kanda answered deadpanned.

"Who doesn't?!" Road gasped.

Chorus of voices rang out that said otherwise. "We don't."

"Why not?!" Neah exclaimed, shocked at how anyone could refuse his sweet nephew. No one dared met Neah's gaze or they would be caught in a god awful long lecture of how cute Allen was. They were glad to dive their noses into the books.

"Don't you want a picture of him for when you think about him?!" Road pouted.

"No." Kanda scowled. "Why would I want that when there's the real one?!"

"..."

"..."

No one said a word, but blinked surprised at the Japanese boy's statement. It was actually romantic for him to say.

Kanda frowned perplexed. "What?! What the hell are you all staring at?! Hey Moyashi, what the fu-" Kanda stopped when he saw the stuck and stunned expression on the boy's face. What in the world was going on with these people? What did he say?!

Allen's face flushed and he buried his face in one of the books from Kanda's gaze. Kanda had no idea the meaning behind his words.

"What?!" Kanda snapped, irritated at everyone's reaction. He just said what he thought was normal. Why would he want some inanimate object compared to the actual living fuck breathing person? Makes no sense.

"Nothing! Ahem…" Allen coughed embarrassed, but not the bad kind like his family was doing to him. He just couldn't believe Kanda said something to cheesy and romantic like to him, especially around his family.

Kanda muttered under his breath at what freaks the Moyashi family was. He still couldn't figure out what was so weird about what he said.

Allen wondered how did she get a picture of him. "Road, why do you have that?"

"Well, you can be a little defenseless at times." Road replied with a shrug.

"All the more reason why we need to keep him safe!" Neah shrieked.

"A.K.A we gotta baby him." Devit clarified.

Somehow they could see the unnatural flames of determination glow brightly and dangerously from behind Neah. "I must save my nephew's chastity!" Neah began to furiously scribble his answers onto the homework.

Road raised an eyebrow at the speed her uncle was working at. "Hey… make sure it's correct…"

"Or the lack of it." Tyki teased and instantly, an eraser hit the side of his head and a foot smashed against his knee cap from under the table.

Tyki couldn't see the gentlemen smile that Allen was giving him since he was too busy cringing in pain. "Oh pardon me Tyki, I didn't notice your leg was there."

Out of nowhere Wisely spoke offhandedly. "Who knows, maybe Kanda's dumb and can't do this?"

The little voice in Kanda's head told him to use the pencil to stab the boy. Kanda was half inclined to do it because sometimes it was okay to listen to the voice in his head.

Wisely hoped his plan would go accordingly because honestly it wasn't hard to figure what buttons to push Kanda. But still he swallowed nervously when Kanda snapped the pencil in his bare hand into two like it was wet tissue paper. He didn't just insult the boy for nothing, well not for nothing... he'd have to fight for his life and that would be really tiring.

What gave Kanda the strength to break that pencil was pretending the pencil was Wisely's neck.

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda!" Allen hurriedly calmed his boyfriend down, knowing fully well what Wisely was trying to play at. "Don't pay attention to him, he's doing it on pur-" A hand, rather two hands shot out to silence him and Allen's eye shifted bewildered at what the twins were doing. "Mmmpff!"

"Shhhh!" Jasdero shushed annoyed and close to one side of his face.

While the other side was Devit hissing at Allen. "Quiet! Four eyes knows what he's doing and it's working!"

Finally Allen pried their hands off and gasped for air. "You bloody nitwits! I can't brea-!" The hands came back to cover his mouth, but at least the twins allowed their hands to give some air this time.

The twins leaned into his ear and harshly shushed him. " _Sssshhhhh_. If Wisely gets your boyfriend to do the work too, then think of how much we don't have to do!" That was probably why no one reacted, they were hoping for it to work.

Allen pushed their hands away and flatly stated. "You mean how much you don't have to do."

"Yep!" Jasdero affirmed with a nod.

Allen rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you two sometimes."

"Ah come one Allen!" The twins begged pitifully. "We don't want to do this! We've got our own work to handle and stuff!"

"Enough, I'm-" Allen paused when another hand shot in front of his face and gaped, startled at who the culprit was. "Kanda… you aren't-!"

"Book Moyashi, give it here." Kanda interrupted him and seriously.

"Wha?" Allen did a double take when he heard because he still couldn't believe that Kanda took the bait.

"Did I stutter? Give me a fucking book." Kanda growled. Sure he wasn't a brainiac, but he wasn't dumb as shit. He'll show the punk.

Allen sighed as Road happily handed Kanda a workbook. He could foresee Kanda going to murder Wisely now when the Japanese boy figured it out. Kanda could be a simple minded person at times.

 **XXXXXXX**

Currently Allen sat on the floor cradling a bowl popcorn in his arms and absentmindedly popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth. There was no pause in between, he just continued to stuff himself.

Tyk and the twins walked into the room, who had been here an hour earlier, to find out if anything new was happening. Tyki exclaimed incredulous. "Wow, are they still at it?" He received no answer and wondered why, so he glanced down at Allen to find the boy appearing traumatized. He waved a hand in front of the boy, but wasn't fazed by it. Instead Allen continue to stare, transfixed at the floor and ate more popcorn.

"Hey!" The twins began to make funny faces at Allen to get a reaction out of him, but nothing. Allen was like a soldier that belonged to the Queen's Guard.

"I think he's dead." Devit scoffed disappointed at the lack of reactions.

"Don't be an idiot." Tyki rolled his eyes and smacked Devit on the head. "Shounen, drowning yourself in popcorn isn't going to do anything. Besides ruin your diet and health." Considering he bet the boy has gone through more than a bowl, the servants were probably ordered to bring him more popcorn in here. He reached over to take the bowl away, but his hands were slapped away and the slap was quite painful.

"No." Allen finally spoke. "But at least it'll be a distraction, better than to see my boyfriend and uncle trying to cut each other." The morning had begun pleasantly or as pleasantly as it normally was with Kanda visiting. He had planned to stroll and show Kanda the different style of gardens they had. He knew Kanda had an affinity for gardening and plants. It was quite a pleasant surprise to find out, especially to go as far to threaten anything that wanted to harm his flowers and trees. Though his favorite moment had to be when he caught Kanda talking to one of his plants.

Trust his uncle to foil his plan and come over to Kanda, challenging him to a duel or something about a test of strength. What was it that Neah said? "I won't give my nephew away to someone who can't defeat me!" Typical of Kanda to have no qualms about that statement and in fact… practically jumped all over it. Most likely Kanda wanted to fight Neah and wasn't thinking at all about the other part involving him. Of course he tried to stop them, but they were so eager to beat each other that... well he went unheard.

The sound of wood smashing against each other and insults flew in the air.

"Don't tell me you're all tired out kid?" Neah panted heavily.

"Not even old man." Kanda spat, the sweat dripping from his forehead.

So here was Allen sitting here stuffing himself with popcorn to help him forget about this whole ordeal. He didn't know why he choose to stuff himself with popcorn, but it was Road who brought the popcorn in when this all first started and from there, he hadn't told the servants to stop sending the popcorn in here to him. He should leave, but he was the reason behind this and therefore, it was his responsibility to stay and watch.

Tyki patted Allen in the back and couldn't imagine what it feels to be him, not that he wanted to. "You should be glad they aren't using real swords."

The first half of this challenge was them debating about to use real swords or not. No one was convinced when the two tried to reason that metal was a slightly sharper material than wood. Some people, in particular Allen and the Earl, were not amused that some people were encouraging the two. Using wood was not child play, it was safe play.

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Allen muttered. At least... that saved him from reporting to the police who was the murder and visiting whoever would be at the hospital. Honestly he wasn't sure who would be who and he wasn't exactly keen to find out.

"Ah, I think they decided sword fighting was enough." Tyki commented and pointed to the wooden swords now broken in half.

Allen turned just in time to see Neah on his boyfriend's back and locking Kanda's arm in an awkward position, sobbing. "ALLEN!"

Was it surprising to find what was suppose to be a simple test of strength turned to a brawl between them?

 **XXXXXXX**

"What?!"

Allen sighed with a deadpan expression despite the other boy's aggravated tone. "Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like fucking nothing."

Allen let out another sigh, an annoyed one.

" _What_?!"

"Nothing." Allen insisted.

"Tell me or I will cut you up."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Really?" The grey eyes gazed directly at the broken arm in a sling around his boyfriend's neck, the one graciously done by none other than his uncle.

"I can fucking try." Kanda growled weakly.

Allen could not believe Kanda was even trying to argue with him right now. The arm that happened to be incapacitated was the dominate hand. He had quite a time watching his boyfriend put up a show for him during breakfast. So he repeated again in the same annoyed tone. "Really BaKanda?" He could see Kanda's frustrated glare and cheeks tinted red.

"Che." With that answer, Allen knew he won that conversation.

Neah had his own issues to nurse, a neck injury and couldn't poke fun at Kanda. Even if Neah tried to mock Kanda, it didn't work and was easily shot down. Though more importantly, Neah had difficulties in following them and they were left to wander the gardens of the Campbell estate without letting Neah know.

Allen thought things might be different after their hiking adventures, perhaps Neah's objections would have been lighter. Apparently not. Was this just those two way of dealing with each other or could they truly never get along? He wasn't sure, but he was sure feeling quite… exasperated. Well exasperated as he was, he was glad none of this turned out be a drama show and he had to give credit that Neah was trying. The worst thing Neah could have done was to outrageously deny Kanda or denouncing him out of the family. Moreover he had to be thankful that Kanda was still here with him because really, no sane person would still be here with him. He paused at that statement and scoffed to himself, as if Kanda was anything but sane… well then again the same could be applied to him.

Kanda frowned irritated, still sore from losing the early conversation. "The fuck you smiling about."

Allen thought to tell Kanda about it, but decided it wasn't important enough, not as important as to irritate the other. He answered in the most cheerful tone with the one word that was getting on Kanda's nerves, all of them, today. " _Nothing_."

Sure enough the Japanese boy exploded. "Stop it with the nothing!"

The first garden up for show was the English style, a personal favorite of Neah and Allen. However after dating a certain Japanese boy, his opinion was slightly changing.

They arrived at a hedge maze and Allen knew the flat look on Kanda's face. Okay, so what if he had a track record of getting lost on several occasions. The hedge maze design and what lies at the end was beautiful. "I am not going to get lost in there."

"I am filled with reassurance."

"I've been through this before!" Granted Allen's only made it to the end with someone accompany him each time… He frowned and began to walk in the labyrinth. "Well I'm going in, up to you to follow or not!" A hand suddenly grabbed a hold of his causing him to momentarily halt, coming face to face with Kanda.

"Aren't you a little too eager to get lost?" Kanda huffed.

Allen tapped his finger against his chin in contemplation, glancing at Kanda. "If I do, I'll trust you'll be there to find me?"

Kanda blinked, taken aback and then closed his eyes with his eyebrows furrowing. He could not believe what embarrassing nonsense the Moyashi was spouting out. "Causing me more trouble to go find your stupid ass." Allen smugly grinned at the tinge of blush on his cheek. Immediately he tightly held onto Allen's hand and began vigorously walking into the maze without warning. Allen almost tripped and had to quickly match his pace. "Che, as if I'd allow you to get your stupid ass lost in the first place."

It was Allen's turn to blush and the smugness wore off. Honestly Kanda was getting good at making him blush now. Kanda's knowledge in romance was pretty close to nothing when they had first started dating. He was the one that had been more experience. The worst part, Kanda probably wasn't even doing it on purpose. Well if he wanted to get lost, at least they could do it together… that way there was no way for Kanda to make fun of his sense of direction.

In Allen's opinion, half the fun of this maze was to get lost though Kanda didn't share his opinion. There had been lots of scowling and che's. They had finally arrived to the end and walked up to the gazebo.

Kanda took a seat at the bench and sighed tiredly. Took him a lot longer to get here and he faced too many dead ends. The Moyashi insistent teasing all along the way didn't make it easier.

"Don't tell me you're all tired out from that?" Allen chuckled lightly as he took a seat besides Kanda, watching him gaze intently at the surroundings.

"Fuck off." Kanda grumbled.

The atmosphere between them became relaxed and the two began to chat about random topics. Neither of them could bring themselves to start a banter and ruin the mood, perhaps one cheeky comment here and there. However nothing said to spark an argument like they usually fell into. It was a nice day, they were alone, no one knew they went out, and Allen felt it was a shame to let it all go to waste. Kanda's broken arm could easily be overlooked.

"No."

Allen blinked perplexed, he didn't even say anything. "No to what?"

However Kanda was able to read the boy's expressions. "No to whatever the fuck you're thinking."

"Maybe you'll change your mind if I tell you?" The obvious tone in Allen's voice and the corner of his mouth curled into a mischievous smirk. It was a dead giveaway.

"Your psycho insane family is right fucking there."

"Are you scared?"

Kanda seemed to bristle angrily like a cat when Allen said that. "No! But in case you haven't fucking noticed I have a broken arm!"

"I noticed, and?"

"And?" Kanda repeated mockingly before growling. "Use that brain of yours!" It was one against all of the Moyashi's family and he had a feeling they were going to get caught.

Allen shook his head condescendingly at his boyfriend's worries. He maneuvered carefully to sit on Kanda's lap, facing him with a suggestive smile. "I am. We're alone, no one knows where we are, and Neah can barely walk." He wrapped his arms around the Japanese boy's neck, while being mindful of the sling.

Kanda could practically hear: "What could go wrong?" as the underlying message and he was ninety-nine point nine percent certain that practically everything will go wrong. Though his objections were all cleared away when Allen's lips captured his. If Kanda had both his hands then he would have pushed the Moyashi off of him and if the Moyashi didn't make such a compelling argument then he would have definitely said no.

What started as light kisses, deepened and eyes closed, letting themselves be taken by the heated feelings. Clothes were removed and Kanda wanted to to bring Allen closer to him so their bodies would touch. He wanted his hands to run through those soft and, white locks. However the injured arm prevented him from doing all of that and his uninjured arm had trouble deciding what to do first.

They were a bit clumsy, eager after days of never finding time alone. In addition, there were a lot of pauses due to Kanda's broken arm and trying to figure out how to proceed. The ache in Kanda's arm went ignored by him for much better feelings. As they were nearing the end...

"ALLEN!"

The familiar voice registered into both of their ears and the two froze. The look of disbelief on their faces as if they heard a ghost.

Allen licked his suddenly dry lips, praying he didn't hear the same thing as Kanda. "...did you…"

Unfortunately Kanda did and answered, stunned. "I did."

A beat passed between them before finally it dawned on them… they were fucked. Their eyes widen and faces burned, along with their hearts racing. It wasn't even the good kind of feeling either. After that things started to go in fast motion and they had no idea what to do. The answer was obvious, but in their position and the oncoming hysteria… it wasn't quite so.

"Oh shit shit shit shit." Kanda hissed. "Shit shit shit shit!" As if one set of shit was not enough to explain how much of this was an oh shit moment.

An accursed shriek from his uncle sent chills to them both. "ALLEN!"

Allen felt the same rising panic and slapped Kanda's arm urgently. "Bloody hell, bloody hell!" Neah was getting closer to them and there was no way, no chance that they were going to get caught naked. Then it was just icing to the cake that he was on top of said naked Kanda.

This was the stuff of nightmares. Kanda wasn't sure what he should be feeling first? Pain? Horror? Nervous? Discomfort? Or just plain utter anger? "Fucking hell!" Kanda swore under his breath and did his best to somehow help Allen get off of him.

"Oh my bloody god!" Allen cried as he uncomfortably pulled himself off and slowly to not hurt either of them.

"ALLEN!"

Kanda groaned and the Moyashi's uncle banshee screams were really of no help either. When Allen finally got off of him he muttered. "I fucking told you so!"

Trust Kanda to point fingers now. "It's not like you protested earnestly!" Allen snapped. Neah was not even suppose to be up or able to walk! In fact he should be resting his injured neck like he was suppose to! How did his uncle know where to find them?!

They were both frantically searching for their clothes, moving from left to right, looking up and down. If there was enough time to debate about this then they would be all over each other on whose fault it was.

"ALLEN!"

Neah's was horribly close that they could hear his footsteps. They weren't even close to being fully dressed or appearing as if they weren't doing anything. Strings of curses left Kanda's mouth and whispered harshly. "Fuck it all!" With no more time to spare he grabbed the Moyashi roughly causing the boy to give him a funny expression.

"Kanda what are y- AH!" Kanda spent no time in letting the half naked Allen finished when he pushed him over the railings and into the thick bushes. Allen's face met the ground dirt and the leaves poking all over him. The weight of clothes dropped on top of his head.

Hastily Kanda scrambled to the hiding spot and ignored the branches that grazed him. A few tiny scratches, dirt, leaves and insects were nothing compared to the other alternative. He leaned his back against the bottom wall of the gazebo as if he wanted to be a part of it. He grabbed the Moyashi towards him and pressed their bodies closely together. If they were squeezed tightly together then that meant they would take less room, therefore less likely to be seen. He winched at the pressure on his arm, but had no choice to endure it.

"Did you have to push me?!" Allen hissed quietly. He figured out quickly the reason behind Kanda's actions, however that didn't mean he couldn't be angry at him for doing it.

Kanda rolled his eyes and grasped the black jacket that he had been wearing earlier. He threw it over the boy's head and pushed his head down. The white was a dead giveaway and needed to be covered. Allen never got a chance to protest when footsteps became loud and clear. Neah's shadow loomed over them and was currently confused. Suddenly the two kept their mouths shut and stayed still, their breathing was even to a minimum.

"Allen?!" Neah called. "Hmm… not here? Did we just miss him?"

"Wisely I thought you said they would be here!" Road whined upset.

Wisely groaned, sounding he did not want to be out here and at being accused that he was wrong. "I said they might be here and why did you bring me out?"

Allen leaned his cheek against Kanda's bare chest and his breathing hitch at the sound of the voices so close by. Kanda seemed to be in control, but he could tell the Japanese boy was just as nervous as he was.

"Wisely, you shouldn't stay in all day."

"And a way for me to go outside is to find Kanda and Allen?"

"You don't understand Wisely." Neah said grimly before yelling out. "We have to find Allen!" Frantic footsteps were heard running out.

Kanda injured arm was aching in the position he was in and he wished they would hurry the fuck up and leave. He saw Allen lips mouth an apology.

"Let's go find him! It'll be like Where's Waldo, but it's Where's Allen!" Road cheered pleasantly.

Wisely sighed, quietly muttering. "If I were them I don't think I'd want to be found by those two."

The two stayed in the same spot and position for a long time, they had to be absolutely sure everyone left. It wasn't hard to speculate what they had been doing since they were half naked and in the bushes right now.

Allen took the first step and carefully lifted his head up to scan the area. He was in a much better position to check than Kanda. It was empty. He let out a loud relieved sigh and Kanda felt all the tension in him disappeared.

The two sat there for a little longer to collect themselves before Allen spoke up. "So… still want to continue where we left off?"

And Kanda's response was shoving the Moyashi off of him.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Get the fuck away from me." Kanda snarled venomously.

"Kanda, we can talk about this."

"We're talking and now we're done. Now get the hell out." Noises of the two shuffled in the room as the unwanted audience strained to hear clearer what the couple were arguing about. It was late at night when they all heard the… strange sounds coming from Kanda's room and immediately, everyone scrambled to get up to find out.

The girl did her best to contain her curiosity, but still ended up repeating her questions. "What's going on?! Why do they both sound upset?"

"Shh!" Everyone shushed at Road and continued to press their ears against the door. Listening in on other people's conversation was a thing in the Campbell family. There was no such thing as privacy. If one person knew something then it spread like wildfire.

"Just try it out please?" Allen practically begged and then sound of the lamp crashing on the floor and the bed rustling. " _I need you_. It has to be you."

The want in Allen's voice was too real and Neah's jaw dropped, the man clamped his mouth shut in order to not scream. While the Earl eyes widen in shock.

The twins looked at each other and then everyone oddly. "Uhh… should we be listening in on this?"

"No, we should be." Sheryll disagreed. "This is for his own protection."

"Keep begging because I don't care!" Kanda yelled causing them all to jump.

"Shh, you have to be quiet! You'll wake everyone up!" Too late for that.

"I'll make as much noise as I want too!"

"Stop being such a baby, it won't kill you." Allen scolded and more clattering sounds were heard. If Skinn and Maashiima weren't there to prevent Neah from ruining everything, Neah would have busted down the door. No one wanted Allen to know that everyone, everyone, was eavesdropping on them. The boy would be utterly furious with them and the Japanese boy? Well it was hard to tell since he always seemed to be in a foul mood.

Kanda scoffed. "No, but it's going to hurt like hell."

"I'm just going to-!"

'Really?" Wisely raised an eyebrow from his father's statement from earlier. "It seems like Kanda is the one that needs help."

"Don't put it-mmpf!" They could only hear partial of what the two were saying because of all the other noises in the background. Kanda was somehow struggling for his life apparently.

"Stop it!" Kanda shouted out and desperately.

"Hah! I win Tyki!" Road grinned as she nudged her uncle for the cash.

Tyki mumbled and begrudgingly handed the fifty dollars over. "I could have sworn Allen was the bottom." Neah was practically foaming at the mouth from what Road and Tyki had just said.

"Argh, hnnn… you motherfucker." Kanda groaned unhappily and uncomfortably.

"Tsk, it's a bit tight and-"

"And it's fucking painful, now hurry up and move so I can- ah!" Everyone jumped at the surprise cry Kanda let out and the amount of ambiguous grunts, groans, and pants go on. Neah reminded himself to douse his ears with cleaning chemicals. He could not believe what his nephew was doing with that Japanese boy! Especially so late night! What happened to Allen! Clearly it was all that Japanese's boy fault!

"I apologize, what were you saying?"

"You did not fucking do that!" Kanda sounded tired and Allen very smug.

"I believe I just did the deed-"

Neah could take it anymore and fainted dramatically in his Skinn's arms. Only because Skinn just happened to be there to catch him. He could not believe what his nephew was doing with that Japanese boy!

Skinn frowned confused, while holding onto his uncle. "Uhh, what do I do with him?"

Lulu Bell sighed. "Just hold on to him for a while. He'll come back."

"Ohhh Allen is going to get it." Devit laughed when they saw the displeased expression on the Earl's face.

The Earl also had enough and slammed the door open. "Allen Walker how could you be doing such a thing when you're-...eh…. home." The Earl's words fell short and everyone, who were still at the door and behind, peered to see what changed the Earl's attitude.

It was a very surprising scene as Allen was on top of Kanda, but not for the reasons that they had originally thought.

"What the fuck are you all here?! This isn't some circus show!" Kanda spat infuriated that now the whole Moyashi family saw him when he looked ridiculous.

Allen huffed. "You are making a big deal out of this. I happen to like it."

Neah suddenly stood up, miraculously no longer unconscious, and stuttered incoherently. "Awaha, you… he… but-we… but-I-... wha-?"

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Kanda asked as he and Allen stood up.

Wisely gave his grandfather a strange look. "Didn't you just faint earlier?"

"Wait! So you two weren't really doing it?!" Neah shrieked, appearing traumatized and ignoring Wisely completely.

"Doing what?" Allen eyebrows scrunched up confused. "Forcing Kanda to wear a sweater his father knitted for him?" Sweater…. And with that magic word, everyone sweat dropped at the truth. Some breathed out a sigh of relieve. Then everyone turned to eye the clothing that was the cause of their assumptions.

"I mean… I-uh, why were there so many wie- ah, many noises and why was he making all those sounds?!" Neah attempted to get words out of him..

Allen gave his uncle a sheepish expression. "I'm sorry were we causing a racket with all the noise we made."

"Fuck that. You'd be the same too if you were forced to wear this shit with someone crushing you to death." Kanda muttered grumpily and snapped at Allen, who sent his boyfriend an apologetic look. "Fucking whale."

"I wouldn't have had to if you just wore it!" Allen retorted defensively.

White snowflakes and reindeer decorated the green, fleece sweater. All the designs against a red background, horizontally. There were gold trimmings at the edge of the collar and sleeves.

"Ah man." Devit began disgusted. "It looks like Christmas had too much eggnog and decided to vomit all over this."

"Yuck." Jasdero grimaced at that.

Neah breathed out and looked up relieved, the weight lifted off his chest. "There is a god."

"Hah!" Tyki exclaimed quietly to Road. "The bet is still on!" Road's begrudgingly hands back the money.

Lulu Bell agreed that the design was dreadful. "That is something worth kicking up a fuss about."

Allen shook his head when Kanda flashed him a look that said "I told you so."

Allen chided his boyfriend. "But your father made that for you! Think of how much time and love he put into it."

"Don't care." Kanda snapped and stripped off the sweater, not caring he was half naked in front of everyone. "It's coming off and it's going to burn in hell."

A few others raised an eyebrow confused at the Japanese boy's attitude towards his family. Wisely clamped his sister's mouth from making any comments because then no one would ever get any sleep.

"Remember when you thought about changing majors? Maybe you should look into theater BaKanda."

"Hah, you'd make a great clown Moyashi."

Tyki yawned. "As much fun as it's to watch you two argue like a married couple-"

"We are not a married couple!" "They are not a married couple!" Kanda and Neah both objected annoyed, but were seriously annoyed at the fact they kept speaking together at the same time… again.

"For the love of god, will you stop that?!" Neah snapped.

"If their was a god, then he wouldn't have put you on this fucking earth with me." Kanda retorted snidely.

The two gave each a nasty glare and it was amazing how energetic the two were when they wanted rip each other's throat out. Tyki rolled his eyes and left the room for his sleep; along with everyone else.

Always and it seemed only Allen was the one to snap the two back to reality. A reality where no one was going to get killed. Allen sighed at his uncle and boyfriend before asking the Earl with a puzzled expression. "So Neah, Earl what did you think we were doing?"

The Earl gave Allen an anxious smile, trying to come up with an excuse. It would terribly upset Allen if the boy found out they were listening in on them and assuming not so wonderful thoughts. "What?! Whatever do you mean? I wasn't thinking of anything! I was afraid… uh…"

As the Earl trailed off, Neah finished for him. He didn't want to upset Allen that he thought they were having sex in the middle of the night. "We thought you two were getting hurt and arguing!"

"Yes that's it! Back to bed everyone! Glad to know no one is hurt!" The Earl hurriedly pushed everyone that was still lingering to watch as he saw Allen becoming very suspicious.

"Wai-!" Kanda slammed the door shut before Allen could get a word out causing Allen to scratch his head awfully bewildered. "What were they thinking?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does-AH!" Allen yelped as he was thrown onto the bed and the Japanese boy's heavy body trapping him. He felt the covers over him and their bodies pressing closely together. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping, now shut the fuck up."

"I'm not blind, I can see that." Allen frowned, his finger tapped impatiently against the boy's arm to get Kanda to release him.

"So there is a working brain in there." Kanda muttered dryly.

It was three am. Allen had felt bad about doing it so late and had hoped to not wake everyone, but guess that didn't work out. If only Kanda had cooperated with him, then it would have gone a lot more smoothly.

"Who told you to come up so late and fucking do that?"

"It was the only moment I thought your guard would be down. I promised Tiedoll I'd get you to wear one of his sweater." Allen felt bad for Tiedoll. Sure the sweater was rather silly, but anyone could see that it was filled with Christmas spirit and love. Tiedoll spent all his time knitting the sweater for his son and Kanda, the insensitive jerk, wasn't going to wear it. Though... Allen left out the tid bit where he also wanted to see Kanda in the sweater. See Kanda wear something extremely out of his taste.

Figures Tiedoll would be clever enough to ask Allen to get him to wear that ridiculous thing. "That damn old geezer... " Kanda yawned grouchily and grumbled something, but the words were too broken up to be heard correctly. Allen assumed it was suppose to be an insult because what else comes out of Kanda's mouth?

Finally Kanda eyes closed and the grip loosened, allowing Allen to wiggle free. Yet Allen still stayed and instead propped his elbow on the bed so his face could lean against the palm of his hand. He was in a dilemma where he wanted to leave, but he didn't. How can anyone leave the warmth and a sleeping Kanda?! Kanda hardly let his guard down around people. He found himself doing something sort of... creepy... which was staring at Kanda's face. There was just something about the Japanese boy's sleeping face that enchanted him and reminded him of Sleeping Beauty. Well, maybe it wasn't accurate to say Kanda reminded him of Sleeping Beauty per se, his boyfriend was hardly lady-like in anyway. They were similar when both were asleep.

A thought crossed Allen's mind, would Kanda wake up if he kissed him? So he did another creepy thing and focused his attention to the Japanese boy's soft lips. The curve of the the Japanese boy's thin mouth was always in a frown or scowl. However when Kanda does give a genuine smile and it was directed towards him. God he swore time just stopped in that moment and he forgot how to breath. Unknowingly he inched closer wanting to kiss his boyfriend, but would Kanda be mad at him? He was attacking him while defenseless and it just didn't seem right to do that.

Allen was lost in his inner debate with himself that didn't notice ebony eyes gazing right at him. When he did realize the Japanese boy was awake, he almost fell off the bed and he would have if it wasn't for Kanda's arms wrapped around him."Weren't you-!" He paused to lower the volume of his voice, not wanting to wake his family again. "Weren't you asleep?!"

"Who can sleep with a pervert staring at me?"

"I am not a pervert!" Allen pouted indignantly, his cheeks flushing. "There's nothing wron-!" He stopped midway when he felt Kanda place a chaste kiss on his forehead. He blinked, half dumbfounded and touched the tingling sensation on his forehead.

"Don't need fucking special permission to kiss me, just do it. Now hurry up and sleep." Kanda grumbled grouchily, closing his eyes, which better be for the final time.

Allen knew for sure Kanda was definitely knocked out. By the way the older's boy chest rose up and down in a slow rhythm, to his relaxed breathing, and especially when the small twitches started. He didn't mind, it only meant Kanda was comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep around him. Now Allen felt his will dwindling, unable to stay awake and his last thought was before he fell asleep in Kanda's arm was: 'Guess this isn't so bad.'

….

…..

….

…...

Moments later Neah bolted up from his bed in utter fear, screaming into the pitch dark night. "I LEFT ALLEN IN HIS ROOM!"

* * *

So that mini "horror" story is actually them playing a board game called, _Betrayal at House on the Hill_. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to anyone unfamiliar with that board game.


	10. Chapter 10

_WARNING!_ : I just want to let people know that this is the chapter that makes the story rating now M. I meant it is safe to read parts of the chapter because it's not outright bam dick in your face. But please be aware where the tone changes and I hope it is fairly obviously… if not then don't read this chapter because I don't want to traumatize anyone DX

DGM is animated again and though it isn't perfect, I'm still fucking hyped about DGM and I'm glad it's animated. I am ready to watch Allen get fucked up. When I mean "get fucked up", I mean it in the most endearing and loving way.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favoriting, and following. Also forgive me for any grammatical mistake I made. Please enjoy reading!

* * *

He hurriedly ran to hide behind a wall, he could have sworn by how hard his heart thumped against his chest that they could hear it. He needed to calm down and lay out his options. However they knew this place better than he did and they had numbers. He was at a bit of a disadvantage, but damn it all if he was going to give up. He held us breath in when he heard footsteps. Well… whatever he did, it was a life and death situation for him.

"Kanda!"

Kanda's face contorted into a disgusted scowl by how sweetly the girl called out his name.

"You can run, but you can't hide!"

There was just some unknown force out there that completely hated his guts and that was okay because he hated it too. He carefully crept through the halls, he needed to get downstairs, however someone saw him.

"Found him!"

This wasn't a game. "Che." So much for being careful and he broke into a sprint to reach the stairs. Suddenly the doors besides him busted open and out flew the twins. One from his right and the other by his left.

They both exclaimed and their eyes gleamed triumphantly, leaping towards Kanda. "We got him!"

Kanda was sure he wasn't the only one that rolled his eyes at their declaration. He ducked down in time for them to collide into one another and that allowed him to jump onto the railing of the stairs. As he slide down the railing he heard a mixture of laughter and yelling. At the end of the railings was Skinn waiting to capture him, but that was futile. Right as he was about to get caught, he launched of the railings and even used the man's shoulder as support to help him land. His action caught the larger man by surprise and the force pushed the man to crash down towards the stairs. He wasn't even going to bother apologizing because... this was a life and death situation for him.

"Damn ninja." Tyki grumbled as he helped his brother off the floor and watch the Japanese boy blend into the shadows. Earlier Kanda had evaded him and Allen when they had cornered him. He wasn't all to sure how the Japanese boy managed to slip past them. When he saw Allen coming down the stairs with Neah, he just had to ask. "Are we really doing this?" The question was directed towards how Neah was insistent on this whole thing and Kanda's reaction to it. All of this was just over the top… and that was normally how the Campbell family proceeded.

" _Yes_." Neah answered immediately and effectively interrupting Allen.

"If he doesn't want to wear it, then we shouldn't force him."

"If he's going to be a part of this family then he needs to take part in our tradition!"

"Whoa. Whoa." Tyki raised an eyebrow oddly at Neah. "What's with the sudden change in attitude? Weren't you against him joining the family this whole time?"

Allen stared at his uncle clearly not amused.

The serious facade Neah had fell and the corner of his mouth curled into a smile. "Okay yea I do." However his expression quickly changed to a pitiful one when his nephew shook his head disapproving of him. "Buttt Allleeennn."

"Whining Neah?"

"Buttt Allleeennnn." This time Neah fell to the floor and latched onto his nephew leg. If he was going to whine like a petulant child, he might as well go all the way. See, most parents used punishment or a reward system, but he used embarrassment. Embarrassment was a great way to get the kids to do whatever he wanted.

"Wow this is embarrassing." Tyki coughed awkwardly and took small steps to move away from this scene.

It was no use for Allen to hide the redness from his cheeks since he wholeheartedly agreed with Tyki. "Neah, let go."

"Butttt Allleeennn, I want him to wear the sweater my brother knitted for himmmm!"

"Okay Neah, I understand." Allen attempted to shake Neah off his leg, but that didn't work and instead he felt the pressure increase.

"Nooooo Alleeennn, you don't!" Neah cried. "Adam knitted that sweater just for him and he doesn't want to wear it!"

"Alright!" Allen caved, his uncle seemed to be practically sobbing all over his leg because of this. Not even Timcanpy begs like this. "We'll get Kanda to wear the bloody sweater, so please kindly remove yourself from my leg."

Instantly Neah stood upbeat and cheerful, not all appearing like he hadn't just acted like a complaining child. Their wasn't even a hint of tear streaks."Great! Glad you see it my way nephew, now let's get him!"

"Crocodile tears." Allen groaned when he realized fully well that he was tricked by his uncle and watched as his uncle merrily searched for the Japanese boy.

"And you wonder where Road learns it from." Tyki grumbled.

This is what Allen spent most of his birthday doing, chasing his boyfriend around the estate to get him to wear one measly, little Christmas sweater. There were several traditions the Campbells had that everyone couldn't remember at the top of their head, but they had them. The obvious one being any sort of celebration or holiday meant a family get together. There was no way in skipping… or else. One of the traditions on Christmas was they all had to wear matching sweaters. Special Christmas sweaters knitted personally by the Earl himself. No exceptions, no complaints, nothing…

A tradition Kanda clearly wanted no part in…

A tradition Kanda had no choice, but to participate in...

"I am so sorry Kanda." That was the first thing Allen said after they had manhandled Kanda to wear the sweater. Lots of screamings, swearing, hands flying, and inappropriate touching, but that couldn't be help with all the struggling that was happening. The Campbell family really shouldn't be permitted to have any sort of fragile items or decorations. It would most likely end up broken by the end of the week. A month if lucky.

No reply.

Allen fidgeted uncomfortably at the silence and the foul mood hovering over Kanda. "If it makes you feel any better, everyone is wearing the same thing." No one was left out, they were all special.

"What part of fuck off do you not understand?" Obviously that didn't not make Kanda feel any better.

Well at least that elicit a sentence out of Japanese boy. Allen shrug and nonchalantly replied. "I guess the part where I'm suppose to "fuck off"." Kanda's head swerved angrily to shot a dirty glare at him and instantly, he held his hands out apologetic. "Sorry! That was a slip of the tongue, I didn't mean it like that."

"Che."

Suddenly Neah came around and plopped himself between them, shoving Kanda quite rudely too. "What's wrong with my brother's sweaters?! He knitted one just for you!"

"Nothing, but the fact it's hideous as all fuck." Kanda spat.

"Why you ungrateful little!" Neah prepared to reach over and strangle the Japanese boy; the situation resembled a part of a tv show called the Simpson. Though minus the part where the strangling actually happens because Allen swiftly got up from the couch. The change in weight disrupted whatever violent things the two were going to do.

Allen nudged or more as in roughly shove the two to sit back against the couch and cease arguing. He turned to each of them and in a pleading voice begged. "Kanda, _please_. Neah, _please_."

Neah gave his nephew an incredulous look. "But I haven't done anything!"

"You're so full of shit." Kanda oh, so, wonderfully supplemented.

"Boys." Allen clapped his hands together to disrupt the animosity gathering around between Kanda and Neah. "I just want to remind you two to behave. Think of it as a birthday request from me and a Christmas wish, please?" An extra please was added as if that might somehow convince the two.

"Aren't you special?" Kanda snorted sarcastically. He really didn't see what was so extraordinary about birthdays and Christmas. Besides he's here and wearing this, wasn't that enough favors for the Moyashi? He really had this itch to burn this sweater and with extreme prejudice. What held this itch in place was how many people would chew his ass off for ruining the head honcho's "gift" to him.

Neah stuck his tongue out childishly and hugged his nephew. "He's an incredibly special boy, I bet you're jealous."

"Yea, special in the head." Kanda muttered and went back to simmering in annoyance with his arms crossed against his chest. Too busy sulking to notice an all too familiar bright flash that hit his face. He looked up with feelings of mixture of fury and horror. "You did not just fucking do that!"

"Oops, I thought I turned the flash off." Road frowned confused, who was more focused on the camera than the Japanese boy out for her blood.

"Delete it. Right fucking now." Kanda took a step closer to the girl, who in returned took a step back and cradled the camera in her hands. That picture of him wearing this stupid sweater can't exist. He had image to uphold and that was to not be ridiculous.

Road smiled, waving a finger at him patronizingly. "No can do! The whole point of taking pictures is to preserve memories!"

"To be fair, I think you look rather dashing." Allen gave Kanda the most pristine smile or attempted to because the edge of the boy's mouth betrayed him and were twitching.

"Ha-fucking ha Moyashi." Kanda growled before turning to threaten Road. "Now delete the shit."

"Now let's be rational Kanda, that camera belongs to Neah."

"Even better." Kanda growled and lunged for Road, however she quickly threw the camera to a startled Allen behind him. He turned to the Moyashi and warned slowly. "Moyashi… ah hell no."

It was written all over Allen's face that he was torn. If this was some cartoon then sitting on the boy's shoulder would be his conscious in a form of an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. He should give Kanda a break, after all his boyfriend deserved it and it was a nice thing to do. On the other hand, he did want to preserve this wonderful memory of Kanda as well and another reason was… well... this was JerKanda. There was a fiend whispering, an actual real fiend by the name of Neah. His uncle's "encouragements" weren't exactly helping to make the…. right choice.

"Do it Allen!" The fiend whispered. "Do it."

What Allen will use the picture for was up for debate. He smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend and tossed the camera to an eager Neah, ready to bully the Japanese boy. In return Kanda mouthed at him the loveliest four word's ever. "You are fucking dead."

Soon it became an activity of "keep away" from Kanda, though Kanda did not find it as entertaining as Road and Neah did. Chasing after them for the camera was hopeless, Kanda was never going to get his hands on that camera. The only thing the Japanese boy could get were promises and his experience so far with Allen's family... the promises did not mean much to him.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about our family tradition." Truthfully Allen had forgotten this little detail because he didn't find it a big deal like Kanda did. Wearing matching sweaters was the least of his worries. He had other things that he had been worried about when he first mentioned to invite Kanda to meet his family.

"Forgot." Kanda scowled, air quoting. "Proves how little you use that freakin' brain of yours."

"Well then... I definitely won't forget you in that sweater you're wearing from now on." Kanda was about ready to choke him when a servant walked by with a tray. Allen quickly grabbed two glasses and shoved one of the red glass in front of the Japanese boy's face. "Want some?"

"Che." Yet Kanda still took the glass and a sip. The taste of sweet vanilla and spiced cinnamon hit his taste bud, making Kanda grimaced. The only thing he enjoyed was probably the small burn of alcohol that the drink had. If he drank himself drunk then maybe he wouldn't have to be awake for all this shit. Kanda scoffed at that idea as if he would ever allow himself to get drunk.

Out of nowhere, screams of "NO!" rang out and Kanda had no idea what was going on. In particular when their horrified expressions were being directed at the Moyashi. Kanda blinked and what he saw next was everyone running towards the white haired boy and Skinn's body slammed the poor boy onto the ground.

"Got it!" Skinn cried out triumphantly, holding the red class cup in the air for all to see. As soon as the cup was in his hands, the atmosphere relaxed. Skinn helped Allen up and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that… and oh, happy birthday."

"No it's quite alright…" Allen grunted shakily as he took his cousin's hand to get off the floor. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

"What in the fuck…?" Kanda stared at the eggnog, either that really happened or this eggnog was tripping him out.

"You didn't tell him?!" Devit exclaimed surprised.

"Tell him what?!" Allen huffed, embarrassed. "What is there to say?!"

"That you're a horrible and violent drunk and you're not permitted within a meter of alcohol." Wisely explained. It had all started as fun and games to get Allen to drink and find out what kind drunk the boy was. However the fun turned out to be a grave mistake. A mistake that was never to be repeated again.

"Worst part is he doesn't even remember." Jasdero complained and rubbed his head as he remembered the injury he got. "I had to get stitches."

"The house was in ruins." Lulu Bell sighed.

" _Almost_." Allen countered. "Not everything was in shambles. Besides you were the ones forcing me to drink nonstop!"

"This was before we realized how destructive you were."

"Always the ones that are the most sweetest."

"It proves Shounen can't handle his alcohol."

Kanda couldn't help, but smirk at that since he's always picked on the Moyashi for being such a kid. This revelation just adds more fuel to it. Though overall this was news to Kanda to find Allen Walker was actually a violent drunk. He hadn't been sure about the Moyashi's tolerance with alcohol before. Whenever they went out, whether it be a party or something, the boy didn't drink. He thought the reasons behind were either the cost, underage, or wanting to be the good person that made sure everyone got home safely. Well at least he felt slightly relieved the Moyashi wasn't going to be defenseless under the influence. He'd just have to face a new set of problems, good thing he's no stranger in fighting the boy.

The Earl hushed all the accusation and complaints being said. "Calm down, let's not start pointing fingers. We aren't blaming you my boy, but Cross."

Allen raised an eyebrow baffled. "Didn't you say to not point finger- mmpf!" He found himself cut off when the Earl engulfed him into a hug.

"Cross and his horrible habits must have rubbed off on you! Years under his disgusting treatment and behavior!" The Earl lamented as tears streamed down his face. "My poor child! He doesn't even bother to come see you on your own birthday!"

Allen spoke, but he being buried against the Earl's chest, everything came out as muffles. The Earl stopped shaking and eased his grip, allowing Allen to breath. "I'm sorry my boy, what were you trying to say?"

Neah cleared his throat and gave his nephew a reassuring gesture. He had a feeling what Allen wanted to say. "I got this." Allen still recovering to get his lungs to work, flashed him a worried glance. "You hate Cross, Adam. Even if by the smallest chance he tried to come, you wouldn't even want him here for Allen's birthday."

Allen nodded his head in agreement, slightly surprised how accurate his uncle was. "Yes..."

"See Allen, I know what you were trying to say and you didn't trust me."

"I never said that."

"Yes, but it was written all over your face."

"Oh no no!" The Earl exclaimed baffled. "I don't want that man here! I was just saying that to point out what a horrible guardian he is! Now enough talk about that man, let's gather around the piano and sing!"

Allen was lead by the Earl to the piano bench and Neah joyfully taking a seat next to his nephew.

Kanda groaned painfully at that news and closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he didn't hear that. He was having a slight PTSD moment of Christmas and Tiedoll forcing him to sing. "Oh no…fuck no." He doesn't sing and he definitely doesn't sing Christmas songs. He felt something tapping behind his shoulders and he opened his eyes to find a red cup in front of him.

Tyki waved the cup in Kanda's face and placed his hand over the Japanese boy's shoulder, giving him a subtle and comforting shake. "Welcome to the family."

Kanda snatched the cup violently, nearly spilling the contents and spun his head to glare at Tyki . "What?!" He didn't appreciate a cup of eggnog or whatever at the moment, nor did he appreciate the consolation Tyki was giving him. If this is how the Campbell family consoled people, then they sucked at it. Though then again, he was not a person that could easily be comforted.

"Trust me, you're going to need it."

Kanda glance at the contents of the cup and the familiar aroma of the strong liquor hit his nose. This cup was not filled with eggnog. He was going to refuse, but then suddenly arms grabbed his and someone pushing him from behind. "What in the fu-?!" He was trapped from behind and the sides.

Road shoving him from behind cheered. "Let's go Pretty boy!"

Kanda almost preferred Samurai boy _if_ the girl was hell bent on giving him a nickname.

Jasdero and Devit hooked their arms securely around Kanda's, cackling with enjoyment over their latest edition to their craziness. "Hope you can sing!"

Tyki sighed sympathetic at Kanda, he gave up years ago or more rather, he was forced to grow accustom to his family embarrassing and silly antics. He raised his cup towards him before taking a drink. "Cheers Samurai boy."

Kanda eye widen in shock as he was gradually being dragged to the piano and no matter how much he tried he couldn't shake them off. He was forced to stand around the piano and the Moyashi waved at him apologetically. When the holiday music began, Kanda brought the cup to his mouth and took a big gulp. Cheers indeed.

They sang, not Kanda, he mouthed the lyrics or opened his mouth, but didn't sing. There was a brief pause or more like several of Neah threatening the Japanese boy and Allen restraining his uncle. The songs they played were Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Silent Night, Deck the motherfucking Halls, and a bunch of other songs.

After singing, the torture continued on to family themed Christmas activities, such as pin the hat on Santa. Kanda spent his time sitting on the couch and not participate in the idiotic games. He rather watch people make a fool of themselves than be the one doing it. Anyone who attempted to convince him to participate was told to politely fuck off. Present time would have been even more infuriating if he didn't drink whatever Tyki gave him. He didn't even blink an eye when the boy's family kicked up a fuss when he made up some excuse that he left his gift back home. Honestly he wasn't keen on parading his gift or did he want a show.

Allen sat beside his boyfriend on the couch and immediately Kanda grumbled, while nursing the cup in his hands. "Is it already time for you to make things worse for me?"

Allen flinched slightly at that remark, but he knew Kanda was just agitated. If Kanda was seriously furious or upset, he'd know and there would be much more venom in those words. "Well... no..." For a lack of better of things to say, he resorted to the one thing he knew what to say in a situation like this. "I'm sorry?"

"Che, whatever." In a quiet tone, barely loud enough for Allen to hear, Kanda mumbled. "Barely your fault."

Abruptly a hand came down to rub Allen's white hair fondly and at the same time completely ruin the boy's hair. "Tyki!"

Tyki smiled friendly, while Allen glared at him for messing his hair. "So want to join us at poker?"

Kanda wanted to say no obviously because the Moyashi was a dirty cheater. Imagined their surprise when they all played the first time with Allen. They were all stripped clean of their clothes until they were only in their underwear. Except Lenalee, who wasn't even permitted to participate because no one wanted to end up as Komui's next test subject. By the end the Moyashi was the only one fully clothed with a stupid expression plastered on his stupid face.

"Join in! As they say the more the merrier and judging by your miserable expression, you need a different kind of merry."

"He won't cheat, we got Fiidora to volunteer to keep an eye on him." Tyki, Maashiima, and Toraido, eyes narrowed at Allen unpleasantly.

Allen's reply was his usual go to gentleman attitude. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Against Kanda's better judgement, he agreed to join, but it was probably because he was sore at losing to Allen or rather sore at losing in general. "Alright." Plus playing poker was better than the odd Christmas activities that had happened.

Unknown to everyone, someone or rather two someone were brewing up trouble. Lulu Bell sighed when she walked out of the bathroom to see her troublemaking twin cousin. She didn't even want to catch them in their shenanigans. She just had to chose to use the bathroom at that specific time. Now she had no choice, but to somehow stop them, she felt some responsibility if things went wrong causing more trouble for everyone. More than half the time that was how their plans ended up to be. "What are you two planning?"

Devit jumped startled and hissed. "Jesus Lulu Bell! Do you have to sneak up on people all the time?!"

"And can you two not cause any trouble?"

Jasdero excitedly cheered. "We're not making trouble it up. We're making it awesome!"

"The Earl and Neah will get mad."

"You don't even know what we're planning to do." Devit complained.

"Do I need to?"

Devit held up a plant clustered with evergreen leaves and white berries, the stem decorated with a red ribbon. "Come on Lulu, do it for the lols!" He began to tie the plant to a fishing rod, one that he took from Maitora's room and planned to give back… when he remembered.

"For who?" Lulu Bell was genuinely puzzled and narrowed her eyes, searching through her brain for such a person.

"The lo- oh never mind. We're just going to lower this mistletoe between Kanda and Allen."

Jasdero cackled with an encouraging tone. "It'll be fine!"

This only caused Lulu Bell to growl disapprovingly. "They will start a fight." She was tired of them constantly fighting, in particular when the fights end up messing everything up. She attempted to grab the plant out of Devit's hand, but Jasdero tackled her to the floor. All three began a scuffle on the top of the stairs. "Give that to me!"

"No!"

"Hey!"

"Stop that!"

"That's our line!"

"Get your own!"

"You idiots!"

Road looked up and happened to catch a glimpse of them fighting up stairs. She leaned towards Wisely and whispered. "I wondered what's going on up there?"

"Something stupid." Wisely didn't even bother glancing up.

"Should we join them?"

"No." Wisely scoffed, sometimes ignorance is bliss. Usually stopping each other's shenanigans only made things worse for them.

All four men threw their cards down in frustration at losing for the fourth time and all the winner had to say. "Guess it's my lucky night." Didn't make it any better that today was the winner's birthday.

"That's such bullshit."

"Are you even watching him Fiidora?"

"I am!" Fiidora replied incredulous, he was sitting closely and cross legged on the floor next to Allen.

"Or do we suck?"

"Now that's even more bullshit."

"I say we strap him down and dig out all the cards he's hiding under there." Toraido suggested calmly.

Maashiima and Tyki shook their heads in unison. "Agree."

"Wait a minute you guys!" Allen cried out shocked, the color draining from his face and unconsciously he scooted away from them. "Can't we talk about this?!" Maybe Kanda might protest and he looked to his boyfriend for some aide.

However Kanda stared at him expressionless and nodded. "Do it."

As if the timing could not be perfect, but the mistletoe happened to drop and stopped the three from advancing towards Allen. The plant was not between Allen and Kanda like the twins had plan, but hanged between Tyki and Kanda.

"What in the fuck?" Kanda raised his head to see where the mistletoe dropped from. Immediately the perpetrators retreated away from the railing of the stairs and for safety measures they both pulled Lulu Bell away too.

"Hey!" Lulu Bell cried out indignant.

"Oh shit, do you think he saw us Jasdero?" Devit whispered worried.

"I… I don't think so." Jasdero whimpered and right when he took a peek, his eyes locked with Kanda's murderous glare. Instantly he shuffled back away from the railings in fear. "Eeek!"

Tyki groaned, if he wasn't being pulled into odd circumstances by Road, then it was Sheryll and it wasn't Sheryll then… it was the twins. This idea here of a mistletoe could only be planned by those two."If you were planning to get Allen and Kanda… you two missed." And horribly so.

"Does that mean you two have to kiss?" Road snickered.

"No!" Tyki and Kanda yelled.

"Though isn't it considered bad luck to not kiss when you're under a mistletoe?" Wisely countered with a smug grin.

"Hey Wisely, remember those talks we've had?" Tyki sighed painfully. "The ones where we said to keep your mouth shut?"

"I can't seem to recall."

Kanda all too happily offered his suggestion. "Maybe you need someone to jostle your memories?"

"Now there's no need to be a brute." Sheryll rolled his eyes at how violent this boy was. "It's only a kiss and my brother is a skilled, exceptional, and handsome young man."

"No Sheryll." Tyki groaned again and normally he was comfortable with praises about how handsome he was. Though coming from his brother… that was a different story.

"The mistletoe is a stupid gimmick!" Kanda snapped.

Suddenly they began to hear stifling noises, chuckles and saw Allen covering his mouth. Though it was no use and the boy began laugh hysterically. He held up his hand as an apology and turned away, managing only in between his gasps to apologize. "I-I-mmrghh-sorry…" He shouldn't be finding the idea of his cousin and boyfriend kissing each other hilarious, but the idea of Tyki and Kanda kissing each other was preposterous to him. They were complete opposites of one another. Anyways he knew Tyki and Kanda wouldn't do it.

"Are you sure he didn't drink anything?" Tyki asked, raising an eyebrow.

They were a bit startled to see this uncharacteristic behavior coming from Allen. They've never seen him laugh so excitedly and so carefree. The most they've ever got him to do is chuckle or smile out of politeness.

Kanda sighed annoyed as he rubbed his head, all this noise and everything that occurred was agitating him. His dosage of bullshit was filled for today. Now he needed to get up and go out where it was cooler and quieter. However they all continued to yell, argue, laugh and whatever about this mistletoe situation. Clearly this situation had to be resolved if he wanted to get anywhere. He swiftly got stood up from the couch and snatched the plant from the fishing rod. The confusion on everyone's face was evident, but that instantly changed when he moved over to Allen and pulled the smaller boy towards his own lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and all while he held the mistletoe in plain view. "There." Kanda concluded indifferently, releasing Allen and dropped the stupid plant onto the ground. Before escaping, he brought his cup to his mouth not at all giving a second thought about what he just did.

Allen's clothes were effectively ruined, the shirt wrinkle and tie out of place, but that was hardly what he was thinking about. He stood there stunned at Kanda's action, while someone was whistling impressed and someone else cheering.

Neah was in shock, his mouth open wide as if his jaw might drop to the floor. Kanda had the balls to kiss his nephew right in front of him.

"My…" The Earl began with a merry smile. "... What a lovely Christmas this has been this year."

Kanda walked outside to get some fresh air, he welcomed the cool breeze against his heated body. He sat on a long bench and stared at nothing in particular. One issue with him drinking too much was the affect it had him. He was too relax, too airy, and essentially not his usual self. Though that was a given since alcohol was a depressant. He wasn't complaining, not now at least, since he couldn't really bring himself to care. The drink eased a lot of shit that happened to the point where the kiss in front of the Moyashi's family didn't bug him.

"You shouldn't have drank whatever it was that Tyki gave you."

Kanda slowly turned his head around like a cat towards the patronizing voice. "Didn't have that much." Only four cups, not that bad, he managed to walk to the balcony without stumbling at all. Moreover he could still think… well at process some stuff… and thangs.

"Tyki's fond of the hardcore stuff. So watch out next time." Allen frowned as he handed the Japanese boy a glass of water. Since they were at home with family and celebrating, the Earl and Neah didn't really mind. As long as they weren't drinking an unhealthy amount and getting into any… mischief. Allen held the chilled glass against the Japanese boy's cheeks, but instead of the glass being taken out of his hand, he found himself stumbling forward. "Hey!" The cup went crashing down to the floor.

"Hmm." Kanda pleasantly hummed as he wrapped his arms around the boy's lithe waist, feeling strangely content that the Moyashi was snug in arms. He nuzzled his face against the crook of the boy's neck affectionately.

The shock of Kanda hugging him hasn't passed, nor the shock of him actually hugging him now. "Are... are you okay?" Allen hesitantly asked, being pulled to sit on the other boy lap with arms wrapped tightly around him as if someone might steal him away.

"Never better." Kanda mumbled, his warm breath brushed against the boy's neck causing Allen to blush. Unexpectedly Kanda tilts his head up to stare at Allen for a few moments causing the boy to squirm before he bluntly states. "I really like you."

Allen blinked astonished, almost choking on his own saliva from the Japanese boy's declaration. "Wha-?"

"I really, really like you."

It took a few moments for Allen to adjust to Kanda's new behavior, but he didn't find it unpleasant. A tipsy Kanda was very interesting. He's never seen Kanda loosen up like this, no matter how many times they went out drinking. From their first meeting even to the start of their relationship and dating, Kanda always had a stick up his ass. "Didn't have that much, huh?" An amused chuckle escaped from Allen's lip as he ran his hands gingerly through the Japanese's boy ponytail.

"Nope." Kanda replied, popping the 'p' as he gazed at his lover's profile. The way the moon illuminated the boy's snow-like hair, silver eyes, and pale skin… well Kanda believed the boy to be almost ethereal. "I mean it." Kanda frowned, the tone of his voice borderline to a whine.

Allen glanced down at his boyfriend's face and scoffed lightly. "Really?" His index finger gently trailed down Kanda's cheek, pausing slightly near his lower lips.

Kanda grinned back, grabbing a hold of the hand and pressed a kiss against the back of Allen's hand. "Really."

Allen slipped his hand out of Kanda's grasp in order to take his chin between his finger and thumb to bring him closer. He hovered over Kanda's mouth, they were only a few inches apart from meeting and slyly asked. "Hmm, how so?"

Kanda eagerly closed the gap between them and his hand reached over to the boy's hips. While Allen made no delay in responding to Kanda's hungry kisses and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Allen wanted to giggle at how enthusiastic Kanda was causing his kisses to be a bit sloppy.

Suddenly Allen had an idea and he broke the kiss, shushing soothingly at the Japanese boy's protest. For a fleeting moment warnings echoed in his mind: they could get caught and someone could walk in on them. What would Neah do? What would his family think? No doubt Neah would drop dead, the Earl would be disappointed, and the rest of his family would never stop to tease him about this. Perhaps the only one that didn't care was probably Cross, but he wasn't certain. That man was a wild card. Regardless he didn't dwell too long on it because he was overwhelmed by a sudden urge that he couldn't suppress. He really wanted to do this.

The end's of Allen's mouth curled mischievously as he leaned into Kanda's ear with his hand trailing dangerously down to his lover's belt buckle. "I have an idea."

Unknown to the the couple, behind the curtains of the entrance to the veranda sat Neah, almost about to tear the curtains into two. "Neah, stop that!" Tyki hissed, pulling Neah back harshly by the back of his collar. Neah felt his nephew took way too long outside just to give the other boy some water. While Tyki thought his foster father was spending too much time glued to the door. It was right when Kanda hugged the boy, while Road tagged along to see what was going on. "You too Road, you're going to turn into a pervert like Sheryll." Tyki properly closed the curtains so they would cover the glass door as he lead his nosy family members away.

Road's eyebrow crossed unpleasantly at that implication. "Thanks Tyki." She stomped away with her mood completely ruined. She did not like the implication that she'll turn into her father in that aspect. She wasn't going to even stay that long either to watch them! It's not like that was her hobby or anything to spy on people!

Neah slumped against the couch and sobbed into one of the couch pillows. "I have rights Tyki as his uncle! _Rights!_ "

Tyki sighed exasperated. "Here." He handed him a cup with what he's been drinking tonight. "You can numb the pain." Everything could be washed away with a simple drink or five.

Neah stared at the cup, sniffling sadly and cried out. "That damn brat!" Suddenly Tyki didn't want to spend his entire Christmas night next to an intoxicated Neah. The man just downed a cup in one go filled with strong liquor.

Neah mashed the cup down onto the coffee table and breathed out. "He didn't even have the audacity to ask if he wanted to date Allen!"

"Uhmm… would you have even approved?"

"NO!" Neah shrieked, but quickly changed to an amused snort. "But I would have liked to see the look on his face when I said no."

Allen was actually kind of excited to see this side of his boyfriend. Kanda was one of those closet cuddler. Kanda liked to display his affection through actions, but was too awkward half the time and wasn't into displaying them in public. The only times he did was because he felt bad for saying no or it was to cheer him up. Other than that Kanda didn't normally hug, touch, kiss out in the open. He'll admit that rationally it was probably suicidal to do this and he should stop, but another part of him itched to continue.

"An idea?" Kanda repeated, a bit dazed by the meaning.

Allen mentally noted that Kanda seemed to be a bit on the slow side when he was intoxicated. Guess he'll have to show him. He languidly unbuckled Kanda's belt and slid the leather through the hoops of his pants.

The sound of the belt being undone and the harsh noise of the zipper being pulled down caused Kanda to realize the idea Allen had in mind. So his hand shot out towards the boy, halting him from moving to the hem of his underwear. He was still somewhat conscious. "Are…" For some reason, his throat was really dry and his face felt like it was on fire. "... Are you serious?"

Allen tilted his head to the side curiously like some innocent child and asked. "You mean you don't want to?" However the shine in his eyes said otherwise.

Kanda was in a dilemma because he wanted to, he wanted Allen. It's just... for the life of him he didn't know why he stopped Allen in the first place. His mind was to muddle up and tired to think coherently.

When Kanda's grip loosened, Allen took that as a sign to continue; despite Kanda was still a bit hesitate. "Don't worry." Allen placed a soft kiss on his cheeks to reassure him.

Kanda could not bring himself to snap at that cheeky and provocative smile on Allen's face like he normally would have. Instead he shivered in anticipation as the boy got his knees with his pants down to the ground. Fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and in one swift motion, finally exposed his cock to the cold air. Though that's not what he inhaled sharply at, but when Allen leaned down with a hand loosely around his cock.

Allen tentatively flick his tongue against the tip, getting used to the taste and feeling. He ran his tongue down to the base and back up. Finally his mouth closed over the tip and took more of Kanda's rigid cock into his mouth. He began to suck gently as he swirled his tongue around and his lover emitted a throaty groan. He let out a moan, feeling Kanda's hands were in his hair, fingers curling and gripping tightly. He reached with one hand to fondle with Kanda's balls, stroking them them causing Kanda to buck his hips. When he began to bob slowly, he heard a gasp, hands directing him to quicken rhythm. He obliged and the pants became louder, Kanda didn't seem to care how much noise he was making right now.

However Allen had other plans and he pulled away.

Kanda swore under his breath at the sudden lack of warmth and stimulation. He threw his head back in utter frustration as he regained his senses. Well trying his best to regain some semblance of it after drinking and denied of a release. "Moyashi?!" He all but snarls, especially when had been pretty close too. He expected an answer and instead, found a finger was placed on his lips.

"Shh, shh Kanda." Allen hushed, the devious smirk never leaving his face. Kanda looked ready to fuck him up for even trying to tell him to calm down. Though he was unfazed by Kanda's frustration because he purposely wanted to rile the other boy up. He snaked a hand around his neck to bring them closer, so that way their chests were touching. As sort of an apology he showered light kisses along Kanda's neck until he reached to the corner of his mouth. "I just thought, it'd be no fun if you finished right now."

God Kanda didn't care what was about to happen next, not much less that there were other people here. He just needed the boy somehow, somewhere, anywhere, god damn it. "Fine, whatever." Kanda growled and hooked his arms tightly around the boy's waist.

That answer delighted Allen and broke the embrace, leaving Kanda with only the warm lingering sensation of being in his arms. "Don't keep me waiting." Allen teased and disappeared through the door.

Kanda was reminded how much of a devil the boy actually was. Worst part, he almost forgot how indecent he looked.

People who did notice Allen sneaking off upstairs with a wicked look on his face chose not make any note of the couple. When Kanda seemed to be a bit disorientated and his appearance… in disarray. They just knew not to go upstairs. The timing was perfect as the Earl was completely preoccupied with trying to calm his drunk crying, complaining, and overemotional brother to notice anything.

Kanda found himself pulled into his room, his back against the door and Allen hovering over him. "You took your time." He hears the door click lock and he scowled. It's not like he wasn't standing there in all his naked glory or anything. However Allen merely gave him an angelic smile, leading him towards the bed and he followed without any doubt like a lamb. "It's really been a long two weeks for you." All it took was a simple and slight nudge for him to be pushed down on the bed. "So sit back and enjoy the show." Allen purred as he climbed on top of him, straddling him.

Allen leisurely stripped his clothes off and not once did Kanda's eyes stray from him. He rather liked that attention. Whenever he stripped tease, Kanda barely had the patience to sit through and watch him. Usually ends up with the Japanese boy tackling him to the bed and load and behold, they begin half fighting for dominance. Not that he doesn't mind the roughness, but it's it's a sort of change in pace for Kanda to be…. docile.

Kanda wanted so much to feel the other boy, but Allen slapped his hands away. The boy waved his finger in a playful, patronizing manner in front of Kanda. "Tsk, didn't I say to sit back and enjoy the show?" He wanted to protest, but Allen silenced him with a sharp glare. "Or else I'll leave you here." That was enough threat for him to comply and shut his mouth. Allen smiled pleased and there was a light pat to his cheek. "Good boy." He heard drawers shuffling and oddly the smell of strawberry hit his nose.

Allen shrugged and clarified any questions Kanda might had. "Strawberry Delight, Lavi gave it to me." All Lavi said was "enjoy" when he handed him a neatly wrapped box with that suspicious grin. It was his birthday present apparently. He knew Lavi would have given the lube to Kanda just to embarrass him. However Lavi would have run the risk of mutilation and as a result he was obviously the safer choice.

Usually Kanda would have complained, but not now and merely responded with a nod. Honestly the words were not exactly registering properly in Kanda's mind. What was being registered was how torturous it was to watch Allen touch himself as if they had all the time in the world. The worse part, he wasn't allowed to do anything but watch. However at the same time Kanda found watching the boy rub his chest and made his way down to stroke himself, then towards to fingering himself to be... arousing. The way the soft gasps that escaped past his lips and the teasing roll of his hips against his groin. All of the actions drove him to the edge. "Damn it, Moyashi." Damn it indeed and his hand shoot out towards the British boy's wrist. He gripped tightly and a restless growl slipped past his lips. "You're fucking doing this on purpose."

Allen cocked his head up to grin coyly at his lover and wondered if the effects of the alcohol was waning. Nonetheless he probably should stop his teasing, after all he did say that Kanda deserved a reward. He gently pried the fingers off his wrist, guiding them instead to his hip. In the most innocent tone he could muster as his fingers traced the dark ink on Kanda's skin."Doing what on purpose?" Well 'probably' being the key word. He took advantage of the moment Kanda parted his lips to speak and dragged him into a heated kiss, dispelling him from formulating any words.

Allen withdraws to breathed out slowly and his eyes closed, relaxing himself with his left hand gripping the bedsheet. He pushed himself down carefully, inch by inch into Kanda's hard length. The pain from the slight burning or the stretching sensation served only to excite him, he wasn't afraid of pain, but that didn't mean he wasn't of fan of not being able to walk the next day. The intense feeling of having Kanda inside him elicit a satisfied, yet a shaky sigh from his mouth. It didn't take him long to adjust before he began to slam his hips down. Kanda nails dug into his skin, trying to match the pace he was going at. Mixtures of heavy and short pants filled the room. He wanted so badly for Kanda to touch him now and without words, it seemed Kanda understood. A hand left his hips and wrapped his aching cock, stroking him erratically and feel of callous hand around his length and the cock against his prostate was overwhelming. He hear's Kanda breath out sharply a swear and mutters something over and over in Japanese. He didn't know what it meant, but that Kanda was close. He managed to gasp out "Just come, Yuu." Not minding if Kanda came first and in fact, he would feel better if his lover came first.

As if Allen flipped a switch, Kanda's hand left Allen's cock to grip the boy's side and the thrusts became harder, arrhythmic, and their pants louder. Soon Kanda came and his own hips jerked as he let out a low growl, calling "Allen. Allen." Only in intimate moments would Kanda say his actual name. It didn't take long for Allen to climax after, shuddering as he spilled all over both their chests with his own voice hoarse from calling "Yuu."

Kanda didn't care about the mess and wrapped his arms around Allen and buried his face into his neck. The two sat there for several moments, catching their breath and maybe a piece of their mind before the tiredness overtakes them.

Allen pushed Kanda's damp bangs from his face and to plant a tender kiss on his forehead . Allen chuckled amused at how Kanda looked ready to fall over and drop dead. He gently removed the Japanese boy's arms to lay him down on the bed. Now he couldn't really give into sleep with the mess all over them? He jumped startled when he felt Kanda's hand shot up to grip his arm. Kanda mumbled incoherently before falling into a deep sleep and he was only able to make out "Moyashi." He gave a small grin at how cute Kanda could actually be sometimes. He grabbed a handful of tissues to clean himself and Kanda, not thoroughly but decent enough to not feel too disgusted when they woke up.

The last thought that Allen had before succumbing to slumber in the arms of his lover was well... what if Kanda remembered all this the next day? Guess he'll be seeing Mana a lot sooner than he thought.

….

…..

Kanda found himself in that limbo state of semi-consciousness and begrudgingly he began to come back to the land of living. His senses were starting up and the first sensation he felt before even before opening his eyelids was a dull throbbing at the back of his head. The first thought that popped into his mind was that he must have drank too much; after all how did he get himself to bed? Then for some reason he noted how uncomfortable sticky he felt and not wearing his pajamas. However, more importantly, there was a certain boy resting in his arms who also was not… wearing… any… clothes.

...not… wearing… any...

Immediately Kanda's brain jolted to full functioning mode and ignored the boy's surprise cry when he suddenly laid up. So normally, normally, he had no issues at all with the position he's in. The objection was that… they did not just have sex while at the Moyashi's home while his family were home. He was practically mortified that this happened. "Oh hell…" Kanda swore his mind was practically burning as he tried to remember what last night. He bet the boy could probably feel his brain frying.

The covers rustle and Allen yawned, not at all worried. "Morning Kanda."

Kanda was glad one of them was alright. To no avail, Kanda could not recall what conspired last night. No point since he could clearly piece together what occurred. Though there was one thing that he could remember clearly from last night. "I'm going to fucking kill Tyki."

"That's nice, do it later and come back to bed." Allen mumbled against the pillow, urging Kanda to lay back down.

"Fuck that." Kanda growled, throwing the blanket over because there was no way he was getting caught by anyone. He frowned perplexed as he smelled something sweet. "And why the fuck does it smell like strawberries?" Oh jesus, what did they do last night that involved fruit?!

Allen sighed and he would have normally agreed, but he was completely spent out from last night activity. He decided to retreat back into the covers with or without the other boy. He was ready to drift back to a peaceful slumber. In the the next couple of minutes there was this odd sensation of him being lifted into the air. He was sure he hadn't fallen into a deep sleep that quick yet.

Kanda was having none of his excuse.

Allen knew where this was quickly heading, a cold and wet end if he didn't wake up now. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake! I'm awake! Now put me down!" He couldn't even struggle or see anything since he was wrapped in the blankets.

"Okay." That's exactly what Kanda did.

It was entirely too late for Allen to retract his own words and his sore bottom met the solid tub filled with warm water. If that wasn't irritating then all the blankets were now drenched, but it wasn't his so Kanda would have to explain to the maids what happened. "Thanks." Allen glared spitefully at his boyfriend and wiped the water from his face..

"You said "put me down""

"I didn't mean in the tub!" Allen huffed as Kanda pulled the wet sheets out of the pool of water and onto the floor.

"You didn't specify."

"Kanda, could you please pretend to be a person for once and not a jerk?"

"I could, but then I would miss the frustration on your face."

Allen let out a puff of air at how annoying Kanda was being compared to last night. "You were so adorable last night."

"I don't want to hear it Moyashi." Kanda hissed as he started to shower. Really…him adorable? A disgusted look spread across his face. He was not adorable. No matter how much he racked his godforsaken brain, no memories of last night was appearing.

"You were entirely complaisant and-" Allen was cut off by a bar soap flying his way as he ducked down.

"You want me to fucking drown you, don't you?" Kanda growled, his glare easily could have heated up the room. Though it wasn't enough to mask the slight blush on his cheeks and so he quickly shut off the water to leave.

Allen wondered if he upsetted Kanda and well, he sort of felt bad for it. Kanda did go through a lot for him and when he meant through a lot, he meant through a lot. Sometimes… no all the time, his family could be handful. Plus he didn't advise Kanda about Tyki preference in alcohol. In the end… it was his fault and he got out to chase after him to apologize. He grabbed a towel when he walked out and wasn't paying attention as he tied the towel to his side. Unexpectedly something hit him on the side of his head causing him to stumble, but luckily he didn't trip. Well that was his answer, he did upset Kanda. He rubbed the spot at whatever struck his head and from the corner of eyes, he noticed a black box with a white ribbon tied to it. He bent down to pick it up and his gaze directed towards Kanda. "Umm... why did you throw this at me?"

"Why the fuck not."

"I mean it looks too important for you to just throw around like that."

Kanda slapped his forehead. "Truly your power of observation is amazing."

Allen frowned and this time carefully inspected the neatly wrapped box to find out what Kanda meant by that. He flipped the box and saw in neatly written letters, To: Allen and underneath his name was a message, Happy Birthday. The lightbulb lit up and he realized it was a gift for him. "Wait…. for me?" His pulse began to speed up from joy and surprise. He didn't expect Kanda to give him a present and not because Kanda was a jerk, but he wasn't used to it. In fact, he still wasn't used to the idea of people giving him anything and in particular for his birthday. He's gone through so many years without them that he doesn't actually expect them.

"No, it's for the Queen of England." Kanda spat, but that was probably a bad move because confusion was written all over the boy's face. "For the love of fucking god…" Kanda grumbled exasperated. Did he really need to spell it out for the boy? Because he really didn't want to say it, but judging by the look on the Moyashi's face... "Yes! For fuck sakes, yes it's for you!"

"What is it?" Allen asked, his smile broadening and his silver eyes shining. He shook the box and didn't give any thought to the snarky comment. He was excited that Kanda had gotten him something.

"I don't know, why don't you open it you prick."

Allen delicately unwrapped the present and he felt horrible ruining it, seeing how much care and effort Kanda had put into wrapping his gift.

"Christ Moyashi, just open the damn thing!"

"It's my birthday present! I can bloody hell do whatever I want with it!" Allen objected hotly, nesteling the precious gift in his hands.

Kanda thought the boy was being over emotional the boy was, but he couldn't say much about it. It was his present.

Allen eventually did open the present and without a single tear. He opened the small white box revealing an elaborate red tassel. He's seen a similar one like this before. Then it came to him where he's seen it before. Kanda usually wore a hair tie like this when he was going out somewhere fancy or a club. Other than that the Japanese boy wore those cheap, plain, and black hair tie that broke easily. "Kanda, I love it! Thank you!" Allen practically squealed and was giddy at the thought that they would be wearing matching hair ties! He turned to express his gratitude, but his vision darkened, a towel covered his head.

"Great. Now hurry and dry yourself." Kanda mumbled as he roughly rubbed the towel over Allen's damped hair. Though Allen didn't need to see the blush that dusted the Japanese boy's cheeks.

They headed downstair, Allen could not be any more happier and his mood matched the pleasant melody he hummed to himself. While Kanda thought the boy was being too overly thrilled about a hair tie, but at least he knew the gift was appreciated.

It was a shame not everyone shared Allen's delighted mood that morning.

They all sat exhausted from partying last night or from drinking, in particular the Earl and Neah. Neah's head was slumped against the table and the Earl had noticeable dark circles under his eyes, rubbing the side of his head tiredly.

"M-orning..." Neah weakly greeted, not at all lifting his head up.

"Yes! Good morning Allen-pon!" The Earl practically shouts near Neah's ear on purpose causing him to flinch and others near the shout zone.

"Shhhh, shhh quieter Adam." Neah pleads in a low and pathetic whine and covered his ears. "Please… I said I was sorry."

"Sorry?! Oh no I'm not at all still angry from last night!" The Earl chuckled, though the amusement didn't reach him. "I'm not at all angry! No, not one bit that last night when you went on your relentless onslaught of complaints, ranging from Allen, his boyfriend and even years ago! I mean it was a just a joy to listen you whine about Mana stealing the last cookie when we were seven!"

"I don't even remember anything." Neah sobbed as he cradled his pounding head.

"I do and it was exactly how I planned to spend my Christmas." The Earl retorted sarcastically.

Allen flashed his uncles a sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can get for you two?"

Neah and the Earl still managed to politely decline, despite feeling miserable. "I'm never, ever drinking again." Neah swore, somewhat determined, not really.

"That's what you say all the time Neah, but you never give it up." The Earl scolded his younger brother.

Neah lifted his head to glare weakly at Kanda. "It's all your fault."

"Happy to help." Kanda retorted flippantly, accepting some painkillers to ease the side effects from drinking. He was about ready to sit as he popped the pills into his mouth when Road flashed Allen an amused smirk.

"I like your hair tie Allen."

* * *

Sorry but…. Allen will always be a bottom to me. A dominant/controlling bottom I don't mind, but never a top. I just can't see him topping .-.

OKAY. Writing about sex is fucking difficult and I apologize if you don't like it or there's something wrong with it DX. However I still wanted to try and see if I could do it. _Please feel free to point out anything that doesn't seem right!_


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for reading my story and liking it! Not to mention thank you for the very positive feedback about my lemon writing! I'm sorry that I don't reply to your reviews, but know for sure I read every single word and I really appreciate/love them. You're all amazing o/

The song _Brave Shine_ by Aimer fits for fucking everything. Feels trip man.

* * *

Age is nothing, but a number wasn't it? A notion devised by mankind to rank the wisdom and maturity of a human. The larger the number meant the older a person was, while a smaller number meant the younger the person was. So clearly the two before him should be more mature and grown up than he was. So then… why were they fighting over him like some small children?! Allen had the most deadpan expression ever as he was being tugged from one side to the other.

" _Let go_!" Shift to the left.

Shift to the right. " _Fuck off_!"

"He's mine!"

"No he isn't!"

Lulu Bell watched fascinated, her eyes following after Allen in the middle between Neah and Kanda, being hauled back and forth.

Allen whined pathetically. "Guys could you please let me go?!" He wished Lulu Bell would help him instead of watching them like this was some sort of TV show.

"See?" Neah sneered and pulled Allen towards him. "You're hurting him!"

"Actually…" Allen gingerly spoke, but was sharply cut off by Kanda.

"Me? Clearly you're delusional, you old geezer!" Kanda snarled and pulled Allen towards him.

"Guys…" Allen whimpered tearfully. Truthfully, he was kind of losing the feel of both his arm and their grip was going to leave a mark. Plus he was a tad bit hungry with all this nonsense and he quietly pleaded. "Someone help me."

The glare could have generated enough heat to start a fire and suffocate Allen. In fact the two were literally suffocating the boy. Allen was stuck in the middle and their chest pressed against him, constricting his flow of oxygen. Kanda and Neah momentarily forgot that the boy was in between them when they moved closer to glare at each other.

Lulu Bell in her usual calm and smooth tone, piped up. "Pardon me for interrupting."

Poor Allen weakly thought to himself, no please interrupt. After that thought everything went black.

Kanda and Neah at the same time swerved their heads at whoever was disrupting them. "WHAT?!"

"I don't think he's breathing."

The two paused momentarily and glanced down to found the boy unconscious. Instantly shock and panic hit them both.

"Allen!" Neah screeched.

"Hey Moyashi!"

"Oh my god! You killed Allen!" Neah cried, kneeling on the floor while holding his nephew head. He did the least most helpful thing and shook his nephew as if that was suppose to wake him up. "ALLEN!"

"Wha- what?!" Kanda sputtered outraged at the accusation. "What lies are you fucking spewing?! It's your fault!"

The two went right back to viciously arguing and Allen long forgotten, laying on the carpet. Without them even noticing Lulu Bell scooped up the boy in her arms and took him to his room. The woman shook her head and quietly sighed. "Men."

…

...

Allen groaned at the light invading his vision and out of nowhere Road crashed head first towards his stomach, knocking the wind of out him. "He's awake!"

"Geez Shounen, you always know how to make us worry." Tyki sighed, rubbing the boy's hair affectionately.

"Not my fault." Allen muttered, lightly swatting his hand away. "How long was I out?"

"Only half an hour. Nothing serious, but the way Road rammed into you, then maybe it might be serious."

Road cheeks puffed and she sprawled herself over Allen. "Lies Tyki! You know I'd never hurt Allen!"

"Of course." Allen chuckled lightheartedly, after all it was a sort of good wake up call?

"You say that, but if you had heard her earlier, she was planning to do something to you while you were unconscious."

"Tyki." Road frowned. "The way you said it, sounds wrong."

"How?" However Tyki shook his head, changing his mind. "On second thought, I don't want to know what goes around in that tiny, evil mind of yours."

Allen made a face at Road. "And I don't even want to know what you were planning to do."

"Oh, just the usual." Road simply explained with a shrug, poking the boy's cheeks.

"Careful Road. Saying stuff like that going to start making you predictable and boring."

The color drained from Tyki's face and grumbled . "Don't give her any new ideas Shounen. We all know who's going to be at the receiving end of it all."

Road's lips curled up into a playful smile, resting her elbows on the bed with the palm of her hands against her cheeks. "Hey Allen, if you're feeling better, then you should go see what Neah and Kanda have done to each other."

Without a second thought Allen bolted out of bed and out of the room, obviously distressed that the might have murdered each other. The force of Allen's action caused the wind to blow strongly, lifting Road's skirt and Tyki's pony tail in the air.

"You know Road. You're sense of love is pretty warped."

Road purposely made her words ambiguous. As a result allowed Allen to misinterpret her words as something terrifying and worry the boy half to death. "As long as there's love in what I do then there's nothing wrong with what I do." She couldn't help, but love seeing her precious family member panic expression sometimes.

Allen was always prepared for the worst, but reality somehow always manages to surprise him. He saw his boyfriend and uncle tied closely up together that their backs were touching on another. Judging by the large noticeable bump on their heads and the pink umbrella leaning against the chair; the Earl must have swung his umbrella at them.

The Earl sitting besides them in a rocking chair, swinging back and forth as he knitted. "I know we're all anxious now that our time together is shortly dwindling."

"Release me, damn it!" Kanda growled.

Neah shook his head at the Japanese boy's pointless struggling. "Give it up. Devitt and Jasdero tie a mean knot."

"In other words you're stuck until someone cuts those rope. So in the meanwhile, get comfy you two."

The both paled at the Earl's words and suddenly Neah joined in the struggle to escape and Kanda doubled his effort.

"And don't even think about helping them Allen-pon!" The Earl hollered, knowing the boy was watching.

Allen was half thankful that they were leaving tomorrow. Only half because he'd miss seeing Kanda in situation like these.

 **XXXXXXX**

He was trying very hard, like a man striving for an impossible dream. He was making an effort to close his eyes and get a good night rest… but…

"Move over!"

"Stop kicking me!"

"Hey! Stop taking up all the space!"

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

"Shut up!"

"Quit hogging all the blankets!"

"YOU'RE ALL NOISY!" Neah bellowed and Allen cringed all the way until his soul could feel the pain. He was literally next to his uncle, who was louder than all of them combined.

The Earl and Neah decided during dinner time to announce that they were all going to sleep together in one bed, in one room. Their decision had half of them choking or spitting out their dinner. Expression of utter embarrassment, shock, and outraged ensued in the dining room. However there was little any of them could actually do once the Earl laid down the law. Allen could feel the heated glares on him from everyone and even Kanda! What justification did Kanda have to blame him when technically he was at fault too!

Well... it was their last night here so they wanted to spend their last moments together. Apparently they wanted everyone included in their last moment together, including Kanda. It didn't take very long for another heated argument to escalate between Neah and Kanda. Allen debated whether he should have the two sleep together by themselves in room in order to spite them both. However bless his kind heart for thinking about the rest of them and the house. Allen understood that Neah and the Earl cared for their family, but they were they always this embarrassing?...

Actually let him reiterate that... _yes_ , they are always this embarrassing!

The other half of the time when they realized they couldn't fight their fate, they argued who they wanted to sleep next to.

So here they were all huddled together in the Earl's room, the bed had been moved out and some other furniture for them all to fit. They all laid on a giant quilted mattresses, a futon of some sort almost that the Earl had custom ordered for an event like this.

In amidst of all the shouts and yells, someone was knocked out and snoring loudly. The snores echoed and reverberated throughout the room. Amazing how the Earl fell right asleep as soon his head hit the pillow and nothing seemed to bother him.

Allen wished he had the Earl's talent for sleeping through everything instead of feeling uncomfortable. The noise was only a minor issue in all this. The main issue he had suddenly turned into a human pillow with Road hugging him from behind and Neah hugging in front of him. In addition there was a dangerous aura radiating from his boyfriend stuck sleeping besides Neah and Tyki.

It was a mystery as to why why he could not fall asleep.

"Kanda." Tyki groaned. "I understand there are times when you just have that urge to kill somebody, but could you tone it down a bit? It's distracting and I'm trying to sleep."

He heard a low, unpleasant growl.

Road chimed cheerfully. "Oh I know!" That tone of her voice meant an idea popped in her head, a bad one. "How about a bedtime story?! Popcorn storytelling!"

Sheryll practically squealed with joy and an extra pillow landed on Tyki, effectively waking his little brother up. "Wonderful idea Road! We haven't done that in years." He paid no heed to the ungrateful glare at him.

"For good reasons…" Tyki muttered.

"Daaadddyyy." Road whined, full on fake puppy eye begging mode. "Uncle Tyki doesn't want to start a story time!"

Sheryll gave his younger brother the look, that patronizing look. Tyki squirmed under that because it was creepy and gave him the heebie jeebies.

A reluctant sigh slipped past Tyki's lips and participated in a bored tone. "Once upon a time... the end."

"That was terrible!"

"Hey you told me to tell a story, good or bad, and I delivered."

Road cheeks puffed up, discontent and so Sheryll being the loving father began."Once upon time lived a princess in an enchanted kingdom. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole world with a rich and loving family. But out of everyone in her family, she loved her kind father the most."

Neah added on when Sheryll indicated it was his turn. "But no prince was good enough for her so the king protected her until he found a worthy one and not some Japanese peasant boy who came in stole her!"

"Hey... is this fiction or nonfiction?" Wisely cocked an eyebrow because he had the distinct feeling that he's heard this story before.

Road clapped her hands and gestured to Kanda. "Kanda go!"

"No."

Allen laughed awkwardly. "Kanda can be exempt. He's probably really tired."

"But you have to! It's popcorn storytelling!"

Kanda groaned exasperated, he didn't even bother sitting up and curtly spoke. "The prince fucks the princess, done."

"That was worse than Tyki! I think it was so bad it brought a tear to my eye." Road huffed indignantly.

"Cry more for me. I may start to feel something other than satisfaction." Kanda retorted sarcastically, while Neah and Sheryll fumed in the background. One for being rude to Road and two because Neah didn't like the Japanese boy.

Allen fidgeted nervously, his eyes straying towards his angry boyfriend. "Okay, enough with the stories! It's been fun, but we all have to get up earlier and leave."

Neah snorted in contempt. "I'm sure Kanda wouldn't mind if he was a little late returning home. After all…" Suddenly Neah's mood did a 180 degree turn and started crying like a baby, bringing his nephew into a tight embrace. "He gets to be with you more than I ever will be in a year!"

Allen gently patted his uncle's arm comfortably. "Yes, yes, I love you too Neah."

Neah continued on. "That monster, that idiot, that no good looking boy!" Lies. He thought Kanda was actually _not bad_ looking.

Kanda instantly sat up, irritated how Neah was insulting him like he didn't even exist and shouted. "I'm right fucking here!"

"Unfortunately." Neah lamented, but that was cut short when a pillow smacked into his face and fell ungracefully back.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Road cheered and the magic words set off the trouble making twins into action. Even Tyki.

Tyki wasn't a child- who the hell was was he kidding or persuading? If messing up his older brother Sheryll was involved, then he'll be as petty as he wanted to be. So the man had never felt so happy in his life when he slammed a pillow at his brother's face.

As soon as the twins started to hit their targets, there was a domino effect. Accidentally hit by the pillow or on purpose, didn't matter because a pillow fight did start. Poor Allen never stood a chance to get a word in to stop the madness. Everyone scattered around the bed, jumping up and down. While pillows flew in the air and the blankets were all in disarray.

Meantime the Earl was the only lying on bed, snoring away with a silly smile on his face. Oddly enough everyone was cautious enough not to disturb him. The pillow fight went on a for a good while, until the Earl sat up from the bed. Time froze, everyone paused at what they were doing and pillows in their hand slacked.

However it was a false alarm as the Earl eyes had never open the whole time and laid back down. He had been dreaming.

The remainder of the Earl's presence was enough to calm everyone to head back into bed where they originally were positioned.

Neah fixed his pajamas with his nose in the air when he moved passed Kanda to get into bed first.

Kanda didn't care. All he wanted was to rest and to be fair, he did not purposefully start the pillow fight. He had wanted Neah to shut up. It was the girl who had started it all.

Allen was grateful the war had ended so they could all sleep.

...

...

...

The peace didn't even last for even an hour.

"Oh shit." Jasdero squeaked, rising up from the bed.

Judging by the tone of his voice, everyone knew it wasn't good news.

Skinn, being the brave soul he was, dared to ask. "What…?"

"I need to use the toilet!"

"Why didn't you go earlier when we said to?!"

"But I didn't have to use it then!" Jasdero whined. For some reason chose to sleep the furthest away from the bathroom. He would have to maneuver through them everyone laying down to get to the bathroom. As carefully as he could, he maneuvered his way through the mass of bodies lying down.

"OW!"

"Oops sorry!"

"Watch it!"

"My bad!"

"Devit, do you have to go with him?" Tyki muttered, having one moving around was annoying enough, but two was down right disturbing him.

Devit paused and scoffed. "Yea. We're like two peas in a pod, we have to go together. Someone-"

"Someone who better get the fuck off my leg!" Kanda snarled and moved his leg causing Devitt to lose his footing and slip. It was an accident, an accident he wasn't going to apologize for. Actually he felt satisfied as Devit entire body crash landed towards Neah, Allen, and Road. Those three had it coming anyways, especially for making his stay unbearable. He attempted to quell the smirk threatening to form on his lips.

Surprise and angry cries filled the room. "DEVIT!"

"Get off!" Road exclaimed, unable to flip or pound his back.

"Nah, it's kind of comfy like this and besides, I thought you guys wanted me to stop moving?" Devit sneered and proceeded to sprawl himself over the three. He purposefully outstretched his arms and legs to hit them.

Subsequently Neah's squirming was bugging Kanda, a very sleep deprived Kanda. "Jesus fucking christ, can we just fucking sleep for fuck sakes, you fuckers?!"

"Just how many fucks can you say in one sentence?" Tyki questioned impressed.

"Don't challenge him!" Allen hissed as they finally managed throw Devit off of them, however landed right on top of Lulu Bell. He winced and apologetically whispered. "Oops… didn't mean to throw him towards her."

However Road rolled her eyes and scowled. "Well I did."

Lulu Bell gasped startled at the sudden impact and instantly sat up.

"Oh shiet…" Devit was about to make a break away towards his side of the bed before she did anything to him.

However Lulu Bell raised her hand up to stop him from talking and grinded out. "Don't. Just go back to bed quietly." She fell back to her pillow, the sleep mask was never removed to show her expression. Though no one needed to see her face to know how she felt.

Devit nodded and slowly climbed to his side of the bed.

Neah turned to glare at Kanda next to him and roughly poked him. He only had Kanda sleep next to him in case the Japanese boy tried anything funny.

Kanda swore under his breath, his back still facing Neah. " _What_?!"

"You did that on purpose."

"Did _what_?"

"Trip Devit to fall on top of us."

Kanda brought the blankets up to cover his head because he was done. Done.

Neah opened his mouth about to formulate outrage complaints against the Japanese boy, but Allen brought his hand over to cover his uncle's mouth. "Please Neah, don't start a fight and especially now of all times."

"Then when should they?" Road asked.

"Shut up Road." Wisely grumbled.

"Come over here and make me."

Wisely muttered to himself like a chant, scrunching his eyes tight shut. "I will not fall for it, I will not fall for it, I will not fall for it. I will not fall for it." He wasn't even close to Road to do anything, but all he wanted was to just sleep.

Soon like a spell was placed on all of them, each and everyone one of them succumbed to sleep. The room was quiet.

…...

…..

…...

…

….

"OKAY WHO'S TOUCHING ME?!"

Nobody said spells were perfect.

 **XXXXXXX**

Today was a very sorrowful and miserable day, sniffles could be heard all around. Even the weather agreed with today's gloomy mood. Not a single ray of sunshine or white clouds were spotted. Instead gray clouds loomed in the sky and threatened to cry soon.

"The fuck?" Kanda whispered to Allen perplexed. "Are they crying?"

Allen nodded hesitantly and handed his uncle a tissue. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it! I'm going to miss you so much Allen!" Neah whimpered as he watch his nephew's belonging stuffed into the car. He was controlling the urge to put all his nephews stuff back. It felt as if Kanda was taking his precious nephew away… wait too late. Once they leave he'll search for Cross... again and once he does successfully find the man, he'll blame the man for taking Allen away from him... again.

"It's going to be awhile until our family will all be together again!" Adam sobbed into his handkerchief. When Cross had arrived to tell them that Allen was attending Black Order Academy, he wasn't sure what mysterious force was holding them back from murdering the man. Though he could have sworn that mysterious force was probably Mana.

Allen let out a shaky and pitiful sigh, scanning his both his uncle in black funeral wear attire. "This isn't a funeral."

"They do this every time you have to go." Tyki scoffed, who was dressed very casually, but not his "hobo" wear as everyone liked to call it.

After the servants brought out the last of Allen's and Kanda's things, it was time to say their farewells. Neah was about ready to cry his eyes out with his brother, in fact Adam was already one step ahead and blowing his nose loudly. Kanda rolled his eyes at how emotional this departure was. They were acting as if they'd never see each other again… which wasn't true in Kanda's case.

Allen smiled reassuringly at his uncle's. "I know it's a bit early for me to leave, but I promise Kanda's father-"

Kanda hissed, leaning against the car waiting to leave. "He's not my father!"

Before anyone could question that, Allen shook his head and explained simply. "Kanda has issues."

"I fucking heard that!"

"I promised Kanda's _father_..." Allen knew the Japanese must have been fed up and gave up correcting him for now. "...that we would spend the New Years with them and-mmpf!"

Abruptly Neah brought his nephew into a tight embrace and interrupted him. "Oh! Doesn't change that we're going to miss you!"

"I can't believe you're leaving Allen!" Road whined and joined in the embrace.

Kanda watched the whole scene with raised eyebrows as one by one each family member took part in the hug fest. He couldn't understand how the Moyashi could stand to be suffocated in there. There was just so much human contact that crowded together and the massive amount of heat, he shuddered at the thought. Yet he knew the Moyashi was enjoying himself in that mass of human body. Abruptly he felt someone shove him along towards the horde of people and immediately his instinct shouted nope, nope, nope! He struggled to escape, but the arm stayed firm in place and continued to bring him closer.

"Welcome to the family my boy!" The Earl exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air after pushing the Japanese boy towards the group.

He couldn't break free and he snarled menacingly towards the Moyashi's other uncle. "Let go of me!" Generally people would have been daunted by his dangerous demeanor. However load and behold the Earl's reaction was merely a bright smile. There wasn't even a hint of the man noting the aura he was emitting. Figures that fate would happen to pair him up with an idiot Moyashi, who just happens to have a family that was out of the ordinary. He found himself sandwiched in between everyone and unexpectedly, the Earl whispered into his ear.

"Do anything to Allen-pon and I'll have you regret it before you can even say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Behind that peppy cheerleader girl tone, there was also an ominous underlying tone to it.

 _'What fucking crazy creep!'_ Kanda thought and from the corner of his eyes he saw the dog, Timcanpy standing on his hind legs and hugging. Great… even the dog wasn't sane. He decided to wait a few minutes for them to finish up before bursting into a fit of rage. He should at least give the Moyashi a moment with them because he wasn't coming back for a long, long ass time. Letting them hug was his plan until ten minutes passed and they hadn't moved at all.

How long does the squeezing usually last?!

Well Kanda's reputation was already establish that he was a dick and didn't give fucks. So he heaved his arms forcefully into the air, pushing anyone that was near him off him and stormed into the safety of his car. He slammed the door shut and without even apologizing for his impolite behavior. There was no way he was going to stand there with all those bodies and drag this any longer.

"Kanda!"

Kanda heard the boy holler annoyed at him, but all he did was reply in his usual uncaring manner. "Che."

The Earl wiped his eyes. "I guess we've held you here a little too long. Stay safe Allen-pon."

Neah's hands rested on Allen's shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "You have everything? Socks, charger, gloves, money, knife?"

Allen chided his uncle lightly. "Yes Neah, I have-" He paused halfway, confused because did he hear that right? "Did you say knife?"

"Yea."

"Why would I carry something that dangerous with me around? I could _hurt someone._ "

Neah shook his head condescendingly and out his arm around his nephew's neck. "Oh Allen, Allen, Allen my sweet boy. The world is a dangerous place. I rather you hurt someone than get hurt." He patted his lovely nephew's cheek affectionately.

Allen glared at his uncle. "Neah. No. Bad." Sometimes he worries about his uncle sanity. Actually uncles. No revise that his entire family's sanity.

A crestfallen expression appeared on Neah's face, but changed to a reflective frown. "I guess you're right and not about me being bad, but you know, a knife would be a horrible weapon of choice. Too messy and easy to trace back."

No actually Allen didn't know and one day, he swore he was going to wheedle out all the sins Neah was hiding from him. Then scold him and tell him to stop. "I'll be alright Neah. I have everything prepared and no, I don't need money. I can handle it all on my own." Well yes he did need money, but hard earned one and not simply leeching off his uncles. He was aspiring to not be a certain someone.

"You don't have too." Neah frowned disapprovingly, but his face soften. "Remember we're only a heartbeat away."

Wisely added in with a comforting smile. "We'll be there if anyone causes trouble for you, especially Road and Sheryll." No doubt his father would call in favors to have personal bodyguards or even get the law enforcers involved. Though he was sure it was either to get Road and Neah out of jail; worst case scenario acquitted from manslaughter charges.

"We're the only ones allowed to make fun of you!" Devit jeered, but the eyeliner caused the teardrop falling from his face to turn black. "Damn this defective makeup!"

"Yea!" Jasdero agreed. "We'll make them regret mocking you!"

Allen chuckled, grateful for their support, and handed them his handkerchief. "Thank you, but I won't need to anything that drastic."

"We'll see!" Road chimed, her lips quirked up mischievously. "That reminds me, if your samurai boyfriend-"

Kanda wonders if they knew he could hear them as he pressed the car's horn.

Road resumed unfazed by the sound and her tone turned serious. "If he's being mean to you then you have to tell big sister, okay?!" She wrapped her arms around Allen's waist tightly. "Bye Allen!"

Kanda did a double take because did his hearing deceive him? Big sister? That midget, brat girl was older than the Moyashi?!

When their gazes met, Road grinned at him sweetly and waved. "Bye Kanda!"

Kanda replied with a flick the back of his hand as a half haphazard good bye.

"I think he's starting to warm up to me, Wisely!" Road giggled to her brother.

"I'm sure he is, Road…"

A low and pleading whimper brought Allen to his knees to his dog. The two stared at each other before breaking down into a puddle of tears. "Oh Tim! I'll miss you too! You had grown so much while I was gone!" Allen wrapped his arms around the golden retriever and Tim howled miserably in the boy's arm.

"For the love of god." Kanda muttered not amused underneath his breath. "Hey! Moyashi! Quit making out with your dog and let's go!" They were behind schedule. Again. It's not that he was looking forward in going back, but better than staying in this hell hole.

While Allen was busy ignoring Kanda and dealing with the rest of his family. Neah walked up to Kanda, sitting in the driver seat already. The two merely glared at each other for a moment.

"What?!" Kanda snarled.

"Nothing." Neah huffed. "Just making sure."

"Sure what?"

Neah didn't answer, but curtly turned around and in a quiet voice grumbled. "Take care of him Kanda."

Kanda stuck his head out the window and stared at the man in disbelief. However he didn't give a second thought about Neah's attitude change, they had this image to hold up of them never getting along. It'd be a shame to ruin that. Still... he didn't need Neah to tell him what to do. He'd take care of the Moyashi regardless, since the boy couldn't properly take care of himself.

Once the British boy said his last farewells, he hopped into the car.

"Bye Kanda see you again next time!"

Kanda shivered horrified at the notion of the Earl's last words. There was no "next time" and if he was ever coming back to this godforsaken place, then the Moyashi was going to have his work cut out for him. "About time."

"Sorry for having a heart, Kanda."

"Useless piece of shit to have."

"Really? I know you one have buried somewhere in all that ice. Everyone was warming up to you and I'm sure if we stayed longer, we would have thawed it out."

"Warming up as in ready to kill me."

"Honestly Kanda the whole ordeal wasn't so bad, was it?" The smug expression on Allen's face practically radiated.

"Oh yea sure, completely." Kanda retorted sarcastically. Never mind the fact Allen's uncle tried to kill him and he hasn't gotten a night of decent sleep. Not to mention something horrible occurring the the next morning. The shit ranged from strange noises, to getting shot, his clothes being ruined, chasing after his sword Mugen, and getting Mugen back. Those dolls and marionettes that Road showed him, he was never going to see them the same again.

There was too many instance where things went horribly wrong. Usually him getting the short end of the stick.

"Now all we have to do plan for my family to meet yours."

Without hesitation or any regards to how dangerous it was, Kanda stomped the brakes with all his strength. The car halted with a deafening screech and Allen lurched forward with his hand flailing to hold on to something. The poor British boy gagged at the weight of himself propelling forward as the seat belt acted as counter force. Though it was a good thing they had seat belts on because one of them might have flew out of the car. Other cars behind them honked and threw insults at them for stopping so abruptly; which fell onto deaf ears.

The boy gripped the side of the car tightly like his life depended on it, his knuckles pale. "Jesus!" Allen shrieked with wide eyes, terrified in a way that would make anyone's hair turn white. Well as if his hair could get any whiter. "Kanda what in the world-" However Allen's indignant complaints became lost as he saw the Japanese boy's petrified face.

" _Don't_." Kanda began with a slow pant before finishing in a low and dark tone. " _Don't you ever joke about something like that again._ "

Now Allen had grown accustom to Kanda's intimidation and sour moods. However this… this was a whole new level, this was pure and genuine anger. He was honestly frightened at how dangerous Kanda sounded, it wasn't chills that were sent down his spine, but his blood froze. The alarm bells in his mind told him to agree with the him. All Allen could was simply nod his head because words were lost to him. Imagine if Mugen was within arms reach when he had said that. He made a mental note to never be the one to bring that subject up again… well at least to Kanda.

"..."

"..."

"Okay…" Kanda breathed out in relief and just like that the magic was gone. "We're driving." He resumed driving back to a place that he was familiar with and a whole less chaotic.

 **XXXXXXX**

As they drove closer and closer back, the white flakes began to gently dance down from above the morning sky. The familiar scene of the town was now covered in a sea of snow and the light above illuminated the town with a sort of beauty. It was was winter mornings like these that radiated an aura of peace and a sense of appreciation for life.

Kanda groaned mentally to himself, knowing the lights, the green, the red, the white, santa, and snowman would be there. Never failed that every year he was appalled at the sight of all the Christmas decorated all over his home. He was usually the one to clean the stuff all off because he wanted decorations off and fast. Though this year was different when they drove closer and closer to his home. He drove up to the driveway while squinting hard and suspiciously at the huge banner hanging across the roof.

In a large and readable font, on the banner was: WELCOME BACK YUU AND HIS BOYFRIEND ALLEN!

Allen swore he heard something in Kanda break because he'd never seen the Japanese boy start the engine back on so fast in his life and drove out. He was curious whose handiwork this was. "Kanda, did you just..."

" _No_ I didn't."

" _Yes_ you did."

"You're imagining it Moyashi."

"You're house is back there."

"Why would I trust a direction impaired idiot like you?"

"That banner clearly had our names written on there. Now turn back."

"It's someone else's name."

Allen rolled his eyes at the maturity level the Japanese boy possessed. "God you are an embarrassment."

"Now you know how I feel when I go out with you in public." Kanda huffed.

Allen chose to ignore his comment and tapped his chin trying to formulate how he was going to Kanda back home to Tiedoll. Then that's when he remembered some of Lavi's "How to Handle Yuu 101" sessions.

"I know that fucking face your making, stop it." Kanda growled, glancing him momentarily before back at the road. Though that once glance was enough for him to see the Moyashi flutter his eyes, pretending to appear innocent.

"Now whatever could you mean by that love?"

"That." Kanda snorted in disdain and that sudden term of endearment was a warning bell in his bed that him the boy was up to no good. "That derp scheming expression of yours."

"I was only wondering…" Allen started, not letting himself fall onto Kanda's level and start an argument. "You know that banner will be up until you get back and if you never get back, then it'll be up there longer and for more people to see. Oh! But what do I know! It may refer to another Yuu and Allen in this town." He exerted a great amount of effort to not smirk when he saw the words sinking into Kanda's brain.

"..."

"..."

" _Fuck_." Kanda almost dented the fabric of the steering wheel from his grip and sharply spun the wheel, making a u-turn back. He simmered in his rage all the way back, practically heating the car.

"Well I think it's rather into the spirit of Christmas and the banner is a sweet gesture."

"News flash Moyashi, no one fucking cares what you think!"

"At least before you murder the bloody banner, help get the bags in will you?" Allen muttered, getting off the car.

Kanda shut off the engine against his will. He had the courage to step out and get inside only after thinking to himself several times that he was adopted. He had no ties with the man, he was only someone he was living with. At least he definitely knew what was his New Year resolution was going to be.

They stepped out of the car and felt the cold air graze their cheeks and heard the icy wind whistle. Each step they took made left a crisp and crunching imprint on the pristine white, soft ground. Kanda sighed and braced himself for what was to come once he opened the door to his home. As soon as he entered the aroma of pine and cinnamon filled his nose. The bright light blinded him for a moment before he adjusted to them, but too bad he could never get used to the sight of the cheesy green and red ornaments that invaded his home every year. What he didn't expect this year was some red-flamed hair colored man sitting on the couch with a wannabe phantom of the opera looking mask on the side of his face. Was it Halloween or Christmas?

"When I heard my idiot godchild with Tiedoll's boy, I didn't think it was true until I saw it with my own eyes."

The familiar voice register in Allen's ears and his eyes went wide with surprise. He recognized that that demonic sound anywhere and a thud was heard as the British boy dropped the luggage he carried in his hands. The voice was the source of all his nightmare and in his mind began to play years of torment. He let out a high pitched cry. "Cross! What are you doing here?!"

"What? Can't I visit an old acquaintance?" Cross sighed annoyed. "You're already an idiot and god, I swear you get worse whenever you visit Neah and that fatass."

Well wasn't that the most loveliest thing to say to your Godchild after disapp- or as Cross would say "away on business" for seven months. Allen opened his mouth to protest with a frown that marred his face, but out came Tiedoll from the kitchen wearing a very bright pastel pink apron with white frills. "Best Dad" was written across his chest in very elaborate and cursive font in the color white. Despite how humiliating it looked, the apron was something Froi Tiedoll cherished since it was Daisya that gave him that apron for the man's birthday. The frown disappeared on Allen's face as some unknown force compelled him to stare at the apron. On the other hand, Kanda merely shook his head in his disgust.

"Yuu!" Tiedoll yelled out tearfully, yet joyfully at the same time when he saw his son. "You're back!" The way Tiedoll acted was similar to two lovers who haven't seen each other in years with tears and smiles on their faces. Who began to run across a field of flowers with the sky clear and the sun shining. Their arms outstretched for each other embrace while calling each other's name.

Except this was just the case with Tiedoll and Kanda not so much. It was the exact opposite for Kanda, where he was running away from some crazy obsessed person that loved him.

"Oh shit!" Kanda gasped as his instinct flared up and told him danger was about to come his way. The old man ran across to Kanda and quickly he raised up Mugen. He pushed the old man with his sword to keep distance from him and the old asshole's grubby hands off of him. "I'm not your son and what the hell is hanging up out there?!" He practically snarled the words at him with as much venom he could muster, yet it never affected Tiedoll.

"Don't say that son and don't you like that banner?" Tiedoll gently scolded his son.

"No." Kanda flatly responded and he took a step back in shock when he saw tears streaming from Tiedoll's face.

Tiedoll wailed sorrowfully and latched onto his son's waist, crying into his chest. "Your brother and your friends went through so much trouble to make that for you!"

"What the?!" Kanda's defense had been down for only a second and that was all Tiedoll needed to latch onto him. "Let me go old man!" Damn sensitive old man, crying over something stupid. The first thing he's going to do when he saw Lavi and Daisya, punch them, really hard too. Only those two idiots would dare do something like this to him.

The sad aura Tiedoll emitted turned warm when he saw Allen and a kind smile formed on his lips. He released his son and opened his arms wide for the other boy. "Allen! So glad you can spend the rest of the New Year with us! I bet you are excited Yuu." Naturally, Allen returned the gesture with the same level of excitement.

Kanda was never so grateful in his life to have the Moyashi here. However the feeling was short lived when he was reminded that his whole vacation had been spent with not just one annoying family, but now two. They weren't going to shut up about him and the Moyashi.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Tiedoll!"

"Froi, my boy. No need for formalities!"

"Christ." Cross muttered sickened while Kanda rolled his eyes at the two who just practically spewed out sunshine, rainbows, and butterflies. "You never change Froi."

"Now, now Mary. There's no need to put up the tough guy act."

Allen choked, stifling a laugh but one look from Cross and suddenly the boy was coughing awkwardly.

"No smoking around the kids!" Tiedoll reprimanded at his old friend and swiftly took the stick out of Cross's mouth.

Cross glared at the man, complaining like some teenager and listing each off with his fingers. "Jesus Froi, no smoking, no booze, no women, then what's the point of living?"

This time Tiedoll scolded the man seriously. "You'll see that there is so much beauty in the world to live for! All you have to do is stop drinking, then you'll see."

Cross snorted in contempt. "Drinking is _how_ you'll see the world. Trust me."

"How can anyone trust you? Last time I did, you threw me to the sharks." Allen huffed under his breath.

"Helped you build character didn't it?" Cross frowned, confused and completely didn't see what was wrong with his actions.

Tiedoll continued on. "Take for example Allen! Think of the child under your care."

"I am."

"How?!" Allen cried out incredulous.

"Obviously by drinking all the alcohol so there's none for you and making sure you don't end up as some moocher."

"Like you?"

"No backsass boy or else I'll send you another bill to pay for."

That ultimatum made the color on Allen's face drain away and shut him up quickly. He was still paying off a debt Cross left him a year ago. "Has anyone ever told you how much of an arse you are?"

"Yea, but I don't give a damn and my ass is fantastic. Go ask the girls." Cross retorted causing Allen to turn the other way and gag in disgust.

Tiedoll shook his head disapprovingly at Cross's parenting skills, if one could consider even calling Cross's methods parenting skills. He let out a small "ah" when he realized this was the first time that his old friend came to visit when one of his son was home. "Yuu, this is Cross Marian an old friend of mine."

"Hmpf." Cross merely grunted as an acknowledgement to the introduction and Kanda gave the other the same treatment.

"Friend?" Allen questioned with a skeptical tone in his voice. He never knew Cross had any friends or at least any friends that were male. In his experience, any "male friends" of Cross were usually posing to be close to Cross because they were his debt collectors.

Kanda always had the feeling he wouldn't get along with the Moyashi's Godfather based on what the boy has told him Now that he's met Cross Marian, he was right to trust his gut. He disliked the man sitting on his couch and that overconfident attitude as if he's figured everything out. He especially hated that Cross was judging him. It was exactly the same feeling that Neah gave him when the man had found he was dating the Moyashi. The same over-protectiveness aura for the British boy and that disapproving gaze of him. Surprising since he's heard only bad news about the man from the Moyashi's mouth. The gleam in Cross's eyes told him he didn't appreciate the idea of him dating the boy.

Kanda returned Cross's gaze with a challenging and determined gaze of his own.

A smirk appeared on Cross's lips. "You've got balls kid for someone that looks like a girl."

Allen mouth gaped in astonishment."Cross! What is wro-mmpf!"

Cross threw his coat at Allen to get him to shut up."Go hang that over there and be careful with it. You break it you buy it, idiot godchild."

Allen rolled his eyes and mumbled begrudgingly. "Don't I always end up paying for your things?"

"Mary, how old are you to say such childish remarks towards my son?" Tiedoll chided him. He loved his children and he didn't appreciate anyone discouraging them for their appearance. Though quite frankly Cross Marian could be an adult about the situation and admit the truth, but that would be too much to ask from the man. He hoped his son could overcome this, he was rather fond of Allen and the effect a sweet boy like Allen had over his son.

"Age has nothing to do with it. The truth is, your boy looks like a girl."

"Do you even hear yourself? God what a fucking jackass you are." Kanda scoffed, narrowing his eyes, amazed at Cross's infatuation with himself.

"KANDA!" Allen screeched stunned. Just how many times was he going to be taken by surprise? This was not a good sign for his health and sanity.

"Huh? What's that? What did you say brat?" Cross growled, standing up from the couch with an intimidating demeanor.

"Lost your hearing old man?" Kanda sneered as he instinctively readied himself for a fight of some sort.

"OH!" Tiedoll suddenly cried loudly and clapped his hand creating a thundering boom in the house. He moved in between the two boys from ripping each other's throats. He didn't want a battle to start. "I think the cookies are finished baking! Why don't we all go have some now?!"

"Yes! Splendid idea there Froi! Come on Kanda, I've never had Froi's cookies before and I can't wait to taste them! In fact, _we should enjoy them together_." Allen stressed the last part and immediately snatched Kanda by his arm. The British boy roughly tried to pull him to the kitchen where Froi was waiting for them.

Allen was on the other side of the entrance to the kitchen, while Kanda stood his ground firmly and ignoring the strain on his arm in favor of eyeing the man unpleasantly. Cross narrowed his eyes and walked towards him.

On the other hand, Allen pulled with all his might to get Kanda away from Cross, even using the wall as support to help. He didn't dare watch the expressions on either of their faces. Honestly his heart wouldn't be able to endure it.

Cross bent down towards Kanda's ear and in a low and threatening tone, only loud enough for the boy to hear, growled. "Be prepared brat." The man went back to his spot on the couch and lit up a cigarette.

Just as Allen managed to pull Kanda away, the Japanese boy parted with a flip of the bird at Allen's Godfather. A declaration of a "Fuck you, bring it." He fought for the Moyashi once against Neah, than he could it again against Cross.

The war still rages on for the valiant lovers... like the banner outside of the house.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter and I want to _thank you_ for reading through Meet My Crazy Family!

However there's isn't anything to be sad about because Yullen will never end! But honestly, damn... Poker Pair barely has any stories and NeAllen is probably worse off. My next writing project, NeAllen or Poker fic? Or a plot bunny will spring out of nowhere and produce a new story. Like an Alma, Kanda, Allen story? I don't know still working out the kinks while being fueled from watching the animated and voice Alma arc. Or a TykixKanda because honestly, what can go wrong with pairing two hot characters together?


End file.
